Damn I'm Manly Oh Sehun!
by HunHan SeRaXi
Summary: [END] "Dengar Oh Sehun! aku tak peduli seberapa banyak kau mengataiku cantik,walau seribu kali pun aku benar-benar tak peduli! karena Xi Luhan selamanya Manly!" Hunhan X Chanbaek little bit Kaisoo/rated T-M/ NC
1. Prolog

**Damn! Iam manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Cast: Hunhan and other**

 **Rate: T-M  
Genre: Yaoi only**

Fanfic yaoi Hunhan ke-2 persembahan dari Hunhan Seraxi, semoga para siders segera mendapat hidayah dan bertobat amiiin... setidaknya tinggalkan jejak walau kalian tidak suka, terserah kalian mau kasih author kritik,saran,maupun pendapat yang membangun author ke depannya.

* * *

"Kyaaaa Luhaaan! Astaga dia bertambah cantik saja"

"Ohh... pesonanya sungguh, aku akan mengabadikannya!"

"Mata rusanya benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, Luhan berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolahnya ditemani sang sahabat Lao gao disampingnya, suara-suara teriakan namja tadi benar-benar membuatnya jengah sekaligus jijik, Luhan itu namja dan dia TAMPAN! Luhan mengutuk para namja gay itu dalam hati, Hell mereka bilang mereka gay karena melihat pesona dirinya yang katanya _Cantik_ huhh.. yang benar saja! haruskah Luhan memberikan mereka dana untuk periksa mata?

Baru saja Luhan sampai dikelasnya, siulan-siulan laknat menyapa pendengarannya dan Luhan risih akan hal itu tapi ia mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk membaca komiknya.

"Hikss.. pacarku juga ikut-ikutan gay sekarang huweee"

"ckck kurasa dia salah pakai susuk,lihat! Bukan perempuan yang mengejarnya tapi malah lelaki"

"haha kau benar, mana ada perempuan yang mau berkencan dengannya? Yang ada pasti si perempuan akan minder karena kalah cantik"

"Huhh... kenapa dia tidak sekalian operasi transgender saja!"

Bisikan-bisikan yeoja dikelasnya membuat telinga Luhan panas, ingin sekali rasanya ia menyobek satu-persatu mulut gadis tersebut, Lao Gao yang mengerti keadaan Luhan segera menahan bahunya untuk tidak menghajar mereka.

"Ingat Luhan! Mereka perempuan! Mau ditaruh mana wajahmu jika berkelahi dengan mereka? Ckck Kau kan Manly"

Mendengar kata manly membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya, dengan kesal ia membaca komiknya kembali hingga sang guru datang untuk mengisi jam pertama.

Di jam istirahatnya seperti biasa pasangan Luhan dan LaoGao selalu jadi primadona, ketika mereka lewat secara otomatis para namja tsb memberikan jalan dengan tatapan yang _errr_.. tentunya sekaligus iri melihat Laogao, kenapa pria gendut itu beruntung sekali menjadi sahabat Luhan?

"Heyy apa menurutmu aku ini cantik? Aku bahkan sering berkonsultasi pada stylist langgananku agar aku terlihat manly, katakan! Apa aku masih kurang tampan?" sejujurnya Luhan enggan mengatakan kata _Cantik_ dalam kalimatnya,tapi ia ingin mendengar pendapat sahabatnya

"Kau tampan kok, sungguh Luhan aku tidak berbohong! Dibandingkan denganku lebih tampan dirimu, sungguh!" Laogao mengangkat 2 jarinya dan bersikeras mengatakan Luhan tampan, walau dalam hati ia mengatakan wajah Luhan takkan pernah berubah karena sejak lahir memang seperti itu.

"Luhan ge..."

Luhan seketika menoleh mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinga nya, ia tersenyum mendapati pacarnya tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Xuan Yi, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Luhan menatap sang gadis sambil tersenyum dengan tangan yang membelai surai rambutnya.

" aku baik-baik saja ge.." Xuan Yi tersenyum palsu, ia meremat seragam sekolahnya kuat

" Ge, sepulang sekolah nanti apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan" Pinta Xuan Yi

"Baiklah" Luhan berucap santai

Sebelum Xuan Yi menghampiri Luhan tadi, sebenarnya ia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu tapi ia bingung sekaligus ragu apakah ia akan melakukannya atau tidak? Banyak tekanan dari sekitarnya karena ia berpacaran dengan Luhan, terutama dari para lelaki gay penggemar Luhan dan bisikan-bisikan cemooh teman perempuanya.

"Xuan Yi! Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, putuskan Luhan secepatnya eoh!"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku baru saja 2 minggu berkencan dengannya" protes XuanYi

"Hahaha... Kau dengannya, bahkan lebih cantik pacarmu! Orang-orang akan mengira kalian pasangan Yuri" kali ini teman yeoja nya yang menimpali

Sungguh hati XuanYi sakit mendengar cemoohan teman-temannya, ia seorang yeoja dan ia akui ia memang kalah cantik dengan Luhan tapi ia menyukai namja itu, namun sepertinya hinaan mereka lebih menyakitkan daripada kenyataan bahwa Luhan lebih cantik darinya.

"Hentikaan perkataan kalian, XuanYi tidak seperti itu! Dan kau, jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka" Namja yang bernama Huang Zitao tsb menarik pergelangan XuanYi dan menyeret yeoja tsb agar menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang.

"Xuan Yi sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, Putuskan saja namja itu! Tidakkah kau merasa sakit karena dihina sekitarmu? Dan lihatlah aku XuanYi, aku menyukaimu sejak awal jadi kumohon..." Tao tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi dan ia menunduk

"Baiklah..." XuanYi merasa putus asa dengan genangan air mata di pelupuknya

Sesuai permintaan XuanYi tadi kini Luhan tengah menunggu sang gadis di gerbang sekolahnya, ia meminta LaoGao untuk pulang duluan karena mereka akan berkencan sepulang sekolah. Setengah jam kemudian XuanYi datang dan langsung memasuki mobil Luhan.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan

"Hanya ingin saja ge.. tak bolehkah?"

"Kupikir kau merindukanku ckck"

Sesampainya mereka ditaman, seperti biasanya mereka membeli es krim lalu permen kapas dan sedikit bermain disana. Hingga pada akhirnya ketika mereka beristirahat XuanYi memberanikan dirinya

"Ge.. ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ucap XuanYi lirih

"Katakan saja" jawab Luhan sambil tiduran di rerumputan

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari, maafkan aku ge.. aku ingin kita putus"

"Kenapa? Apa kau dipaksa—"

"Maafkan aku ge.. bukan karena mereka, tapi aku merasa bosan denganmu" potong XuanYi cepat

"Terimakasih kau sudah mengabulkan keinginanku hari ini, aku harap kita masih berteman baik setelahnya" Xuanyi menyeka air matanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

Sepulang acara kencannya dengan Xuanyi, Luhan terlihat kacau. Bahkan ia mengabaikan sapaan ramah pelayan rumahnya dan tak memperdulikan sang baba yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Aishh dasar namja Gay sialaaan ! awas saja kalian!" geram Luhan

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah cermin besar dimeja riasnya, Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan meraba bagian wajahnya, sungguh ironis ia adalah lelaki tapi orang-orang disekitarnya selalu mengatakan dirinya cantik.

"Sepertinya aku harus ganti stylist lagi" gumam Luhan

Keesokan harinya Luhan mendatangi sebuah salon yang cukup mewah di daerahnya, banyak orang mengatakan bahwa setelah kau keluar dari salon itu pasti takkan ada orang yang mengenalimu. Luhan yang mendengar pendapat mereka pun penasaran dan mengunjungi salon tsb.

Baru pertama kali masuk rasanya Luhan ingin muntah karena ternyata salon ini memperkerjakan para transgender yang _umh_ h.. lumayan genit, walaupun bulu kuduknya meremang ia harus yakin bahwa setelah ini ia akan bertransformasi menjadi namja yang sesungguhnya, dan untuk itu ia mengeluarkan biaya yang _tak sedikit_.

"Kau tinggal duduk manis saja tampan, percayalah padaku! Kau akan berubah jadi pangeran setelah ini" ucap sang stylist sambil sesekali mencolek dagu Luhan

Setengah jam berlalu hingga membuat Luhan tertidur, dan ketika sang stylist selesai mengerjakan tugasnya ia menggoncangkan bahu Luhan hingga membuatnya tersadar. Luhan mengerjabkan matanya dan ia tak percaya dengan pantulan dirinya di cermin, benarkah itu dirinya?

Rambut yang ditata keatas dengan gel yang terlihat mengkilap, juga sedikit hairspray untuk merapikan penampilannya, terakhir dahi mulus nya yang diumbar membuat kesan manly nya bertembah, _Perfect!_

Luhan memuji kinerja sang stylist TG tsb, ia bersyukur kali ini uangnya tidak terbuang secara percuma dan ekspektasinya akan manly terpenuhi. Ketika menjemput LaoGao dirumahnya, bahkan ia cengo dengan penampilan Luhan yang luar biasa tampan dengan style barunya.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar berbeda" puji LaoGao

"Tentu, satu sekolah pasti akan ternganga karena ketampananku!" ucap Luhan pede

Sesampainya disekolah, seperti biasa para namja penggemar Luhan langsung mengerubunginya, bukannya ternganga seperti ekspetasi luhan sebelumnya melainkan mereka tertawa karena penampilan terbaru Luhan

"Aigoo rusa cantik kita! Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia terkena demam Rock and roll?"

"Pfttt.. dia bersihkeras ingin terlihat manly, tapi lihat! Ia malah seperti yeoja tomboy"

"Bahkan kurasa Amber (fx) lebih manly darinya ckck"

Dan lihat! Siapa sekarang yang ternganga? Bukan para namja gay itu melainkan Luhan sendiri. Ia bersumpah dalam hati saat ia keluar dari salon tsb ia merasa penampilannya terkesan manly melebihi biasanya, dan lihat respon mereka! _Arghh..._ sepertinya akal sehat mereka sudah hilang.

Luhan kini berada di lapangan karena jam pertamanya hari ini adalah olahraga. Sang guru akan mempraktekkan tentang basket dan basket adalah olahraga favoritnya, dengan semangat Luhan mengoper bolanya dan menyelip-nyelip dari lawannya karena tubuhnya yang mungil dan sekali lompat ia sudah memasukkan bolanya dalam ring.

Permainan Luhan memang mengagumkan, dan lagi, suara teriakan para penggemarnya membuat Luhan jengah setengah mati, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku dan dengan segera Laogao menyodorkan minuman isotonik padanya.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus Luhan" Puji Laogao

"Tentu, aku ini ahlinya kalau soal olahraga"

"Ohh ya, aku harus pergi ke kantor guru setelah ini. Aku pamit" setelahnya LaoGao meninggalkan luhan

Luhan memutar musik di ponselnya dan mengaitkan earphone dikedua telinganya, ia memejamkan mata menikmati alunan musik tsb hingga tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Heii bro, apa kau baru putus dari pacarmu?"

Suara itu membuat Luhan membuka matanya, ia melihat Huang Zitao tengah bersandar disebelahnya, ia memang mengenal namja ini namun tidak terlalu akrab.

"Apa kau juga penggemarku hingga membuang waktu demi menstalker ku?" Luhan berucap ketus

Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara gelak tawa dari Tao, "Huhh.. kau pikir satu sekolah ini gay? Ingat Luhan! Karenamu XuanYi sangat menderita dan berita baiknya... aku baru saja jadian dengannya" Tao bercap santai

"Jadi Kau -"

"Tenang bro, aku takkan menyakitinya. Aku akan membahagiakan XuanYi" Tao menahan bahu Luhan agar tidak menghajarnya

"Aku pergi dulu ya, aku harus menjemput XuanYi dikelasnya" Tao tersenyum menang

Luhan benar-benar kesal hari ini, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian berjalan menuju ruang olahraga untuk bermain basket lagi. Ia menumpahkan seluruh kekecewaannya dengan bermain basket, ia mendribble bola tsb dengan beringas dan berulang kali memasukkanya dalam ring. Luhan tak memperdulikan bahwa tubuhnya sudah letih dengan keringat yang hampir membasahi seluruh kaos olahraganya.

Sudah ke-25 kalinya ia memasukkan bola dalam ring, napasnya terasa memburu dan hawa panas yang menyergap seluruh kulit tubuhnya. Ia menidurkan dirinya di ruang tsb dengan memejamkan mata, menahan emosi yang berulang kali mengusai dirinya.

 _Glek..Glek.._

Luhan menghabiskan air mineralnya, kemudian ia mengembalikan bola tersebut. Disaat ia akan berbalik sebuah tangan kekar mendorong tubuhnya di dinding dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Apa yang kau Lakukan eoh?" walaupun Luhan belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia merasa takut akan keadaannya sekarang, disini ia tengah sendiri bersama seorang lelaki asing yang tengah menyerigai kerahnya. Luhan berulang kali menyebut nama LaoGao dalam hati, berharap namja itu datang dan segera menyelamatkannya.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang bahwa kau itu cantik" namja itu mengusap pipi Luhan lembut dan sedetik kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya kerah luhan. Shit! Namja ini menciumnya, Luhan merutuki kelemahannya karena tidak memberontak, segera ia mendorong namja itu kuat dan berlari menjauh.

"Hikss... apa salahku tuhan? Kenapa orang-orang selalu mengataiku cantik" Luhan menangis tersedu dalam bilik toilet, ia sudah tak tahan lagi berada di sekolah ini. Walaupun sekolah ini termasuk sekolah elit yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak-anak dari orangtua _berduit_ sekaligus pintar. Tapi nyatanya sekolah ini membuatnya muak dan sialnya ia juga mendapat ciuman dari sesama lelaki disekolah ini.

Ponselnya berulang kali berdering menampilkan nama LaoGao dilayarnya, ia dengan sengaja mematikan ponselnya dan segera pulang. Hari ini ia ingin sendiri dan enggan berurusan dengan siapapun.

Sesampainya Luhan dirumah, ia segera menghampiri babanya yang tengah menonton televisi bersama mamanya, Luhan mengambil tempat disamping babanya dan merajuk seperti Luhan biasanya.

"Baba.. aku ingin pindah sekolah" pinta Luhan memelas

"Kenapa Luhan? Bukankah sekolahmu itu yang terbaik disini" protes mamanya

"Aku tau, tapi aku ingin pindah. Aku mohon Baba" Luhan merajuk

Baba nya tahu, anak semata wayangnya ini jika tidak dituruti keinginannya maka akan terus menggelanyutinya selama berhari-hari dan jangan lupakan mata rusanya ketika merajuk seperti itu, sungguh orang lain pasti akan terhipnotis dan menuruti keinginannya.

"Mama mu benar, sekolahmu itu yang terbaik disini. Kau kenapa? Ceritakan pada Baba"

Luhan meremat kemeja sekolahnya kuat, ia menggigiti bibirnya dan bingung harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Babanya yang mengerti kebiasaan Luhan ketika gugup segera mengusap punggung putranya dan memintanya untuk tenang.

"Aku baru saja dicium oleh seorang namja disekolahku, hiks.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi baba! Orang-orang disekolah selalu mengataiku cantik dan bahkan mereka mendesak pacarku agar segera memutuskan hubungannya denganku, hiks... sungguh baba, aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan kumpulan namja gay itu, dan aku normal baba" adu Luhan sambil terisak pilu, mamanya segera mengusap air mata putranya dengan tisu dan memeluknya

"Astaga Luhan, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal" Mamanya menggeram setelah mendengar penuturan anaknya, jika keadaannya seperti itu, ia akan sependapat dengan Luhan untuk segera memindahkan sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin pindah sekolah dimana?" Tanya Babanya lembut

"Aku ingin sekolah diluar negri, dan aku memutuskan untuk memilih Korea selatan sebagai tujuanku" ucap Luhan menuntut

"Tidakkah itu terlalu jauh Luhan? Dan apa kau ingin berpisah dari kami?" tanya Babanya

"Tidak, aku ingin sekolah Akademi Musik disana. Aku ingin jadi penyanyi, baba" jelas Luhan

"Sudahkah kau pikirkan matang-matang akan keputusanmu Luhan?, sanggupkah jika kau berpisah dengan kami dan juga Laogao sahabatmu? kau terbiasa hidup dengan banyak pelayan dirumah dan aku tak yakin jika kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan mandiri" Babanya mengingatkan

"Aku sudah besar baba, aku juga ingin hidup mandiri. Aku sudah memikirkan keputusanku ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, dan soal LaoGao, kurasa tak begitu penting karena aku juga bisa mendapatkan seorang teman disana" jelas Luhan

"Baiklah, besok aku akan mengurus surat kepindahan sekolahmu." Putus babanya dan luhan tersenyum

"Terimakasih baba"

Setelah 2 hari mengurusi berkas-berkas kepindahan sekolahnya, kini Luhan berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya dan juga sahabatnya sejak SD, LaoGao. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama dan bahkan mamanya sempat menangis karena setelah ini ia akan jarang melihat putra kesayangannya.

"Mama,Baba,dan juga LaoGao, aku mohon pamit. Jangan khawatirkan aku disana. Aku akan baik-baik saja dan selalu merindukan kalian"Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk mereka satu-persatu

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik nak" mamanya mengecup dahi luhan

"Jangan membuat ulah disana" pesan babanya

"Jangan lupakan aku sebagai sahabatmu, Luhan" ucap LaoGao

"Yaa.. aku akan mengingat semua pesan kalian, jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jadwal penerbanganku sebentar lagi, aku mohon pamit" Luhan membungkukkan badannya

"Jangan lupa meminum obat penenangmu Luhan" mama nya memperingati

"terimakasih mama" Luhan mencium kening ibunya

"Selamat Jalan, Luhan" LaoGao melambaikan tangannya

Ketika Luhan menapakkan kakinya ditangga pesawat, ia merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia rela melakukan ini agar ia bisa tenang bersekolah, jauh dari gangguan pria-pria gay disekolahnya terdahulu, semoga saja pilihan luhan kali ini tepat.

Setelah menghabiskan 3 jam perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai di Incheon airport. Ia menghirup udara korea selatan dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk melangkah dan segera meninggalkan bandara.

Setelah menunjukkan alamat sekolah barunya pada sang supir taksi, kini ia sampai disebuah gerbang sekolah. Ia mengamati bangunan sekolah itu lekat, setelah memastikan alamatnya ia menggeret koper nya masuk dan segera menuju ruang administrasi untuk mendapatkan kamarnya.

"Baiklah, namamu Xi Luhan. Siswa pindahan dari Beijing?" sang TU memastikan

"Nde, saya pindahan dari Beijing" jawab Luhan

"Hm..dari nilai-nilaimu sepertinya kau siswa berprestasi, baiklah ini seragam mu dan juga kunci lokernya dan kau akan tidur sekamar dengan Park Chanyeol, dengan alamat pintu B938" jelas TU tsb

"terimakasih informasinya" Luhan membungkuk dan segera pergi dari ruangan tsb

Luhan berjalan menagamati asrama nya yang baru, ia membuka ruangan tempat loker dan membuka lokernya dengan kunci yang sudah diberikannya tadi. Luhan menggantung seragamnya dan juga sepatu beserta peralatan sekolah lainnya. Setelah beres, ia keluar dari ruangan tsb dan mencari alamat kamarnya

Begitu ia sampai tepat disebuah pintu dengan kode B938, ia memutar knop pintu tsb dan sebelum ia mengucapkan salam, ia begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya

"ngghh..Chan lebih cepat eunghh.."

"Eunghh..Baek kau sungguh nikmat"

"sshh...aku akan segera sampai, Ouch.."

"Bersama Baek...hhh"

 **BRAKKK...**

Luhan pingsan setelah menyaksikkan adegan keduanya, dan kedua sejoli yang sehabis bercinta tsb juga terkejut dengan kehadiran orang lain secara tiba-tiba.

 **TBC**

Huahahaha *author ketawa nista bagi yang bertanya-tanya kapan Sehun muncul, insyaallah di chap depan dan ingat ini hanya **_PROLOG_** jadi jangan protes kenapa gak ada sehun nya -_- dan untuk para siders hati-hati, karma masih berlaku -_-


	2. I Got You Luhan!

**_*Huhan SeRaXi present._**

Previeous:

 **BRAKKK...**

Luhan pingsan setelah menyaksikkan adegan keduanya, dan kedua sejoli yang sehabis bercinta tersebut juga terkejut dengan kehadiran orang lain secara tiba-tiba.

 **Damn! Iam manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Cast: Hunhan and other  
Rate: T-M  
Genre: Yaoi only**

* * *

"Eunghh.."

Luhan menggeliat setelah bangun dari tidurnya, retina nya menangkap bayangan sebuah kamar asing baginya, aroma masakan yang begitu sedap melewati idera penciumannya, dan juga kain basah yang menempel pada dahinya. Tunggu, dimanakah ia?

"Eohh.. kau sudah bangun?"

Sesosok namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan juga memiliki telinga yang lebar, sebentar! ia pernah melihat namja ini tapi kapan? Tiba-tiba pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian tadi sore yang...

"Kyaaaaa!"

Luhan menjerit histeris, ia memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, syukurlah ia masih berpakaian lengkap dan _Umhh_.. bau apa ini? Sepertinya ia kenal dulu ketika bermimpi basah. _Ouchh.._ Luhan tak habis pikir bahwa namja di depannya ini sangat menjijikkan.

"Kau sehat?"

Dan dengan bodohnya Chanyeol menyentuh kening Luhan untuk mencek suhu tubuhnya,segera ia hempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan buru-buru ke kamar mandi.

Brakkk...

"Kyaaaa! Aku bisa gila!, astaga ada apa denganku? Kenapa disini sama saja?" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, ia tak habis pikir bahwa hari pertamanya di Korea mendapat sebuah tontonan gratis dari sepasang Gay yang tengah bercinta.

Luhan menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok, tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, ia memijat kedua pelipisnya dengan kedua jarinya dan memutar air dari shower untuk menenangkan diri.

Seusainya mandi Luhan keluar menggunakan pakaian lengkapnya, mulai sekarang ia harus berhati-hati apalagi ketika mandi dan ganti baju, mungkin saja Chanyeol itu tipe orang yang mudah terangsang dengan lelaki yang katanya _cantik_ itu dan kejadian sore tadi merupakan tanda Bahaya darinya.

"Heii- Luhan, kemarilah! Makanannya keburu dingin" Chanyeol melambai pada Luhan

Luhan duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan dan ia mengamati makanan itu lekat-lekat. _'apa mungkin jika aku makan masakannya akan tertular virus gay juga?'_ batin Luhan dalam hati, ia memandang kearah Chanyeol yang sama menatapnya bingung dan ia urung memakannya.

"Aku baru sehari pindah disini, jadi aku tidak terbiasa makanan korea" Bohong Luhan

"Ohh.. itu tadi masakan pacarku. Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan membuangnya" Chanyeol hendak mengambil piring berisi bubur tersebut namun Luhan menahannya

"Pacarmu? Apa dia yang tadi sore bersamamu?" Luhan memastikan

"Nah.. itu kau sudah tahu" Chanyeol berujar santai

"JADI KAU JUGA GAY!" pekik Luhan histeris

"Heii kecilkan volume suaramu itu" Chanyeol mengusap kedua telinganya "Memangnya kenapa? Bahkan sebagian besar namja disini juga sepertiku"

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, Luhan merutuki keputusannya dalam hati. Sekarang ia sendiri yang tengah terjebak dalam lingkungan yang kotor, _ohh_... Baba dan Mama tolong selamatkan Luhan.

"ckck sepertinya kau takut padaku ya? Tenang saja, _aku hanya terangsang jika melihat Baekhyun"_ Chanyeol membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya ditelinga luhan dan sukses membuatnya bergidik ngeri

"sudahlah, cepat masak makananmu! Kau belum makan sejak tadi" Chanyeol mengingatkan

Shit! Luhan pikir hanya Jepang dan China saja dengan intensitas pria gay terbanyak, dan ia baru tahu jika disini juga sudah mulai mewabah trend pasangan sejenis yang menurut ilmu kesehatan itu _Kelainan._ Seharusnya Luhan mencari tahu informasi negara ini dulu sebelum menempatinya, tapi Luhan memanglah selalu _ceroboh._

 _Ddrrtt..drtt.._

Ponselnya bergetar menampilkan nama Mamanya dalam pesan VideoChat, buru-buru Luhan membukanya dan langsung disembur beribu pertanyaan oleh mamanya

"Astaga Luhan, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa kau makan dengan baik?" mamanya tampak pucat dalam layarnya, dan luhan menghela napasnya pelan

"Mama, aku baru sehari disini dan Mama terlihat seperti bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu denganku" komentar Luhan

"Kau kan anak semata wayangku Luhan!" kesal mamanya "bagaimana sekolah barumu apakah menyenangkan?" tanya mamanya

"Biasa saja kurasa..." Luhan merutuki sekolah pilihan babanya

"apa kau tidak nyaman disana? Aku akan mengatakannya pada babamu!" ucap mamanya dengan _tidak santai_

"Tidak Ma, ini lebih baik daripada sekolahku yang dulu" Jika Luhan mengatakan bahwa sekolah pilihan babanya lebih parah, mungkin babanya akan memilihkan sekolah yang elit lagi dan bisa jadi lingkungannya bertambah buruk

"Ohh syukurlah, Heii-mama ingin melihat teman sekamarmu! Tunjukkan pada mama sekarang Luhan!" pinta mamanya menuntut

"Ni Hao Mama, aku Chanyeol teman sekamarnya Luhan" belum Luhan memanggilnya chanyeol tiba-tiba merebut ponselnya dan berbicara pada mamanya

"Ahh..teman sekamarnya Luhan tampan sekali! Beruntungnya kau nak" ucap mamanya, Luhan langsung berakting muntah dan memaki mamanya dalam hati

"Mama! Aku bisa mengadukanmu pada Baba" Luhan memperingati

"Aishh.. aku kan hanya memujinya, teman sekamarmu itu sepertinya pria yang baik. Chanyeol-ah jaga Luhan baik-baik, maafkan dia jika sering merajuk dan manja padamu. Ia memang sering merepotkan" ucap mamanya

"Ahh tidak kok, Luhan itu mandiri. Hehe " bohong Chanyeol

"Aku tahu kalau kau berbohong Chanyeol!, ini sudah malam, tidurlah Luhan. Mama hanya merindukanmu saja malam ini" mamanya tersenyum

"Baiklah Ma, selamat malam juga" Luhan memberikan flying kiss pada mamanya lalu mengakhiri pesan videochat nya.

"sejujurnya aku ingin bertanya banyak padamu, tapi sudahlah kurasa itu tak penting" Luhan menatap Chanyeol intens dan lawan bicaranya itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya

"Heii-malam ini aku tidur dimana?"tanya Luhan begitu menyadari hanya ada satu ranjang disana

"Tentu saja kita seranjang, Tunggu! Kau berpikir aku akan _menerjangmu_ begitu? Huhh..aku tak semesum itu Luhan"kesal Chanyeol

"Apa kau terbiasa tidur dengan sprei berbau sperma seperti itu? Dan kulihat kamar kita penuh dengan sampah! Aku risih Chanyeol!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya kesal

"Aku bahkan sering meminum sperma baekhyun" _Damn!_ Frontal sekali ucapannya

"Kontrol ucapanmu Park Chanyeol! Kau membuat moodku buruk" Luhan bergegas mengganti sprei kamarnya yang baru, dan merapikannya "Ingat park Chanyeol, jika kau bercinta disini lagi aku takkan segan _mengulitimu"_ ancam Luhan dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli dengan ucapan roomate barunya.

Pagi harinya adalah hari pertama Luhan merasakan sekolah barunya di Korea, ia mengikuti pria paruh baya yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya, kelas yang semula ramai kini menjadi hening ketika sang guru datang dengan Luhan dibelakangnya

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Beijing, ayo! perkenalkan dirimu"

"Aku Xi Luhan, siswa pindahan dari Beijing. Senang bertemu kalian" Luhan membungkukkan badannya

"Keahlianmu di bidang seni apa?" tanya salah satu temannya

"Aku lebih condong ke menyanyi _"_ Luhan tersenyum menanggapi

"Lalu Cita-citamu?" timpal lainnya

"Aku ingin menjadi _manly_ " jawab Luhan tegas

 _Krikk...Krikk..._

Seketika hening setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan, lalu disusul dengan tawa riuh seisi penghuni kelas termasuk sang guru, Luhan dengan kesal menggebrak salah satu meja

"HEYY JIKA AKU MASUK DISEKOLAH INI JELAS-JELAS AKU INGIN JADI PENYANYI!, Kenapa masih bertanya eoh?" Luhan terengah diakhir kalimatnya

"Luhan, kau adalah laki-laki. Aku baru pertama kali mendengar jika ada laki-laki yang tidak mengakui bahwa dirinya manly ckck" sahut seorang yeoja, dan seluruh murid kembali tertawa

"Hentikan!" setelah sang guru berucap, suasana hening kembali "Luhan hanya ingin membuat lelucon dihari pertamanya, Kau duduklah!" perintah sang guru dan Luhan menurut, dalam hati ia sedikit membenarkan ucapan sang guru walau sebenarnya yang ia katakan termasuk kejujuran

"Kalian mengenalnya?" bisik salah seorang siswa namja bername tag _Oh Sehun_

"Dia rommate ku boss" sahut Chanyeol

"Tumben kau meladeni siswa baru?" timpal Kai

"Cks.. Kurasa dia _menarik"_ ucap Sehun dengan sorotan tajamnya yang terus memperhatikan Luhan

"Tapi dia normal boss, kemarin dia pingsan saat melihatku sehabis bercinta dengan Baekhyun" bisik Chanyeol

"Mwo!" Kai yang mendengar bisikan itu mendadak terkejut

"Heuhh.. namja sepertinya lebih pantas jadi _penerima"_ ejek Sehun

"KALIAN BERTIGA KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG!" bentak sang guru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan 3 sekawan tersebut yang terus berbicara tanpa memperhatikan materi yang diajarkannya, dan tanpa dosa sedikitpun mereka berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas

Di jam istirahatnya, Luhan menghabiskan jam makan siangnya sendirian. Ia takut jika berteman dengan siswa disini setelah mengetahui penyimpangan rommatenya yang membuatnya waspada. Sambil makan ia terus mengamati Chanyeol, jika ditelaah secara detail Chanyeol itu hampir mendekati _sempurna._ Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap serta wajahnya yang lumayan tampan, sangat disayangkan jika ia seorang _gay._

Luhan berdecih setelahnya, jika saja ia bisa melakukan apapun mungkin ia akan menukar raganya dengan Chanyeol agar banyak wanita yang menggemarinya bukan pria menjijikkan yang setiap hari selalu meneriaki namanya.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia hendak menyendok nasinya namun sudah tidak ada apapun di nampannya, ia menoleh kesamping dan terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol tengah bersendawa setelah menghabiskan jus nya pula

"Yakkk! Punyaku kau makan juga eoh?" protes Luhan tak terima

"Habisnya kau melamun sih ckck" Ucap Chanyeol tanpa dosa

"Aishh pergi kau! Dasar gay menjijikkan"sarkas Luhan

"Daripada kau, bermuka cantik tapi mengaku manly, week" balas Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Aishh kau ini.." Luhan menarik telinga Chanyeol karena telah mengucapkan kata _Laknatnya_

"Yaakk! Sakit babo" ringis Chanyeol

"Aku kesini hanya ingin menemanimu Lu, kulihat kau sedari tadi terus memperhatikanku, Wae? Atau jangan-jangan kau.." Chanyeol menunjukkan smirknya

"Sudah kubilang aku _Normal_ , idiot!" teriak Luhan

Sedangkan diujung sana Kai dan Sehun terus memperhatikan mereka, sejak awal kai tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi Luhan ketika digoda oleh Chanyeol, sedangkan Sehun? _Huhh_.. tak ada yang bisa membaca ekspresinya, patut diakui jika Chanyeol itu si tukang jahil yang suka memancing amarah orang lain.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol kesana karena perintah Sehun, ia hanya ingin membuktikkan ucapannya tentang kebenaran bahwa Luhan bersikeras mengatakan dirinya normal, dan perlu diketahui pula bahwa Sehun juga sangat jengkel karena Luhan terus memperhatikan si _tiang listrik_ itu.

"Astaga Sehun hahaha... bukankah dia terlihat menggemaskan jika seperti itu" komentar kai sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram karena terlalu sering tertawa

"Kurasa dia mudah untuk _ditaklukkan"_ Sehun tersenyum licik dalam hati

Sehun dan 2 kawannya termasuk siswa yang bandel, ingat hanya bandel! Bukan brandal yang suka berkelahi. Mereka bertiga memiliki _kelainan seksual_ alias menyimpang dan dari ketiga namja tersebut hanya Sehun yang belum memiliki kekasih, padahal ialah yang memiliki wajah paling _bangsat_ diantara temannya, alasannya simple... hanya karena belum menemukan yang pas.

Bel tanda masuk bergema diseluruh ruangan, para siswa berbondong-bondong mulai meninggalkan kantin termasuk Chanyeol dan Luhan yang terus bertengkar tanpa henti.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah kelas menari, Luhan diarahkan kesebuah ruangan dengan kaca besar yang mendominasi disetiap sudutnya, sebelumnya mereka telah berganti pakaian dengan kaos casual yang nyaman untuk digunakan menari

"Baiklah sebelum kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, mari kita pemanasan terlebih dahulu" ucap sang guru dan setelahnya para siswa tersebut mulai mengambil tempat

"Astaga! Lihatlah lengan kekar Chanyeol _uhh_... menggairahkan sekali ketika ia menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan" samar-samar Luhan mendengar bisikan para yeoja dibelakangnya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan terheran-heran karena perhatian para yeoja tersebut fokus kearah lain

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang mereka, disana terlihat Chanyeol dan kedua temannya tengah melakukan pemanasan sendiri, sungguh Luhan sangat iri. Kenapa pria gay seperti chanyeol malah digilai wanita?

"Pemanasan selesai, hari ini aku‑" ucapan sang guru terpotong karena getaran ponselnya

 _Ddrt..drrtt_

"Yeoboseyo... ahh nde sajangnim...arraseo"

"Hari ini aku ada urusan mendadak, untuk materi kali ini aku mempercayakannya pada Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol yang sudah ku ajari sebelumnya. Jika ada materi yang tidak kalian pahami, kalian bisa menanyakannya padaku di pertemuan selanjutnya" Jelas sang guru

"Ndee saem..." jawab para siswa serempak, setelahnya sang guru tersebut keluar dari ruang dance dan posisi guru sekarang diambil oleh ketiga namja _bandel_ itu.

"Hari ini aku akan mempraktekkan yang sudah diajarkan oleh Kim Songsaenim, perhatikan! posisikan tangan kalian seperti ini dan berjalan seirama dengan ayunan tangan kalian lalu melompat kemudian angkat siku kalian ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian" Jelas Sehun sambil mempraktekkan gerakannya (Bts-fire yang part pertama)

"Hidupkan musiknya Kai" perintah Sehun

Mereka bertiga mempraktekkan gerakan yang barusan diajarkan, para yeoja yang duduk dibelakang Luhan menjerit histeris menyaksikkan tarian mereka.

"Ouchh..lihat bajunya yang tersingkap itu ketika melompat! Astaga aku dapat melihat otot perutnya yang sexy itu" pekik salah seorang yeoja histeris

"Mereka benar-benar mempesona hingga aku rasanya ingin kehabisan darah" yeoja yang satunya terus mengeluarkan tisu untuk mengusap darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya

Shit! Luhan mengumpat dalam hati, banyak yeoja yang memekik histeris ketika mereka menari, _hell_..Luhan juga bisa! Dan ia baru saja mendapat kesimpulan bahwa seorang yeoja sangat tergila-gila pada tubuh atletis namja, lalu ia melirik perutnya sendiri, _Damn!_ sepertinya ia harus berguru pada Chanyeol setelah ini.

Ketika kelas menari telah berakhir, satu-persatu siswa meninggalkan ruangan untuk berganti pakaian, Luhan melirik sejenak kearah 3 sekawan yang tengah berbicara tersebut, ia memberanikan diri melangkah kearah mereka berniat ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol

"Chanyeol.." panggil Luhan gugup yang sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga

"Ohh Heii-Luhan, duduklah sini!" tawar Kai, dan Luhan mengambil duduk disebelah Sehun

"Chanyeol-ah aku minta maaf atas kata-kataku tadi" Luhan sedikit berbasa-basi

"Ahh aku tidak menganggapnya serius kok tadi" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu..." Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya "Kau itu makan apa sih?"

"Hehh?" ketiga namja itu tercengang secara bersamaan

"Maksudku, ehm.. begini saat kalian menari tadi, banyak yeoja yang berteriak histeris karena melihat tubuh atletismu" Luhan menjelaskan

"Lalu?" sahut Sehun

"Aku ingin tahu caranya kalian membentuk otot" ucap Luhan

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Sehun" sahut Chanyeol

"Tapi— "

"Bahkan kita punya otot seperti ini karena Sehun juga" timpal Kai

"Kalau kau ingin berguru, belajarlah padanya" Saran Chanyeol

"Aishh... aku kan—" Luhan semakin terpojok

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku?" Tanya Sehun jengah

"Aku kan tidak terlalu akrab denganmu" jawab Luhan polos

"Aku bisa saja mengajarimu, tapi ada syaratnya" ucap Sehun santai

"Apa syaratnya?" seketika Luhan mengerjabkan matanya

"Kau harus mematuhi semua ucapanku, arra!" Sehun menatap Luhan intens

"Baiklah, aku mau" Sahut Luhan dengan semangat 45 nya

"Bagus, mulai besok kau boleh datang ke gym milik ayahku dan ingat! aku akan menunggumu tepat jam 8 malam. Jika kau terlambat sedetik saja akan kuberi sanksi" ancam sehun

"Nde songsaenim" serah Luhan

Luhan rasanya ingin bersalto ria saat ini, ia sudah tidak sabar menanti esok yang akan jadi hari pertamanya nge-gym, semoga keinginannya kali ini tidak membawa _bencana_ lagi baginya. Dan Sehun? Ia tertawa jahat sekarang, _huhh.._ siapa juga yang mau meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk mengajari seseorang tanpa dibayar? Dan suatu hari nanti Luhan harus _membayar_ sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Haha... I Got You Luhan!" seru sehun dalam hati

 **TBC**

* * *

Hohoho... Sehun sudah muncul dan sebentar lagi petualangan Hunhan akan dimulai :3 setelah chap prolog kemarin author lihat hasil _RFF_ nya seimbang tapi pas lihat grafiknya ternyata masih ada yang jadi siders -_- buat yg udh _RFF_ kemarin mksih ya ^^ dan buat siders mksih banyak juga yg udh nyempetin berkunjung kesini T.T

Eniwei karena sebentar lagi puasa sepertinya FF ini harus hiatus dulu, karena mulai chap 2 sampai seterusnya bakal ada adegan _tak pantas_ :3 author yg juga seorang muslim menghormati bulan suci ini, tapi tenang, author bkal ganti sama ff lain kok yg tentu saja berating T :3 tunggu saja kapan keluarnya ok! ) annyeong...


	3. Happy Birthday Deer

**_*HunHan SeRaXi Present_**

Previeous:

Luhan rasanya ingin bersalto ria saat ini, ia sudah tidak sabar menanti esok yang akan jadi hari pertamanya nge-gym, semoga keinginannya kali ini tidak membawa _bencana_ lagi baginya. Dan Sehun? Ia tertawa jahat sekarang, _huhh.._ siapa juga yang mau meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk mengajari seseorang tanpa dibayar? Dan suatu hari nanti Luhan harus _membayar_ sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Haha... I Got You Luhan!" Seru Sehun dalam hati

.

.

.

.

 **Damn! Iam manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Cast: Hunhan and other  
Rate: T-M  
Genre: Yaoi only**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan merebahkan dirinya disofa setelah jam sekolahnya berakhir, ia memejamkan mata sejenak sambil mengambil napas

 _Cklekk..._

Pintu asrama terbuka menampakkan Chanyeol yang sama letihnya dengan Luhan, Luhan yang tadinya sedang tiduran di sofa langsung bangkit ketika Chanyeol datang

"Yeol-ah.." panggil Luhan

"Hmm.."

"Menurutmu Sehun itu bagaimana? Apa dia galak?" Tanya Luhan penasaran

"Tidak juga" Chanyeol menggeleng "Malah dengan berbaik hati, ia sering mentraktir kami. Yahh.. kau tau sendiri kan kalau Sehun itu putra dari Oh Siwon yang kaya raya" lanjutnya

"Jadi Gym yang ia maksud adalah milik ayahnya?" Luhan memastikan dan Chanyeol mengangguk

"Dia sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk olahraga, bisa dibilang kalau Sehun itu sudah menguasai Teori-teori yang berhubungan dengan diet atau membentuk otot. Kau tenang saja, walaupun Sehun bukanlah seorang Gym Trainer, tapi ia juga profesional" Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar

"Woahh.. beruntung sekali kau jadi temannya" sindir Luhan "Arraseo, terimakasih infonya" Ucap Luhan kemudian ia melenggang pergi menuju dapur

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Luhan mendudukan dirinya dimeja belajar. Ia sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi _Manly_ yang sesungguhnya. Ia meraih sebuah note dan menuliskan rencananya

 ** _Yang harus diubah dari seorang Xi Luhan_**

 ** _1._** ** _Menurunkan berat badan sekitar 3kg_**

 ** _2._** ** _Meninggikan badan sekitar 25 cm lagi_**

 ** _3._** ** _Membentuk otot perut dan lengan_**

Ia telah menuliskan tiga poin utamanya, tapi Luhan merasa ada yang kurang, jika yang tadi adalah _manly secara fisik_ maka sekarang adalah _manly secara perilaku_. Ia meraih ponselnya yang sejak tadi terabaikan dan mulai browsing di internet _cara menjadi pria manly_

 **1\. Jadilah Pria yang Mandiri**

Wanita cenderung menyukai pria mandiri karena mereka menginginkan seorang pria yang dapat memelihara diri dan keluarganya.

 **2\. Penuh Tanggung jawab dan enggan mempermainkan hati wanita**

Setiap wanita pasti mendambakan pasangannya bertanggung jawab dalam hal apapun. Dan wanita adalah makhluk yang paling anti dipermainkan perasaaannya.

 **3\. Jangan bersikap Lemah dihadapan orang lain, apalagi Wanita!**

Pernahkah anda melihat pria yang mengaku manly tapi karena hal sepele saja ia mudah menangis? Yapss.. menangis itu boleh tapi jika anda seorang pria dan sering melakukannya, sebaiknya anda segera mengubah kebiasaan tersebut.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya point terakhir harus ia ingat seumur hidup. Ia akui meskipun sudah 17 tahun tapi terkadang ia masih merengek pada mama nya karena tidak dibelikan DVD dragon ball terbaru, dan mulai sekarang ia akan membuang jauh-jauh sikap _manjanya_ itu.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan terbangun dengan wajah berseri, semalam ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi _manly_ dan malam nanti ia harus pergi ke Gym untuk membentuk ototnya dengan bimbingan Sehun

Begitu Luhan sampai di koridor, ia berpapasan dengan _Trio sekawan_ atau lebih tepatnya Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai. Ia berlari mengejar mereka sambil meneriakkan nama Sehun, begitu yang dipanggil berhenti ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Luhan tengah terengah didepannya

"Sehun, Kau ingat janji kita yang kemarin?" Luhan memastikan

"Jam 8 tepat atau aku‑‑"

"Ya! Aku tau, aku hanya mengingatkanmu agar kau tak ingkar janji padaku"

"Terserah, jika aku tak kunjung melihatmu hingga jam 9, aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu Luhan!" sarkas Sehun dan Luhan bergidik takut

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku sih? Ya..ya..ya.. aku akan berusaha untuk datang tepat waktu, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu, Sehun! Kau begitu baik walaupun baru pertama kali mengenalku" Luhan tersenyum 5 jari dengan bodohnya

"Tapi suatu saat kau harus _balas budi_ juga ,Luhan!" Sehun menyunggingkan smirk tipis andalannya lalu pergi membelakangi Luhan dan diekori oleh kedua temannya. Dan Luhan yang memang dasarnya tak peka hanya menganggap hal itu sebagai angin lalu saja.

Luhan berjalan menuju kelas, ia mengehentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika suasana sekolahnya yang dulu dengan sekarang berubah. ketika ia memasuki kelas misalnya, akan selalu ada penggemarnya yang memberikan kado padanya setiap hari, bukannya ia tidak suka dengan yang sekarang, hanya saja ia belum terbiasa. _Ahh.._ mengingat sekolahnya di Beijing ia jadi teringat LaoGao

 _Plukk.._

Luhan yang tadinya melamun didepan kelas sambil berdiri langsung terkesiap ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menghantam dahinya, ia mengusap dahinya pelan dan melihat seorang yeoja mungil tengah berlari kearahnya

"Mianhae..Luhan, tadinya aku ingin melemparkan spidol ini kearah MinHa. Tapi aku terlalu keras sehingga mengenaimu, maaf ya aku tak sengaja" sesal yeoja yang tertulis di name tag nya _Jung Yerin_

"Ahh..tidak apa-apa" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya

"Sungguh?" Yerin memastikan dan Luhan mengangguk

Entah mengapa Luhan menjadi kikuk ketika ia berhadapan dengan gadis itu, ia memang sempat terkesima dengan keimutan gadis yang baru saja meminta maaf padanya dan diam-diam Luhan mulai memperhatikan gadis itu intens

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati KBM yang begitu panjang rasanya, kini Luhan bernapas lega ketika mendengar bel istirahat tiba. Ia memasukkan peralatan tulisnya dan ketika hendak keluar ia berpapasan dengan sang guru yang kebetulan tengah membutuhkan bantuannya

"Heii-nak, bisakah kau mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan?. Aku ada urusan penting yang mendadak" pinta sang guru dan sebagai murid yang baik Luhan menurutinya

"Baiklah Saem, kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana" Luhan tersenyum dan segera mengambil alih tumpukan buku tersebut

"Aku berterimakasih padamu, Xi-Lu-Han" sang guru mengeja name tagnya

"Ya, saya permisi Saem" Luhan membungkuk sopan dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan

Luhan mengamati sebuah gedung yang letaknya tersendiri dari ruang asrama dan sekolah, ruangan ini terlihat besar dengan jajaran rak buku yang mendominasi, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan penjaga perpustakaan, Luhan mendekati meja perempuan tersebut sambil meletakkan buku yang tadinya ia bawa

"Permisi, saya ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini" Ucap Luhan sopan, dan perempuan tadi langsung membuka buku-buku tersebut untuk mencek data yang tertera di halaman belakang

"Yang meminjam buku ini atas nama _Lee Jong Suk_? _"_ tanya perempuan itu memastikan

"Ya, beliau menitipkan buku-buku ini pada saya" Luhan menjelaskan dan perempuan tersebut mengangguk

"Baiklah, pengembalian buku selesai. Kau dapat membaca atau meminjam buku disini"

 _Brukk.._

Luhan terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang menabraknya, yeoja itu membungkuk padanya dan Luhan terkejut ketika mengetahui Yerin-lah yang menabraknya lagi

"Mianhae Luhan, aku terburu-buru" Yerin langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan kata maafnya, Luhan menengok kebawah dan menemukan sebuah komik terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, ia mengambilnya dan disana tertera nama _Yerin_ namun tunggu, ia menatap lekat-lekat komik tersebut dan terkejut ketika mendapati komik tersebut adalah komik BL

"Kenapa _isinya_ menjijikkan sekali, _huhh.._ apa sih bagusnya percintaan sesama jenis itu" sindir Luhan

Luhan tak habis pikir dengan yeoja yang sempat ia kagumi itu, biasanya yeoja akan menyukai komik detective atau novel romantis, dan sungguh ia tak menyangka jika Yerin ini ternyata _Fujoshi._ Dan Luhan sangat benci dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan gay.

Terlalu lama berkutat dengan pemikirannya, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Ketika ia melewati halaman sekolah, ia melihat banyak siswa yang mengerubung disana, Luhan penasaran dan ia ikut bergabung untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang terjadi

"Woahh.. astaga! Lihat! Chanyeol begitu gentle"

"Beruntung sekali Byun Baek itu"

"Ahh.. senangnya jadi penggemar mereka! Hidup CBHS!"

Begitulah komentar para fujoshi yang mengatakan dirinya sebagai fans ChanBaek, dan Luhan sungguh tak percaya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia tengah melihat Chanyeol tengah melakukan _French kiss_ dengan Baekhyun di depan umum

"Mereka telah kehilangan akal sehat" gumam Luhan, ia melirik kesekeliling dan menemukan Yerin tengah mencabut tisunya untuk mengusap darah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya.

"Yerin-ah, Gwaenchanha?" tanya Luhan khawatir, dan Yerin mengangguk

"Astaga! Hidungku terlalu sensitif ketika mereka melakukan _skinship"_ curhat Yerin

"Kau Fansnya?" Luhan memastikan dan Yerin mengangguk semangat

"Tentu saja, mereka sering melakukan _skinship_ yang membuatku mimisan" Luhan menepuk dahinya pelan, astaga! Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Tunggu, kau bilang mereka sering melakukannya?"

"Hu'um.. bahkan ada diantara kami yang pernah merekam video mereka ketika bercin-, _Uhmppt.."_ Yerin yang hampir keceplosan segera menutup mulutnya

"Rommateku dan kau sama-sama _gila"_ sindir Luhan dan ia menyodorkan komik Yerin yang hendak ia kembalikan tadi

"Ini komik _gay_ mu jatuh tadi" Luhan menekankan kata gay dalam kalimatnya dan ia segera melenggang pergi membuat kerutan di dahi Yerin tercetak jelas

Luhan mengacak rambutnya kesal, ini adalah _bencana!_ , ia terdampar disebuah sekolah yang menganggap hal menyimpang adalah kejadian biasa, _hell.._ para gay yang tak tahu malu itu mengumbar kemesraannya didepan umum dan yang membuatnya miris, para yeoja-yeoja itu malah mengidolakannya. _Huhh.._ benar kata orang yang mengklaim dunia ini mendekati akhir zaman.

"Sepertinya mengencani gadis disekolah ini adalah pilihan yang buruk" gumam luhan

Dan setelahnya semua berjalan seperti biasanya, kini jam sekolah Luhan berakhir. Ia mengingat janjinya dengan Sehun tadi pagi, segera ia percepat langkahnya menuju asrama untuk mandi dan ganti baju

Luhan mencek kembali penampilannya ketika ia selesai bersiap _._ Outfit sport warna hitam yang ringan serta sepatu yang matching membuatnya terlihat lebih _sporty boy._ Luhan tersenyum bangga setelahnya, ia segera bergegas menuju gym walau jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku mungkin akan pulang larut. Tolong kau jaga kamar asrama kita ya" Luhan mengingatkan dan langsung beranjak keluar, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum _girang_ setelahnya

" _Ayeyy.._ aku akan menghubungi Baekki"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar asrama dengan berjalan kaki, ditengah jalan ia kepikiran sesuatu, tunggu! Jika para gay bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti tadi, apa para BP tersebut tidak menegurnya? Atau jangan-jangan itu memang sengaja dirahasiakan oleh mereka? Ahh sepertinya point kedua lebih masuk akal, ia mengecek jam tangannya dan jam 8 masih lama, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menuju ruang BP terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeonghaseyo songsaenim.." Luhan masuk ke ruang BP setelah ia mengetuk pintu tadi

"Ahh nde.. ada apa?" sang guru BP yang diketahui bernama Jaejong ini tengah tersenyum kerahnya

"Euhmm.. aku ingin konsultasi saem" Luhan sedikit gugup

"Ohh.. duduklah, apa yang ingin kau konsultasikan?" Jaejong bertanya ramah

"Jadi begini, aku tadi melihat sepasang lelaki tengah berciuman di depan umum dan saem tahu kan kalau itu menyimpang? Tapi kenapa saem tidak menegurnya? Malah warga sekolah disini menganggapnya biasa" Luhan bertanya degan serius

Jaejong tersenyum setelahnya "Kau tahu, setelah dilegalkannya hubungan sejenis banyak siswa disini yang gay maupun lesbi. Kita tidak melarang mereka melakukan skinship hanya saja jika sudah keterlaluan dan mengganggu ketertiban umum, maka aku akan turun tangan"

Luhan melongo setelahnya, belum sempat ia mengajukan protesnya pintu ruang BP terbuka dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki berjas hitam dengan wibawanya berjalan kearah sang guru BP tersebut dan menciumnya

"kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilanku, Chagi?"

"Yunho-ya, berhenti bermesraan didepan umum! Kau tak lihat ada seorang siswa yang sedang konsultasi?" kesal Jaejong mendorong bahu Yunho pelan

"Araaseo, mian mengganggumu. Kutunggu di mobil ne" YunHo mengecup Jaejong sekali lagi dan meninggalkan ruang BP

"Ahh..suamiku memang manja seperti itu" Jaejong berucap kikuk "Ahh..apa ada yang kau keluhkan lagi? Aku harus segera pulang karena suamiku sedang menungguku" Jaejong mengingatkan

"Pulanglah saem, aku sudah selesai. Gamsahamnida" Luhan membungkuk sopan kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruang BP

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar gila, ternyata guru BP nya pun juga Gay? _Heoll.._ ini benar-benar lucu! Sekolah ini bahkan lebih parah dari sekolahku yang dulu" Luhan terus mengumpat dalam hati, maksud tujuannya datang kesana agar para guru BP tersebut segera membinasakan siswanya yang menyimpang dan yang membuat Luhan tak percaya adalah suatu fakta bahwa gurunya pun juga menyimpang

Luhan mengecek jam nya, masih kurang 30 menit lagi. Ia melambai pada sebuah taksi dan menaikinya menuju alamat gym yang diberikan sehun tadi siang lewat sms

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana, Luhan disambut oleh seorang perempuan atau lebih tepatnya seperti seorang resepsionis, perempuan itu menyambut Luhan dengan senyum

"Selamat sore, bisa tunjukkan kartu anggota anda?" tanya sang resepsionis dan Luhan menggelang

"Aku baru pertema kali kesini, namaku Xi Luhan"

"Ahh baiklah, Tuan Sehun sudah menunggu anda. Mari saya antar" ucap sang resepsionis itu dan Luhan mengikutinya

Sambil berjalan Luhan melihat kesekelilingnya, ruangan gym yang luas dengan berbagai aneka peralatan fitness tersedia disini, Luhan sedikit bersiul tatkala ia mendapati gadis-gadis dengan pakaian minim tengah berkeringat diatas tredmill, dan ia juga terperangah melihat beberapa lelaki yang dengan gagahnya mengangkat barbel dan memperlihatkan otot tubuhnya yang atletis.

Luhan menghentikah langkahnya saat ia kini sudah dihadapan Oh sehun yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang sambil menaik turunkan barbelnya, Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar, pantas saja banyak yeoja yang tergila-gila pada si albino datar itu jika melihat lengannya yang begitu kekar

"Bagus, kau datang tepat waktu rupanya" Sehun tersenyum dan orang disebelahnya itu ikut memperhatikan Luhan

"Dia-kah orang yang kau ceritakan Sehun?" orang disampingnya itu memastikan dan Sehun melakukan wings nya diam-diam

"Ahh.. aku temannya Sehun, Choi MinHo" lelaki itu mengajak Luhan berjabat tangan, Luhan ingin membalas jabatan tangan itu tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menyentak lengan MinHo

"Ayo kita pemanasan dulu, Luhan!" gertak Sehun dengan tatapan tajam dan Luhan menurutinya

Luhan meregangkan seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya, Sehun dengan kejamnya meminta Luhan melakukan Push up 50 kali dan skot jam 50 kali, dan tiap kali Luhan protes maka Sehun akan menambahnya, disaat-saat Luhan terlihat letih maka Sehun akan menyindirnya "Katanya _Manly?_ Pemanasan seperti ini saja sudah mengeluh" dan sindiran Sehun berhasil membuatnya semangat lagi sedangkan Sehun? Ia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Luhan

"Sehun..aku capek" Luhan merengek dengan nada manjanya setelah melakukan 100 kali push up dan skot jam, Sehun hanya diam dan melempar minuman isotonik padanya

"istirahatlah selama 10 menit, setelah itu kau harus berlatih dengan tredmill"

"Yakk! Daritadi kau menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk push up dan skot jam, dan sebentar lagi kau menyuruhku dengan tredmill? Heii-Sehun, aku kesini ingin membentuk otot! Bukan menguruskan badan" Luhan berdecak kesal

"Aku pelatihmu dan aku lebih tau soal gym daripada kau!" Sehun menyombongkan diri "Tredmill juga termasuk pemanasan, kau mau mengalami cidera karena kurang pemanasan?" Sehun bertanya balik dan Luhan hanya menghembuskan napas kesal

Dan setelahnya mereka melanjutkan latihan dengan menggunakan tredmill, ini sudah ke-30 menitnya Luhan berlari diatas tredmill dan tiap 5 menit sekali sehun menambahkan kecepatan tredmill tersebut membuat napas Luhan terengah

"Sehun..Jangan ditambah _hoshh.._ aku lelah bodoh!" Luhan bahkan sudah tak bisa mengatur napasnya

"Protes, maka akan kutambah" dan dengan tak berperi kemanusiaannya, Sehun menekan tombol kecepatan di tredmill tersebut hingga membuat Luhan tepental kebelakang karena tak kuat berlari lagi

"Yakk! Sudah kubilang Oh Sehun" geram Luhan yang mengusap punggungnya setelah terjatuh tadi

"Jadi inikah yang kau sebut _Manly_ eoh?" lagi-lagi sehun menyindirnya

"Brengsek kau Oh sehun" Luhan mengumpatinya

"Lihat! kau tak malu dengan para yeoja yang kini tengah memperhatikanmu? Sungguh! Latihan tredmill saja kau sudah jatuh" Sehun terkekeh setelahnya dan melemparkan handuk kearah Luhan

"Sialan kau bedebah" kesal Luhan dan segera mengusap keringatnya yang mengucur deras

"Heii- kau terlihat kelelahan, setelah ini pulanglah! Aku sudah tahu kemampuan fisikmu dan itu tadi bukanlah pemanasan, melainkan latihan fisik untuk mengetahui seberapa kuat dirimu. Dan aku sudah mengetahui Latihan mana yang cocok untukmu" Jelas Sehun dan Luhan membelalak setelahnya

"Jinjja? Kapan aku bisa latihan lagi?" Luhan bertanya dengan semangat

"Terserah, tapi tolong hubungi aku ketika ingin latihan" Luhan mengangguk setelahnya dan bergegas pulang

"Terimakasih sehun, kau baik sekali" Luhan tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan gym

Sesampainya Luhan di asrama, ia ingin sekali segera mandi dan mengistirahatkan dirinya yang begitu lelah malam ini. Luhan memutar knop pintu asrama nya dan lagi-lagi terkejut mendapati kamarnya begitu berantakan dengan aroma _sperm_ yang begitu menguar

"Chanss-akhh.. terusshh..ouchh" Baekhyun menahan berat tubuhnya didinding dengan Chanyeol yang menyodoknya dari belakang tanpa ampun

" _Fuck.._ kau sempit baek.. ashh" Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat menghujam hole baekhyun yang memerah dan tangannya juga tak tinggal diam memelintir nipple baekhyun dengan mulut yang terus membuat kissmark

"Chan-ah aku akan segera sampai..akhh" sperm baekhyun menyembur mengenai dinding

Sungguh Luhan yang menyaksikkan adegan keduanya terlihat idiot saat ini, ia menggeram dan menarik _jalang_ tak tahu malu itu dari chanyeol, membuat _kejantanan_ chanyeol terlepas begitu saja dari sarangnya , Luhan benar-benar tak peduli meskipun chanyeol belum menuntaskan hasratnya

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan bercinta disini Chanyeol! Aku muak melihatnya!" Luhan membentak Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk akibat dorongan Luhan, sedangkan Chanyeol yang hasratnya tengah diubun-ubun malah terganggu dengan kehadiran Luhan

"PERGILAH DARI SINI LUHAN! KAU MENGGANGGU KEGIATANKU!" Chanyeol balas mendorong bahu Luhan dengan raut tajamnya yang membunuh

"Jadi kau mengusirku sekarang? Baik, aku juga tak tahan tinggal dengan gay menjijikan sepertimu, dan _jalang lelaki_ ini sungguh membuatku muak" sarkas Luhan

 _Plaak..._

"Berhenti mengatainya jalang sialan!" Chanyeol menggeram dan menampar pipi luhan, sedangkan yang ditampar itu sudah hampir menangis karena ini pertama kalinya ia ditampar oleh seseorang

"Hiks..Aku benci dengan kalian!" Luhan keluar dari asramanya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hari ini ia ditimpa begitu banyak kesialan mulai dari Yerin yang seorang fujoshi, Guru BP nya juga seorang gay, Sehun yang menginjak harga dirinya sebagai _manly_ dan yang terakhir ia baru saja ditampar oleh roomatenya.

Disinilah Luhan sekarang disebuah kedai dipinggir asramanya, ia memesan sebotol soju untuk ia nikmati sendiri. Dan luhan terus saja merasa kurang, ia memesan 2 botol lagi, setelahnya ia merasa pusing sekarang

"gay menjijikkan _heuhh.._ kenapa hidupku dikelilingi oleh mereka?"

 _Glekk.._

"Jalang itu juga tak tahu malu..hhh.."

 _Glekk..._

"Semuanya benar-benar tak waras"

 _Glekk.._

Brakk...

Luhan merasa pengelihatannya semakin memudar, ia berdiri dan membayar ahjumma kedai itu dengan asal dan tak menghiraukan kembaliannya. Luhan berjalan dengan terhuyung ke asramanya, ia bahkan tak menyadari jika ia tengah berjalan ditengah jalan dan meskipun suara klakson mobil berulang kali terdengar, Luhan tak bergeming

 _Ckittt..._

"Apa kau sudah gila? Tak bisakah kau minggir!" umpat sang pengemudi mobil dan mendorong bahu Luhan sedangkan Luhan yang terdorong pun langsung pingsan dengan wajah yang memerah

"Xi Luhan?" pengemudi itu baru menyadari

"Oh sehun.. menyebalkan" umpat Luhan yang setengah sadar karena melihat sehun mengangkat tubuhnya sekarang

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?' geram Sehun dan memasukkan Luhan dalam mobilnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeolli.. tidakkah kau keterlaluan pada Luhan?" Baekhyun menunduk takut

"Sial, biarkan saja dia!" geram Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya frustasi

"Kau pikir dia akan pergi kemana malam-malam begini? Dia anak China yeol, aku takut dia tersesat" Baekhyun semakin khawatir "Sebaiknya kau telpon dia" saran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyetujuinya

 _Tuuutt...tuuutt.._

 _Drrtt...Drttt.._

"Shit! Dia meninggalkan ponselnya" Chanyeol terlihat gusar

Sedangkan disisi lain, Kini Sehun tengah kesusahan menggendong tubuh Luhan karena sedari tadi Luhan terus menggumam tak jelas dan kadang Luhan bergerak gelisah dalam gendongannya membuat Sehun ingin segera menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan dikasur

 _Braaak.._

"Eunghh.." Luhan melenguh ketika tubuhnya menyetuh kasur

"ck, bodoh! Tadi ia terlihat bahagia sekarang malah mabuk" komentar Sehun, ia memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan wajah memerah dan kulit sedikit pucat karena kedinginan, _'cantik'_ gumaman Sehun dalam hatinya

"Chanyeol menjijikkan hhh.." dan lagi, Luhan masih menggumam tak jelas. Sehun yang jengah melihat tingkah bodoh Luhan saat mabuk berniat meninggalkannya untuk mandi sejenak

"Oh Sehun _keparat_! Aku _manly_ bodoh!" gumaman Luhan barusan sukses membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan mendekat kearah Luhan

" _Heol.._ teruslah mengatakan dirimu _Manly_ Lu" jengah Sehun

"Aku ini _Man..ly.._ yeahh, dan normal.." Sehun memijat pelipisnya pelan, _astaga.._ Luhan begitu cerewet ketika mabuk. Sejak awal ia terus mengoceh, mengatakan dirinya manly. Membuat Sehun begitu gemas ingin menerkam _rusa manly_ ini

 _Chup.._

 _Mmmmhh..._

Sehun mencium bibir ranum Luhan agar ia berhenti mengoceh, dapat ia rasakan sisa soju yang menguat dimulutnya, dan itu membuat Luhan melenguh sekali lagi, tak menyadari apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya karena ia begitu lelah

 _Zzzz..fiuhh.._

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Luhan langsung mendengkur dan Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengelus surai madu Luhan dan menelusuri lekuk wajah Luhan yang indah "Jjalyo Luhan, mimpi yang indah" Sehun mencuri satu kecupan lagi di dahi Luhan dan ia beranjak dari kamarnya.

Sehun mencari kontak Chanyeol diponselnya dan ia menekan menu call nya..

"Ada apa Sehun?" sahut Chanyeol diseberang sana

"Luhan malam ini tidur dikamarku, kau tidak usah khawatir. Dan apakah Baekhyun ada disana? Jika ya..lanjutkan _malam_ kalian" Sehun to the point

"Syukurlahh..anak itu membuatku pusing"keluh Chanyeol

"Apakah kau bertengkar dengan Luhan? Ia terus menggumamkan namamu ketika mabuk" Jelas Sehun

"Apa! Dia mabuk? Astaga..sebaiknya kuceritakan saja besok padamu" terdengar nada _kekesalan_ disana

"Baiklah" Sehun mengakhiri sambungannya

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Luhan terbangun dengan perut yang terasa _bergejolak,_ nafsu ingin muntahnya begitu besar membuatnya harus berlari ke kamar mandi dan dengan kasar ia membuka penutup kloset dan langsung memuntahkan soju yang ia teguk semalam.

 _Huekk..Huekk.._

Cairan soju itu keluar dan perutnya terasa agak ringan sekarang, ia mengusap sudut bibirnya dan menghela napas

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" gumam Luhan

 _Brakk..._

Luhan terkejut bukan main saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka secara kasar dan ia melihat Sehun setelahnya, astaga! Dimana ia sekarang?

"Sehun, kau..."

"Keluarlah Lu, aishh aku tak tahan" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dikloset dengan tidak sabar dan sebelum Luhan melihat _hal yang menjijikkan_ lagi, ia segera keluar

"kenapa aku bisa berada disini sih?" gerutu Luhan, ia mengamati kamar asrama Sehun yang terlihat lebih rapi dan nyaman, tidak seperti kamarnya dengan Chanyeol yang penuh sampah karena ulah si _jerapah_ itu

Lama Luhan berdiri disana, hingga Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe "Apa kau ingat tentang semalam?" Sehun menyadarkan lamunan Luhan dan ia terkesiap

"Eungh..tidak" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya

"Bagus, kau mabuk semalam" Sehun memberi tahu

"Benarkah?, ahh maaf Sehun.." Luhan menunduk

"Umpatanmu ketika mabuk benar-benar konyol, ckck" sindir Sehun dan Luhan tiba-tiba memerah malu

"Mandilah, kita akan sarapan sebentar lagi" Luhan mengangguk, ia hendak menuju kamar mandi namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mengingat sesuatu

"Sehunna, bisakah hari ini aku tidur dikamarmu lagi? Aku muak dengan Chanyeol" Luhan memasang wajah berharapnya

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau dengan Chanyeol?" Sehun penasaran

"Semalam dia bercinta dikamarku, dan AKU JIJIK SEHUN!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya kesal

"Ohh.. mungkin dia akan senang jika Baekhyun tidur disana, baiklah" Sehun menyetujui

Luhan tersenyum senang dan ia langsung melenggang pergi kekamar mandi, hari ini ia berniat menjauhi Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu, setelah kejadian Chanyeol yang menamparnya kemarin membuatnya begitu marah

Setelah bersiap, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dimeja makan, dapat ia lihat sepotong roti yang baru saja dipanggang sudah tersaji diatas piringnya, ia meraih sebuah kaleng selai dan mengoleskannya dirotinya.

"Gomawo Sehun" seru Luhan dan Sehun tak menanggapi, ia hanya asik mengunyah dengan pandangan datarnya

Acara sarapan pagi mereka begitu senyap, setelah selesai Sehun mencuci tangannya dan segera pergi ke sekolah meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menghabiskan rotinya

"Heii-tunggu Sehun!" seru Luhan mengejar Sehun dengan roti yang masih menggantung dimulutnya

Sehun berjalan sangat cepat dan Luhan kesusahan menyamai langkahnya, saat ia hendak memasuki kelas tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghadangnya dengan ekspresi memelas

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku terlalu kasar padamu kemarin" Chanyeol menunduk

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku Park Chanyeol!, aku muak melihatmu" Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan sedikit menyenggol bahu Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam

Chanyeol akui ia kemarin salah, ini semua karena Luhan yang datang diwaktu yang salah, dimana ia tengah kesusahan menggapai puncak _hasratnya,_ namun urung karena Luhan mengacaukan segalanya. Ia tentu saja marah, apalagi saat Luhan mengatai Baekhyun _jalang_ membuat emosinya meledak dalam sekejap

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini berada diruang musik, ia terlihat sedang memainkan sebuah biola. Matanya terus memandang kearah partitur yang terpampang dihadapannya, sesekali menengok kearah biolanya untuk memastikan ia telah menggesek senar biola yang benar.

Saat ia sudah sampai dibagian kedua sebuah lagu, Luhan merasakan nadanya terdengar fals, Luhan mencoba sekali lagi namun tidak berhasil, ia akui biola itu membutuhkan disiplin dan ketelitian tinggi ketika bermain, disaat ia tengah berpikir keras untuk mencapai nada yang tepat tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuyarkan konsentrasi Luhan dengan menepuk bahu kanannya.

"Luhan-ah..." panggil Baekhyun

"Yakk! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Aku sedang berlatih" Luhan membentak Baekhyun

"Aku tahu, tapi aku kesini hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu.." Baekhyun menunduk

"Huhh..setelah Chanyeol sekarang kau? " Luhan membuang mukanya

"Chanyeol terlalu kasar padamu kemarin, dan aku juga lalai, maafkan aku Luhan" Baekhyun meremat jarinya sambil terus menunduk

"Aku lelah Baekhyun" Luhan menghela napasnya "Pergilah! Jangan ganggu konsentrasiku" usir Luhan secara halus, Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah, dengan terpaksa ia keluar dari ruang musik dengan rasa penyesalan yang masih ada dihatinya

"Bagaimana Baek? Kau sudah dimaafkan" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun keluar dari ruang musik

"Tidak" Baekhyun menggeleng dan Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya

"Kenapa anak itu egois sekali" Chanyeol merutuki roomatenya

"Sudahlah Yeol, dia sedang serius, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia" saran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menurut

Jam istirahat sudah berakhir namun Luhan tetap pada tempatnya, yaitu ruang musik. Luhan itu tipe ambisius, ia akan terus mencoba sampai bisa, jika gagal ia tidak akan merasa puas. Luhan sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk menyelesaikan bagian-bagian lagu yang memiliki teknik bermain yang berbeda, setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan satu lagu penuh, Luhan tersenyum puas dan segera meletakkan biola tersebut ke tempatnya semula.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, setelah bermain biola ia harus mengikuti jam pelajaran selanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang belum makan siang, sesampainya dikelas, Luhan menemukan sepotong sandwich dan cola dimejanya, Luhan menengok ke sekeliling nya, siapa gerangan yang memberikan makanan ini padanya?

"Itu dariku Luhan, cepat makanlah sebelum Kim Songsaenim datang! Kau belum makan sejak tadi kan?" Sehun berucap pelan dan tersenyum kearah Luhan

"Darimana kau tahu jika aku belum makan? Baiklah, gomawo sehunna" Luhan langsung membuka plastik sandwich tersebut dan memakannya, diujung sana Chanyeol bernapas lega karena sebenarnya sandwich itu darinya tapi ia sungkan untuk memberikannya secara langsung pada Luhan karena kejadian kemarin.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan, ia memandangi Luhan ketika mengunyah sandwich dengan polosnya, setelah sandwich itu habis beserta colanya, Sehun membuka pembicaraan

"Kau masih marah dengan Chanyeol" tanya Sehun

"Tentu, aku sudah memperingatkannya,tapi ia melanggar" Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan angkuh

"Kau tahu?,Sandwich dan cola tadi itu dari Chanyeol" Sehun berunjar santai

"Mwo! Jadi kau berbohong padaku?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya

"Wae? Kau menyesal telah menghabiskannya?" Sehun bertanya balik dan Luhan terdiam, "Dia berusaha baik padamu, sebaiknya kau maafkan dia dan Baekhyun" saran Sehun dan lagi-lagi Luhan terdiam

"Aku tahu kau membenci _gay_ , tapi setidaknya kau bisa menghormati mereka yang _berbeda_ denganmu. Apakah mereka merugikanmu? Tidak! Mulai sekarang belajarlah menerima perbedaan, Luhan!" Sehun menasehati dan Luhan terdiam ditempatnya

Setelah mendengar nasehat Sehun tadi, Luhan merasa bersalah. Sehun benar, ia harus menerima perbedaan, ia masih ingat ketika Chanyeol mengingatkannya untuk sarapan, itu artinya Chanyeol masih peduli padanya dan Luhan baru saja sadar,mengapa sampai sekarang ia belum mendapatkan teman disekolah barunya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Luhan, aku hanya menyadarkanmu, tapi tolong renungkan kata-kataku tadi" Sehun mengusap anak rambut Luhan, dan ia menghapus satu tetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata Luhan. Luhan menangis, ia akui ia bisa berubah jadi cengeng jika ia mengalami _konflik batin._

"Ya, Aku akan berusaha menerima perbedaan" Luhan berucap setelah keterdiamannya dan Sehun tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sekolah Luhan hari ini ia lewati dengan lesu, selama pelajaran berlangsung kata-kata Sehun masih terngiang dipikirannya, ia bingung harus melakukan apa, meminta maaf pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?, tapi Luhan terlalu gengsi karena mereka yang bersalah, disisi lain mereka berdua sudah meminta maaf namun ia tolak, maka tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan kecuali kejadian tadi bisa di _replay_.

Luhan memasuki asrama Sehun dengan langkah gontai, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Luhan terdiam cukup lama disana hingga pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok Sehun tengah berjalan kearahnya

"Kau baik-baik saja Luhan?" tanya Sehun memastikan

"Menurutmu?" tanya Luhan balik

"Sepertinya kata-kataku tadi membuatmu terbawa perasaan ya?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya

"Bolehkah aku meminjam bajumu, Sehun? Aku gerah..." Luhan meregangkan ototnya dan berusaha mengalihkan topik

"Seharusnya kau memakai bajunya Baekhyun, tubuhnya sama mungilnya denganmu" Sehun mengoreksi

"Yakk! Bisakah kau membuatku tidak semakin _baper_ ,Oh Sehun!" Luhan dengan kesal menghentakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang, sedangkan Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Sementara itu diasrama Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berpikir keras untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan, mereka sedang berunding cara yang paling ampuh untuk mendapatkan maaf Luhan

"Selama kau tinggal dengannya, kira-kira apa yang dia sukai?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol

"Entah, dia baru seminggu disini, jelas aku belum mengenal Luhan sepenuhnya" Jelas Chanyeol, terlihat gurat keputus asaan diwajah mereka berdua

 _Ddrrrtt..Ddrttt.._

Ponsel milik Luhan bergetar menampilkan nama Mamanya dalam layar, segera Chanyeol mengangkatnya walau ada rasa keraguan disana

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Luhan!" Ucap sang mama begitu panggilannya terjawab

"Euhm..Ma, ini Chanyeol. Luhan sedang mandi sekarang" Chanyeol berbohong dan Baekhyun terlihat khawatir disampingnya

"Hari ini dia ulang tahun. Biasanya dia akan merayakannya bersamaku, babanya, dan LaoGao, aku sedikit khawatir karena sekarang ia sendirian di Korea" terdengar nada sedih dari mamanya Luhan

"Ahh..pantas saja Luhan tadi terlihat murung" Chanyeol baru menyadari "Mama tidak usah khawatir, aku akan menggantikan mama merayakan ulang tahunnya. Kira-kira Luhan suka apa Ma?" tanya Chanyeol

"Dia suka brownies, saat kau membeli kue tart nanti pastikan kuenya brownies. Dan ia juga suka mengoleksi DVD Dragon Ball, ya setauku hanya itu.." Ucap mamanya

"Baiklah, terimakasih mama"

"Ohh ya Chanyeol, tolong kau jaga Luhan baik-baik. Kau tahu kenapa Luhan pindah sekolah ke korea?"

"Tidak ma, tolong ceritakan!" pinta Chanyeol

"Dia menghindari para penggemar _gay_ nya, saat itu ada namja asing yang berani menciumnya hingga membuat Luhan takut, kau tahu kan jika wajah putraku sangat _cantik_? Karena itulah dia bersikeras mengatakan dirinya manly haha.." Mamanya sedikit tertawa ketika menceritakannya

"Tolong kau jaga Luhan, Chanyeol! Dia putraku satu-satunya, dan yang tadi, jangan kau ceritakan pada yang lain. Cukup hanya kau saja yang tahu, mengerti!"

"Ya, aku mengerti Ma" Chanyeol meremat jarinya dan setelah itu sambungan berakhir

"Kita telah melakukan kesalahan besar, Baek" setelahnya Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa semakin bersalah pada Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas berisi coretannya tentang not-not lagu, sore tadi ia diberi tugas untuk menciptakan sebuah instrumental yang berdurasi hanya semenit, walau hanya semenit tapi itu bisa dibilang cukup sulit bagi Luhan

Ia menekan tuts-tuts piano secara acak, memikirkan kira-kira _instrumental_ nya akan menjadi nada _Mayor_ atau _Minor,_ ahh..Luhan semakin pusing saja, ia mencoba menekan _Fa,_ tapi nadanya terdengar aneh, Luhan menggeleng lalu mencoba _Sol,_ terdengar agak lumayan tapi kurang _pas_ menurutnya, lalu ia mencoba _Sel_ namun...

 _Jreepp.._

"Yaakk!" Luhan terkeju ketika tiba-tiba asrama Sehun mengalami mati lampu, semuanya terlihat gelap dan Luhan merasa takut, ia meraba depannya dan jemarinya tak menemukan ponselnya untuk penerangan, Luhan merutuki kebodohannya, ia baru ingat jika ponselnya tertinggal diasrama Chanyeol

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida...Saranghaneun Luhannie...Saengil Chukka Hamnida" setelahnya Luhan dapat melihat sebuah lilin dan suara orang tengah bernyanyi mendekat kearahnya, Luhan tersentak ketika menyadari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lah yang datang dengan membawa kue

Lampu menyala kembali, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah tersenyum kearahnya "Selamat ulang tahun, Luhan! Cepat tiup lilinnya sebelum meleleh" Seru Baekhyun bersemangat

 _Fiuhh.._

Setelah lilin-lilin itu mati, ChanBaek bertepuk tangan disusul dengan Sehun yang datang terlambat "Selamat ulang tahun, Lu!"ucap Sehun dan ia menyerahkan sebuah kado berbentuk persegi panjang yang tipis

Luhan mengusap airmatanya "Darimana kalian tahu?" Luhan menuntut penjelasan

"Mama mu yang mengatakannya Luhan" Chanyeol meyerahkan ponsel Luhan, dan disana mamanya tersenyum kerahnya, ternyata sejak tadi ponselnya menyala dengan pesan VideoChat dari mamanya

"Selamat ulang tahun, nak" Ucap mamanya dan Luhan menangis terharu

"Mama...hikss.." Luhan tak kuasa membendung air matanya

"Heyy..anak mama jangan cengeng! Cup..cup.. katanya manly eoh?" Mamanya berusaha menggoda Luhan

"Jangan membuatku malu, Ma!" rengek putranya dan sang mama tertawa disana

"Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk bersenang-senang, baiklah mama akhiri saja ya.. selamat malam Luhan" Mamanya mengakhiri pesan VideoChat nya dan Luhan masih terlihat sesenggukan

"Kau lucu jika menangis Lu, mari kita abadikan momen ini" Seru Sehun dan ia segera mempersiapkan kameranya

"Hana..dul..Set.."

Sehun segera berlari untuk ikut berpose, sedangkan Luhan tengah memerah karena ia berfoto dengan wajah absurdnya sehabis menangis, dan jangan lupakan Chanbaek yang sudah menyiapkan gaya andalannya

 _Ckrekk.._

Momen tersebut telah berhasil diabadikan, Chanyeol dan Sehun tersenyum melihat hasilnya, "Sebaiknya kau pajang ini dikamar asramamu" saran Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk

"Tentu saja" Sahut Chanyeol bersemangat

"Kalian membuatku terharu" Ucap Luhan setelahnya, ketiga temannya itu menoleh dan mereka tersenyum sekali lagi kearah Luhan

"Maafkan aku dan Baekhyun, Lu" Ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya

"Jadi kau menyogok ku dengan kue?" Luhan bertanya balik dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Bukan begitu, Lu.." potong Baekhyun cepat

 _Grepp.._

Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun, dan yang dipeluk hanya bisa mematung "Aku mengerti, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku Baekhyun karena saat itu aku sedang lelah dan emosiku tak terkontrol hingga kata _jalang_ keluar dari mulutku" Luhan menatap Baekhyun sendu

"Aku juga salah karena tak tahu waktu dan tempat, Luhan" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan sekali lagi dengan erat

"Heii-kalian melupakan aku?" rengek Chanyeol dan Luhan tersenyum "Maafkan aku juga Chanyeol, aku tahu bagaimana keadaanmu saat itu, pasti menyakitkan haha..." Luhan tertawa ketika mengingatnya kembali

 _Pletakk..._

"Kau masih tertawa ketika meminta maaf padaku?" Chanyeol mendelik kearah Luhan

"Kenapa kau menjitakku Chanyeol" Luhan mengusap dahinya dengan nada manja

"Lu, aku tahu kenapa kau bisa membenci _gay_ seperti kami, mama mu menceritakannya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu" ucap Baekhyun menunduk

"Dan aku baru sadar kenapa aku belum mendapatkan teman sampai sekarang?" Luhan ikut menunduk "Itu karena aku tak bisa menerima perbedaan" Luhan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun

"Kau mau menjadi temanku?" Baekhyun memastikan dan Luhan mengangguk

"Astaga,aku senang sekali Luhan! Baiklah mulai sekarang kita sahabat, Sehun,Chanyeol,Kai, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Kau mau kan Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi

"Tentu saja aku mau" ujar Luhan bersemangat

"Luhan! Kau melupakan kado ku?" Sehun menyudahi acara lovey dovey mereka

"Ahh ya! Aku penasaran apa isinya" Luhan langsung merobek kertas kado yang membungkus kado tersebut, setelahnya Luhan terkejut karena Sehun memberinya DVD Dragon Ball terbaru

"Kyaaa! Gomawo Sehunna" Luhan berjingkrak senang "Ayo kita nobar!" sahut Chanyeol dan Sehun menyerigai

Dengan tidak sabaran, Luhan memasukkan CD tersebut dengan cepat kedalam laptopnya dan ia mengambil tempat duduk paling depan sendiri, beberapa saat kemudian, film tersebut mulai berputar dan yang membuat Luhan terkejut adalah...

"Ahh master... ampuni aku..akhh.." dalam film tersebut terlihat seorang uke yang tengah disiksa oleh masternya dengan menjatuhkan lelehan lilin di pahanya

"Merintihlah terus _bitchku..."_ sang seme terus mengemut nipple sang uke yang tengah merintih kesakitan

"Kyaaaaa!" Luhan menjerit, dan dengan seringaiannya, Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung menahan tangan kiri dan kanan Luhan agar tidak kemana-mana dibantu dengan Baekhyun yang menahan kaki Luhan agar tidak lari

"Ini kejutan dari kami, haha... nikmati saja filmnya Luhan!"Seru Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan saat ini

"Sialan! Kalian menukar isi DVD itu dengan video porn gay?, Lepaskan! Aku jijik melihatnya!" Luhan terus meronta yang membuat cengkraman Sehun dan Chanyeol semakin erat dilengannya, dan dengan iseng Baekhyun menambah volume suara pada laptop tersebut yang tentu saja membuat suasana menjadi panas seketika.

"Itu kado dari kami Luhan, Selamat ulang tahun rusa manis" Sehun tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Luhan, membuat Luhan ingin mencincang Sehun saat ini juga karena ia telah merusak kepolosannya.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

Makasih buat yang udah nungguin FF ini selama sebulan T.T maafinauthor yang nge-php'in readers mulu, ini sebenarnya 2 chap author jadikan satu supaya panjang dan readers puas bacanya. Seorang author yaoi pasti tahu apa yang diinginkan readers, yahh...scene NC, mohon maaf baru bisa chap depan :D ditunggu ya ^^

btw, met idul fitri :) selamat beryadong ria kembali :''v


	4. Punishment

sebelumnya author minta maaf karena epep ini gak diupdate2 T.T ini udah ada di draft sejak lama, mau post tapi notebook penulis minta ganti baterai T.T akhirnya nungguin notebook balik yg berisi file2 epep ini :'' jeongmal mianhae... mohon pengertiannya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _*HunHan SeRaXi Present_**

 **Damn! Iam manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Cast: Hunhan and other  
Rate: T-M  
Genre: Yaoi only**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya hari ini berbeda bagi Luhan, itu karena ia mendapatkan teman baru. Setelah bel istirahat berdering Baekhyun langsung mengajaknya ke kantin bersama, Luhan duduk bersama ketiga _Trio bandel_ dan _uke-ukenya._

"Luhan-ah, dia Do Kyungsoo. Pacarnya _kai."_ Baekhyun memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada Luhan

"Haii-Luhan, Aku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Luhan

"Senang berkenalan denganmu..." Luhan balas tersenyum

"Apa kau pacarnya Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung menyenggol lengannya

"Ndee?" Luhan membelalak

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo "Ahh kau salah dengar Luhan, hehe.. maksudnya kau temannya Sehun?"

"Ahh Ya.. dia sekarang juga merangkap sebagai gym trainer-ku juga" Luhan sedikit kikuk dengan menggaruk tengkuknya

"Kau tidak perlu canggung, Luhan. Sekarang kita adalah teman!" Kai merangkul pundak Luhan yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Sehun maupun Kyungsoo

"Ahh pegalnya...hehe" Kai langsung mengangkat lengannya, berpura-pura ia sedang meregangkan otot

"Jja, makanannya datang..." Chanyeol yang dari tadi mengantri makanan, kini datang dengan nampan berisi pesanan teman-temannya

"Chanyeol-ku baik sekali hari ini" Puji Baekhyun, ia membantu Chanyeol membagikan makanannya

"Kalau begitu selamat makan!" Seru Baekhyun

Mereka semua makan dengan Lahap, Baekhyun memakan ramennya dengan _rakus._ Membuat pinggiran bibirnya dipenuhi noda kemerahan kuah ramen, Chanyeol yang jengah melihat tingkah makan Baekhyun langsung menasehatinya dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli

"Uhukk..Uhukk..." Baekhyun tersedak

"Baek, sudah kubilang berapa kali? Pelan-pelan makannya" Chanyeol memberikan segelas air putih pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menegaknya sampai habis namun cegukannya tidak kunjung hilang

"Uhukk..bagaimana ini, uhukk.." Baekhyun memegangi tenggorokannya yang tersiksa sekarang

"Berdirilah..." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun dengan memeluk pinggangnya kemudian menekan perut Baekhyun dan sedikit mendorongnya keatas beberapa kali hingga ramen beserta kuahnya tersebut keluar dari tenggorokan Baekhyun

"Hahh.. akhirnya.." Baekhyun bernapas lega

"Awhhh... panas huft..huft.." Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang _bermasalah_

 _"_ Kau tidak apa-apa Kyung?" kai nampak khawatir

"Aku tak tahu jika kuahnya masih panas sekali, astaga lidahku!" Kyungsoo mengipasi mulutnya

"Astaga Kyung! Lidahmu membengkak.." Kai semakin khawatir

"Tapi tidak apa-apa sekarang, yang tadi membuatku kaget saking panasnya" Kyungsoo menyengir

"Lain kali tiup kuahnya dulu sebelum makan" Kai memperingati dan Kyungsoo mengangguk

Sedangkan pasangan HunHan hanya bisa melihat kegiatan mereka yang masih asik berlovey-dovey, Sehun maupun Luhan terlihat canggung karena hanya mereka yang daritadi hanya diam memperhatikan temannya yang saling memberi perhatian satu sama lain.

"Apa aku sedang menonton drama? Cihh.. sok romantis" Sindir Luhan

"Apa kau juga ingin seperti mereka?" Sahut Sehun cepat dan Luhan nampak salah tingkah

"Tentu saja tidak!" Luhan menolak dengan tegas

"Huhh..bilang saja jika kau iri" Ejek Chanyeol dan Luhan mendelik padanya

"Jika aku sudah mendapatkan ototku, maka wanita-wanita itu akan segera mendekat padaku" sungut Luhan dan Sehun terkekeh setelahnya

"Benarkah? Kemarin saja kusuruh push up dan skot jam 100 kali saja kau sudah KO" sindir Sehun dan Luhan mulai berkacak pinggang

"Yakk! Jangan buka aibku Oh SeHun!" Jerit Luhan histeris dan keempat temannya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya

"Lain kali berlatih-lah yang keras sebelum berkeinginan membentuk otot _kerempeng_ -mu itu" Chanyeol mengejeknya dan langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Luhan

"Yakk sudahlah!" Baekhyun melerai Luhan dan Chanyeol "Karena sekarang kita kedatangan anggota baru dalam _geng_ kita, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan bergabungnya Luhan nanti malam dengan jalan-jalan?" usul Baekhyun

"Ahh ide bagus, aku mau.." Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan setuju

"Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, kalian juga ikut ya? _Please..."_ Baekhyun memasang _puppy eyes_ -nya. Dan mau tak mau _Trio seme_ itu harus menuruti keinginan sang _Duo Uke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malamnya mereka berempat berkumpul digerbang asrama, setelah semua _anggota_ lengkap, mereka bergegas keluar dari asrama sebelum penjaga gerbang mengetahui mereka keluar. Mereka berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan yang tampak ramai dengan Baekhyun yang memimpin didepan.

"Baekki, kau ingin mengajak kita kemana?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpikir

"Emm..aku sendiri belum menentukannya, hehe" Baekhyun nyengir dan Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya

"Astaga Baek, jadi kau belum punya rencana?" Chanyeol menghela napasnya

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat karaoke dulu" saran Kyungsoo

"Ahh...ide bagus, baiklah kita kesana!" seketika Baekhyun berbinar dan menggandeng Chanyeol menuju tempat karaoke

...

Setelah mendapatkan ruang kelas VIP, mereka semua duduk disofa yang telah disediakan. Kyungsoo hanya melihat daftar-daftar lagu yang tersedia sedangkan Baekhyun nampak berpikir

"Heii-aku punya rencana! Bagaimana kalau kita battle?" usul Baekhyun "Yang mendapat skor paling rendah, ia harus yang harus membayar. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju!" Baekhyun menambahkan dan berusaha memprovokasi teman-temannya

"Tentu saja aku setuju! Suaraku kan lumayann..." Luhan berbangga diri

"Aku juga setuju! Tapi apakah kita akan duet?" Kyungsoo bertanya

"Tentu, dengan pasangan masing-masing" Baekhyun menyerigai

Shit! Seharusnya Sehun tidak usah mengikuti _penyambutan bodoh_ ini, karena ujung-ujungnya pasti ia yang akan membayar semuanya. Mentang-mentang ChanBaek dan KaiSoo punya suara yang bagus, mereka memanfaatkan ini agar Sehun kalah dan membayar semuanya. Karena mereka tahu suara Sehun terlalu _bass,_ tapi jika dipadukan dengan Luhan, mungkin _sedikit lebih baik_..

"Untuk yang menentukan siapa duluan, mari kita bermain gunting batu kertas"

"Gunting, batu, kertas" Ucap mereka serempak dan dipastikan ChanBaek yang pertama, KaiSoo yang kedua dan pasangan HunHan yang terakhir

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri, mereka memilih lagu _I_ yang dipoplerkan _Taeyeon SNSD_

 _Bicheul ssodneun Sky...  
Geu arae seon ai (I)...  
Kkumkkudeusi Fly...  
My Life is a Beauty_

 _ **[Chanyeol Rapp Part]**_ _  
Eodiseo manhi deureobon iyagi  
Miun oriwa baekjo, tto nalgi jeon-ui nabi  
Saramdeureun molla, neoui nalge-reul motbwa  
Nega mannan segyeraneun geon jan-inhaljido molla  
But strong girl, you know you were born to fly  
Nega heullin nunmul, nega neukkin gotong-eun da  
Deo nopi naraoreul nareul wihan junbi-il ppun Butterfly,  
Everybody's gonna see it soon_

Bicheul ssodneun Sky...  
Geu arae seon ai (I)...  
Kkumkkudeusi Fly...  
My Life is a Beauty...

Mereka menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan saling menatap satu sama lain, Chanyeol mengagumi suara merdu Baekhyun ketika menyanyi, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang nampak tersipu ketika Chanyeol terus menatapnya, setelah lagu itu selesai, skor yang dicapai mereka yaitu 98. _Sungguh fantastis_

Kini giliran KaiSoo yang menyanyi, mereka memutuskan untuk memilih lagu _eyes nose lips_ milik _Taeyang_ untuk dinyanyikan mereka malam ini

 ** _(Kyungsoo Part)_** _  
mianhae mianhae hajima  
naega chorahaejijanha  
ppalgan yeppeun ipsullo  
eoseo nareul jugigo ga  
naneun gwaenchanha  
majimageuro nareul barabwajwo  
amureohji anheun deut useojwo  
nega bogo sipeul ttae  
gieokhal su issge  
naui meorissoge ne eolgul geuril su issge_

 ** _(Kai Part)_** _  
neol bonael su eopsneun naui yoksimi  
jipchagi doeeo neol gadwossgo  
hoksi ireon na ttaeme himdeureossni  
amu daedap eopsneun neo  
babocheoreom wae  
neoreul jiuji moshae  
neon tteonabeoryeossneunde_

 ** _(KaiSoo Part)_** _  
neoui nun ko ip  
nal manjideon ne songil  
jageun sontopkkaji da  
yeojeonhi neol neukkil su issjiman_

 _kkeojin bulkkocccheoreom  
tadeureogabeorin  
uri sarang modu da  
neomu apeujiman ijen neol chueogira bureulge_

Sama seperti ChanBaek, mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan saling berhadapan, meyelami perasaan mereka masing-masing, dengan Kai yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo berharap hubungan mereka tidak seperti lagu yang mereka _nyanyikan._ Setelah lagu itu selesai, mereka memperoleh skor 95, _lumayan..._

Dan yang terakhir giliran HunHan, Luhan memilih lagu yang akhir-akhir ini _hits,_ yahh.. siapa yang tidak tahu lagu _Everytime_ yang dipopulerkan _Chen ft Punch_ yang menjadi _OST dalam DOTS_ , drama yang sedang booming di korea

 ** _[Luhan Part]  
_** _OH EVERY TIME I SEE YOU  
Geudae nuneul bol ttaemyeon  
Jakku gaseumi tto seolleyeowa  
Nae unmyeong-ijyeo  
Sesang kkeuchirado  
Jikyeojugo sipeun dan han saram_

BABY OH OH OH OH  
OH OH OH OH  
BABY OH OH OH OH

 _ **[Sehun Part]**_ _  
OH EVERY TIME I SEE YOU  
Geudae nuneul bol ttaemyeon  
Jakku gaseumi tto seolleyeowa  
Nae unmyeong-ijyeo  
Sesang kkeuchirado  
Jikyeojugo sipeun dan han saram_

Keempat temannya itu sedikit tertawa melihat mereka, Luhan asik sendiri ketika bernyanyi tanpa memperhatikan Sehun yang nampak ogah-ogahan jika bukan karena _permintaan Luhan_. Sungguh lagu yang dinyanyikan mereka sangat _romantis,_ semoga saja mereka juga seperti lagu yang mereka nyanyikan kelak

Begitu bagian Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sempat merutuki suara Sehun yang sangat _tidak pas,_ entah suara sehun yang fals atau memang Sehun sengaja, tapi itu merusak suasana lagu yang begitu romantis, _Huhh..dasar Sehun menjengkelkan_

Setelah lagu itu selesai, mereka mendapat point 85. Luhan amat terkejut, bagaimana bisa?, Perasaannya tadi ia terlalu menghayati lagu itu tapi kenapa skor yang ia dapat hanya 85!, keempat temannya itu bersorak senang, sudah dipastikan bahwa HunHan lah yang harus membayar setelah ini

"Huhh..bilang saja kalian sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal kan?" kesal Sehun

"Yakk! Salah sendiri tampilmu ogah-ogahan begitu" Sahut Baekhyun

"Sehunna, kau yang bayar ya. Aku lupa membawa dompet" Luhan memasang Aegyo nya dan Sehun lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran, _seakan-akan ia adalah ATM berjalan_.

.

.

.

Setelah puas berkaraoke, mereka menuju sauna untuk merileks-kan tubuh. Seusai mengganti pakaian dengan baju sauna, mereka berkumpul di kolam air hangat untuk berendam sejenak kemudian dilanjutkan ke sauna kering. Setelah _ritual_ sauna itu selesai mereka menuju rest area untuk beristirahat

"Luhan-ah, apa kau senang hari ini? Ini adalah penyambutan dari kami, khusus untukmu" Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Luhan

"Yahh..ini menyenangkan, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke sauna dengan teman-teman di Korea" Jujur Luhan

"Saat kau di Beijing, kau pergi ke sauna bersama siapa?" Sahut Chanyeol

"Aku jarang menghabiskan waktuku pergi ke sauna, yahh mungkin hanya LaoGao.." jawab Luhan

"Siapa itu LaoGao?" timpal Sehun dengan nada _dingin_

"Temanku! Kau pikir pacarku gitu? Cihh.." Luhan membuang mukanya

"Ohh Ohh.. Boss kita ini kenapa?" Chanyeol menyerigai berusaha menggoda Sehun

"Diam kau _jerapah!"_ gertak Sehun, dan setelahnya Kai datang dengan membawa beberapa camilan dan minuman untuk mereka

"Ahh pas sekali ada ice coffee.." Luhan berujar senang dan menyedot minuman tersebut dengan rakus

" _Ughh.._ telurnya panas sekali,huft.." Baekhyun meniup jarinya sehabis menyentuh kulit telur yang masih panas tesebut

"Sini biar aku kupaskan.." Chanyeol dengan berbaik hati mengupas kulit telur rebus tersebut

"Kau baik sekali pada Baekhyun-mu.."sindir Luhan "Lihat aku!, akan kutunjukkan cara yang tepat!" Luhan mengambil satu buah telur dan..

 _Praakk.._

"Yakk!" Sehun mengusap dahinya yang dijadikan _keprukan_ telur oleh Luhan

"Hehehe..bukankah dengan begini telurnya lebih cepat terkupas" Luhan nyengir kearah Sehun

"Kau ini!" Sehun memberikan deathglare pada Luhan tapi ia tidak peduli

"Heii-ayo kita main truth or dare!" Seru Kai bersemangat

"Ide bagus, ayo.. kita batu gunting kertas!" Timpal Baekhyun

"Batu, gunting, kertas.."

"Kyungsoo kau duluan!" Seru Baekhyun

Kyungsoo memutar botol bekas soda tersebut dan ujung botolnya mengarah pada Sehun

"Aku pilih truth.."pasrah Sehun yang lagi-lagi nampak _tidak tertarik_

"Jawab dengan jujur, berapa koleksi film porn-mu sekarang!" Kyungsoo nampak menyerigai kearah Sehun

"50, wae?" Sehun mengucapkannya tanpa dosa yang membuat kelima temannya melongo _berjamaah_

"Sebanyak itu?!, haish..kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku, bolehkah aku meminta koleksi mu?" Kai nampak berharap dan Kyungsoo langsung menjitaknya

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa _nobar_ hehe.." usul Chanyeol dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam Baekhyun

"Sudahlah! Sekarang giliranku.." Sehun mengingatkan, ia mengambil alih botol tersebut dan memutarnya. Dan tanpa diduga mulut botol tersebut mengarah pada Luhan

"Jika aku mengatakan truth, _huhh.._ itu tidak _gentle._ Aku pilih Dare!" Luhan sedikit menyindir Sehun tadi, tapi Sehun tidak kehabisan akal

"Kalau begitu mari kita adu _french kiss"_ Sehun tersenyum _mesum_

"Mwo!, bagaimana bisa?! Aku kan normal.." Bela Luhan

" _Huhh.._ katanya tadi gentle, apa kau ingin _menjilat ludahmu_ sendiri?" Sahut Chanyeol dan ia sedikit terkikik

"Kalau kau manly, buktikan kalau kau lebih _mendominasi_ dengan Sehun" timpal Kai dengan _smirknya_

"Tapi aku dan Sehun kan Laki-laki! Bagaimana bisa - -"

"Anggap saja Sehun itu perempuan dan ini latihanmu ketika akan berciuman nanti" Baekhyun mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun namun sedetik kemudian ia menyerigai

"Baiklah..."

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sehun, ia meraih tengkuk Sehun dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Sehun. Sehun juga tak tinggal diam, ia melumat bibir bagian atas Luhan, begitu juga Luhan yang nampak _beringas_ menyesap bibir Sehun dengan rakusnya.

Sehun menempatkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Luhan dan menariknya agar semakin merapat, Luhan juga tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun. Lidah mereka bertarung memperebutkan sang dominan, keduanya tak mau kalah, Sehun sibuk menjelajah deretan gigi Luhan, terkadang ia menggelitik rahang atas Luhan dengan lidah nya dan dibalas dengan mendorong-dorong lidah Sehun yang terus menggodanya. Luhan sebentar lagi rasanya akan kehabisan napas, ia memukul dada Sehun, namun Sehun menahannya, ia merubah posisi hidung mereka menjadi sejajar agar bisa berbagi napas bersama melalui kedua hidung mereka secara bergantian.

 _"Mmmhh..."_

Luhan kewalahan menghadapi ciuman brutal Sehun, Shit! Dia lebih berpengalaman, Luhan merutuki itu dan ia juga tidak mau kalah, Luhan membalas _pergulatan_ lidah Sehun didalam mulutnya, tak peduli bahwa salivanya berceceran melalui celah-celah lidahnya yang terbuka

Kegiatan mereka jadi tontonan menarik bagi kedua couple yang masih memperhatikan pasangan HunHan tersebut, Chanyeol dan Kai menahan tawa mereka hingga berguling-guling sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga terkikik geli bahkan Baekhyun yang iseng itupun juga merekam kegiatan mereka untuk dijadikan senjata jika Luhan sewaktu-waktu mengancam nya

Sehun tersenyum puas dalam hati, hanya dengan memancingnya dengan kata _'Manly'_ membuat Luhan jadi seliar itu, menurutnya Luhan berbakat menjadi uke ganas seperti dalam video-video _koleksinya._ Luhan semakin kesal, Sehun selalu mendominasi disetiap pergerakannya, Luhan yang tidak mau kalah akhirnya sedikit bangkit dan berusaha menerobos mulut Sehun bagaimanapun caranya.

Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, tak peduli bahwa dengkul nya sedari tadi menabrak _kebanggan Sehun,_ membuat sang _pemilik_ merasa tersiksa dibagian _bawahnya_ karena terus diberikan _rangsangan_ oleh Luhan, Sehun lengah dan akhirnya Luhan yang mendominasi. Luhan tertawa senang dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan pangutan panas tersebut yang bertahan selama 25 menit lamanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi.." Pamit Sehun yang terlihat seperti _menahan sesuatu_ , sedangkan keempat temannya itu sedikit merasa iba pada Sehun

"Kau keterlaluan sekali padanya..." sindir Kai, ia tahu maksud Sehun menuju kamar mandi tadi

"Kalian lihat sendiri kan jika aku yang mendominasi, haha.." Luhan tertawa bangga

 _"Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan dikalahkan, Luhan!"_ Baekhyun memperingati

Akibat insiden HunHan tadi, mereka langsung menghentikan permainan truth or dare. Mereka menunggu Sehun yang sedang _menyelesaikan masalahnya dikamar mandi_ sekitar 45 menit lamanya, setelah itu bergegas pulang ke asrama sebelum gerbang utama ditutup.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun. Gomawo, aku sangat senang hari ini" Ucap Luhan sebelum mereka akan berpencar ke kamar masing-masing

"Yahh.. itu tadi bukan apa-apa" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya

"Ohh ya, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar kamar, kau dengan Chanyeol, dan aku dengan Sehun? Eotte? Kau pasti mau kan?" tawar Luhan dan Baekhyun seketika berbinar

"Tentu saja Luhan! Tapi jaga dirimu ya.." Baekhyun berbisik diakhir kalimatnya dengan smirk ambigu

"Kalau begitu selamat malam Luhan!" Ucap Baekhyun dan setelahnya mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing

 _Cklekk.._

Luhan melepas alas kakinya begitu juga dengan Sehun, namun tiba-tiba Luhan merasa tubuhnya ditarik dengan kasar dan dihempaskan hingga membentur tembok

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran malam ini, Luhan!" Sehun mengeluarkan _smirk iblisnya_

"Apa maksudmu?" nyali Luhan semakin ciut ketika dirinya dengan Sehun semakin terhapus jaraknya

Sehun menatap manik Luhan lekat, tatapan intim tersebut berhasil membuat Luhan terhipnotis sejenak dengan pesona Sehun yang berada dalam jarak sedekat itu, tanpa sadar bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang _kenyal,_ Luhan mematung ditempatnya, ia menatap Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya, kesempatan ini Luhan gunakan untuk mendorongnya namun gagal, karena Sehun telah mengantisipasi pergerakan Luhan selanjutnya.

Sehun yang daritadi hanya mengemut bagian bawah bibir Luhan merasa kesal karena Luhan tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, ia menggigit bibir Luhan kencang yang membuat si pemilik mengaduh kesakitan dan kesempatan itu Sehun gunakan untuk menerobos goa hangat Luhan

Luhan terkejut, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari _lilitan_ tangan Sehun, namun ia kalah kuat, Sehun tak memperdulikan gerakan Luhan, ia hanya fokus mengeksplor bibir ranum tersebut dengan lidahnya yang _lihai,_ Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan pada akhirnya ia hanya diam menikmati ciuman Sehun yang terus menguasainya.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan mengarahkannya menuju ranjang tanpa melepaskan pangutan mereka, ia dengan tergesa melepas coat yang dikenakan Luhan dan tangannya ia arahkan masuk kedalam kaos Luhan, mecari _dua tonjolan kecil_ yang bisa ia mainkan untuk menghukum rusa nakalnya.

Luhan menggeliat ketika Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih pada leher mulus Luhan, Sehun mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh dikasur dengan Sehun diatasnya. Sehun memainkan nipple-nya bergantian membuat Luhan seakan dibuat _melayang geli_

 _"_ Damn! Apa yang kau lakukan Ahhhss.." Luhan masih sempat-sempatnya mendesah ketika ia mengumpat sekalipun

"Nikmati saja hukuman-mu rusa cantik.." Sehun meledeknya tepat dibawah telinga Luhan, ia menjilat leher itu bagaikan ice cream dan sesekali menggigitinya hingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan

Luhan makin terkejut ketika kaosnya dilepas secara paksa oleh Sehun, _ohh.._ tidak ini _pemerkosaan_ , Luhan berusaha memberontak tapi tiba-tiba Sehun meraih syal yang melilit dilehernya dan mengikat syal tersebut dikedua pergelangan tangan Luhan agar ia tak bergerak.

"Kau licik Oh Sehun!" geram Luhan, semakin ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya maka ikatan syal tersebut semakin erat dan membuat pergelangannya semakin sakit

"Kau juga curang tadi, aku ingin kita impas sekarang" Sehun mendesis tepat dihadapan Luhan yang membuat tengkuknya semakin meremang

Sehun mengabaikan umpatan Luhan, ia sibuk membuat _tanda_ disekitar leher dan bahu Luhan, begitu ia sampai di kedua tonjolan imut tersebut, Sehun menyesapnya tanpa ampun, ia menghisapnya dengan kuat seakan-akan itu akan mengeluarkan susu, giginya juga tak tinggal diam dan ikut berpartisipasi menggelitik ujung nipple Luhan yang semakin memerah karena ulah Sehun

" _Ahhngg..Lepas Sehun, ini gelihhh...ouchh.._ " Luhan mencengkram kuat helaian rambut Sehun demi menyalurkan hasrat terpendamnya ketika dijamah oleh sang dominan

Lidah Sehun semakin turun menuju pusarnya, ia menjilat area sekitar sana dan membuat pola melingkar, tangannya juga berusaha membuka resleting Luhan dan menariknya hingga terlepas, tak ingin _mubadzir,_ ia sekalian menarik celana dalam Luhan dan terpampanglah _mini junior_ Luhan yang sudah menegang dengan sedikit precum diujungnya

Tanpa menunggu lagi, segera Sehun lahap kebanggan Luhan itu dan melumatnya perlahan, mulai dari ujung hingga ke pangkalnya, Luhan memekik nikmat, ini sensasi gila yang pertama kali ia rasakan, Sehun mengoral penisnya dengan sangat profesional, membuat ia berungkali terus melengkungkan badannya menahan nikmat duniawi yang tengah ia rasakan

Sehun mengurut kedua bola kembar Luhan, giginya juga ikut andil dalam memanjakan junior sang _rusa nakal,_ Sehun menghisap penis Luhan dengan kuat berharap namja dibawahnya akan segera sampai dan tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Luhan mencapai puncaknya

"Ahhh..." Luhan melenguh nikmat merasakan penisnya mengeluarkan sperm hangat akibat perbuatan Sehun tadi

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, sekarang giliranku!" Sehun berucap tegas, ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya yang sejak tadi masih menempel ditubuhnya. Luhan makin dibuat terkejut lagi ketika ia melihat _kebanggan Sehun_ yang begitu besar mengacung tegak dihadapannya

"Kulum dia!" perintah Sehun, Luhan masih membelalak, tak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi Sehun menarik leher Luhan dan mengarahkannya pada penisnya yang langsung menerobos goa hangat Luhan, Sehun memaju mundurkan kepala Luhan agar penisnya termanjakan didalam sana

"Lakukan seperti apa yang kulakukan tadi padamu!" Perintah Sehun mutlak, Luhan masih tidak mau menurut dan Sehun geram, ia mencubit nipple Luhan sekali lagi dan berhasil membuat Luhan mematuhi keinginannya.

Luhan melakukan seperti yang apa Sehun lakukan tadi padanya, ia dengan hati-hati megulum penis besar tersebut dan sedikit kewalahan karena mulut Luhan yang kecil tidak sebanding dengan ukuran penis yang sedang dimanjakannya. Sehun tak tahan, ia menarik kepala Luhan agar tempo kulumannya semakin cepat dan bahkan mengenai tenggorokan Luhan yang membuat sang _penerima_ terbatuk setelahnya

"Ahngg..hentikan!" Sehun menarik kepala Luhan sekali lagi dan ia menatap wajah sang uke yang nampak berantakan karena ulahnya, ia mendorong Luhan hingga jatuh terbaring dan Sehun langsung menindihnya, ia memegang kedua siku Luhan dan menariknya agar terbuka lebar, bisa ia lihat _lubang perawan_ Luhan yang nampak menggoda dimatanya siap untuk memanjakan penis besarnya.

Sehun sadar diri jika ini pertama kalinya bagi Luhan, ia tidak bisa langsung seenaknya menyodok Luhan tanpa _persiapan_ dahulu, Sehun menjilati area sekitar penis Luhan, sesekali ia juga memberikan kissmark disana yang membuat Luhan sekali lagi melenguh nikmat, melupakan bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah _dilecehkan_ tapi nafsu nya membuatnya lupa akan segalanya

Sembari membuat kissmark Sehun telah menyiapkan jarinya sebagai _penetrasi,_ awalnya ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya, ia menengok keatas melihat reaksi Luhan saat jarinya masuk kedalam lubang analnya, Luhan memekik kaget. Ia meminta Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya, namun Sehun mengabaikannya, ia menambahkan jari tengahnya kemudian menggerakkannya maju mundur secara teratur, Luhan menangis, ia merasa lubangnya begitu perih, tapi Sehun seakan menyiksanya, ia bahkan menambahkan jari manisnya lagi didalam hole-nya, Luhan merasa sebentar lagi lubangnya akan lecet

Luhan bisa bernapas lega ketika jari-jari sialan itu keluar dari lubangnya, namun tak lama kemudian, sesuatu yang bahkan lebih besar dan keras berusaha menerobos hole-nya yang sempit, Luhan merintih kesakitan, ia memejamkan matanya kuat hingga kerutan-kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas, Sehun menggenjotnya dengan tidak sabaran, ia berusaha menemukan _titik kenikmatan_ Luhan dengan terus _menusuknya_

"Ahhh..." akhirnya pekikan itu terdengar, Sehun tersenyum puas dan menyodok titik itu dengan kuat

"Ahhsss..Sehun, akuhh..Hahh.." Luhan tak dapat mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, ini begitu nikmat namun juga sakit, ia ingin Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya tapi Luhan _menginginkan lebih_

" _Fuck!_ Kau nikmat Luhan" Sehun mendesis keenakan, penisnya dimanjakan oleh urat-urat hole Luhan yang terus memijat _kepemilikannya_ didalam sana. Sehun terus menyodok titik tersensitif Luhan dengan brutal, bahkan dapat dilihat jika keringatnya sudah membanjiri dahinya sejak tadi.

"Ughhh...lebih cepat Sehunnnhh..." akhirnya Luhan memohon padanya, ia ingin segera mendapat kebebasan dan tak lama kemudian Luhan mencapai puncaknya. Tapi Sehun belum selesai, ia masih fokus menggenjot hole Luhan dengan kuat dan terkadang memberi kissmark tambahan disekitar pundak Luhan yang belum terjamah

Sehun tidak memberikan Luhan waktu istirahat karena dirinya sendiri belum tuntas, Luhan hanya bisa mendesah menerima perlakuan Sehun padanya, sebenarnya Luhan sangat lelah, ia ingin segera mengakhiri aktifitas ini, Luhan dengan nakal mengetatkan hole-nya yang membuat penis Sehun kesusahan menyodoknya sekaligus memberikan _massage_ gratis disana, tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan Luhan menggerakkan dirinya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun agar prostatnya ditumbuk semakin dalam dan...

"Akhhhh..." Sehun mendapatkan puncaknya, ia jatuh didada Luhan dengan nafas yang masih terengah

"Kau gila Sehun!" geram Luhan yang saat ini mendelik tajam kearahnya

"Tapi kau juga meminta lebih tadi" Sehun mengingatkan ke-khilafan Luhan

"Itu gara-gara kau juga bodoh!" kesal Luhan

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil, Luhan!" Sehun berucap tegas

"Sialaaannn! Aku laki-laki Oh Sehunn!" Luhan memekik nyaring

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan bangun dengan cara jalan yang berbeda, ia berulang kali merintih memegangi pantatnya yang masih sakit akibat kegiatan _semalam,_ Luhan kali ini bertindak seolah ia adalah majikan dan Sehun babunya, Luhan meminta Sehun menggendongnya ke kamar mandi, memakaikan seragamnya, dan menyuapinya ketika makan, semuanya Sehun lakukan karena Luhan begini juga karena ulahnya.

"Heii-apa sebaiknya hari ini aku tidak usah masuk saja?" Luhan berucap sambil mengunyah rotinya

" _Mereka_ akan berpikir yang _macam-macam_ jika kau tiba-tiba sakit" pandangan datar Sehun sukses membuat Luhan kesal

"Aku seperti ini juga karenamu, bodoh!" Luhan melempar rotinya yang mengenai dahi Sehun

"Lalu aku harus apa?, menggendongmu sampai kelas?" Sehun menatapnya intens

"Ani, tapi bagaimana jika Baekhyun bertanya yang macam-macam?, aku harus menjawab apa?!" Luhan mulai panik

"Bilang saja kau sudah tidak perawan.."

 _Jdduakk.._

"Byeontae!" Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang sekali lagi diberi bogeman mentah oleh Luhan

Sesudah sarapan mereka mulai keluar dari kamar asrama menuju kelas seperti biasanya, Sehun dengan teganya meninggalkan Luhan yang kini berjalan dengan _sangat lambat_ bahkan melebihi siput sekalipun, dibelakang sana Luhan terus saja mengumpati Sehun dalam hati karena ia tengah jadi pusat perhatian sekarang, bahkan ada yang sampai terkikik geli melihatnya

"Aku tak akan mengampunimu setelah ini, Oh Sehun!" Luhan bersusah payah menuju kelas dengan membawa tas besar berisi biola dan beberapa buku-bukunya, ia tak peduli bahwa kini dirinya mulai _digunjingkan_ karena cara berjalannya yang tidak wajar

"Piggy back!" Luhan terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya dan menawarkan bantuan

"Aku bisa sendiri" Ketus Luhan, ia berjalan lagi meskipun _sangat lamban_

"Apa semalam kau melakukan _this and that_?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan smirk yang terkembang jelas dibibirnya

"Bodoh!, kau sama mesumnya dengan _albino bermuka triplek_ itu!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ckck, jangan bohong! Melihat cara berjalanmu seperti ini, apakah semalam sangat _menggairahkan_?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan tampang mesumnya

"Menggairahkan Matamu Park!, sakit bodoh!" Luhan mulai geram

"Huhh.. Baekhyun yang berulang kali _kumasuki_ saja tidak akan merengek sepertimu!" sindir Chanyeol

" _Slut_ sepertinya sudah terbiasa, Yeol" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya

"Apa katamu!" Chanyeol melotot geram kearah Luhan

"Sudahlah!, aku ingin ke kelas" Luhan mengabaikan roomate-nya dan berjalan mendahului

Begitu pelajaran berlangsung, Luhan sama sekali tidak fokus dengan materi yang diberikan guru paruh baya tersebut, sungguh hari ini ia kesal setengah mati karena ulah Sehun sialan itu, Luhan juga berulang kali menggigiti bibirnya ketika ia teringat semalam, dimana dirinya _meminta dipuaskan_ layaknya jalang, salahkan hasrat remajanya yang begitu melonjak-lonjak ketika diberi rangsangan, Luhan mengacak rambutnya sesekali melirik kearah Sehun yang nampak fokus kedepan, sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya yang _sudah diperawani_ ini.

.

.

.

"Boss, _ukemu_ itu kenapa?" Sejak Luhan memasuki kelas, kai mulai curiga dengan _gelagat_ Luhan, ia tampak lebih pendiam dari biasanya dengan bibir yang terus mengerucut

"Ohh.. _keperawanannya_ sudah _kuambil_ , semalam" Sehun berucap tanpa dosa

"Mwo! Jinjja daebak! Keke.." Kai terkikik setelahnya

"Tapi setelahnya aku harus rela jadi babu-nya.." Sehun menghela napasnya kesal

"Yaa..itulah resikonya, tapi bagaimana rasa hole-nya?"

 _Ctakk.._

"Awwhh..."

"Aku daritadi mendengarmu, _hitam_!" Kyungsoo mendelik padanya, saat ini mereka tengah berada dikantin, Luhan memilih duduk menyendiri lagi dan Baekhyun masih ada ulangan harian, jadi Kyungsoo-lah satu-satunya _uke_ diantara _Trio Bandel_

"Kau lebih nikmat dari apapun kok chagi" Kai berusaha merayu Kyungsoo agar kekasihnya itu berhenti _ngambek_

"Kau tahu boss? Luhan lebih menyebalkan hari ini" adu Chanyeol

"Kita bisa apa kalau _rusa sok manly_ itu sudah mengamuk, ckck" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mengingat kemarahan Luhan semalam

.

.

.

Begitu jam sekolahnya berakhir, Luhan berinisiatif pulang kekamar asramanya sendiri, setelah kejadian semalam ia kapok untuk tinggal dikamar Sehun lagi, biarpun Luhan memprediksi bahwa saat ia pulang nanti kamarnya bau sperma, Luhan tidak peduli karena ia harus menghindari Sehun sekarang

 _Cklekk..._

"Eoh, Luhan?" Baekhyun terkejut ketika yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Luhan, seingatnya ia masih diijinkan untuk tinggal sekamar dengan Chanyeol

"Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu sendiri!" perintah Luhan

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Ini kamarku, kau seharusnya berada dikamar Sehun sekarang" ketus Luhan

"Aku tahu, tapi—" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat Luhan yang berjalan tertatih, sedetik kemudian ia mengerti kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba mengusirnya

"Kau baik-baik saja?, Apa Sehun bermain kasar,semalam?"

 _Uhukk..._

Luhan yang tadinya sedang minum air putih itu langsung tersedak ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun "Apa maksudmu, eoh!" Luhan mendelik kesal pada Baekhyun

"Sebagai pihak yang _dimasuki_ , tentu aku tidak bodoh ketika melihat jalanmu, itu" Baekhyun menunjuk kaki Luhan "Berbaringlah!, akan kuambilkan obat untukmu.." Baekhyun beranjak dan mulai mengacak kotak obatnya untuk mencari sesuatu

Luhan menurut dan ia berbaring diranjangnya, Baekhyun mungkin berpengalaman soal ini, jadi lebih baik ia mengikuti sarannya daripada harus menahan perih seharian ini

"Ini, oleskan ke _lubangmu_ , atau perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak!, terimakasih" Luhan langsung merebut obat tersebut dan meminta Baekhyun keluar

"Hahaha...santai saja, besok juga akan sembuh.." ucap Baekhyun "Tapi rasanya nikmat kan Lu?" bisik Baekhyun menyerigai

"Yahh..sementara" Luhan semakin kesal saja

"Itu sebanding dengan perihmu, ckck" Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya dan keluar dari kamar Luhan

"Arghh.. aku tidak akan seperti ini jika bukan karenamu, Oh Sehun sialan!" geram Luhan

Mengumpat sampai seribu kalipun juga tidak ada gunanya, Luhan menyesali keputusannya untuk tukar asrama semalam, maksud hati ingin _menyenangkan_ Baekhyun agar ia bisa bersama Chanyeol, namun malah Luhan yang ditimpa kesialan saat sekamar dengan Sehun

Mengingat kejadian semalam-pun juga membuat Luhan _semakin naik pitam_ saja, ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, ia butuh sesuatu untuk menghibur dirinya, _ahh._. tiba-tiba ia teringat ponselnya, segera ia raih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas dan membuka aplikasi game yang tersedia

Setidaknya dengan bermain game ia dapat melupakan masalahnya sejenak, Luhan begitu fokus bermain game hingga tak menyadari ada orang yang memanggil dikamarnya

"Baekki, kau dimana?!" teriak Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang

"Dia kembali ke kamarnya..." jawab Luhan dengan fokus yang tetap ke ponselnya

"Kau disini, Luhan?, apa kau mengusir Baekhyun?" Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Luhan dan meminta penjelasannya

"Inikan kamarku. kau bilang aku mengusirnya? _Huhh.._ dia kan yang menumpang" Luhan mengoreksi ucapan Chanyeol

" _Haishh.._ Kau ini, aku kan masih ingin bersamanya.." rengek Chanyeol

"Bisakah kau diam, Chanyeol! Aku sedang menghindari Sehun saat ini, jadi kumohon..." Luhan beralih menatap Chanyeol dan berakting memelas

" _Heuhh.._ terserah kau saja" Chanyeol menjatuhkan tasnya dimeja belajar miliknya, dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan game-nya

Luhan telah menyelesaikan 3 level sekaligus dalam gamenya, ia merasa lelah dan merebahkan punggungnya di _headbed_ ranjangnya, sejak menghindari ChanBaek saat itu hingga _penyambutan_ kemarin, ia melupakan ponselnya yang tertinggal dinakas.

Luhan membuka kontaknya dan ia melihat jajaran 3 teratas nomor orang-orang terdekatnya, hanya Mama, Baba dan LaoGao, _ahh.._ semenjak ia pindah kesini ia jarang menghubungi sahabat baiknya di China, LaoGao. Luhan menekan menu call-nya dan menunggu sang sahabat untuk mengangkat panggilan darinya

"LaoGao, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" begitu LaoGao menerima panggilannya, Luhan langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti padamu?" Ucap LaoGao disana

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sejak aku sampai disini?" Tanya Luhan

"Itu karena kupikir kau sibuk disana, jadi aku menunggumu..." jawab LaoGao dan Luhan sedikit terharu mendengarnya

"Astaga, teman macam apa kau ini?! Kau tahu?, sejak hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki disini, aku ditimpa begitu banyak masalah" Luhan mulai bercerita

"Apa kau punya penggemar gay disana? Atau kau diputuskan lagi oleh seorang yeoja?" LaoGao mulai menebak

"Jauh dari kata itu, disini bahkan lebih parah daripada sekolahku yang dulu" Luhan mendengus sebal

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya pada mama-mu?" sahut LaoGao

"Husstt...Kuharap setelah mengetahui ini, kau tidak menceritakannya pada mama" ancam Luhan

"Ok, tapi Heii-kau sudah menemukan pengganti XuanYi disana?" LaoGao mengalihkan topik

"Kupikir gadis-gadis disini lebih _menjijikkan_ , sekolahku ini sarangnya gay dan fujoshi jika kau tahu" terdengar helaan napas disana

"Jaman sekarang kau masih berkencan dengan teman satu sekolahmu?, heii-cobalah untuk menjajal aplikasi cari pacar diponsel-mu itu, aku sudah menemukan couple-ku disini" LaoGao memberitahu

"Benarkah?, apa hubunganmu dengannya masih berjalan sampai sekarang?" Sahut Luhan bersemangat

"Tidak, ia langsung menolakku ketika kencan pertama" LaoGao mengerucut kesal disana

"Huahaha..." Luhan tertawa nyaring setelahnya, "Cobalah untuk me-make over dirimu, pergilah ke gym untuk menguruskan badan gembulmu itu dan mulailah untuk ke salon sebulan sekali" Saran Luhan

" _Huhh.._ ini sudah bawaan genetik, Lu" LaoGao mendengus sekali lagi

"Ohh ya, selama aku disini, aku sering ke gym untuk membentuk ototku. Dan kebetulan teman sekelas-ku mau menjadi gym-trainer ku, _hahh.._ beruntungnya aku LaoGao. Kau lihat saja saat aku pulang ke China nanti, aku akan berubah jadi manly" Bangga Luhan dan disana Laogao memijit pelipisnya pelan, sepertinya temannya ini belum _tobat_ dari cita-cita anehnya.

"Apa sekarang sudah terbentuk ototmu?" Tanya LaoGao

" _Haishh.._ kau ini, baru 2 minggu nge-gym mana mungkin terlihat hasilnya" kesal Luhan

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba membeli _suplemen_ saja agar ototmu terbentuk lebih cepat, biasanya dijual di gym dengan harga tertentu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu susah payah latihan kan?" usul LaoGao

Seketika Luhan tersadar lagi akan kebodohannya, LaoGao benar, kenapa ia tak membeli obat saja agar ototnya terbentuk lebih cepat tanpa susah payah, dengan begitu ia juga tidak akan berurusan dengan _Sehun keparat_ itu.

"Astaga, kenapa kau pintar sekali sekarang?, aku bahkan tak kepikiran untuk membeli obat saja" Luhan memuji LaoGao dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri

"Yahh..cobalah, semoga berhasil. Kututup dulu ya, panggilan internasional lebih mahal" setelahnya sambungan tersebut terputus

"Huhh..lihat saja Sehun, aku akan _mengungguli mu_ sebentar lagi" seringai Luhan lebar

 ** _~TBC~_**

 _Review sangat diperlukan guys..._

 _see you next chap ;)_


	5. Can Manly Without Me ? Really?

Sejak insiden _pemerkosaan_ itu, Luhan jadi kapok berhubungan lagi dengan Sehun. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menghindari laki-laki _cabul_ itu jika melihatnya. Jangankan menghindari, latihan bersama pun ia tidak akan mau lagi, persetan dengan gratis. Ia akan lebih memilih latihan sendiri sesuai kemampuan dan _keinginan nya_ bukan karena perintah semena-mena Sehun.

Seperti saat ini, mengabaikan rasa sakit pada anus nya. Luhan malah nekat keluar dari asrama menuju gym untuk berlatih sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan seorang _gym_ _trainer,_ yang penting otot idaman nya segera terbentuk secepat nya. Disamping alat-alat fitnes yang berjejer rapi, disana ada sebuah etalase yang dipenuhi botol-botol berisi kapsul atau suplemen pembentuk otot. Luhan jadi teringat ucapan LaoGao, ia lalu mendekat kearah etalase tersebut dan mengamati jejeran suplemen yang beraneka macam.

"Kau mencari apa?" suara berat seorang pria bertubuh dempal membuat Luhan tersentak dan membalikkan badan nya

"Eung...aku ingin membeli obat itu.." jari telunjuk Luhan menunjuk sebuah botol bergambar tubuh lelaki atletis

Pria itu mengangguk lalu menggeser penutup kaca etalase. Ia mengambil satu botol yang ditunjuk Luhan dan memberikannya, namun sebelum itu pria tersebut berpesan "Dosis nya satu kali sehari. Maksimal 2 kali sehari. Obat ini akan efektif jika dibarengi latihan yang terus-menerus"

"Ahh..Aku mengerti" Luhan mengamati botol tersebut sekali lagi lalu ia mengeluarkan dompet nya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Won dan menyerahkannya pada pria tersebut

"Terimakasih" gumam nya

Luhan menarik sudut bibir nya, sebuah smirk tipis tersirat akan makna _'Lihat saja, tanpa dirimu aku juga bisa membentuk otot ku sendiri. Selamat tinggal Luhan yang cantik, aku akan jadi Manly setelah ini hahaha...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 4**

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

 ** _R_** uang musik. Seperti namanya, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh alat-alat musik yang beraneka macam. Ruangan ini selalu bising oleh suara-suara melodi yang enak didengar. Biasanya siswa akan singgah kemari jika ia ingin berlatih sambil melepas penat, ini juga dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masing-masing memegang gitar. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan satu buah lagu hasil kolaborasi permainan gitar mereka.

"Hey! Apa kemarin kau bersama Luhan?" Chanyeol membuka suara, ia melirik Sehun disamping nya yang sedang menenggak air mineral

"Tidak" Sehun mengendikkan bahu nya, ia lalu balas menatap Chanyeol "Kenapa?"

"Semalam dia pulang larut" Chanyeol menyahut. Beberapa siswa lain mulai meninggalkan ruang musik karena jam istirahat sudah berdentang, dan sebagian memilih berdiam disana.

"Woah..nekat sekali dia" Sehun menyindir "Tapi bukankah dia masih _sakit_?"

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan juga" Seru Chanyeol "Tapi, sepertinya dia habis nge-gym" ungkap nya

"Benarkah?" Sahut Sehun tak percaya "Dia berlatih sendiri?"

"Sepertinya begitu, dia mungkin menghindarimu setelah kejadian _itu_ " Chanyeol lalu meletakkan gitarnya, terdengar kekehan nyaring Sehun setelah nya

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, Sehun lalu berdehem

"Luhan bodoh itu, baru kugagahi sekali saja sudah ingin kabur. Lihat saja, dia takkan bisa lepas dari terkaman ku" ucap nya dengan angkuh lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan nya

"Hey! Pelankan suaramu" Chanyeol berbisik, beberapa siswa lain melirik mereka setelah Sehun berucap tadi. Untungnya tidak ada Luhan saat ini.

"Ohh maaf.." Sehun lalu mengatupkan bibirnya

...

"Hey! Kalian dengar itu? Sehun menggagahi Luhan? Ohh..Astaga!"

Siswa perempuan memang hobi menggosip, mereka yang tadinya sibuk berlatih dengan instrumen masing-masing sekarang malah duduk berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu secara lirih. Mereka adalah kumpulan Fujoshi yang sebagian besar adalah penggemar _ChanBaek,_ bukan rahasia umum lagi karena mereka memang sangat _real._

"Sepertinya kita perlu memanggil detektif" usul salah seorang siswa perempuan

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kita sudah tahu jika Sehun itu gay. Mungkin saja sekarang dia menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan" sanggah yang lain

"Ahh...kelihatan nya mereka cocok sekali. Sehun yang tampan dan Luhan yang cantik, _perfect_ " komentar siswa perempuan yang mengenakan jepitan rambut berbentuk pita

"Aku mau jadi penggemar mereka!" Seru nya menggebu "HunHan Shipper? Bukankah kederangannya cocok?" cetus siswa perempuan itu

"Aku setuju, mulai sekarang awasi mereka berdua" komando sang ketua geng

"Baik, Eonni" jawab yang lain serempak

Dan sebentar lagi akan ada penggemar Luhan yang baru, bukan teriakan para lelaki yang mengelu-elukan namanya, tapi teriakan sekumpulan wanita yang meng- couple kan dirinya dengan Sehun. _Seperti apa reaksi Luhan setelah ini?_

.

.

.

 _"Uhukk...Uhuk..."_

Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia tengah dilanda flu ketika ujian _acapella_ akan diadakan sebentar lagi, ia sudah berlatih dengan keras dan penyakit sialan ini seakan merusak segala nya.

"Baek, kau tampak kurang sehat. Sebaiknya tidurlah diruang kesehatan" saran Kyungsoo yang berempati padanya

"Tidak! _Uhukk.._ astaga apa yang harus kulakukan Soo. Suaraku jadi serak begini" sesal Baekhyun, kemarin malam ia sempat ditraktir es oleh Chanyeol dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa daya tahan tubuhnya sedang menurun.

"Kau bisa meminta izin pada Guru Song" Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun "Ayo kuantar ke keruang kesehatan"

...

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Chanyeol langsung melesat keruang kesehatan setelah mendengar kabar Baekhyun sakit dari Kyungsoo. Ia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan kasar dan hal itu membuat istirahat Baekhyun yang nyaman menjadi terusik.

"Baek, kau sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir

 _Jika aku tidak sakit untuk apa aku disini? Bodoh._

"Apanya yang sakit heum..?" Chanyeol mengusap dahi Baekhyun, dapat ia rasakan suhu yang hangat ketika menyentuh dahinya

"Aku hanya lelah" Baekhyun menjawab nya lirih

"Sebaiknya kau tidur diasrama, akan kumintakan surat izin" Chanyeol hendak melangkah namun ditahan oleh Baekhyun

"Tidak! Temani aku saja disini" rengek nya, Baekhyun menjadi lebih manja jika ia sakit

"Tidak! Aku masih ada latihan dan kau harus istirahat lebih" Chanyeol memang dasarnya keras kepala, ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang

"Oii Kai, tolong mintakan surat izin. Baekhyun sedang sakit dan aku harus mengantarnya pulang ke asrama, ohh ya sekalian ambilkan tas nya dikelas" dan sebelum Kai membantah, Chanyeol langsung memutuskan sambungannya

 _"Sialan, dia pikir aku babu nya?"_ umpat Kai yang tengah berada dikelas

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang tengah menggendong Baekhyun di punggung menjadi pusat perhatian siswa yang melihat. Beberapa dari mereka bersiul dan sebagian lainnya – _terutama para CBHS_ berteriak nyaring karena mendapatkan fanservice bertubi-tubi. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang menyadar lemah dibahu kanan nya, ia sedikit mempercepat langkah nya agar Baekhyun bisa segera beristirahat.

"Dia kenapa?" ditengah jalan Sehun menghadang mereka yang kebetulan tengah berpapasan

"Baekhyun sedang sakit. Boss nanti malam kita tukar kamar ya? Kasihan dia sakit" Chanyeol berujar memelas yang terselip modus didalamnya

"Terserahmu saja" Sehun menjawab acuh, ia boleh-boleh saja bertukar kamar. Tapi mengingat kelakuan Luhan yang berisik itu membuat Sehun jengah. Mungkin saja jika _Rusa Cantik_ itu terus berteriak, Sehun tidak akan segan-segan menggagahi nya lagi.

"Thanks bro.." Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya dan berjalan mendahului Sehun

Sehun melirik kesamping, sekumpulan wanita penggemar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berteriak histeris sepanjang perjalanan kedua _Couple_ itu. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa jadi idola, mungkin jika ia dan Luhan bisa seperti itu suatu saat nanti pasti rasanya akan menyenangkan. Sehun lalu menggaruk tengkuk nya, _sungguh angan-angan yang konyol._

...

Setelah mengambil satu setel bajunya di kamar sendiri, Sehun lalu beranjak menuju asrama Chanyeol. Ia sedikit kasihan melihat kondisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nampak nya juga sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit, jadilah Sehun mengalah sekarang. Sehun lalu memasuki asrama yang dulunya sangat kotor _–khas Park Chanyeol_ namun kini berubah menjadi rapi dan bersih semenjak kedatangan Luhan – _walaupun laki-laki itu cerewetnya luar biasa._ Tanpa ragu ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya yang lengket akibat keringat sepulang sekolah.

Bahkan ketika Sehun selesai mandi, si _Rusa_ itu tak kunjung muncul juga _. Entahlah_ , Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala, segar nya sehabis mandi ditambah lelah sepulang sekolah membuat berbaring di kasur terasa sangat nyaman sekali.

...

Luhan berulangali mengucap syukur hari ini, sejak pagi sampai sekarang ia tak pernah melihat Sehun – _memang karena ia menghindarinya_. Ia lalu membuka pintu asrama nya dan tak mendapati Chanyeol, mungkin si _jerapah_ itu masih nongkrong dengan geng nya _–pikir Luhan_

Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang empuk. Luhan mengembuskan napasnya, ia lalu menarik kedua tangan dan meregangkan ototnya.

"Hahh..." desah nya panjang

"Entah kebaikan apa hingga hari ini aku tak melihat Sehun sama sekali" gumamnya keras, ia sengaja melakukannya karena ia pikir sekarang disini tidak ada siapa-siapa

Ia meneguk air putih dari lemari es, lalu merenung "Sehun cabul itu, dia pikir aku tak bisa manly huh?! Haha.. aku kan sudah punya solusi" Luhan lalu tersenyum miring, ia meletakkan gelasnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar

Ketika membuka pintu, Luhan terkejut mendapati gundukan sesuatu di kasurnya _–mungkin Chanyeol_ "Ohh..Chanyeol, kupikir kau belum pulang. Ternyata sudah tidur ya?" monolog nya, Luhan tak mau ambil pusing. Ia segera membuka laci nya dan meraih botol suplemen disana

"Ahh ini dia.." girang nya, ia lalu mengambil 2 kapsul dan menelannya

"Tanpa si cabul itu aku juga bisa, haha..mulai sekarang aku akan giat latihan! Jiayou Luhann!" Luhan memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri lalu beranjak keluar untuk bersiap-siap menuju gym lagi.

Sehun membuka matanya, hampir saja ia tertidur. Namun suara nyaring Luhan membuyarkan rasa kantuk nya. Sejak tadi ia mendengarkan semua gumaman Luhan, Sehun lalu tersenyum miring. Sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otak nya

 _"Kau yang lebih bodoh Luhan, ckck dasar!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hei Boss! Semalam bagaimana tidurmu?"Celetuk Chanyeol di pagi hari ketika ia melihat Sehun datang ke kelas

"Dia mengira itu kau" degus Sehun, lalu ia melanjutkan "Itu baik daripada aku harus mendegar ocehan nyaring nya"

Chanyeol lalu terkekeh "Hari ini Baekhyun tidak masuk, aku sedikit khawatir membiarkannya sendirian di asrama" curhat nya

"Baekhyun sudah besar asal kau tahu" Sehun menghela napas, ia duduk di kursinya dan memutar tubuh menghadap Chanyeol "Hari ini aku tidur ditempatmu lagi ya?"

Chanyeol sempat terdiam, tapi buru-buru Sehun menyela "Kau harus menjaga Baekhyun lebih lama, bukankah itu keinginanmu juga? Jangan sungkan padaku" Sehun tersenyum penuh misteri

"Kau itu kenapa?" Chanyeol ingin tahu, tapi pada akhirnya ia menyetujui juga

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja"

...

"Guru bedebah sialaaaan! Bisa-bisanya dia dengan seenak jidat menyuruhku membuat satu buah lagu dalam waktu seminggu! Tugasku yang lain masih menunggu untuk dikerjakan astaga..."

Sore itu, begitu Luhan memasuki asrama. Ia langsung marah-marah , penyebab nya adalah sang maha benar guru memberinya tugas membuat satu buah lagu yang diberi waktu hanya dalam seminggu. Dia pikir membuat lagu itu gampang _huh?!_ _Yang benar saja_ , selera lagu tiap orang itu berbeda. Jika nanti lagu yang ia buat tidak cocok ditelinga sang guru, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan mendapat nilai rendah, _kan?_

Luhan mengacak rambutnya kesal, ia hendak berbalik untuk mengambil minum di lemari es. Namun suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuatnya terkejut, bukan karena Chanyeol tidak memakai handuk atau sebagainya melainkan yang keluar dari sana adalah sosok Sehun, _hey ia tidak salah lihat kan?_

"Kau..." tunjuk nya sambil terbata, selangkah demi selangkah ia mundur kebelakang ketika Sehun melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat kearahnya

"Jangan mendekat!" Luhan memperingatkan, ia terus melangkah mundur hingga rasanya punggungnya menabrak tembok. Sehun berada tepat dihadapan Luhan dengan jarak yang sangat minim, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, secenti lagi mungkin ia dapat mencium Luhan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sehun lalu menjauhkan wajah nya, Luhan nampak gelagapan. Pipinya bersemu merah dengan tatapan gagu, ia lalu menggaruk tengkuk nya

"Kudengar kau sekarang latihan gym sendiri ya?" nada bicaraya terdengar santai, namun cukup menyinggung bagi Luhan

"Ohh..memang kenapa hmm.." Luhan sedikit percaya diri, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan berani bertatapan langsung dengan iris tajam Sehun. Kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Sehun pelan agar sedikit menjauhkan jarak antar dirinya

"Kau tahu, sekarang tanpa dirimu aku juga bisa" terdengar nada penuh kesombongan disana "Kau secara sukarela mau menjadi _gym trainer_ ku hanya untuk memuaskan hasratmu kan? Maaf aku tidak semurah itu" Luhan membuang mukanya lalu ia berdecih "Diluar banyak, kenapa kau malah tertarik padaku yang bukan gay? Dasar cabul" ejek nya

"Ok, mari kita buktikan apakah usahamu nanti akan berhasil" Sehun berucap santai, dalam hati ia tersenyum setan

"Tentu saja _Oh Cabul_ , aku ini laki-laki sejati asal kau tahu" Luhan menepuk dada kiri nya, bagaikan semangat 45 ia akan buktikan pada Sehun bahwa ia mampu tanpa dirinya

"Ya..ya..kau lelaki sejati atau bukan, aku tidak peduli" Sehun mendengus, lalu beranjak menuju kamar untuk ganti baju

 _"Sialan.."_ umpat Luhan

...

Luhan yang sehabis mandi menganakan bathrobe nya dan menuju kamar untuk ganti baju, ia akan bersiap-siap untuk menuju gym lagi. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya ia bertekad untuk giat latihan agar otot idaman nya cepat terbentuk, ia akan buktikan pada si Oh _sialan_ itu bahwa ia juga bisa manly sepertinya. Luhan lalu tersenyum menyerigai, ia menarik lacinya dan menemukan botol kapsul itu lagi, menegak langsung 2 kapsul sekaligus dan ia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengganti bajunya.

Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar melepas bathrobe nya, ada rasa gelanyar aneh yang mengalir disetiap tubuhnya, tiba-tiba hawanya menjadi panas, sangat panas. Luhan yang hendak mengambil baju malah jatuh terduduk sambil merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri, ia berkeringat hebat. Napasnya mulai tidak teratur, ingin rasanya tubuhnya ini _bergerak lebih_ , tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya? _Kenapa rasanya aneh seperti ini? Siapapun saat ini tolong Luhan, ini sakit._

Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan, ia menatap Luhan yang tak kunjung mengganti bajunya. Sehun lalu mendekat kearahnya, ia berlutut menyamakan posisinya dengan Luhan. Ditatapnya laki-laki yang tengah menunduk dengan wajah memerah sempurna, _Sehun tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Karena ini memang ulahnya._

"Kau ingin aku membantumu meringankan rasa sakitmu hmm?" Sehun tersenyum menyerigai

"Apa maksudmu" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam

Sehun lalu terkekeh, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan berbisik _"Aku sudah menukar obatmu dengan obat perangsang, bagaimana rasanya?"_

Otomatis tanduk imajiner muncul dikepala Luhan "Sialan bedebah kau Oh Sehun!" desisnya. Dari tatapan Luhan sekarang menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar marah, namun sayang nya tubuhnya merespon lain, ia telah hilang kendali.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan nya, ia mengusap permukaan pipi kanan Luhan yang halus. Hanya dengan membelainya memberikan sensasi tersendiri ketika _Hard_ , Luhan mendesis bagai ular, napasnya tidak teratur, suhu tubuhnya semakin naik dan ia menginginkan sekujur tubuhnya untuk _disentuh_.

 _"Sshhh..."_

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ingin sekali rasanya saat ini ia mempermainkan Luhan. Ia sengaja memperlambat gerakan tangannya mengusap bahu mulus Luhan, biarkan _si Rusa_ ini bergerak sendiri nanti _. Bukankah dia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin jadi dominan? Mari kita buktikan sekarang!_

Sehun mengecupi ceruk leher Luhan yang masih harum khas bau sabun, ia menggesekkan batang hidungnya disana berniat membuat Luhan merasa geli. Luhan benar-benar dibuat frustasi, ia ingin Sehun bergerak lebih. _Bedebah sialan!_ Persetan jika ia normal, ia butuh menuntaskan hasratnya sekarang. Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun, semakin mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya kemudian saling menyatukan bibir, kedua tangan Luhan mengalung dengan sempurna di leher Sehun, dan _siapa juga yang mau menolak jika ada mangsa tersaji didepan mata?_ Sehun jelas tidak akan diam saja, ia juga membalas pangutan bibir Luhan.

Luhan melumat bibir bawah Sehun penuh nafsu, tidak peduli rasa gengsi nya sekarang. Itu urusan nanti ketika selesai, yang penting sekarang ia butuh _belaian_. Perlahan lidah Sehun telah menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Luhan, membelit lidah sang pemilik dan mengajaknya berduel untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih dominan, tapi kali ini Sehun ingin mengalah. Biar Luhan yang bergerak aktif disini.

 _"Nnggghh..."_

Liur Luhan sudah menetes dimana-mana, puas menjelajah isi mulut Luhan, Sehun lalu beranjak turun mengecup sekaligus menjilat-jilati bagian dada Luhan. Kain bathrobe yang menempel pada tubuh Luhan ia lepaskan talinya sehingga Luhan polos sekarang, dengan begini ia lebih leluasa menikmatinya. Kedua tangan nya terulur untuk menyentuh kedua puting kecil Luhan, merangsang kedua tonjolan itu dengan ibu jarinya lalu menyesapnya dengan mulut. Hal itu sukses membuat Luhan mendesah erotis dibawahnya, sungguh pemandangan yang membuat kebanggaan Sehun perlahan bangkit.

 _"Sehun...kumohon.."_

Sehun tak mengindahkan permintaan Luhan, ia akan tetap menghukum nya saat ini. _Salah siapa menyalahi aturan yang telah disepakati,_ Sehun menurunkan sedikit kepalanya, ia merunduk mengecupi daerah pusar Luhan, lalu kemudian menjilatinya hingga menimbulkan bekas merah akibat giginya yang ikut andil. _Fuck that Shit! Sehun biadab!_ Ia benar-benar tega menyiksa Luhan sekarang.

Luhan rasanya hampir menangis, tubuhnya kelewat panas padahal jika Sehun sentuh pun suhunya masih tetap normal. Ia menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari pusarnya kemudian menarik satu tangan nya untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri, Sehun menyerigai. Ia menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari penisnya kemudian dengan telaten ia mengurut penis Luhan yang semakin ereksi, jari-jari nya juga ikut andil menggoda kedua buah zakar Luhan, Sehun sempat melirik keatas melihat ekspresi Luhan. _Hand job_ nya kali ini sukses membuat Luhan _merem-melek_ keenakan.

 _"Ngaahh...Hun..Mmh.."_

Dengan keadaan terangsang juga sentuhan-sentuhan yang mengalirkan sengatan aneh dalam tubuhnya, Luhan merasa seakan dirinya melayang jauh diatas awan, rasanya nikmat dan mengagumkan, seperti itulah kesannya. Ketika ia hampir berada dipuncak, ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan akibat _milik nya_ dikulum oleh Sehun. _Gaahh!_ Ini gila, ia merasa sebentar lagi akan...

 _"Akhhh..."_

Luhan klimaks. Seluruh cairan mani nya tumpah dimulut Sehun, Sehun lalu menenggaknya. _Susu hangat di sore hari tidak buruk juga, lagipula rasanya gurih bahkan lebih enak daripada susu sapi._ Setelah mendapat klimaksnya, Luhan terengah. Ia masih mengatur napas nya yang tak beraturan, tapi rasanya ia masih dalam keadaan _Hard_. Ini salahnya karena meminum obat tersebut 2 kapsul sekaligus.

Luhan telah mendapatkan puncak nya, sedangkan Sehun? Penisnya yang ereksi minta dikeluarkan secepatnya dari sarangnya, perlu diingat bahwa ukurannya akan lebih besar jika menegak dan Luhan harus bersiap akan itu. Sehun membuka resletingnya, ia menurunkan jeans nya dengan cepat beserta dalaman nya, sejenak ia mempersiapkan miliknya sendiri lalu menatap Luhan yang masih tergolek di lantai.

"Kau siap?" Sehun memberi aba-aba

"Nghh...cepat lakukan" Luhan memohon dengan ekspresi _sange_ khasnya

Begitu Sehun siap, ia menaikkan satu kaki Luhan ke pundak nya. Ia memposisikan miliknya tepat berada didepan anus Luhan yang berkedut, perlahan ia mendorong penis nya semakin kedalam dan..

 _"Ngaaahhhh..."_

Sehun telah mendapatkan sweetspot nya. Ia menggerakkan pinggul nya, menghujam titik kenikmatan Luhan dengan tempo yang terkesan lambat, ini adalah hukuman walau sebenarnya ia sendiri juga ingin bermain kasar tapi tidak untuk kali ini, biar Luhan lah yang mendominasi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Luhan akhirnya ikut berpartisipasi dengan menggerakkan pinggul nya berlawanan arah. Ia menurunkan sebelah kakinya dipundak Sehun, punggung nya perlahan bangkit dan ia sudah berada dalam posisi duduk sekarang, ia memegang kuat kedua pundak Sehun lalu menggerakkan dirinya dengan kasar dan cepat, Sehun hanya diam. Membiarkan Luhan bergerak sendiri sesuai keinginan nya, Luhan terus mendesah-desah sepanjang tempo genjotan nya, suaranya sangat merdu bagaikan nyanyian surga.

 _"Ahngg..."_

 _"Terus...Lu"_

 _"Hhh...Ngaaahh...Ahh..."_

 _"Fuck! So tight"_

 _"Ummhh..."_

Sehun tidak tahan lagi, ia lalu ikut bergerak memompa penisnya semakin dalam menumbuk prostat Luhan. Kedua insan yang saling menyatukan diri dari arah berlawanan itu pun sama-sama menggeram dan mendesah nikmat, tidak peduli keringat yang mengucur akibat olahraga hebat ini. Olahraga seperti ini bahkan dapat membakar kalori lebih banyak dengan aktifitas yang lebih menyenangkan, lalu jika begitu. _Untuk apa Luhan susah-susah nge-gym?_

Sehun mendorong Luhan menjadi terlentang, ia lalu menaiki tubuh Luhan dan saat ini posisinya memimpin. Ia sedikit merunduk mengecapi leher putih Luhan sekaligus memberikan tanda kepemilikan didana, sedangkan dibawah tubuhnya tetap bekerja menggenjot lubang anal Luhan dengan gerakan cepat. Sehun sedikit mendongak menatap ekspresi liar Luhan, si _Rusa_ itu wajahnya memerah padam sempurna, matanya terpejam erat dengan bibir terbuka yang sedari tadi terus mendesah, _sialan!_ Ini erotis sekali.

 _"Ssshh...Sehh..Hun..Ak..Aku..."_

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat nya, ia sudah klimaks untuk kedua kali. Tapi dia masih harus tersentak ketika penis Sehun masih aktif menumbuk didalam sana, Luhan mau tak mau dibuat mendesah lagi dan akhirnya _auman khas Sehun_ berhasil terdengar setelah ia mendapatkan klimaks nya untuk yang pertama.

Ini masih belum selesai. Luhan memang telah mendapatkan apa yang tubuhnya inginkan, tapi, sengatan panas yang mengalir dalam setiap nadi nya memicu hormon remaja nya untuk disalurkan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia ceroboh sebelum meminum kapsul tersebut, tapi Sehun yang juga cerdik berusaha mencari kapsul yang serupa namun beda _kegunaan_. Luhan mati-matian menahan rasa ego dan gengsi nya, ia butuh bantuan Sehun lagi, sedikit mendongak keatas dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan seduktif, Sehun terpaku sesaat pada _kecantikan_ Luhan, ia lalu mendengar suara Luhan yang memohon sambil mendesah...

 _"Sehun, aku masih ingin..."_

 ** _Shit!_**

 _"Ayo sentuh aku... kumohon cepatlah..."_

 ** _Double Shit!_**

 _"Lu, kepalamu tadi tidak sedang terbentur kan?"_

 ** _Sial!_**

Sehun terlalu bertele-tele dan Luhan jengah akan itu, tanpa sungkan ia langsung menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menyatukan kedua bibir tersebut. Ciuman Luhan terkesan lebih menuntut daripada Sehun, sejenak ia mendominasi dikarenakan Sehun sedang kalut dengan pikirannya, _hey Sehun sedang tidak bermimpi basah kan?_ Lama ia dikalahkan hingga tersadar dan lidah nya bergerak lincah yang langsung melengserkan posisi dominasi Luhan.

Sehun bergerak merubah posisi nya, ia naik keatas Luhan yang sedang duduk berselonjor, ia gesekkan paha nya dengan paha ramping nan putih mulus milik Luhan. Luhan menggeram ketika Sehun juga tak tinggal diam ikut menggesekkan penis nya dengan menggunakan lutut, memberikan friksi aneh namun geli yang memabukkan pada ujung selatan tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi ia merasakan Sehun memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sekitar puting nya, terkadang kedua puting nya ia gigit sehingga menyebabkan Luhan menjerit tertahan. Ia lalu merasa penis nya berada di genggaman tangan, meremas itu dengan teratur dan sukses membuatnya ereksi. Sehun lalu menjauhkan dirinya, ia menatap Luhan tak kalah seduktif lalu berbisik sambil menjilat cuping telinga nya

 _"Kulum milikku, Luhan!"_

Tapi sebelum Luhan menjawab, mulutnya telah disumpal oleh penis panjang Sehun yang langsung memenuhi mulutnya. Luhan tidak bodoh, ia lalu mengecap penis tersebut dengan gerakan maju mundur, liur nya seakan menjadi selai coklat bagi pisang tersebut, giginya juga ikut andil bagaikan ia memakan es pisang coklat. Diatas sana, Sehun memejam erat. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya gila, sungguh ini nikmat sekali, ingin rasanya ia berlama-lama di goa hangat Luhan tapi ia lebih menginginkan sperma nya keluar dilubang anal Luhan.

Sehun segera menghentikan blow job Luhan, ia langsung membalikkan tubuh mungil tersebut sehingga menungging, _well..gaya doggy style_ masih menjadi favoritnya sampai saat ini. Dengan keras ia menepuk atau bisa dikatakan menampar bongkahan pantan Luhan hingga memerah, kedua bongkahan yang tadinya putih itu langsung memerah karena Sehun berungkali menepuk nya, entah kenapa Luhan juga ikutan masokis, ia memang mengaduh namun malah terdengar seperti mendesah sekaligus menikmati. Diposisikan nya tepat didepan anal Luhan dan dalam sekali hentak Sehun berhasil memasukkan keseluruhan batang kemaluannya.

 _"Ughh...Aaakkk..Hhh.."_

Sehun menusuk-nusuk rektum Luhan dengan kuat, si pemilik rektum menjerit tak kalah keras nya. Sehun juga tak tinggal diam, ia melukis goresan warna merah keunguan di punggung bersih Luhan, Luhan yang berkulit putih bagaikan selembar kertas yang siap untuk kapan saja dikotori dengan tinta. Dengan dibawah yang terus menggenjot, Sehun menarik dagu Luhan kebelakang dan mengajaknya berciuman, mereka beradu mulut ditengah panas nya seks yang mereka lakukan, bunyi decakan bibir ditambah suara tepukan antara pantat dan buah zakar seakan menambah kesan seksual diantara mereka.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman nya, ia lalu menjilati sekitar tengkuk Luhan yang membuat si empu kegelian. Tak lupa ia juga memberikan tanda disana, puas dengan melukis, Sehun lalu meremas kedua bongkahan pantat Luhan yang terasa kenyal ketika disentuh. Penis kecil Luhan yang menganggur ia genggam dan memijatnya hingga...

 _"Nngg..Kyaaahhh..."_

Luhan mendapatkan klimaks nya untuk yang ketiga kali. _Benar-benar menakjubkan!_ Ini rekor terbaik yang tak pernah Luhan raih sebelumnya. Sehun masih terfokus pada kegiatannya di bawah sana, ia juga mencari kenikmatan agar segera mencapai puncak, bosan dengan gaya yang ia lakukan saat ini lalu ia balikkan tubuh Luhan tanpa melepas tautan kelamin nya memposisikan Luhan dibawahnya kembali. Sehun membelai paha dalam Luhan yang terasa amat halus bagai sutra dengan warna kulit yang juga putih bersih seperti miliknya, Luhan jika seperti ini kecantikannya bahkan melebihi bidadari, dengan mata yang memejam seksual dan desahan erotis yang terus mengalun dari bibir plum nya. Sehun rasanya sebentar lagi juga akan mencapai klimaks dan...

 _"Arrgghhh..."_

Sehun telah berhasil mencapai puncak nya untuk yang kedua kali. Ia lalu mencabut penis nya dari anal Luhan, seketika cairan sperma itu merembes keluar dari hole nya hingga mengenai lantai. Sehun tak peduli, biarkan Chanyeol yang mengepel nya atau bila dibiarkan akan mengering sendiri. Luhan merasa letih sekali, ia sudah malas untuk bangun, rencana nya untuk nge-gym sore ini batal karena ulah si _Oh Sialan_ ini! Tapi ini bahkan rasanya lebih menguras tenaga dibanding mengangkat barbel 10 kg.

 _"Kau hebat sayang..."_ Sehun memuji nya

 ** _Cup_**

Hey! Apa itu tadi? Sehun menciumnya _–Oh Shit_ , ingin rasanya Luhan mengamuk hebat tapi tubuh nya sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu, tapi setelah ia rasakan, gelanyar panas tersebut sudah hilang dari tubuhnya, ia sembuh. Seharusnya ia berterimakasih pada Sehun untuk itu, tapi mau ditaruh dimana muka nya _huh?!_ Luhan sudah terlalu _out of character_ saat ini, tadinya ia memohon, merintih, dan mendesah pada Sehun untuk minta dipuaskan. _Benar-benar jalang_

 _"Suaramu pasti habis kan? Ayo biar kumandikan"_

Sehun tidak setega itu pada Luhan, mana mungkin ia akan meninggalkan pria yang sehabis bercinta dengan nya tergeletak tak berdaya tanpa busana dilantai, apalagi Luhan itu berhasil mencuri separuh pusat perhatian nya, Sehun akui ia kagum terhadap Luhan.

Mereka saling membersihkan diri di dalam kamar mandi sana, Sehun lalu memakaikan piyama tidur Luhan dan membaringkan tubuh ringkih tersebut di kasur, ia juga membenahi pakaian nya, sedikit tidak adil tadi mengingat ia hanya _half naked_ sedangkan Luhan benar-benar polos. Sehun membawa tubuh mungil tersebut dalam dekapan nya, memeluk nya serta mengusap anak rambut Luhan yang dihadiahi ciuman bertubi-tubi oleh nya, Luhan tidak memperdulikan itu, sejak tadi ia sudah terbang kealam mimpi mendahului Sehun, dan tidak lama kemudian Sehun juga menyusul kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

 _"Byun..Baeek!"_

Itu tadi suara teriakan lantang Kyungsoo ketika melihat sahabat nya itu sudah masuk sekolah lagi

"Kau sudah sembuh Baek? Ahh..syukurlah" Kyungsoo mengusap dada nya

"Dia sembuh karena aku yang merawat nya" bangga Chanyeol

Kyungsoo menatap jengah kearah Chanyeol, ia memutar bola mata nya malas "Baek, kau mau memesan sesuatu? Setidaknya setelah sembuh, kau harus banyak-banyak makan" nasehat nya

"Ya, bulgogi satu" Baekhyun berujar

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mengambil nya untukmu" Kyungsoo beranjak bangkit dan menuju kafetaria

"Kyungsoo _ku_ baik sekali, dia peduli dengan sahabat nya. Tidak seperti kau Yeol" Kai berucap setelah nya

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak baik apanya padamu _Huh!?_ " bela Chanyeol

" _Yeolli_ , sudahlah. Aku bosan mendengar ocehan kalian" Baekhyun menengahi

"Ohh ya tapi dimana Sehun? Aku belum melihat nya 2 hari ini" Baekhyun lantas menyadari, Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alis nya, ia lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam

"Jangan bilang kau merindukan nya"

 _Ctaak_

"Bodoh, _si albino_ itu kan juga teman mu!" Baekhyun berucap ketus

"Semalam, Sehun pindah kamar di asrama ku. Dia yang meminta nya sendiri" Chanyeol memberi tahu. Tanpa ia duga matanya melirik kearah barat, dimana Luhan tengah berjalan tertatih nan terseok-seok begitu. Chanyeol yang terfokus pada satu objek membuat Baekhyun maupun Kai mengikuti arah pandang nya

"Bukankah itu Luhan?" gumam Kai

"Kenapa cara berjalan nya seperti siput?" Baekhyun juga menggumam

"Mereka pasti melakukan—"

"Kalian membicarakan ku? Puji tuhan, aku panjang umur kalau begitu" sarkas Luhan, ia tengah berada di didepan meja mereka. Lalu kemudian Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa nampan berisi mangkuk bulgogi

"Ohh Luhan, kau ada disini?" kyungsoo menyapa

"Dimana Sehun?" mengabaikan sapaan Kyungsoo, Luhan langsung bertanya pada inti. Dimana si Oh Cabul itu? Saat pagi ketika ia bangun, Sehun sudah pergi tanpa jejak. Dirinya merasa bagai Jalang yang ditinggalkan pelanggan nya ketika pagi, Luhan lantas menahan amarah nya yang sudah sampai keujung kepala, ia ingin mematahkan leher Sehun sekarang juga.

"Bukankah dia bersama mu? Kami tidak melihat Sehun sampai saat ini" Kai akhirnya berucap

Luhan menarik napas, kedua tangan nya telah mengepal erat sejak tadi, bersiap-siap untuk meninju Sehun nanti nya, tapi seakan laki-laki itu penegecut. Dia hilang entah kemana dan Luhan rasanya ingin meluapkan kemarahannya pada Sehun saat ini juga.

 _"Awas saja kau Oh Sialan! Kau benar-benar..."_ Luhan menggeram, wajah nya sudah memerah matang bak tomat rebus

...

Sehun saat ini sedang berada di rumah nya. Ya, rumah nya sendiri, bukan asrama. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan laki-laki berumur yang merupakan ayah kandung nya, laki-laki itu nampak santai sambil sesekali menyesap kopi nya dipagi hari

"Kenapa Ayah membawaku kemari?"

Sehun mengeluarkan suara nya, ia menatap takut pada Oh Siwon yang bisa saja laki-laki itu merencanakan sesuatu pada dirinya. Siwon melirik Sehun sejenak, lalu senyuman di bibir nya tersungging

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

 ** _Cih, Pertanyaan klise._**

"Kupikir kemampuan mu tidak lebih dari _itu-itu saja_ " Siwon menyindir anak bungsu nya

Sehun tidak bergeming, ia tetap diam daripada harus meladeni ucapan Ayah penuntut nya itu. "Ayah menculikku agar aku duduk di kursi perusahaan dengan menjadikan Ibu sebagai alasannya kan?" Sehun langsung menuju inti, Siwon terbahak dengan kejeniusan anak nya yang langsung bisa menebak apa tujuan nya menculik Sehun pagi ini.

"Kau tahu kan, Ibumu semakin sakit-sakitan. Ia ingin melihat anak kandung nya memimpin di tahta perusahaan ketika ia bangun nanti" Siwon berakting memelas, Sehun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tahu itu hanya akal-akalan Siwon saja.

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku Ayah, biar MinHo Hyung yang menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan" Sehun juga tak kalah keras kepala, sifat nya ini menurun dari Ayah nya, Oh Siwon.

"Sehun! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu! MinHo hanyalah anak angkat, kau yang seharusnya berhak menduduki jabatan itu" Siwon menggebrak meja, ia sudah sangat lelah menyadarkan anak kandung nya ini.

"Itu bukan _Passion_ ku, jangan memaksaku Ayah" lirih Sehun

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

Haloo.. saya selama ini kemana saja? Well, saya sudah kelas 9 dan tahun depan ujian kelulusan pasti terjadi. enaena dengan buku sudah menjadi rutinitas saya sehari-hari :'' maaf ya, jujur saya gak niat banget buat hiatus tapi mungkin update ff nya jarang, bisa jadi sebulan 2 kali atau malah 1 kali T.T mohon pengertian nya ya ^^ **I Need Your** ** _Review_** **Guys** ^^ _See you..._


	6. Bad Day!

**_S_** _ial._ Itulah kalimat yang terlintas dibenak Sehun saat ini, ketika ia mengerjabkan mata, bunyi pesan masuk langsung menyambut bangun pagi nya. Sehun melirik kesamping, Luhan masih tertidur pulas dengan banyak bekas kemerahan disekitar dada nya, ia termenung sejenak menatap pulasnya Luhan, kemudian disadarkan oleh bunyi pesan masuk yang kedua.

 _'Sehun, Ayah sudah berada didepan gerbang asrama mu'_

 _'Cepatlah keluar, sebelum aku menyeretmu dari kamar'_

Sontak Sehun langsung bergegas, ia hendak memutar knop pintu namun mata nya melirik si _Rusa_ yang masih terlelap. Sehun merasa seakan ia pecundang meninggalkan Luhan sehabis melakukan seks, tapi ini darurat. Jika Ayah nya tidak menemukan Sehun dikamar asrama yang sesungguh nya, maka tamatlah riwayat dirinya.

 _"Luhan, mianhae"_ gumam nya, lalu ia keluar dari kamar

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 05_**

 ** _By: HunHan SeRaXi_**

.

.

"Tuan muda, anda ingin langsung pulang ke asrama?"

"Tidak, antarkan aku ke rumah sakit"

Suara mesin mobil terdengar setelahnya, perlahan mobil yang Sehun tumpangi berjalan meninggalkan rumah nya. Sehun memandang jalanan dari kaca jendela, ia mengembuskan napas. Sudah 6 bulan lamanya Ibu nya terbaring koma di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan beruntun yang menewaskan 9 orang saat itu, Wanita cantik itu mengalami kondisi kritis selama berminggu-minggu hingga akhirnya koma sampai sekarang.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai"

Suara _Paman Cha_ menyadarkan lamunan nya, ia lalu melepaskan seat belt dan keluar dari mobil. Paman Cha membungkuk hormat padanya, lelaki paruh baya itu menyalakan kembali mesin mobil dan meninggalkan Sehun di rumah sakit. Sehun menaiki lift, menyusuri lorong dan berhenti disebuah pintu yang merupakan ruang rawat VVIP, Sehun membuka perlahan pintu tersebut, diatas ranjang seorang wanita berumur yang masih tetap cantik tertidur dengan nyaman.

 _"Sampai kapan Ibu akan tetap tidur? Bangunlah bu, dan bela aku"_ monolog nya

Sehun menggenggam tangan wanita itu, dia adalah _Oh Sooyoung_ yang tidak lain adalah Ibu nya. Sejujurnya, dibanding Ayah nya Siwon, Sehun lebih mencintai Ibu nya. Sejak kecil, ketika ia dimarahi Siwon, Sooyoung langsung memeluk nya dan membela Sehun meskipun dia salah. Sehun mengerti, Ibu nya sangat menyayangi nya karena untuk mendapatkan dirinya sangat sulit, 5 tahun menikah dan tidak kunjung mempunyai momongan membuat Sooyoung frustasi, ia lalu mengangkat anak dari panti asuhan yaitu Oh MinHo. Siwon awalnya amat tidak setuju, namun karena Sooyoung memaksa akhirnya ia mengalah.

3 tahun kemudian setelah Sooyoung menjalani terapi yang menghabiskan dana ratusan juta, akhirnya ia bisa mengandung keturunan nya sendiri. Wanita itu amat bahagia, ia sangat menjaga Sehun dari kecil, menyayangi nya dengan tulus dan selalu membela nya walaupun ia salah, Sooyoung juga tidak pernah memarahi nya, ia mencintai Sehun sepenuh hatinya.

 _"Ibu..."_ panggil nya

 _"Ibu, aku merindukanmu. Bangun bu, lindungi aku dari kemarahan Ayah"_ setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya

 _"Ibu sangat menyayangiku kan? Ayah begitu egois memaksa yang bukan keingananku"_

 _"Aku tahu Ibu akan selalu mendukung keinginanku. Bahkan jika aku ingin jadi artis sekalipun"_

 _"MinHo jugalah putramu, dia lebih tua dariku. Lalu kenapa harus aku?"_

 _"Ibu, tidakkah kau ingin memelukku? Menenangkanku dengan kata-kata lembutmu?"_

Sehun jatuh terduduk di pinggir ranjang Sooyoung, air matanya mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata nya. Hanya disinilah sisi Sehun yang sebenarnya terlihat, ia mungkin arogan dan dingin di luar tapi rapuh dan butuh perhatian didalam. Sehun tahu ia bodoh menangisi orang yang sedang koma hanya akan membuang waktu nya saja, ia lalu bangkit dan mengusap sudut pinggiran matanya, mengecup sekilas kening sang Ibu lalu memandanginya lamat-lamat.

 _"Cepatlah bangun, bu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kupikir Guru Song sudah mengadakan ujian acapella, kemarin" seusai merapikan buku nya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lantas berdiri dan hendak menuju ruang musik

"Guru Song berhalangan hadir kemarin. Untungnya kau sudah sembuh" Kyungsoo menjawabnya, ia berjalan sambil menggandeng lengan Baekhyun

Mereka berdua memasuki ruang musik dan duduk disalah satu bangku. Disana sang guru beserta seorang pianist sedang bersiap-siap untuk test kali ini. Awalnya Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang sampai akhirnya ia merasa ingin buang air kecil, diliriknya siswa yang tengah menyanyi di depan, ia berada di urutan absen terakhir dan akan sedikit lama baginya untuk menunggu, Bekhyun menyikut lengan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya itu menoleh dan Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu

"Kyung, aku ingin ke kamar mandi"

"Cepatlah!" pesan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung keluar dari ruangan itu

...

"Catatan ku kemarin dimana ya? Apa dimeja Baekhyun?"

Sehun sedang bersiap-siap membereskan buku nya yang akan dibawa, sengaja ia berangkat siang karena ulah Ayah nya yang menculiknya secara tiba-tiba pagi tadi. Ia mengobrak-abrik laci nya dan juga Baekhyun namun tidak menemukan catatan itu, Sehun lantas kesal dan menelpon Baekhyun

Diujung sana, tepatnya disalah satu bilik toilet laki-laki. Baekhyun sedang mengeluarkan air kencing nya namun rasa nyaman itu terusik saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering yang membuat saku celananya bergetar, Baekhyun menggeram _siapa yang tengah menelponnya diitengah situasi seperti ini_ , segera ia keluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan tidak sengaja bagian resletingnya terkena air.

 _Sial_

 _"Woi Baek, apa buku catatanku ikut terbawa oleh mu?"_ Sehun tengah gusar dikelasnya

" _Tidak, kau ini aishh_..." desah Baekhyun

 _"Yang benar Baek, kau yakin tidak terba—"_

 _"Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak_ " karena kesal Baekhyun lantas mengakhiri panggilannya secara sepihak

"Dasar Byun Bacon itu" umpat Sehun yang juga kesal

...

"Ahh...bagaimana ini? Gara-gara Sehun juga nih aduhh..."

Baekhyun tengah gusar sendiri di toilet, _bagaimana tidak?_ Ujung resleting nya terkena air sehingga basah. Tidak mungkin juga ia keluar dari toilet dalam keadaan seperti ini, berulang kali ia menyobek gulungan tisu toilet berusaha mengeringkan kain celana nya yang basah, namun tetap saja membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama untuk mengeringkannya.

Di lain tempat Kyungsoo juga merasa cemas, sebentar lagi adalah giliran Baekhyun namun anak itu belum juga kembali. Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat benar-benar merasa khawatir, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada sahabat nya? _Ahh..semoga jangan_. Daripada berlama-lama memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, ia segera keluar dari ruangan dan berniat menyusul Baekhyun di toilet.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali ke ruang musik! Sebentar lagi giliranmu"

Begitu Kyungsoo menemukan Baekhyun, ia segera menarik sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri di depan uap pengering. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, sebentar lagi gilirannya tapi anak ini malah santai-santai saja disini.

"Kyung, bagaimana ini? Resleting ku basah" cemas Baekhyun, ia menatap memelas pada Kyungsoo berharap dia akan dapat membantunya

Kyungsoo menghela napas, jadi ini alasan Baekhyun berlama-lama disini. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan test, kalau begitu kita akan bertukar celana sementara. Cepat! Sebelum terlambat"

Dan secara spontan kedua anak lelaki itu saling bertukar celana dan memakainya secara kilat, entah rapi atau tidak yang penting mereka harus segera sampai diruang musik secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bersenandung sambil berjalan-jalan disekitar area sekolahnya, dikedua telinga nya sudah diapit oleh sebuah headset yang memperdengarkan lagu favorit nya. Tumbuhan yang nampak hijau serta jalanan setapak yang bebas sampah membuat mood nya sedikit membaik saat ini, terkadang kulit wajahnya juga diterpa semilir angin yang menyejukkan, refleks membuatnya memejamkan mata untuk sejenak.

Dan ketika ia membuka mata, pandangan nya menangkap sesosok lelaki remaja yang ia yakini _sangat_ itu adalah Sehun. Sedang apa _si cabul_ itu duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon oak? Tiba-tiba saja amarahnya yang ia pendam sejak pagi tadi meluap saat itu juga, dilepaskannya headset dari telinga nya kemudian berjalan cepat kearah Sehun yang juga tengah memejamkan mata.

 _Srakk_

"Hey! Apa yang kau—" ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika ia menyadari yang menarik kerah leher nya adalah Luhan

"Brengsek" umpat nya, Luhan hendak melayang kan tamparan nya namun pergerakan tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun

"Dengarkan aku dulu Luhan!" Sehun berteriak, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya tajam

"Maafkan aku, tadi pagi Ayah membawaku ke rumah"

"Aku tidak peduli" potong nya lalu menatap angkuh Sehun "Kau membuatku kacau, semua orang memperhatikan cara berjalanku yang aneh. Ini semua gara-gara kau!" tuding nya yang juga memasang tatapan intimidasi satu sama lain

"Karena kau juga aku membatalkan jadwal latihanku kemarin" sambung Luhan, ia masih belum puas terus menyalahkan Sehun disaat seperti ini "Sebenarnya apa mau mu? Kau butuh pelampiasan? Kenapa aku yang selalu jadi korban mu? Apa hanya aku yang—"

"Ya. Hanya kau saja" tukas Sehun cepat, dan saat itu juga Luhan terdiam beberapa detik

Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, mencoba memberi tahu bahwa jantung nya selalu berdetak cepat ketika ia berhadapan dengan nya, selama ini hanya Luhan lah yang mampu membuatnya gila seperti ini, walaupun ia tahu Luhan bukanlah gay.

 _'Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan jadi kekasihku'_ gumam Sehun dalam hatinya

 _Cup_

Seketika _binar rusa_ Luhan membola, apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan tadi? _Ohh tidak!_ Ini kedua kali nya ia dicium spontan seperti tadi. Segera ia melepaskan diri dan memberi jarak lebih antara ia dan Sehun "Kau! Kenapa kau –-"

 _Plakk_

Tanpa bisa menunggu lagi, Luhan segera malayangkan tamparan kerasnya. Sehun nampak terkejut, bekas merah tercetak jelas di pipi kanan nya. Tamparan Luhan cukup keras hingga ia merasakan anyir di sudut bibirnya, seketika ia menatap Luhan tajam dan hendak membalas nya, namun urung saat kedua teman nya datang untuk menengahi.

"Sehun, hentikan! Apa yang ingin kau—"

"Lepaskan aku!" titah nya angkuh

Jika Sehun sudah berbicara datar seperti ini, itu artinya ia benar-benar marah. Sehun dapat mengacaukan segala nya bahkan teman nya sendiri bila perlu jika mood nya turun drastis, spontan Chanyeol dan Kai melepaskan tangan nya dari Sehun. Sehun melonggarkan dasi nya kemudian berbalik menyisakan 3 orang yang diam mematung disana.

"Luhan, apa yang baru saja—"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Luhan juga berbalik, berjalan mendahului dengan hati yang terasa sakit bak habis diremat-remat. Ia terlalu gelisah hari ini, entah mengapa ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi setelah nya, ini semua gara-gara Sehun yang selalu membuat hati nya kacau sekaligus bimbang. Jujur saja ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sehun, laki-laki itu seperti memendam kesedihan yang tak terbaca, tidak bisanya Sehun bersikap demikian. Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari tatapan wajah nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eonni!" seorang gadis memekik nyaring ketika memasuki kelasnya, ia berlari cepat kearah sekumpulan teman-teman nya yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu

"Lihat! Mereka berciuman" gadis itu menunjukkan foto di layar ponsel nya

Sontak sekumpulan gadis itu merebut ponsel si gadis dan melihat nya lamat-lamat, sebagian dari mereka berteriak histeris dan ada pula yang kegirangan. Ponsel gadis tersebut jadi rebutan teman-teman nya, mereka meminta foto itu untuk dikirim ke sebuah grup.

"Yerin-ah, mereka benar-benar berciuman kan?" si ketua geng bertanya, ia menatap gadis berkuncir itu dengan tatapan intimidasi

"Tentu saja Eonni, aku bersumpah melihatnya secara langsung! Dan foto itu buktinya" Yerin berusaha meyakinkan sang ketua

"Tapi kau mengambil foto nya dari belakang, aku jadi sedikit tidak yakin. Mungkin saja Sehun sedang berbisik sesuatu ditelinga Luhan atau jangan-jangan dia—"

"Berciuman?" sahut Hera, si gadis yang memakai bandana

"Tidak! Bisa saja Sehun sedang mengancam Luhan" pendapat si ketua, Han Sera

"Kita tidak bisa mempercayai sesuatu yang belum jelas. Kita memang Fujoshi tapi anti _delusi_ , ingat itu! Kalian, kau dan kau mulai saat ini awasi Sehun dan Luhan. Mengerti?!"

"Ya. Ketua!" sahut mereka serempak

"Sera-yah, aku berpikir kalaupun Sehun dan Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan, mungkin kita bisa menjadi _mak comblang_ nya. Sehun itu gay, dan Luhan? Kita tidak tahu apakah dia gay atau tidak tapi wajah nya seakan menunjukkan jika dia tercipta untuk pihak bawah. Aku merasa bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sangat lah cocok, bukan kah begitu girls?" Dayoung, salah satu dari mereka mengutarakan pendapatnya

Sebagian dari mereka mengangguk setuju, Dayoung melirik kearah Sera "Bukankah ini ide yang bagus? Kita yang akan jadi mak comblang nya" lalu Sera menyunggingkan senyum nya, sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba terlintas.

 _"HunHan? They will be the best couple"_ guman Sera

...

"Hey! Dimana Baekhyun?" Sera tersadar saat Zico bertanya padanya

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan masih jam istirahat" Sera menjawab malas, ia duduk di meja dengan satu kaki diangkat

"Ponsel nya tertinggal di kamar mandi" ujar Zico

"Apa? Sini berikan padaku!" Sera menyahut cepat, Zico memberikan ponsel itu pada Sera dan berpesan "Nanti jika Baekhyun kembali berikan padanya"

"Iya aku tahu" acuh Sera yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel Baekhyun yang kebetulan tidak dikunci

Sera menelusuri foto-foto yang memenuhi galeri Baekhyun, kebanyakan isinya adalah foto Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun yang sedang kencan, pose mereka berdua yang romantis membuat sebagian gadis-gadis itu berteriak hingga pipi nya memerah "Aigoo Chanbaek lucunya..."

"Lihat! Chanyeol berpose sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun"

"Kenapa tidak di bibir sih?"

"Apa mereka tidak pernah mengabadikan momen saat diran- _upss"_ Yujin menghentikan kalimatnya karena teman-temannya sontak menatap kearahnya

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton porno gay" sindir Sera, ia lalu beralih fokus ke ponsel Baekhyun lagi dan _men-scroll_ nya kebawah. Tiba-tiba fokusnya teralihkan pada sebuah video

"Video apa ini?" gumam nya, taman-teman nya segera mendesak untuk melihat video itu dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia segera memutar video tersebut.

Awalnya mereka biasa saja sampai pada akhirnya "Astaga! Aku tidak salah lihat kan?"

"Luhan? Benarkah itu dirinya?"

"Ya Tuhan mereka sangat—"

"Ohh hidungku, berhentilah mengeluarkan darah"

"Kyaaa mereka _real_!"

Video tersebut adalah video saat Luhan menerima tantangan Sehun untuk berciuman mulut dengan nya, Baekhyun yang pada waktu itu memang sengaja mengabadikan momen menggelikan itu dengan mem-video nya, alasannya karena jika sewaktu-waktu ia terdesak, ia bisa mengancam Luhan dengan video tersebut.

"Sera Eonni, kalau begini apakah bisa dikatakan delusi?" cetus Dayoung tiba-tiba

"Benar! Ini adalah bukti yang kuat jika mereka memang menjalin hubungan" sahut yang lain, sebagian besar mereka setuju jika Sehun dan Luhan diam-diam menjalin hubungan.

"Foto yang kuambil ini bisa jadi mereka memang berciuman" bela Yerin

"Ya. Benar! Sehun dan Luhan mereka berpacaran diam-diam" ujar Yujin bersemangat

"Aku sendiri juga tidak dapat mengelak" Sera menjeda sejenak "Luhan mencium Sehun dengan sangat berhasrat, mereka berdua tampak menikmatinya. Tidak mungkin mereka akan seperti itu jika tidak saling mencintai" pendapatnya yang sebagian menyutujui anggapan tersebut

"Kalian semua, awasi Sehun dan Luhan mulai saat ini juga" titah Han Sera si ketua geng

.

.

.

.

"Arghh...kenapa aku terus kepikiran sih?" Luhan berulang kali mengacak rambutnya, ia seharusnya senang karena telah berhasil menampar Sehun, namun sebaliknya ia sedikit merasa bersalah

"Sehun dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia suka berkumpul dengan teman nya tapi kenapa tadi menyendiri?" Luhan mulai berpikir

"Ahh tapi apa peduliku juga" Luhan membuang muka nya, ia tersadar jika mengurusi orang lain bukanlah gaya nya sama sekali

"Tapi dari wajah nya ia seperti merasa sedih" Luhan tiba-tiba murung, Sehun tidak pernah seperti itu. Dimata nya laki-laki itu selalu dingin dan tak pernah menunjukkan masalah hidupnya. Luhan pikir Sehun adalah tipe anak orang kaya yang suka bermain-main tapi peristiwa tadi seakan ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

"Mungkinkah Sehun—"

"Hey! Sadarlah Luhan, kenapa kau begitu mengurusi hidup nya sih?!" tegur nya pada diri sendiri. Luhan jadi bingung sendiri, disatu sisi ia merasa senang telah menampar Sehun, disisi lain pula ia juga merasa bersalah secara bersamaan.

Luhan menggelengkan wajah nya, ini hanya perasaannya saja, Sehun mana mungkin bersedih? Dia anak orang kaya, apapun yang ia inginkan akan langsung dituruti. Lalu apa masalah Sehun? Dia juga tidak memikirkan tagihan dan Saham kan? Ya, bisa dibilang ini hanya perasaan Luhan saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

 _"Selamat siang semuanya, kali ini siaran radio akan dimulai kembali bersama penyiar kita hari ini Bae Sana dan Jo Kwon. Ya, seperti yang kita tahu bahwa sekolah selalu mengadakan siaran radio setiap sebulan sekali dan kali ini berita apa yang akan dibawakan?"_

Luhan menghela napas, siaran tak penting yang didengarkan seluruh penjuru sekolah. Ia memilih acuh dan tak mendengarkan ocehan yang berasal dari speaker diujung kelas, membicarakan masalah sekolah sebulan ini dan siapa saja yang meraih juara di berbagai lomba, tidak ada penting nya untuk didengarkan. Luhan meraih sebotol air mineral, meneguknya dan menyisakan setengah botol. Ia lalu menenggelamkan wajah nya di meja, entah mengapa ia merasa terlalu letih hari ini.

 _"Mungkin itu saja berita seputar sekolah hari ini dan—"_ tiba-tiba suara si penyiar terhenti karena panggilan seorang siswa, sampai akhirnya si penyiar tersebut kembali mengeluarkan suara

 _"Sebelum aku mengakhiri siaran ini, ada berita penting yang harus kalian dengarkan"_

 _"Wahh..apa itu?"_

 _"Han Sera memberitahuku bahwa Sehun dan Luhan, mereka jadian"_

Whoaaa...

Seisi kelas termasuk kelas Luhan, tiba-tiba menjadi ramai. Luhan langsung terbangun dari meja nya dan hendak pergi menemui si penyiar sialan tersebut namun terhenti ketika ia mendengarkan lagi

 _"Ini bukanlah gosip semata, Han Sera sudah mempunyai buktinya! Tunggu sebentar, tataplah masing-masing LCD dikelas kalian. Kami akan menunjukkan bukti nya"_

Sontak seluruh siswa menatap LCD di depan mereka yang tengah menayangkan adegan Luhan dan Sehun yang saling memangut dan melumat satu sama lain. Beberapa dari mereka menatap tak percaya video tersebut, Luhan sudah dibuat merah padam. Ia malu sekaligus marah, siapa Han Sera itu? Ia ingin memberi pelajaran.

"Daebak! Video itu akhirnya tersebar" gumam Chanyeol menatap tak percaya

"Si Rusa saat ini pasti sedang ribut" Kai lalu tertawa

"Untung nya Sehun saat ini tidak ada" timpal chanyeol

"Ehh tapi dimana Sehun? Dari jam ke delapan sampai sekarang belum kembali juga?" Chanyeol lantas menyadari, Kai hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon

Sedangkan dikelas lain, tepatnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling tatap muka. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana video itu bisa dimiliki Sera, tiba-tiba ia jadi merinding sendiri "Kyung, apa setelah ini Luhan akan mengahajarku?"

...

Luhan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju ruang siaran, kedua penyiar sialan itu pasti belum beranjak dari sana, lalu juga siapa Han Sera itu? Luhan merasa ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan seseorang bernama Sera, lalu dapat darimana dia video itu? Ternyata diam-diam ada yang mem-video kegiatan nya saat itu bersama Sehun, pasti diantara mereka _berenam_ salah satunya. Luhan akan mencarinya sendiri nanti

 _Brakk_

"Hentikan siaran kalian!" Luhan berucap tegas, Sana maupun Jo Kwon terperanjat kaget karena kehadiran Luhan yang tiba-tiba

"Kami sedang siaran, jangan ganggu kami" ucap Sana, yang tidak lain ia mengusir Luhan secara halus

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, kau—"

"Apa kau mencariku, Luhan-ssi? Aku Han Sera" Sera muncul dari belakang Luhan, Luhan langsung membalikkan badan nya kebelakang dan menatap gadis yang ceroboh tersebut

Seorang siswa perempuan biasa, mengenakan seragam dengan rapi, rambut nya dijepit disisi kanan, memakai kaus kaki panjang hingga ke paha, sekilas gadis ini terlihat biasa saja namun sangat _berbahaya_ bagi Luhan"Sudah puas mengamatiku? Apa perlu kita bicara berdua?"

 _..._

Luhan maupun Sera tengah berada di balkon, kedua nya saling memberikan tatapan tajam dan intimidasi, baik Luhan dan Sera seperti tidak ada yang mau mengalah, persetan dengan Sera adalah perempuan tapi gadis itu sudah kelewat batas

"Dapat darimana video itu?" Luhan langsung menuju inti, Sera sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya kemudian menatap kedua mata Luhan

"Aku akan menjawabnya jika kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu" ujar Sera, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di dada

"Kenapa kau malah mengaturku? Aku bahkan senior mu!" Luhan sedikit meninggi kan suara nya, agar gadis ini takut. Namun nyata nya tidak berefek sama sekali bagi Sera

"Aku tidak peduli kau Senior ku atau bukan, tapi bukankah disini yang lebih penasaran adalah kau? Aku akan mengatakan nya jika kau mau menjawab pertanyaan ku dulu" Sera mengingatkan sekali lagi

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tahu?" Luhan akhirnya menyerah

"Kau benar-benar sudah jadian dengan Sehun kan? Jangan mengelak karena satu sekolah sudah melihat bukti nya" Sera tersenyum misterius kemudian menatap Luhan "Sudah berapa lama?" lanjut nya

"Bodoh! Hanya dengan ciuman kau menyimpulkan bahwa kami jadian?" Luhan mengembuskan napas nya kasar, jari telunjuk nya terangkat kemudian menuding Sera "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, satu fakta bahwa aku bukan lah gay! Dan video itu memang benar namun saat itu aku bermain tantangan dengan Sehun jadi kami hanya—"

"Hanya berciuman panas, begitu?" potong Sera lalu ia terkikik geli

"Kami hanya bermain-main astaga!" Luhan memegangi kepala nya, ia terlalu pusing menghadapi gadis ini "Aku ini masih normal, aku menyukai gadis cantik dan seksi" lanjut Luhan

Detik berikutnya Sera tertawa sejadi-jadi nya, Luhan ini ternyata begitu Lucu "Hahaha... kau masih normal? Omo, cobalah berkaca hey! Kau itu cantik"

Sebuah kalimat laknat menyapa telinga nya lagi, ia paling anti dikatai _cantik_. Ia adalah lelaki dan seharusnya dipuji dengan kata tampan, bukan cantik. Spontan Luhan meraih dagu Sera dan bertatapan secara empat mata, ia terlalu lelah menghadapi gadis ini dengan cara baik-baik. Sera yang diperlakukan seperti itu mendadak terdiam dan berusaha mengontrol dirinya

"Ku katakan sekali lagi bahwa aku masih lurus, sama sekali tidak belok seperti kelima teman _idiot_ ku. Dan juga jangan katakan kalimat laknat itu lagi jika pipi putih mu ini tidak ingin lebam, demi Tuhan aku ini laki-laki jadi tentu saja aku tampan" Luhan menjauhkan wajah nya, Sera terdiam beberapa saat, hawa disekitar mereka menjadi lebih dingin

"Kau mengatakan jika kelima teman mu itu belok, kenapa tidak ikutan belok sekalian? Kau dan Sehun sangat cocok. Walaupun kau laki-laki tapi wajah mu tidak tercipta untuk memikat perempuan, apapun alasanmu suatu saat nanti kau akan ikutan belok seperti mereka, kau akan jatuh pada pesona Sehun yang tampan secara laki-laki"

"Ohh apa kau seorang peramal?" Luhan berdecih, Sera lalu tersenyum

"Bahkan Chanyeol dulu juga pernah memiliki mantan seorang perempuan" Sera memberitahu "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam dunia ini, Luhan-ssi" Sera menatap pergelangan tangan kiri nya yang dililit jam tangan, saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore

"Luhan-ssi, sebentar lagi Guru Kang akan datang ke kelas. Aku permisi dulu" Sera berjalan mendahului, lima langkah kemudian ia berhenti dan teringat sesuatu "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan dari siapa aku mendapatkan video terbeut, itu privasi" Sera tersenyum dan berbalik lagi, berjalan keluar dari balkon dan meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri

"Bodoh, aku dikelabuhi gadis itu" sesal Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki sedang menginjak-injaki papan yang diirngi musik pop, dilayar nampak panah-panah berjalan dari bawah keatas yang mengharuskan ia bergerak sesuai arah panah yang diminta. Ia sebenarnya lelah namun apa yang ia lakukan sejenak dapat melepas penat nya, semua harinya kacau akibat sang Ayah yang yang menculik .. Sehun memang sudah tidak niat mengikuti pelajaran sekolah hari ini, ia memanjat pagar kemudian keluar dari area sekolah dengan masih mengenakan seragam yang saat ini sudah acak-acakan.

Sehun berhenti, ia turun dari papan itu dan berjalan gontai menuju sebuah stand untuk memesan segelas cup float. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, ia keluar dari mall dan berjalan-jalan menyusuri kawasan dekat sungai Han yang ramai ketika sore hari. Ia berhenti di pinggir pagar, memandang aliran sungai yang nampak deras, serta warna-warna indah yang seakan menghiasi gerojokan air tersebut. Sehun menghirup napas dalam-dalam yang ketika dikeluarkan terlihat kepulan udara dari hidung nya, suhu diluar semakin mendingin, dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kembali ke asrama.

Ayah yang memaksa nya, sang Ibu yang juga tak kunjung bangun serta Luhan, seorang laki-laki mungil yang mengaku normal seakan menambah masalah hidup nya hari ini, Sehun tak tahu kenapa ia bisa jatuh dalam pesona lelaki cantik tersebut, dipegang nya pipi kanan yang merupakan bekas tamparan Luhan tadi, tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan nya

"Kau membolos?" suara seseorang yang menegur nya membuat Sehun menoleh

"Minho Hyung?" Sehun mengangkat satu alis nya, tidak percaya bahwa kakak angkat nya bisa berada disini

"Kenapa Hyung disini?" Sehun bertanya lalu Minho berdecih

"Seharus nya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau malah disini? Kau sengaja membolos kan?" tuduh Minho

"Ya, aku tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaran hari ini" ujar Sehun, ia menundukkan kepala nya

"Aku tahu, tadi pagi kau dirumah kan?" Minho menatap adik nya lekat, ia memegang pundak Sehun "Ayah memaksamu lagi?"

"Kau bahkan sudah tahu" jawab Sehun, Minho menghela napas nya "Kau seharusnya mematuhi ucapan Ayah"

"Tidak akan pernah" sahut nya tegas

"Bodoh! Kau adalah anak yang diharapkan, seharus nya kau lah penerus perusahaan Ayah, bukan aku" pandangan Minho berubah menjadi sendu "Kau terlalu dimanja oleh Ibu, kau bersikap sesuka hati sejak kecil, kau bahkan memaksa ingin masuk akademi musik daripada sekolah biasa" Minho menjeda sejenak, Sehun hanya terdiam "Setelah ini kau mau masuk agency? Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengambil jurusan administrasi?" Minho berdecih lalu tersenyum pahit

"Sejak kau lahir seluruh perhatian tercurah padamu, aku mengerti bahwa aku adalah anak angkat. Ibu tidak pernah memarahi mu dan selalu membela mu, sekarang apa? Ibu bahkan tidak kunjung membuka mata nya, siapa yang akan membela mu lagi hmm?"Minho menyindir nya, mata nya nampak berkaca-kaca dan ia menatap adik nya tajam

"Jika Ayah tahu kau berada disini ia pasti akan marah, sekolah lah yang benar jangan membolos. Ibu pasti tidak suka jika melihat putra kesayangannya seperti ini" Minho berpesan, tangan nya tergerak untuk menyentuh pucuk kepala sang adik, sebenarnya ia juga menyayangi Sehun namun rasa iri selalu menyelimutinya sejak kecil, ia ingin menjadikan Sehun musuh nya namun Minho menyadari bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak menginginkan apapun

 _Jduaak_

"Hyung..." Sehun memegangi pipi nya yang sehabis ditinju oleh Minho

"Anak nakal! Mentang-mentang kedua orangtua mu kaya kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun? Ini ganjaran untukmu, berhentilah menyukai musik dan fokus kan dirimu pada bisnis, kau harapan mereka berdua" suara Minho berubah dingin, ia hendak meninggalkan adiknya namun Sehun meraih pergelangan kakak nya

"Hyung dengarkan aku..." Sehun mengatur napas, ia sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan Minho tadi "Walaupun aku anak yang lebih diinginkan, tapi kau tetaplah Hyung-ku. Kau lah yang menemani Ayah dan Ibu saat aku belum lahir, mereka tidak kesepian karena kehadiranmu. Dan tolong..." Sehun menjeda, ia mengatur napas nya kembali "Jangan pernah iri padaku, aku lahir karena mereka menginginkannya. Apa aku bersalah dalam hal ini?"

"Sudah selesai omong kosong nya?" sahut Minho, ia melanjutkan "Ada banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan daripada mendengar ucapan tak penting mu"

"Hyung kumohon, dengarkan aku sekali ini saja" Sehun memegang erat lengan Minho, berjaga-jaga agar ia tak meninggalkan nya "Meskipun begitu, kau anak Ayah dan Ibu juga. Kau yang tertua, kau yang paling mengerti atas masalah perusahaan, fakta bahwa kau anak angkat tetaplah memiliki hak untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan, aku mohon sebagai adikmu, Hyung saja yang jadi penerus Ayah. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi seorang pemimpin"

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku mohon Hyung, aku meminta itu sebagai adik mu bukan saingan mu" Sehun memeluk kakak nya erat, Minho jadi terdiam dibuat nya "Kumohon bantulah aku, Ibu tidak dapat membela ku, bisakah kau menggantikan posisi Ibu saat ini Hyung?" Sehun akhirnya menangis, ini adalah pertama kali nya ia memohon seperti ini dihadapan Minho

"Kau sudah memikirkan ini? Kau yakin?" Minho bertanya sekali lagi, Sehun mengangguk

"Ya. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik" sahut nya

"Baiklah, maafkan aku kalau begitu" Minho memeluk Sehun erat, ia sangat menyayangi adik nya, karena kehadiran Sehun pula membuat keluarga nya semakin bahagia, jika Sehun menangis pasti ibu nya akan ikut sedih, sebisa mungkin ia akan menghindari hal itu "Aku akan membantu mu sebisa nya, kau tahu bahwa kami sangat merindukan kehadiran mu dirumah, tapi kau memilih tinggal di asrama. Seharus nya kita bertemu di kafe dan saling tertawa bukan menangis seperti sekarang. Maafkan Hyung"

"Aku baik-baik saja, senang bisa bertemu Hyung hari ini" Sehun mengusap pelupuk mata nya

"Pulang lah ke asrama, aku akan mengantarmu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Lao Gao! Aku mendapat masalah lagi hari ini, bisakah kau membantuku?" Luhan berbicara lewat telepon dengan Lao Gao, ia sedang duduk di bangku dekat kawasan asrama putra

 _"Kau menghubungiku ketika ada butuh nya saja, kau pikir aku penjual online?"_ dengus Lao Gao

"Kau ini! Tadi satu sekolah mengira bahwa aku pacaran dengan seorang lelaki, hey! Mereka menganggapku gay, astaga! Ini tidak akan bisa dipercaya" Luhan mulai bercerita lewat ponselnya

 _"Lalu kau ingin aku memberimu solusi begitu?"_ tebak Lao Gao

"Tepat sekali. Jadi bagaimana ini? Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bukan lah gay" ujar Luhan

 _"Kencani saja satu gadis disekolah mu, dan katakan bahwa kau dengannya jadian"_

"Apa kau bilang? Hey! Gadis-gadis disini rata-rata pendukung homo!" Luhan nampak tak setuju atas saran Lao Gao

 _"Apakah keseluruhan nya begitu? Cobalah gaet satu dan ajak lah berkencan. Wajah mu kan lumayan"_

"Lumayan apa hahh?" sahut Luhan

 _"Lumayan..ehmm.. lumayan tam..pan hehe"_ Lao Gao tertawa garing, ia sengaja berbohong daripada terkena amukan sahabat nya, tiba-tiba Luhan menyungging kan senyum ketika mendengar nya

"Mereka semua buta, hanya kau yang normal. Baiklah aku akan mencoba saran mu, Xie Xie" Luhan lalu memutuskan sambungan nya

"Kupikir Lao Gao benar juga, pasti ada salah satu gadis yang normal disini" gumam Luhan

...

Keesokan pagi nya, Luhan hampir telat masuk kelas akibat sibuk menata rambut nya yang diangkat keatas, sama sekali bukan gaya nya sehari-hari memang karena membutuhkan banyak gel rambut dan juga boros waktu. Luhan amat tidak telaten, tidak seperti perempuan yang dapat menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk sekali dandan. Jika biasanya ia hanya menata poni nya ke depan sekarang poni itu terangkat ketas bak jambul gorong-gorong, ia menatap dirinya sekali lagi di cermin dan tersenyum puas menatap dirinya yang terlihat _Manly_

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa ia tampil beda hari ini, sesuai atas saran Lao gao semalam, ia akan menggaet satu gadis normal di sekolah ini dan mengajak nya berkencan. Ia akan membuktikan pada seluruh warga sekolah bahwa dirinya normal dan ia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia masih tertarik pada wajah cantik dan tubuh sexy seorang wanita

"Wow, Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambut mu?" Chanyeol jadi terkikik sendiri melihat penampilan Luhan

"Kau ingin menyaingi ayam jago? Kukuruyuuk.." Kai memonyongkan bibir nya, berkokok bak ayam yang bertujuan menggoda Luhan

"Ishh..diam kalian semua!" Luhan menggebrak meja, awalnya kedua nya terdiam sampai sebuah tawa membahana setelah nya

"Hahahaha..." Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa keras, mereka menertawakan Luhan dari belakang. Chanyeol sampai memegang perut nya karena terlalu berlebihan, beberapa siswa yang lainnya juga ikut tertawa karena tertular virus ChanKai ini

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila disini" Luhan yang kesal memilih keluar dari kelas

...

"Maaf, pena mu jatuh" Luhan menaruh sebatang pena di meja dekat seorang gadis yang sibuk membolak-balikan buku

"Ohh..gomawo sunbae-nim" gadis itu menunduk

"Boleh aku duduk disamping mu" ijin nya dan gadis itu mengangguk

"Silahkan Sunbae" gadis itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk disamping nya

"Boleh aku tahu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan membuka suara, gadis itu nampak menoleh kearahnya

"Ahh..aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dan tidak tahu jawaban nya, karena itu aku mencari nya disini" jawab gadis itu lalu ia bertanya balik "Sunbae sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang kesal dengan teman-teman ku" jawab Luhan, ia tersenyum menatap gadis manis tersebut. si gadis nampak nya telah selesai dengan pekerjaan nya lalu ia menutup buku tersebut

"Perpustakaan memang selalu sepi, cocok bagi mereka yang ingin menyendiri" gadis itu berucap "Ohh ya namaku Kim Dayoung, senang bertemu denganmu" Dayoung mengulurkan tangan nya yang dijabat oleh Luhan

"Nama ku Luhan" balas nya. Dayoung berdiri hendak mengembalikan buku ke rak namun pergerakan nya ditahan oleh Luhan "Mau kemana? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Luhan berujar, tanpa ia sadari Dayoung menarik sudut bibir nya

"Dayoung-ah.." Luhan menghentikan kalimat nya, ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan bahwa saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Dayoung "Duduklah.." tiba-tiba Luhan jadi gugup, Dayoung hanya menurut saja perintah Luhan

"Dayoung-ah, maukah kau..menjadi pacarku?" akhirnya Luhan mengatakannya juga, sejujurnya ia malu setengah mati namun ia terpaksa

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Dayoung seakan tidak percaya

"Tidak, aku serius mengatakan nya. Kumohon jadilah pacarku untuk sementara" pinta Luhan memelas

"Sunbae, bukan kah kau telah jadian dengan Sehun sunbae? Lalu apa maksud nya?" Dayoung berpura-pura tidak mengerti

"Asal kau tahu bahwa aku ini normal. Sera menyebarkan berita hoax" Luhan berusaha menjelaskan

"Tapi video itu—"

"Ya. Video itu memang aku dan Sehun, tapi aku bersumpah saat itu aku hanya bermain tantangan" Luhan meyakinkan Dayoung, gadis itu lalu menggeleng lemah

"Tidak sunbae, walaupun kau normal sekalipun aku tidak bisa" ujar Dayoung pada akhirnya

"Kenapa?" sahut Luhan putus asa

"Bagaimana mungkin aku berkencan dengan lelaki yang bahkan lebih cantik daripada si perempuan. Aku tidak mau seperti itu, aku...aku merasa minder" Dayoung berhasil membuat Luhan tersinggung, ia sengaja memancing lawan bicara nya untuk menuju pembicaraan ini

"Apa katamu?" suara Luhan berubah menjadi dingin

"Sunbae, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermak—"

"Lupakan saja" Luhan terlanjur dibuat kecewa, sejujur nya ia merasa amat tersinggung dengan ucapan Dayoung "Anggap saja tadi itu aku hanya main-main" ujar Luhan yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia meninggalkan Dayoung sendiri di perpustakaan

 _Dan ketika Luhan sudah hilang dihadapan nya, Dayoung tertawa keras. Menyadari bakat akting nya yang luar biasa tanpa ia sadari_.

 **TBC**

.

.

satu hal yang membuat gw update nih epep adalah **BUNDA LIBURAN KE KOREA OEYY MAU KETEMUAN AMA SI TERCINTA WILIS OH :'' KALIAN NGERASA GAK BANYAK HAL GANJIL YANG TERJADI SEJAK LUHAN KE KOREA? UDAHLAH PERCAYA AJA MEREKA EMANG RAJA NYA KODE-KODEAN. GW KOBAM WOOY TOLONGIN NIH :''v**

 **.**

 **Who's gonna catch me when I fall, are you?-** _Luhan said_

 _._

 _ **Yes. I will catch you if you fall** -Sehun answered_

 _._

 ** _Someone will catch me when I fall, I know :3_**

 ** _._**

Yang udah dengerin nih lagu pasti tahu deh apa yang gw maksud .


	7. Overdose

"Eonni, aku tidak percaya aku bisa melakukan hal ini" tukas nya sambil terkikik

"Serius Dayong-ah, Kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Luhan?" Yujin menyahut, ia sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita Dayoung

"Dia meminta mu menjadi pacar hanya untuk status belaka, haha..." Hera menepuk pundak Dayoung sambil terus tertawa

"Sepertinya kita harus selalu merusak rencana Luhan. Kau hebat Dayoung-ah" Puji Yerin

"Eonni, apa kau tidak memikirkan sebuah _jebakan_ lagi untuk Luhan?" cetus Dayoung dengan ujung alis terangkat dan bibirnya yang sedikit menyerigai

"Tentu saja, aku takkan tinggal diam" Sera mengakhiri keterdiamannya sejak tadi, ia menatap anak buahnya dengan senyum evil, seperti ia akan merencanakan sebuah pembunuhan saja besok

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tukas Hera kemudian

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 06**

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

 ** _T_** **idak ada asap jika tidak ada api** , pepatah tersebut seolah mengatakan bahwa setiap masalah pasti ada penyebabnya, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kata pepatah tersebut dapat diterima akal sehat. Hanya karena sebuah video berciuman tak senonoh, membuat seisi sekolah mengenalnya sebagai pria gay, kebohongan besar ini secara tidak langsung menjatuhkan harga dirinya, Luhan takkan tinggal diam, kekesalan tersebut bercampur baur menjadi satu dalam dada nya, jangan berani mengusik Luhan saat ini karena ia bisa saja mengamuk tanpa sebab, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus segera bergegas menuju asrama nya

Di lain tempat, Baekhyun tengah ketakutan saat ini. Ia berlari ke kamar Chanyeol untuk meminta pertolongannya, Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa video itu berasal dari ponsel Baekhyun, dengan bijak ia hanya mengatakan _'tidak apa-apa'_ pada kekasihnya, Chanyeol segera meraih ponsel Baekhyun dan menghapus video tersebut.

"Jangan takut Baek, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"Baik-baik saja katamu, bagaimana jika sampai Luhan mengetahui nya?" bantah nya dengan nada cemas, ia tidak bisa bersikap tenang saat ini

"Aku akan melindungimu jika hal itu terjadi"

"Kau menggombal disaat seperti ini, Yeol? Kau gila!" sarkas nya dengan nada kesal

"Video nya sudah ku hapus, Luhan takkan mengetahuinya" bisik Chanyeol

 **"Kata siapa? Aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian!"**

ucapan tersebut berasal dari posisi belakang mereka, sontak kedua orang tersebut berbalik. Luhan sudah berdiri disana sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan tatapan tajam, Baekhyun yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati reflek bersembunyi dibalik punggung Chanyeol, ia melirik kekasihnya yang juga gugup, mustahil rasanya jika sebentar lagi Luhan tidak akan meledak

"Baekhyun, kemari kau. Jangan menjadi pengecut!" titah nya angkuh

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Baekhyun, suhu tangan kekasih nya sudah mendingin bak es batu, ia melirik kesamping lalu menggeleng, memberi kode bahwa sebaiknya ia saja yang mengahadapi Luhan. Chanyeol maju selangkah, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar, yang ditatap itu tiba-tiba tersenyum angkuh

"Kau ingin membela nya, yeol?" Luhan mengangkat satu alis, ia menghela napas. Dengan kasar ia mendorong bahu Chanyeol dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun

"Hei Byun Baekhyun, kupikir kita ini teman" Luhan tersenyum kecut kemudian membuang muka nya kesamping

"Jangan sakiti Baekhyun, hadapi diriku terlebih dahulu, Luhan" Chanyeol menjadi was-was sendiri, hawa disekeliling nya menjadi tegang

"Aku akan mencekik Baekhyun jika kau terus mengoceh" ancam nya, Chanyeol lantas terdiam

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Luhan? Kau ingin menamparku? Tampar saja, aku pantas mendapatkannya" Baekhyun pasrah, ia sudah tidak tahan berada di situasi seperti ini

"Aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak menampar _lelaki lemah_ sepertimu" ia tersenyum menyindir dan melanjutkan "Apa motif mu merekam video itu? Kau ingin memberitahukannya pada Sera lalu membuat seisi sekolah tahu begitu?"

"Luhan sungguh, itu bukan aku. Sera sendiri yang mencuri video itu dariku" bela nya

"Ceroboh sekali kau Byun" Luhan berdecih "Bodoh nya diriku berteman denganmu! Kalian membawa dampak buruk bagiku, juga sekolah ini. Bukankah dulu kita berjanji untuk saling menghargai? Kenapa kau ingin menyeretku masuk ke dunia sepertimu, hah?!" mata rusa nya berkilat penuh amarah, ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada tinggi

"Aku memang ceroboh Luhan, maafkan aku" Baekhyun merapalkan kedua tangan nya, ia bisa-bisa menangis karena dituduh seperti itu oleh Luhan

"Apa kata maaf dapat mengembalikan semuanya? Aku membencimu Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang aku tidak sudi berteman denganmu termasuk kalian semua" tukas nya final, Luhan dengan kemarahan memuncak berjalan keluar dari asrama. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkan otak nya

Sedangkan Baekhyun saat ini tengah memeluk Chanyeol erat, ia menangis karena tertohok dengan kata-kata Luhan. Ia menyesal dan sungguh merasa bersalah, Chanyeol sendiri tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, ia terus menggumamkan kata _'tenanglah'_ ditelinga baekhyun agar kekasihnya itu berhenti menangis

...

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain mengabsen nama-nama binatang saat ini, ia sudah cukup kesal dengan semuanya, Han Sera. Seorang gadis yang berhasil membuat harinya kacau seperti saat ini, ia terlalu bodoh untuk menghadapi seorang perempuan, berulangkali ia mengumpat, mengacak rambut nya kesal hingga jatuh terduduk dibelokan tangga yang kebetulan sepi. Ia sungguh muak dibilang gay, sebenarnya ia terlalu lelah dan ingin istirahat tapi mau ditaruh dimana wajah nya tidur bersama si bajingan tinggi itu? _Luhan tidak sudi_.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan arghh..." teriak nya frustasi

Luhan menggeleng beberapa kali dengan pikiran aneh nya, sempat terlintas ide-ide yang ekstrim untuk menghindari masalah ini, tapi sepertinya ada satu solusi yang ia yakini dapat membantunya sekarang. Luhan kemudian bangkit dan langkahnya ia bawa ke sebuah ruang tata usaha, ia sedang menggantungkan harapan dan harga dirinya disini, setidaknya harus berhasil.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kwon songsaenim..." Luhan menyapa seorang pegawai tata usaha berambut sanggul didepannya, ia membungkukkan badannya sebagai formalitas

"Ohh Xi Luhan, ada apa? Apa kau mencariku" tanya wanita itu, sejenak ia menghentikan aktifitas mengetiknya di komputer

"Ya, benar saya mencari anda" Luhan kemudian terdiam, ia gugup untuk menyatakan pendapatnya pada wanita dihadapannya, perempuan itu juga terdiam menunggu kalimat Luhan selanjutnya

"Maafkan aku, tapi bolehkah aku meminta tukar kamar asrama? Bukankah anda yang mengurus masalah ini?"

"Kenapa?" sahut wanita itu

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman saja" tukas Luhan, wanita itu mengernyit lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung

"Belakangan aku tidak mendengar keributan di asrama putra. Rommate mu Park Chanyeol kan? Kenapa dia? Apakah dia memperlakukanmu secara kasar?" tanya perempuan itu beruntun

"Eung..anu..dia memang tidak melakukan semacam bullying terhadapku, tapi hanya saja aku tidak merasa nyaman"

"Luhan, tiap kamar asrama sudah di data. Jika aku menukar nya maka aku harus mengganti banyak dokumen disini, juga jika ada siswa baru itu akan sulit karena kamar itu memang jatah mu" Jelas Yuri memberi tahu

 **"Hey Kwon Yuri, mana berkas yang kuminta tadi pagi?!"**

Lantas kedua orang tersebut menoleh bersamaan, Yuri yang kebetulan ditegur senior yang menjabat sebagai guru itu pun langsung menundukkan dirinya beberapa kali sambil menggumamkan kata maaf "Maafkan saya, pak. Tadi pagi anak saya sakit jadi saya datang agak terlambat, saya saat ini tengah menyelesaikan tugas yang diperintahkan bapak, maaf. Pekerjaan saya sedikit terganggu karena masih berurusan dengannya" Yuri melirik kearah Luhan

Luhan yang ditatap guru paruh baya itu tiba-tiba menegang, ia menggumamkan kata maaf beberapa kali sambil menunduk, tidak ia duga bahwa lelaki yang mengajar tari ini semakin mendekat kearahnya, Luhan meneguk ludah beberapa kali, kalaupun ada pintu ajaib, ia ingin segera kabur sekarang juga

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Kwon Saem?" tanya guru lelaki paruh baya tersebut

"Eung...maaf, saya hanya ingin meminta pindah kamar asrama" tiba-tiba saja bicaranya menjadi gagap, satu kaki Luhan tengah bergetar hebat saat ini

"Apa kau pikir ini sekolah nenek mu? Kau tidak berhak mengatur Kwon Saem meskipun ia hanya pegawai tata usaha" laki-laki tersebut membentak Luhan, beberapa orang yang berada disana sempat melirik mereka berdua yang tengah bersitegang

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya juga siswa disini. Saya berhak meminta apa yang menjadi hak saya" Luhan sedikit jengkel dengan lelaki tua yang sok bijak ini, apa salahnya ia meminta bertukar kamar

"Hak katamu? Lagipula kau siapa hingga mengatur Kwon Saem? Kau tidak bisa seenak nya disini" sang guru itupun masih ingin tetap menyudutkan Luhan

"Astaga, pak. Saya hanya ingin pindah kamar! Hanya itu saja..." Luhan masih tetap keras kepala, sedikit terkesan memaksa kali ini

"Kwon Saem orang yang sibuk, ia masih harus mengerjakan banyak tugas"

"Dan anda dengan seenak nya menyuruh Kwon Saem untuk mengerjakan tugas anda _upss..."_ Luhan kelepasan, si guru dihadapannya ini lantas melotot tajam kearahnya

"Apa katamu?" guru paruh baya itu mendelik tajam "Dimana sopan santun mu hah?! Kau mengataiku seenak nya, Apa kau tidak diajarkan tata krama? Kau mengganggu pekerjaan Kwon Saem hanya demi menuruti keinginanmu yang ingin pindah kamar, kau pikir sekolah ini milikmu?"

Nada bicara guru paruh baya tersebut meninggi, ia tersinggung dengan ucapan tak terkontrol dari mulut Luhan. Beberapa pegawai tata usaha menghentikan aktifitas nya dan terfokus pada dua orang yang saling memanas saat ini, beberapa dari mereka mengagumi keberanian Luhan yang membuat guru tersebut marah. Sedangkan nyali Luhan semakin menciut, sungguh ia malu sekaligus takut karena dijadikan objek tontonan disini, Luhan rasa-rasanya ingin kabur dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Lee saem, Luhan dapat pindah kamar asalkan dia memakai rok dan rambut palsu. Bukankah wajahnya cocok jika menjadi perempuan?" celetuk seorang pria yang duduk di selatan sana, guru yang yang satu ini suka membuat lelucon dan bisa mencarikan suasana

Semua orang yang berada disana lantas tertawa, kecuali Luhan. Walaupun hanya sebuah candaan tapi ucapan itu seakan mempermalukan harga dirinya, mimik wajah Luhan mengeras, ia mengutuk semua orang dalam hatinya, namun setelah itu suasana diruang tata usaha kembali mencair.

"Nah...dengarkan ucapannya, kau mungkin bisa sekalian operasi kelamin lalu menyuntik dadamu. Penghuni asrama putri takkan mengenalimu jika kau seorang pria" tambah Guru Lee

"Xi Luhan, bersyukurlah kau memiliki wajah manis"

"Ya, manis mendekati cantik"

"Anak perempuan ku saja tidak secantik kau"

Ucapan penuh penghinaan tersebut membuat telinga dan hatinya panas, ia marah sekaligus kesal, semua orang menjadikan candaan pria itu hal lucu baginya, mereka tidak tahu bahwa Luhan amat sangat tersinggung, ia rasanya ingin jatuh terduduk sambil menangis lalu berteriak _"Aku laki-laki dan aku tampan! Bukan cantik"._ Kemarahan yang bergelung dalam dada nya membuat Luhan terdiam cukup lama, jika ia berucap mungkin semua orang akan semakin memojokkan dirinya dan lebih mempermalukannya dari ini.

"Berhenti! Apa yang kalian tertawakan? Kalian telah mempermalukan nya, meskipun tanpa kekerasan namun tindakan seperti ini bisa dikategorikan bullying" tiba-tiba Guru Jaejong datang dan seolah-olah menjadi hero bagi Luhan, ia adalah guru BP karena itulah ia berani mengatakan tindakan tersebut termasuk bullying.

"Xi Luhan ada masalah apa? Kita bisa membicarakannya diruanganku" ajak Guru Jaejoong, Luhan hanya menggeleng, ia terlalu lelah menghadapi hari ini yang begitu sulit

"Aku tidak apa-apa, saem. Guru Lee dan Guru Kwon maafkan aku jika mengganggu kalian" Luhan menunduk beberapa kali, lalu melanjutkan "Aku permisi"

Luhan keluar dari ruang tata usaha sambil menahan amarah nya, ia berjalan tergopoh dengan mimik muka yang apabila tidak ia tahan akan meneteskan cairan bening sebentar lagi. Jaejong dibelakang nya hanya menatap murid lelaki itu sendu, ia bisa merasakan bahwa dia tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah dipermalukan seperti ini, sedikit merutuki Guru Lee yang tega membuat salah seorang siswa menjadi seperti itu. Jaejong menghela napas nya, ia melirik Guru Lee tajam lalu berjalan keluar.

...

"Hiks..hiks...Sialaaan kalian semuaa!"

Luhan menangis, itu memang benar. Ia saat ini sedang menangis, jangan anggap Luhan telah mencapai batas manly nya jika masalah sepele saja ia tangisi. Marah, kesal, jengkel, semuanya bergelut menjadi satu dalam hati dan otak nya. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti jalan pikir orang-orang ini, apa mereka tidak punya mata? Jelas-jelas Luhan adalah seorang lelaki yang menjunjung predikat _manly_ nya, hanya karena ia berwajah cantik semua orang menginginkannya menjadi perempuan. _Sampai kiamat pun Luhan takkan sudi!_ Camkan itu baik-baik dalam otak kalian, ia sangat menghargai apa yang Tuhan berikan padanya tapi entah mengapa nasib seakan mempermainkannya selama ini.

"Aku bahkan telah berusaha untuk merubah diri, tapi hik...kalian hik... selalu membuatku down"

Biarkan saja ia menangis sampai puas disini, lagipula halaman depan asrama nampak sepi. Ia sedang duduk dibangku yang terletak di ujung pojok, beberapa burung yang bertengger diatas pohon menatapnya dengan bingung, apa gerangan seorang lelaki menangis sendirian? Beberapa ekor dari mereka menertawakan dengan gaya khas nya sendiri, sebagian lain mengolok nya dengan bahasa burung.

"Lihat saja! Orang yang tersakiti akan lebih termotivasi daripada kalian, jangan terkejut jika setelah ini aku akan berubah menjadi pria sesungguh nya. Aku saat ini hanya belum puber" semangat nya pada diri sendiri

Selain burung yang membicarakan Luhan dari atas sana, diseberang Luhan tepat nya dibalik semak-semak, beberapa gadis tengah merencanakan sesuatu sambil terkikik. Mereka telah menyusun jebakan ini dengan matang, walaupun mereka harus meminta bantuan pada Sehun sendiri, mereka tidak lah bodoh mengetahui bahwa Luhan saat ini tengah bersedih hati, karena nya para gadis-gadis ini berniat untuk menghibur Luhan.

"Ehem!"

Luhan langsung menoleh ketika mendengar deheman tersebut, mata rusanya sedikit membulat ketika gadis itu tanpa permisi duduk disamping nya "Sendirian saja, ya?" tukas nya sambil tersenyum

"Jangan terkejut begitu, Aku tahu kau daritadi menangis" lalu gadis itu sedikit terkikik

Luhan kontan saja malu, ia mengusapi seluruh wajah nya agar tidak kentara ia habis menangis

"Kau Luhan, kan? Pacar nya Sehun, kenalkan aku Lee Jaerin" ujar gadis yang bernama Jaerin tersebut, ia menatap Luhan penuh perhatian dan sedikit berempati padanya

"Jangan sebut namanya, kumohon" sahut Luhan geram

"Huft...sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik" Jaerin mengerucutkan bibir nya, ia lalu berseru "Kau mau ku perlihatkan sesuatu? Aku bisa sulap looh.." tukas nya dengan sedikit berbinar

"Benarkah? Coba tunjukkan padaku" semangat Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit mendengar seruan Jaerin

"Aku mempunyai selembar tisu dan korek, kau tatap ini baik-baik" Jaerin menatap Luhan serius, rasa penasaran Luhan yang sudah diubun-ubun itu tak dapat ditahan lagi, ia menatap lekat benda di tangan Jaerin, si pemilik tangan itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, ia berhasil mendapatkannya!

Jaerin menyulut korek api tersebut dan membakar selembar tisu sambil bersorak "Satu dua tiga kamu akan tertidur!" dan boom, Luhan langsung tak sadarkan diri disamping nya

Para komplotan gadis dibalik semak-semak itu pun langsung keluar, mereka memutari bangku tersebut untuk melihat Luhan lebih dekat. Jaerin memberi instruksi pada mereka untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan, rencana ini akan berjalan lancar sebentar lagi jika mereka mematuhi perintah nya.

"Luhan, sekarang kesadaranmu sedang ku ambil. Saat ini apapun yang aku perintahkan akan kau laksanakan, anggukan kepalamu jika kau paham" ujar Jaerin yang diikuti anggukan Luhan

"Bagus. Tapi sebelum itu, coba kau bayang kan Sehun saat ini" titah nya, Luhan menggeleng kasar. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman jika melihat bayangan Sehun di alam bawah sadarnya

"Rileks, Luhan. Lalu kemudian bayangkan pemain sepak bola favoritmu, Christiano Ronaldo, kan? Anggap dia saat ini berada didekatmu" Luhan lalu menangguk, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat idola nya hadir dalam bayangan alam bawah sadar nya

"Perlahan raga Ronaldo memasuki jasad Sehun, ia berada di tubuh Sehun sekarang. Jika kau melihat Sehun, otomatis kau akan melihat Ronaldo saat itu juga. Anggukan kepalamu jika kau mengerti"

Luhan mengangguk lagi, Jaerin tersenyum. Ia meminta para gadis itu kembali bersembunyi karena sebentar lagi ia akan membangunkan Luhan. Setelah dirasa semuanya siap, Jaerin membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Luhan "Kau akan tersadar jika mendengar tepukan tanganku, dan bangunlah ketika aku menepuk pundak mu setelah ini"

"Satu dua tiga, bangun" seru Jaerin diiiringi tepukan pada pundak Luhan, otomatis yang di tepuk itu perlahan membuka mata nya, ia sedikit merasa aneh. Luhan melirik kearah Jaerin yang tersenyum padanya, ia sedikit mengernyitkan alis nya bak orang linglung, Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi gagu. Ia menolehkan kepala nya ke depan dan sedikit terkejut menyadari Christiano Ronaldo sedang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya

"Hey! Bukankah itu...Ronaldo?" ujar nya terkejut sedikit tidak percaya

Luhan mengucek kedua mata nya, ia sedang tidak bermimpi kan? Ada apa gerangan Ronaldo datang ke Korea, apa dia akan melakukan pertandingan dengan Timnas Korea?, tapi kenapa Luhan tidak mendengar kabar ini sebelumnya, jika ia tahu mungkin ia akan rela bolos sekolah demi bisa melihat langsung idola nya tersebut

"Hwaaa...Ronaldo oppa! Can I ask your sign please?"

"Take picture with me, please"

"Oppa, May I touch your hair?"

Mendadak kepala Sehun berdenyut nyeri, jadi ini rencana para komplotan geng fujoshi itu. Mereka meminta bantuan Jaerin untuk menghipnotis Luhan dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai Ronaldo? Astaga... bahkan ia masih jauh lebih tampan daripada Ronaldo. Sedikit risih ketika para gadis ini mengerubungi nya dan berbicara bahasa Inggris seolah-olah dirinya ini benar-benar Ronaldo, akting mereka sangat baik, beberapa dari gadis itu mengedip padanya dengan maksud _'Cepat lakukan akting mu, bodoh!'_ lalu Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Calm down, ok! I will serve all" Sehun mengangkat kedua tangan nya, para gadis-gadis itu memekik girang, beberapa dari mereka sudah menyodorkan sebuah spidol dan kertas

"HYAA! MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA, AKU FANS BERAT NYA!"

Teriakan nyaring itu berasal dari mulut Luhan, beberapa gadis itu menoleh kearah nya, mereka memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka karena keegoisan nya "Sunbae, aku yang lebih dulu meminta tanda tangan nya" protes Hera, si adik kelas nya

"Persetan" sahut Luhan

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan gadis-gadis tersebut, Luhan langsung berhambur ke pelukan Ronaldo – _atau jika kau dalam keadaan sadar adalah Sehun_. Sehun yang langsung dipeluk erat seperti itu sedikit terkejut hingga tubuh nya hampir oleng ke belakang karena terjangan mendadak Luhan, si rusa ini mengucapkan kata-kata kekaguman yang manis padanya, tidak ia sangka ternyata Luhan sangat menggilai Ronaldo, terselip rasa cemburu di dalam hati nya walaupun saat ini dirinya yang sedang dipeluk.

"Ronaldo, aku sangat mengagumi mu. Kau tahu jika bertemu dengan mu adalah impianku sejak kecil. Entah keberuntungan apa hingga aku dipertemukan mu hari ini"ujar Luhan dengan mimik mengharukan, ia seperti fangirl yang sedang ditimpa durian runtuh bisa memeluk idola nya sedekat ini

"I know, you can hug me as much" tukas Sehun, ia memberanikan dirinya membalas pelukan Luhan. Sehun memeluk Luhan sangat erat, ia melampiaskan rasa rindu terhadap nya hari ini. Walaupun harus Sehun sadari bahwa Luhan tidak sepenuhnya sadar, ia masih dibawah pengaruh hipnotis. Luhan sedikit mengernyit, kenapa Ronaldo memeluk nya sedekat dan selama ini? Tapi tiba-tiba ia tidak peduli, Luhan malah senang dan menyandarkan kepala nya di dada bidang Seh- _ohh_ Ronaldo.

"Kyaaa...Eonni! bukankah mereka terlihat sangat manis"

"Sayang, dia sedang tidak sadar"

"Kapan kita akan melihat mereka seperti itu secara nyata?"

"Rasanya aku ingin terharu, astaga..."

Pekikan samar gadis-gadis itu tidak ia hiraukan, mereka berbisik-bisik dengan pipi yang sudah memerah. Sang ketua menghampiri Jaerin dan tersenyum bangga "Kerja bagus, aku akan memberi tips mu sebentar lagi"

"Ok! Hubungi aku jika membutuhkan bantuan ku lagi" Jaerin mengedip imut pada Sera

Sebelumnya Sehun sudah diberitahu oleh Jaerin jika Luhan dalam keadaan tidak sadar, ia bisa melakukan apapun padanya karena saat ini ia berperan menjadi idola nya, kau pikir kau tidak mau jika diperlakukan istimewa seperti itu oleh idola mu? Sehun lalu melepaskan pelukannya, meraih dagu runcing Luhan dan membawa mereka pada ciuman lembut yang manis

Apakah Luhan membalas nya? Maka jawabannya Ya, dia membalas ciuman Sehun. Kau sendiri mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta _setengah gila_ pada idola mu, sayang nya Luhan benar-benar bodoh masuk dalam jebakan mereka. Perlahan ia menggerakkan bibir nya, mengecap rasa bibir atas Sehun, mereka melakukannya dengan sangat lembut layak nya mereka saling mencintai saja, Sehun melesakkan lidah nya semakin dalam, menyalurkan saliva yang sudah bercampur menjadi satu, ia berharap akan terus seperti ini bersama Luhan, walaupun rasanya itu sulit dan harus dalam keadaan terhipnotis seperti ini.

"Daebak, ini mengagumkan"

"Rencana kita berhasil sepenuh nya"

"Aku salut padamu Sera Eonni"

"Hwaa! Terimakasih Jaerin, kau benar-benar mewujudkan impian kami"

Para fujoshi itu berbisik-bisik girang, objek kedua insan yang tengah melumat itu jadi tontonan utama mereka. Beberapa ada yang sudah mengabadikannya, kemudian terkikik geli melihat bagaimana agresif nya Luhan ketika dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Mereka semakin memekik nyaring ketika Sehun menambah kecepatan tempo ciumannya menjadi semakin liar, astaga! Luhan membalasnya. Jelas hal ini membuat mereka semakin salah tingkah, menjambak rambut, memegangi kedua pipi yang memerah, mimisan akut hingga menggigit jari bak menonton film biru saja. Saking tak terkendalinya ekspresi mereka, hingga Jaerin tak sengaja bertepuk tangan.

"Luhan lucunya...aigoo" ujar Jaerin riang sambil reflek bertepuk tangan

Gerakan reflek tepukan tangan Jaerin kontan membuat Luhan terkesiap dan terkejut mendapati dirinya berada dipelukan Sehun, sambil bibir nya terus dilumat oleh _si cabul_ ini. Astaga! Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini, Luhan langsung saja melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun dan menatap nanar sekeliling nya, para fujoshi itu menatap nya takut-takut. Sebentar lagi rencana mereka semua akan berjalan 100% namun Jaerin yang ceroboh mengacaukan segalanya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TERHADAPKU HAHH?!" teriaknya lantang

"JELASKAN PADAKU APA-APAAN INI?!" kedua tangannya sudah mengepal erat, ia ingin sekali menghajar semua orang yang telah merencanakan ini

"KENAPA DIAM? JAWAB AKU! HEY KAU HAN SERA, KAU DALANG DIBALIK SEMUA INI KAN?" tuduh nya pula

"Memang ya, kenapa? Kami hanya berniat menghibur mu saja, Luhan. Maaf jika kau tidak suka" ujar Sera sesantai mungkin

"Apa katamu?"

"Seharian ini kau terus bersedih, dasar cengeng! Tapi tadi kau sudah bertemu Ronaldo, kan? ahaha.. _upss_ " tiba-tiba saja Sera meniru gaya aktris yang _mengendorse shampo,_ sekejam dan seseram apapun Luhan ketika marah padanya, Sera takkan gentar

"Maaf jika tiba-tiba idola mu berubah menjadi rival mu" Sera lalu menunduk seolah ia ikut bersedih, ia tersenyum simpul pada Luhan dan berujar "Jika kau mau bertemu lagi, kami bisa membantu mu"

"Sialan kalian semua! Jadi aku tadi di hipnotis?" tukas Luhan tidak percaya

"Jadi kau baru sadar?" sahut Sera, ia lalu tertawa diikuti anak buah nya

Kontan gadis-gadis itu terus tertawa nyaring, suasana yang tadinya tegang itu langsung menjadi lucu karena respon Sera yang amat santai tapi menjebak sekaligus mempermainkan lawan bicara nya. Mereka saling melakukan high five dan Sera menjulurkan lidah nya kearah Luhan sambil berguman _'Kau kalah week, kami lebih cerdik darimu'_ dan jangan dibayangkan betapa masam nya wajah Luhan saat ini.

...

Sudah jatuh ditimpa tangga pula, kali ini pepatah tersebut sangat cocok dengan keadaannya saat ini, jika ada hari yang paling sial, maka hari ini adalah hari kesialan baginya. Luhan menyesal tinggal di negara ini, semua orang mengolok nya, awalnya ia pindah kemari karena ingin penghidupan yang baik namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ia tidak mempunyai teman yang tulus- _dalam artian benar-benar mendukung nya, bukan malah menjerumuskan._ Mencari teman bak Lao Gao di China ternyata sangat sulit, masih untung dirinya mempunyai satu teman yang seperti itu walau fisik nya tidak seberapa, terkadang teman dengan fisik yang rupawan itu rata-rata munafik, seringkali diberi pujian membuat mereka tidak punya pengendalian diri. Berbeda dengan teman yang biasa saja, mereka rendah hati, namun dalam hal ini jangan salah sangka, fisik sama sekali tidak menentukan baik-buruk nya seseorang, namun _biasanya_ nya memang seperti itu.

Luhan kini berada di gym, bukan gym milik Ayah Sehun tentu nya. Ia terlalu muak berada di lingkungan asrama, kejadian hari ini membuatnya down dan malu secara bersamaan. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia terlalu bodoh untuk dikelabuhi para komplotan fujoshi tersebut, Luhan tersenyum miris, otak nya sedikit bergeser karena ia sekamar dengan Chanyeol mungkin.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini, memandang para wanita yang sedang berolahraga itu dengan pandangan malas tak berminat, walaupun biasanya ia suka berbinar ketika melakukan aktifitas ini. Luhan mengembuskan napasnya, ia meraih botol air mineral dan menegak nya hingga habis, ia terlalu larut dalam euforia berolahraga hingga lupa mengisi kembali ion tubuh nya.

"Hey! Kau bersemangat sekali kelihatan nya" lelaki tambun itu duduk disamping Luhan yang sedang mengelapi keringat nya

Luhan hanya terdiam dan melirik nya sekilas, lalu pria itu berucap lagi "Anak muda zaman sekarang sudah memiliki otot yang bagus, aku kagum sekali..." jeda sejenak, pria itu melanjutkan "Sepertinya kau juga"

"Tidak, aku belum" sahut Luhan

Lalu pria itu tertawa "Benarkah? Ahh... pantas saja kau rajin sekali datang kemari. Anak muda sepertimu harus mempunyai lekukan otot di perutnya, karena perempuan cantik zaman sekarang menyukai pria berotot daripada berponi" ujar pria itu

Luhan lantas melirik atas nya dan segera menyisir poni nya kebelakang, _sebentar,_ apa pria itu menyindirnya? Luhan mengutuk orang disamping nya dalam hati

"Tapi membentuk otot itu tidaklah mudah dan membutuhkan perngorbanan yang ekstra, seperti latihan yang rutin juga meluangkan waktu, tetapi aku punya solusi nya, kau mau tahu?" tawar pria itu

"Apa?" sahut Luhan

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebotol kecil dari saku celana training nya, ia menyodorkan benda itu pada Luhan "Tablet ini membantu mempercepat proses pembentukan otot mu lebih cepat, hanya dalam waktu sebulan saja kau akan melihat perubahannya karena obat ini benar-benar special"

"Tidak seperti yang lain, obat ini diproduksi di Amerika dengan teknologi canggih sehingga ampuh dan efektif merangsang otot agar lebih cepat terbentuk. Jika kau tidak percaya, aku membawa brosur nya. Kau bisa melihat testimoni dari pemakai obat ini, rata-rata mereka semua mengatakan puas" cerocos pria tersebut

Luhan memijat pelipis nya, pria ini mendekatinya karena ia bukan ingin latihan di gym melainkan sales yang diam-diam menawarkan obat pada pengunjung disini. Luhan menghela napas mendengar ocehan pria tua itu, ia teringat jika obat nya yang waktu itu ia beli sudah ditukar dengan obat perangsang oleh Sehun, kebetulan juga ia membutuhkan obat itu lagi agar ia segera _manly,_ Luhan memotong perkataan pria itu dan langsung bertanya "Berapa harga nya?"

"Sebelumnya kau tahu kan jika ada harga ada kualitas, obat ini tidak-lah mahal, hanya 95000 Won saja" ujar pria itu nyengir

"Apa?! Kenapa mahal sekali" pekik Luhan terkejut, sedikit berlebihan menurutnya harga segitu untuk satu botol

"Jika kau tidak mau ya sudah, kau tahu jika obat ini jadi best seller saat ini. Aku bisa menawarkan satu botol ini untuk pengunjung yang lain mengingat obat ini sangat ampuh dan mujarab" tukas pria itu yang hendak berdiri

"Ahh..tunggu, baiklah, aku membelinya, sebantar..." Luhan mengacak tas nya dan menemukan dompet yang beberapa lembar isinya ia berikan pada pria itu "Awas saja jika obat ini tidak bekerja..." ancam Luhan

"Kau tenang saja, hubungi aku jika obat itu tidak efektif. Aku akan menggantinya dan memberimu bonus tambahan nanti" lalu pria itu tersenyum, tangannya terampil menghintung lembaran won dan mengangguk

"Ohh ya, pernah ada salah satu yang memberikan testimoni jika ia telah berhasil mendapatkan otot nya selama 20 hari saja, menarik bukan? Ia hanya giat berlatih dan rutin meminum obat ini secara teratur, hasilnya? Ia mendapatkan ototnya hanya dalam 20 HARI SAJA, padahal obat ini menawarkan dalam waktu sebulan. Buktikan sendiri saja nanti, ok!" pria itu mengedip pada Luhan, kemudian menepuk pundak nya dan berjalan mendahului Luhan yang tengah diam mematung

"Benarkah bisa secepat itu?" gumam Luhan sambil menatap botol di genggaman nya

...

Sepulang dari gym, Luhan mampir di sebuah supermarket untuk membeli se-cup ramen. Gara-gara obat itu yang terlalu mahal, sisa uang Luhan hanya cukup untuk dibuat membeli ramen, tapi tidak apa-apa toh ramen ini hanya untuk mengganjal perut nya yang lapar sehabis olahraga. Seusai menghabiskan ramen nya, Luhan terpaku pada botol tablet tersebut, sempat berpikir beberapa menit sampai kemudian ia membuka penutup botol tersebut dan mengeluarkan isi nya, Luhan hendak meminum satu tablet tetapi ia teringat lagi ucapan pria itu tentang hasilnya yang lebih cepat 20 hari jika ia rutin olahraga dan minum obat ini, Luhan berpikir mungkin jika ia rutin olahraga dan meminum obat ini dalam dosis yang besar maka obat ini akan segera habis dan ia akan mendapatkan tubuh berotot idaman nya.

Luhan lalu tersenyum sendiri membayangkan ia akan memamerkan tubuh berotot nya nanti pada orang-orang yang telah meremehkannya, para gadis-gadis akan bertekuk lutut sambil memohon untuk dijadikan kekasih nya, bukankah ini impian nya sejak lama? Luhan semakin tidak sabar mewujudkannya. Ia telan beberapa tablet sekaligus bersamaan air mineral. Setelah nya ia tersenyum sendiri

"Lihat saja setelah ini..." seringai nya

Sementara itu, di kamar asrama Chanyeol. KaiSoo, Chanbaek, serta Sehun sedang berkumpul membicarakan masalah Luhan hari ini, Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya ketika Luhan mengatakan ia sudah tidak mau lagi berteman dengan mereka, Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan, Baekhyun hanya merasa dirinya saja yang bersalah disini padahal semuanya juga ikut andil dalam permasalahan ini, terutama Han Sera.

Mereka berempat menjadi jengkel dengan kecerobohan gadis itu, tetapi Sehun membelanya dengan alasan bahwa Sera juga membantunya untuk mendapatkan Luhan, tidak ada yang setuju dengan pendapat Sehun, menurut mereka Sera memang telah kelewatan dan dia yang seharus nya disalahkan dalam hal ini.

Hari sudah semakin mendekati tengah malam, terbesit di hati mereka saat ini sedang mengkhawatirkan Luhan yang tidak kunjung kembali. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Luhan takkan sudi lagi sekamar dengannya setelah mengatakan hal itu tadi sore, karena lelah menunggu dan juga khawatir, Chanyeol hendak keluar mencari Luhan namun ditahan oleh Sehun, sebaiknya Kai saja yang mencari karena ia hari ini ia belum berurusan dengan Luhan, mungkin Luhan akan mau diajak pulang jika itu adalah Kai karena lelaki ini sedikit jarang berinteraksi dengan Luhan.

Kai yang hendak melangkah terpaksa menghentikannya ketika pintu tersebut terbuka menampakkan sosok Luhan yang tengah putih memucat, laki-laki Cina itu berjalan sedikit terhuyung yang membuat kelima orang itu sedikit khawatir

"Luhan-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Kyungsoo memastikan

Luhan tidak merespon, ia bergelut dengan rasa pusing di kepala nya hingga menyebabkan dirinya seperti ini, semakin lama nyeri itu semakin menjadi-jadi, perutnya juga mual tidak tertahankan, Luhan yang terlalu lelah berolahraga menjadikan tubuhnya lemas hingga tumbang ditengah-tengah mereka berlima.

"Luhan, ada apa? Kenapa kau—"

Kelimannya panik, Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan agar lelaki ini terbangun, namun sepertinya Luhan benar-benar pingsan hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Ketika Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun akan menggotongnya ke kamar, tiba-tiba Luhan...

"Hoek..Hoek.."

"Astaga!" pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kompak

Mereka berlima menjadi semakin panik saat menyaksikan Luhan dengan mata terpejam memuntahkan cairan putih berbusa dari mulut nya, sempat berkecamuk pikiran-pikiran aneh di otak mereka, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Luhan bisa sekarat saat ini, akhirnya mereka sepakat menghubungi ambulance untuk membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

Sehun terus menggenggam telapak tangan Luhan yang mulai mendingin, sembari menunggu datang nya ambulan, ia terus menggumamkan kata-kata penenang walaupun Luhan sendiri takkan bisa mendengarnya, ia lalu mengecup dahi Luhan dan berbisik "Bertahanlah sebentar, Luhan. Kami semua akan selalu berada disisimu"

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

Alooh pakabar smuanyahh ^^ adakah yang sadar kalo FF ini gw anggurin selama sebulan :3 maaf ya author nya ribut UAS tapi kemaren udah diganti sama ff oneshoot kok :v berhubung ini udah selesai UAS nya jadi aku bebass :D sebetulnya mau ngepost kemaren tapi gara2 keasikan ngumpul sama author2 HunHan di Line akhirnya agak sedikit ngadat update nya :v

dari FF ini mari kita ambil pelajaran, kalo misalnya kalian diet jangan berlebihan ya ^^ pakai cara Sehat dan alami saja, sebelum ujian aku sempat kena muntaber gara2 telat makan dengan alasan diet, walhasil gw malah gamasuk sekolah plus dimarahi ortu sama guru -,- pokoknya jangan ditiru wehh wkwkk

See you later, and for the last... I need your review guys :)


	8. Stupid Luhan

"Luhan, bertahanlah sebentar lagi..."

Mobil ambulance yang mereka tumpangi melaju kencang, dibelakang sana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk disamping Luhan yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, pemuda Cina itu semakin lama semakin pucat dengan diikuti bibirnya yang memutih, kedua laki-laki yang menemani dengan sigap membersihkan sisa-sisa muntahan yang melewati sudut bibir Luhan, mereka harap-harap cemas, semoga Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Luhan"

Itu adalah permohonan Baekhyun, ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian beberapa hari terakhir. Dia sudah menduga bahwa Luhan berniat bunuh diri kali ini, Baekhyun jadi merasa berdosa, ditengah do'a nya ia tersentak ketika Luhan memuntahkan cairannya lagi, kedua nya jadi panik.

"Paman, tolong lebih cepat!" teriak Kyungsoo panik

Salah seorang petugas yang ada disana mencoba mencairkan keadaan, perawat perempuan itu meminta Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tenang. Ia mengatakan bahwa Luhan akan baik-baik saja, namun jika menoleh dan mengamati keadaan Luhan, pemuda China itu jauh dari kata baik.

Kekhawatiran mereka sempat berkurang ketika ambulan yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, dalam sekejap tubuh Luhan sudah dipindahkan dan segera dilarikan ke ruang gawat darurat. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengikuti perawat-perawat tersebut dan harus terhenti karena hanya dokter dan perawat yang boleh masuk.

Keduanya terduduk dengan napas yang belum teratur, ini sudah malam hari, seharusnya mereka telah terbang kealam mimpi, tapi keadaan memaksa mereka tetap siaga. Luhan tidak memiliki siapapun disini, jika mereka pulang bagaimana nasib Luhan kemudian. Memikirkan bagaimana respon keluarganya di China membuat keduanya jadi semakin resah, siapa yang akan disalahkan atas kejadian ini nanti.

"Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaanya?"

Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol baru sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka menyusul belakangan dengan mengendarai mobil, alasan mereka terlambat adalah karena terus di damprat puluhan pertanyaan oleh penjaga asrama, untung nya mereka bagi tugas, Sehun yang menyiapkan mobil, Chanyeol yang diintrogasi, dan Kai yang membereskan keperluan Luhan untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Dia sudah ditangani dokter" Baekhyun menjawab lemah

Ketiganya mengembuskan napas, sedikit lega mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangkit dan memeluk Chanyeol erat, lelaki itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Chanyeol "Chanie, bagaimana ini? Hiks.. aku bersalah dalam hal ini, Luhan pasti berniat bunuh diri, ini semua karena ku kan? Ini semua salahku hiks..."

"Tidak. Ini salah kami semua, Baekhyun kumohon, jangan terus meyalahkan dirimu sendiri" Chanyeol mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun, sebetulnya bukan Baekhyun saja yang merasakan hal itu namun semuanya juga merasa sama, mereka yang bersalah dalam hal ini, dan bukan hanya Baekhyun saja.

"Tapi, Chan, bagaimana jika Luhan tidak selamat? Bagaimana jika—"

"Stop Baek! Jangan bicara lagi" Sehun memotong nya, ditengah keadaan genting seperti ini bukannya berdoa malah ribut memperdebatkan siapa yang bersalah. Sehun jengah tentu saja, namun rasa khawatirnya lebih mendominasi, dugaan awalnya adalah Luhan overdosis, dan bisa jadi Luhan berniat bunuh diri, tapi apa lelaki itu begitu bodoh _hanya karena tidak dibilang manly,_ jadi frustasi seperti itu lalu bunuh diri? Menggelikan _–pikirnya_

Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam, menatap pintu ruangan tersebut dengan penuh harap. Ditengah keheningan ponsel Chanyeol berdering, si pemilik sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya

"Hey! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku katakan?"

Chanyeol menunjukkan layar ponselnya, ke-empat temannya itu ikut merasa cemas. Tidak tahu penjelasan apa yang harus diberikan, tidak mungkin juga mereka mengatakan Luhan overdosis karena tidak dibilang manly atau Luhan sengaja bunuh diri dengan meminum banyak pil. Kai memberinya kode untuk segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut, orang itu pasti khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

"Ya, Mama..." ujarnya sedikit ragu

"CHANYEOL, BAGAIMANA KEADAAN ANAKKU DISANA?!" dan Chanyeol menyumpah dalam hati, bahwa ia bingung harus menjawab apa pada Ibu si _rusa cantik_ ini.

.

.

 **Damn I'm Manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Chapter 07**

* * *

 _-Stupid Luhan-_

* * *

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

"Padahal aku sudah mengambil jam terbang paling cepat,tapi kenapa rasanya lama sekali? Tak bisakah pilot-pilot itu ngebut di udara?" runtuk seorang wanita yang merupakan Ibu Luhan, daritadi ia duduk tak tenang di dalam pesawat akibat memikirkan kondisi putranya disana.

"Mama, tenanglah. Luhan sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, ia pasti sudah mendapatkan penanganan dari dokter" ujar Lao Gao disamping Ibu Luhan, malam-malam hari ia terpaksa menemani wanita itu terbang ke Korea karena kondisi Luhan yang tiba-tiba dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang telah mengenal Luhan maupun keluarganya, tentu ia merasa sungkan ketika dimintai bantuan.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku Mamanya. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatku khawatir daripada ini. Sungguh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada putraku? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak memberikan penjelasan yang detil?"

Lao Gao memeluk wanita itu layaknya Ibu nya sendiri, sejak kecil ia memang telah menganggap kedua orang tua Luhan jugalah orang tuanya, mereka banyak membantu dalam kehidupan Lao Gao yang pas-pasan. Melihat wanita itu cemas, membuatnya juga ikut khawatir, semoga saja Luhan sadar ketika mereka datang nanti.

"Mama, percayalah padaku. Luhan akan baik-baik saja, aku mengenal temanku itu dengan baik"

...

Selang infus itu hampir melilit sebagian tubuh Luhan, ia belum sadar pasca operasi dadakan tadi. Setidaknya kelima temannya itu bersyukur karena Luhan selamat, dugaan mereka benar bahwa Luhan mengalami overdosis, dokter itu dengan sigap telah menguras usus Luhan, dan sebentar lagi mungkin Luhan akan kesulitan makan dan minum karena organ pencernaannya yang tidak stabil, hanya infus-infus itulah yang memberikan Luhan asupan pengganti makanan.

"Apa kita akan tetap disini sampai pagi?" cetus Kai

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Sahut Baekhyun

Kelima pemuda itu uring-uringan, mereka bingung menentukan pilihan, apakah pagi ini mereka berlima akan membolos serentak karena tanggung jawab menjaga Luhan, atau berjaga secara bergantian, sedangkan yang lain masuk sekolah. Luhan masih belum sadar akibat efek bius, mereka tidak berani meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja, mengingat mereka sendiri yang menyebabkan Luhan seperti ini.

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras, membuat kelima pemuda itu tersentak dan sontak menoleh kesumber suara. Wanita dengan raut cemas yang ditemani seorang pemuda berisi dengan pipi yang dipenuhi brewok, berlari kearah Luhan yang bahkan masih memejamkan mata. Wanita itu menangis melihat kondisi putranya secara langsung.

"Luhan, Mama disini sayang" wanita yang merupakan Ibu Luhan itu memeluk anak nya erat

Sehun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol, matanya seolah meminta penjelasan pada sahabat tiang nya "Dia ibu nya Luhan, dan kurasa lelaki itu teman nya" bisik Chanyeol

Kelima nya berdiri berjejer, saling diam, dan tak ingin menyambut kedatangan wanita itu. Mereka takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi, walaupun opini mereka belum tentu benar. Wanita itu menyudahi acara tangis-menangis nya, matanya melirik kearah lima pemuda yang nampak diam membisu, sorot tajamnya jatuh pada sosok Chanyeol, hanya laki-laki itulah yang ia kenal.

Wanita itu berjalan kearah Chanyeol, yang ditatap itu semakin gugup, Chanyeol bahkan harus menahan napas nya ketika wanita itu berhenti tepat dihadapannya "Ceritakan semuanya padaku, Chanyeol"

Seketika Chanyeol menelan ludah, gugup.

...

Perlahan mata nya terbuka, ia mengerjab beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina nya, ia melirik keseliling, seluruh ruangan ini bercat putih dan juga bau nya seperti... tunggu, ini tidak seperti biasanya, jangan katakan bahwa ia berada di...

"Oh, tidak!" gumam nya, ia angkat telapak tangannya dan selang infus menempel disana

Pantas saja ia merasa aneh, tapi Luhan tidak ingat, apa yang menyebabkan ia sampai berada disini? Ia ingin bangkit namun urung saat merasakan perutnya yang masih perih, dengan ragu ia mengarahkan tangannya pada perut, dan benar, ada bekas jahitan disana.

Luhan mengembuskan napasnya lagi, kenapa ia begitu sial? Seluruh gerutuannya teredam ketika pintu ruangan kamar nya terbuka, menampakkan sosok Ibu beserta Lao Gao. Luhan lantas mengernyit? Kenapa mereka berada disini? Atau jangan-jangan...

"Luhan kau sudah—"

"Apa sekarang aku berada di China?" Luhan memotong perkataan ibu nya

"Tidak, kami yang dari China datang menjenguk mu" sahut Lao Gao

"Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berada disini, lalu kalian datang menjengukku?"

Lao Gao beserta ibunya terdiam, sang sahabat itu mengerutkan dahi, merasa aneh dengan ucapan Luhan barusan, "Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, kenapa kau sampai overdosis begini? Apa kau berniat mengakhiri hidup di negara orang?"

Kini giliran Luhan yang terdiam, apa katanya tadi? Ia overdosis, bunuh diri, namun sungguh ia merasa tidak memiliki niatan seperti itu. Ia termenung, seingatnya ia tak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Hell, yang benar saja, ia terlalu konyol mengakhiri hidup nya disini, cita-cita nya saja belum tercapai dan apa-apaan itu dengan tuduhan percobaan bunuh diri? Ia kemudian menatap Lao Gao penuh tanya

"Lao Gao, seingatku, aku tidak berniat seperti itu" ujarnya ringan

"Lalu apa? Dokter bahkan telah menguras usus mu semalam" Lao Gao mengembuskan napas, merasa sahabatnya ini begitu tolol sejak berada di Korea

"Sudahlah, Luhan baru saja sadar dan kau mengajak nya bertengkar" Ibu Luhan memukul kepala Lao Gao dengan kepalan tangannya

"Luhan, dari penjelasan dokter. Kau mengalami overdosis obat pembentuk otot, sekarang Mama tanya, apa kau berniat menjadi binaragawan sekarang?" sang Ibu memberikan tatapan tajam nya pada Luhan, ia sudah menyiapkan semburan kata-kata serapah nya pada sang putra jika terbangun nanti, ditatap nya Luhan yang tengah menggigiti bibir, anaknya itu pasti menyiapkan alasan yang bagus untuk kebohongannya.

"Walau kau memberikan alasan, Mama takkan percaya. Aku lebih percaya penjelasan dokter kali ini" ujar Ibu nya dengan nada dingin, baik Luhan maupun Lao Gao terdiam, sahabatnya dari China itu bahkan baru mengetahui sekarang jika Luhan overdosis obat pembentuk otot. Tunggu, seingatnya ia pernah memberikan saran itu pada Luhan, dan sekarang...

"Hey! Apa sampai saat ini kau masih berniat manly?" ujar Lao Gao spontan

Ibu Luhan mengernyit, ia menatap Lao Gao dengan penuh tanya "Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Mati aku"_ ucap Luhan dalam hati

"Luhan, aku tak tahu kau benar-benar bodoh atau bagaimana, demi Tuhan, kau membahayakan keselamatanmu sendiri hanya karena keinginan konyol mu itu. Sekarang aku sadar selama ini aku salah, sejak dulu aku selalu membelamu dengan mengatakan _'Ya, kau adalah ssang namja'_ tapi kutegaskan sekarang bahwa SELAMA INI AKU BERBOHONG! Sebagai sahabat tentu aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, tapi—"

Lao Gao mengambil napas sejenak, baik Luhan maupun Ibu nya tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Lelaki berisi itu memijit pelipis nya karena emosi yang sudah memuncak, ia benar-benar merasa dungu selama ini

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu seharusnya aku mencegahmu melakukan hal itu, aku lupa bahwa kau teman yang ambisius, kau harus selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi inilah anugerah yang Tuhan berikan padamu, sejak dulu aku setuju jika orang yang baru pertama kali melihatmu pasti mengira kau adalah perempuan, wajahmu ditakdirkan cantik, tapi tolong Lu, kau sudah kelewat batas. Kau kurang bersyukur selama ini, kenapa kau begitu ingin berubah? Jika sudah seperti ini, bukankah kau sendiri yang akan merugi?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia kecewa mendengar ucapan Lao Gao barusan. Ia pikir Lao Gao akan mendukung keinginan nya, memberinya semangat hingga titik akhir, juga membelanya walaupun tidak ada orang yang mau mengakuinya di dunia ini, tiba-tiba setitik air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata Luhan

"Luhan, hantikan cita-cita manly mu itu. Cobalah menerima yang sudah ada, kau sempurna, Luhan! Sungguh, banyak orang-orang yang iri padamu, kau boleh saja berubah, tapi tolong, jangan sampai membahayakan dirimu sendiri" pesan Lao Gao, nada nya berubah lembut dengan tatapan sarat permohonan pada Luhan

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini- _hiks.._ kau juga sama seperti orang lain, apakah kau juga setuju jika aku menjadi pria gay saja, hah?! Aku cantik dan ditakdirkan menjadi submissive begitu? Kau memintaku menerima keadaan, mencoba bangga dengan kelebihanku yang berwajah cantik lalu mengencani pria-pria gay diluaran sana? Itukah maumu? Sungguh, aku kecewa padamu Lao Gao!" teriak Luhan, kemudian ia menangis sesenggukan. Sang Ibu disampingnya sedikit terkejut, mengetahui bahwa putranya banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, termasuk hal ini, wanita itu menyesalinya sekarang.

"Lao Gao, ikut aku keluar" titah Ibu Luhan, dan yang diminta itu mengangguk. Meninggalkan Luhan sendiri yang tengah menangis didalam kamar inap

...

 _"One..,Two..,Three..,Four.."_

 _"...Five, six.., seven..,eight..."_

Beberapa orang di dalam ruang tari nampak fokus menatap ke cermin, mereka menirukan gerakan yang dipraktekkan sang guru sambil ikut menghitung, salah satu diantara mereka termasuk Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol, mereka tergabung dalam klub dance dan diminta mengisi acara dalam pagelaran hari jadi sekolahnya. Saat ini, seluruh siswa sibuk berlatih menyiapkan diri dalam pertunjukkan tersebut, mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya karena pertunjukkan tersebut akan dihadiri beberapa staff dari agensi besar.

Sehun mengikuti instruksi tersebut ala kadarnya, pikirannya saat ini terpecah antara berlatih untuk persiapan hari jadi Sekolah dan keadaan Luhan di rumah sakit pasca operasi. Rusa China itu pasti telah sadar, tadi pagi mereka berlima diminta kembali ke asrama oleh Ibu Luhan, setelah latihan ini selesai ia berinisiatif untuk menjenguk Luhan di rumah sakit.

"Latihan untuk part ke-3 selsai, istirahat 15 menit"

Beberapa siswa disana duduk di pinggiran ruangan sambil menenggak sebotol air mineral, seperti biasa Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol akan duduk berdampingan dan membicarakan sesuatu bersama.

"Sehun, kau nampak tak fokus. Memikirkan Luhan?" celetuk Chanyeol, dengan sedikit cengiran

"Kenapa kau menanyakan yang sudah jelas jawabannya?" Kai menimpali, ia mengusap peluh yang terus bercucuran dari dahinya

"Sayang sekali, dia tidak akan bisa ikut andil dalam pertunjukkan ini" tukas Sehun sambil memandang ke depan

"Benar, padahal ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di sekolah ini. Dia melewatkan momen yang bagus" Kai berujar lesu

"Apa kalian juga akan menjenguk Luhan setelah jam sekolah?" sahut Sehun, kedua temannya itu mengangguk

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak yakin. Songsaenim pasti akan menahan kita seharian disini, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga" timpal Chanyeol

"Ahh.. Chanyeol ada benarnya juga, kurasa dua hari ke depan kita akan terus disibukkan dengan latihan" Kai lantas teringat

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" gerutu Sehun, sejak pagi tadi ia uring-uringan memikirkan kondisi Luhan disana, ia ingin melihat Luhan, dan ketika matanya melihat Luhan baik-baik saja. Ia baru akan merasa tenang.

"Tenanglah, biasanya sehari sebelum pertunjukkan, guru-guru akan sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Seluruh siswa akan diliburkan, dan kita bisa menjenguknya. Jadi, agar kita tidak perlu latihan lagi hari itu, sebaiknya kita mantapkan saja gerakannya mulai hari ini" saran Chanyeol, ketiga nya lalu melakukan high five, walaupun Sehun sempat merasa keberatan namun perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga.

...

Luhan merasa bosan, tadi ia baru saja bangun tidur, dan 3 jam kemudian ia sudah menguap lagi. Rusa China itu menatap layar televisi di depannya dengan ogah-ogahan, tidak ada acara yang menarik menurutnya, Ibunya berserta Lao Gao sedang keluar membeli beberapa snack dan camilan. Luhan mendesah, ia tidak dapat makan apa-apa, ingin rasanya ia meminta snack Lao Gao secuil saja. Tapi terkadang tidak dibuat makan pun rasanya masih berdenyut-denyut nyeri, Luhan merasa tidak nyaman, sesekali ia ingin muntah tapi tak bisa, keadaanya saat ini begitu menyiksa.

Lagi-lagi Luhan melamun, mengingat flashback tadi pagi ketika ia terbangun, Lao Gao yang menyemburkan kata-kata pedas untuk nya, membuat rasa sakit hati itu masih ada hingga saat ini. Luhan mendesah, ia tatap layar ponsel nya yang tengah mati, dapat ia lihat bayangan wajah nya sendiri di layar hitam tersebut, ia pandangi pantulan bayangan tersebut lamat-lamat, dan sebuah bisikan seakan memberinya pendapat tersendiri

 _'Kau cantik, Luhan'_

Luhan menggelengkan kepala nya, itu tadi ia salah sebut, ia pandangi lagi wajah nya dan sebagian hati nya mengatakan hal tersebut, namun otak dan hatinya seakan berperang batin, dengan segara kerasionalannya si otak mengatakan _'Luhan itu laki-laki, dan mana mungkin cantik?!'_ lalu disahut oleh kata hati _'Tapi aku lebih jujur, pendapatku mengatakan bahwa Luhan memang berwajah cantik'_

Dan sekarang Luhan harus berpihak kemana? Baiklah, kesampingkan dulu segala kekeras kepalaanmu, mari pandangi bayangan Luhan sekali lagi, kuperingatkan jangan munafik kali ini, jawab dengan jujur _, Apakah Luhan memang cantik?_ Hasilnya, 85% mengatakan ya, dan sisanya tidak. Beberapa responden yang mengatakan tidak, sebagian dari mereka berpendapat bahwa yang menjawab Ya adalah akibat mereka ikut-ikutan kata orang. Tapi mari kita kaji kembali, apakah kata **Tampan, Cool, Maskulin, Macho, dan Kekar** pantas disematkan pada Luhan? :v Lalu kuberi perbandingan, bagaimana dengan kata **Imut, menggemaskan, manis, dan** ** _-ehm.._** **cantik** , apakah lebih pantas disematkan pada Luhan? Semuanya terserah padamu, _kawan! ^^_

"Arghh! Aku bisa gila sekarang, bagaimana bisa?!" rancau nya tidak terima, sedikit meringis karena pergerakannya tadi mempengaruhi bekas jahitan di perutnya, ada rasa nyeri yang tak tertahankan ketika ia bergerak-gerak seperti tadi.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia lelah membahas dirinya sendiri apakah ia tampan atau cantik? Jika dipikir lagi, kata Lao Gao tadi pagi sedikit memberinya pencerahan selama ini, ia terlalu gegabah menginginkan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Dan juga teman-temannya, _ahh.._ ia jadi teringat dengan kelima teman idiotnya itu, seharusnya ia berterimakasih. Mereka telah menyelamatkan nyawa nya dengan membawanya kesini, _huhh.._ memikirkan mereka membuat sebagian dari dirinya merasa bersalah.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Luhan cepat-cepat menyahut "Mama, aku ingin ngemil..." rengeknya

"Ouchh.. Baby deer ku sayang, lihat noona bawakan kau banyak buah"

Setelah mengucapkan itu gerombolan gadis itu tertawa, Luhan tercekat, ia menoleh dan tidak mendapati Ibu nya maupun Lao Gao disana, melainkan... _–kumpulan Fujoshi_ sialan itu..

"Luhan, apakah kau sudah baikan? Aku bergidik ngeri selama di sekolah, kenapa Baekhyun sunbae menatapku seperti itu? Ia marah-marah padaku tanpa sebab, lalu menuduhku yang membuat dirimu seperti ini" Sera mulai bercerocos, Luhan saja enggan mendengarnya

"Yak! Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ok, maaf. Aku hanya membuatmu terhipnotis saat itu, tapi bagaimana bisa kau sampai masuk rumah sakit begini?" Sera bertanya lagi, ia bahkan tanpa sungkan duduk di pinggiran ranjang Luhan dengan pasukannya yang ikut mengitari

"Bisakah kalian pulang saja? Aku merasa semakin parah melihat kalian datang" Luhan berujar datar, bahkan terkesan dingin

"Apa! Bahkan kita tadi patungan untuk membelikanmu bingkisan ini, kau tidak menghargai kedatangan kami?" tukas Dayoung tak terima

"Kalian tahu aku bahkan hanya mendapatkan asupan dari selang ini" Luhan mengangkat tangan yang ditempeli infus itu tinggi-tinggi

"Wah kebetulan, aku daritadi menginginkan apel merah itu" sahut Hera, Sera yang berada disamping Luhan merobek plastik bingkisan tersebut dan melemparkan apel merah kearah Hera

"Karena baby deer kita tidak bisa makan, yasudah kita nikmati saja. _Toh,_ uang kita juga kan?" cetus Sera dan teman-temannya itu mengangguk setuju

"Oh ya, Luhan, dimana pisau nya?" dan dengan tidak etis nya, gadis-gadis itu malah mengupas apel tepat dihadapan Luhan, yang melihat itu hanya bisa meneguk liur, sial sekali pikirnya

"Sayang sekali, apel ini begitu manis" ujar Yerin sememelas mungkin, ia prihatin pada Luhan

"BIADAB KALIAN SEMUA! SUDAH, SANA PERGI. KALIAN MEMBUATKU MUAK" teriak Luhan kencang, Hera bahkan sampai terbatuk karena terkejut

"Luhan, kenapa kau begitu angkuh? Kami dengan tulus ingin menjengukmu, sungguh, aku merasa bersalah karena tadi pagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sunbae menegur kami habis-habisan. Aku tidak tahu kau sampai dirawat di rumah sakit, karena itulah kami mengenjungimu" ucapan Sera tidak main-main kali ini, Luhan dapat melihat air muka gadis itu memerah menahan tangis atau lebih tepatnya _kecewa._ Ia tidak menyangka respon Luhan akan seperti ini jadinya

"Sunbae, bahkan sebelum kesini, kami telah menyusun rencana. Tidak mudah keluar area sekolah saat ini karena banyak siswa dan guru yang mempersiapkan acara hari jadi sekolah. Aku sendiri yakin, teman-temanmu itu pasti belum datang menjengukmu kan? Kami dengan nekat keluar sekolah karena ingin menjengukmu, dan kau marah-marah seperti ini. Sungguh, kau keterlaluan Luhan sunbae" Yujin ikut-ikutan membela Sera, sebenarnya bukan ia saja yang merasa seperti itu, namun semuanya. Gadis-gadis itu lantas menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Teman-teman, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Luhan sunbae akan semakin parah karena kehadiran kita" ujar Hera lemah

"Ya, aku setuju, aku keluar saja" Dayoung ikut menyahut

"Maafkan aku Luhan, baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi mulai saat ini" Sera menunduk, lantas ia bangkit sembari membenahi letak ransel di punggung nya, namun secara tiba-tiba Luhan menahan pergerakan gadis itu yang membuatnya menoleh _'Apa?' –responnya._

"Apa katamu tadi, hari jadi sekolah?" Luhan mencoba memperjelas keterangan mereka

"Ya, pagelaran besar yang diadakan setahun sekali. Ini akan jadi momen yang dinantikan, karena... akan dihadiri oleh beberapa staff dari agensi besar"

Binar rusa nya membola, apa ia tidak salah dengar tadi? Oh astaga! Kali ini kesialannya berlipat ganda. Tanpa dikontrol Luhan bahkan melongo, menyesali perbuatannya yang gegabah, _rasakan kau Luhan! sekarang kau tidak bisa mengikuti pagelaran itu kan? Ini gara-gara keinginan manly mu, sekarang rasakan sendiri dampaknya!_ Padahal ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan betapa Luhan menyesal setengah mati tidak dapat mengikutinya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, gadis-gadis itu telah lenyap dari pandangannya. Kini Luhan kembali sendiri sambil meratapi nasib.

...

Sehun beserta Kai memasuki asrama Chanyeol tanpa permisi, sudah menjadi kebiasaaan, untuk apa juga ia bersikap sopan santun dihadapan sohib karibnya ini. Keduanya mengedarkan pandangan, tidak melihat sosok tinggi itu dimanapun, mungkin sedang mandi. Mereka berniat latihan bersama untuk yang terakhir kali malam ini, karena besok mereka akan bersama-sama menjenguk Luhan di rumah sakit.

"Woy! Dobi, kami sudah datang" ujar Kai dengan lantang nya

"Mungkin dia sedang menghabiskan sabun dikamar mandi" timpal Sehun, tiba-tiba mereka terkikik

"Ahh benar, sudahlah. Ayo kita duduk" Kai berjalan mendahului, ia tidak melihat kebawah dan tanpa ia sadari ia tergelincir sesuatu

 _Bruuk.._

 _Aduh!_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun spontan berlutut

Kai tidak merespon, ia lantas mencari-cari sesuatu dibawahnya. _Ahh.._ ternyata benda ini yang membuatnya terpeleset. Namun Kai menyipitkan matanya lagi, mengamati dengan jeli benda tersebut sambil mengernyit heran "Aku tidak tahu jika Chanyeol mengonsumsi ini"

Dalam sekejap benda tersebut direbut paksa oleh Sehun, ia ikut mengamati dengan seksama sebuah botol kecil bertuliskan _'Obat Pembentuk Otot'_ lalu pemuda pucat itu mendesah, lagi-lagi _–pikirnya._ Ia buka botol tersebut dan isinya tinggal beberapa kapsul saja, padahal dalam keterangan obat itu hanya berisi 50 kapsul dengan dosis 2 kali sehari.

"RUSA CANTIK ITU BENAR-BENAR! DIA TIDAK PERNAH KAPOK RUPANYA" geram Sehun menjadi-jadi, matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan, kini ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Luhan hingga seperti ini. Ia lantas mengusap bawah dagu nya, merasa lelah dengan semua tingkah _pujaan hatinya_ ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tahu-tahu Chanyeol menyembul dari belakang, pemuda tinggi itu sudah berpenampilan rapi

"Luhan benar-benar overdosis, dia begitu bodoh" ujarnya dingin

Lalu keheningan terjadi setelahnya.

...

Esoknya sesuai rencana, mereka berlima datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga dan bingkisan buah seperti kemarin. Luhan saat itu bahkan tubuhnya baru saja diusap dengan air hangat. Ia tengah duduk menatap keluar lewat jendela kamarnya. Luhan melenguh, tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka dan merasakan kehadiran orang banyak diruangannya, yang sakit itu lantas menoleh dan terkejut ketika teman-teman idiotnya itu yang datang.

"Luhan, apakah kau sudah baikan?"

Bahkan dengan senyum ceria nya, Kyungsoo menyapa seperti biasa. Seolah melupakan perkataan nya kemarin yang begitu menyinggung mereka semua, Luhan tetap terdiam, ia merasa sedikit tidak enak ketika akan mengucapkan sesuatu, ia takut ucapannya yang keluar akan menyakiti perasaan temannya lagi.

Pintu terbuka lagi, Ibu nya sedikit terkejut mengetahui ada teman-teman Luhan yang datang menjenguk, termasuk Chanyeol. Dengan ramah sang Ibu mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan Baekhyun menyerahkan bawaan mereka "Ini untuk Luhan" ujarnya lembut

"Kalian begitu baik, apa kalian tidak sekolah hari ini?" tanya Ibu Luhan, kelima pemuda itu menggeleng

"Hari ini sekolah diliburkan" Chanyeol menyahut

"Ahh..begitu ya, sebetulnya aku berniat mengunjungi temanku disini. Apa kalian bisa menemani Luhan sebentar?, aku tidak akan lama. Lagipula Lao Gao sedang berada di bank"

 _"Lao Gao?"_ Sehun mengernyit, merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu

"Ahh.. dia sahabat karibnya Luhan di China" buru-buru sang Ibu menyela, kini Sehun paham. Ia mengangguk sebagai respon

"Kalau begitu Mama tinggal dulu ya, Lu" sang Ibu itu mengecup kening putra nya lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan inap Luhan

"Lagi-lagi aku ditinggal" desahnya parau

Kini Sehun mendekat, Luhan yang merasa was-was memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada lelaki pucat itu. Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya khas, dengan begitu dingin ia berujar "Kau tidak berubah, Lu" ia angkat botol kapsul itu dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya tepat didepan mata Luhan

"Apa kau tidak kapok saat aku menukar obatmu saat itu?" suaranya makin memelan, bahkan terkesan mendesis

"Ak..aku—"

"Kau sungguh membuat kami khawatir, Lu. Kau tahu Baekhyun hingga tak bisa tidur karena terus menyalahkan dirinya. Padahal ini semua akibat ulahmu sendiri" Sehun bahkan melempar botol itu hingga mengenai dahi Luhan. ia tidak peduli, ia terlalu emosi pada rusa China ini

"Kau mengatakannya sendiri, bahwa kau sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan kami. Tapi apa? Kami terlalu peduli padamu dengan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu sekarat waktu itu" desis Chanyeol

"Chanyeol, hentikan" potong Baekhyun, ia tahu dirinya lebih sakit disini. Tapi ia begitu takut untuk membentak seseorang yang bahkan terkapar lemah di rumah sakit

"Mulai saat ini kami tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi" sahut Kai, Luhan terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia teringat ucapan Sera kemarin, kata-kata tersebut sama persis dan tepat menusuk relung jiwanya

"Maaf, jika kami terus mengatakan kau cantik. Kami berbohong, kau tampan" Kyungsoo ikut berkomentar, semua teman-temannya berwajah kaku. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah bersahabat padanya

Baekhyun perlahan mendekat kearahnya, dengan wajah menunduk ia berkata "Kami seharusnya tidak menjengukmu, kau bukan lagi bagian dari kami. Kami semua hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja, setelah ini kau bebas, lakukan apapun sesukamu tanpa kami. Chanyeol mungkin diam-diam akan menumpang di asrama ku"

Luhan tidak tahu harus berucap apa, ia sedih, sangat sedih mengetahui teman-temannya kali ini berusaha menghindar darinya, tapi bukankah ini keinginannya juga? Lalu kenapa ia merasa keberatan sekarang?.

"Ohh ya, aku hampir lupa, ini undangan untukmu. Seharusnya ini ditujukan untuk wali murid dan tamu, tapi kau juga siswa disekolah ini, jadi aku meminta lebih kemarin pada songsaenim. Aku harap kau juga datang besok malam"

Baekhyun meletakkan undangan itu di nakas, tepat samping Luhan. tulisan **_'Seoul Academy Music School 32_** ** _nd_** ** _Anniversary'_** tercetak dengan jelas dan berukuran lebih besar diantara yang lain. Luhan menelan ludahnya, ia begitu ingin menghadiri acara itu _atau lebih tapatnya_ ia juga ingin mengisi acara dalam pagelaran itu. Rasa penyesalan itu terus menggerogoti hatinya setiap hari.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit, Luhan"

Dan lagi, teman-teman yang menjenguknya pulang dengan perasaan kecewa.

...

Malam ini adalah saat yang paling dinantikan oleh seluruh siswa disekolah ini, beberapa dari mereka sibuk berlatih di jam-jam sempit sambil menunggu giliran rias, wardrobe yang berkilauan disana-sini, kostum-kostum bak anime jepang, serta penampilan nyentrik ala remaja Korea sekarang, tak luput dari pandangan setiap orang. Beberapa tamu yang datang sudah memenuhi kursi, bersiap menonton pertunjukkan yang akan dibawakan oleh anak-anak mereka, betapa bangga nya sebagai orang tua melihat anak nya berbakat dalam bidang seni, yang mana merupakan bakal calon artis dimasa depan.

Keriuhan suasana dibalik panggung, termasuk juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi anggota paduan suara malam ini, akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu resmi sekolah ini, dimana setiap liriknya termuat visi, dan misi didalam nya. Anggota paduan suara ini bahkan beranggotakan 100 siswa campuran, andai saja Luhan tidak sakit, pasti ia akan tergabung juga disini.

Sama hal nya dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai. Kostum mereka sekilas sama, perpaduan antara hitam dan putih dengan aksesori rantai dibeberapa bagian. Rambut mereka ditata sedemikian rupa, dengan tambahan bulu-bulu tipis di poni nya, juga riasan gelap yang membuat penampilan mereka kali ini terlihat luar biasa. Kali ini mereka tidak tampil bertiga, melainkan ber-lima dengan tambahan _Irene_ dan _Seulgi_ yang merupakan junior mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku bisa melakukan kolaborasi dengan Sehun sunbae" bisik-bisik antara Irene dan Seulgi ketika mereka tengah dirias

"Yahh...akhirnya usahamu tidak sia-sia" Seulgi melirik malas kearah Irene, ia menggerutu. Kenapa ia tidak satu tim dengan _Onew_ sunbae yang merupakan kakak kelas incarannya

Kai nampak nya tetap melanjutkan gladhi nya diwaktu sesempit ini, Sehun tidak peduli, ia acuh, ditatapnya sekali lagi bayangannya di cermin, seperti ada yang kurang batinnya, ia ubah posisi jepit tindik di telinga kirinya agak naik keatas, sekarang penampilannya sedikit lebih baik. Saat ia sedang berkutat dengan cermin, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menampilkan nama _Minho Hyung_ dalam layarnya.

Sehun membiarkan ponsel itu berbunyi, ia berpikir ragu, mungkinkah Hyung nya datang ke acara ini? Tidak mungkin. Sepengetahuannya Ayah beserta Hyung nya itu tidak pernah merestui keinginannya bersekolah disini, tapi Hyung nya itu tidak mungkin menghubunginya jika tidak ada masalah serius yang penting, akhirnya ponsel itu kembali diam. Tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian berdering lagi dengan nama penelpon yang sama.

Sehun menyerah, ia takut terjadi apa-apa. Akhirnya ia menjawab panggilan tersebut "Ya, Hyung.."

"Sehun, cepat pergi ke rumah sakit! Ibu sudah sadar, dia terus memanggilmu saat ini"

Mimik muka Sehun mengeras, seluruh tubuhnya menegang ditempat. Ia bahkan mengabaikan ucapan Hyung nya di telepon, seluruh persendiannya melemas, ia tidak percaya ini, akhirnya sang Ibu bangun dari koma. Dengan langkah cepat, ia berlari meninggalkan ruang rias, mengabaikan seruan Chanyeol beserta Kai yang memanggilnya. Kali ini ia tidak peduli akan tampil, saat ini tujuan utama nya adalah Rumah sakit, Sehun harus segera sampai disana menemui ibu nya.

Sehun berlari dengan kencang, beberapa siswa sampai menatapnya heran, meskipun begitu ia apatis, sampai-sampai seorang wanita yang tengah memegang papan data itu ia tabrak, wanita itu jatuh tersungkur, Sehun menghela napas, ia akhirnya ikut membantu wanita itu berdiri sambil menggumam maaf beberapa kali, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Wanita itu tertegun menatap paras Sehun, ia tidak sadar Sehun buru-buru beranjak darinya. Tiba-tiba wanita itu mencekal lengan Sehun yang otomatis mendapat delikan tajam dari si pemilik "Maaf, tapi siapa nama mu" wanita itu berucap ramah

"Aku Oh Sehun, maaf aku sedang buru-buru" Sehun sendiri bahkan tidak menatap persis wajah yang ia tabrak tadi, pikirannya hanya melayang pada sang Ibu dirumah sakit

"Oh Sehun" gumam wanita itu diikuti senyum nya yang terkembang, pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa wanita yang ia tabrak tadi merupakan salah satu staff dari agensi terkenal di Korea

...

Ia berlari disepanjang lorong rumah sakit, beberapa orang disana memandang nya dengan heran, kostum dance nya masih melekat dan ia sontak jadi tontonan. Dengan tidak sabar ia menekan tombol lift dan begitu sampai di lantai yang ia minta, Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga, menahan napas nya yang mulai tidak teratur, hingga akhirnya ia sampai diruangan kamar VVIP tempat sang Ibu dirawat.

 _Cklekk.._

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar, sekejap ia dapat melihat kini sang Ibu menoleh padanya, tersenyum sangat cantik dengan tatapan kerinduan yang mendominasi.

" _Sehun, anakku.."_

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sehun memeluk sang Ibu. Menyalurkan kerinduan selama berbulan-bulan akibat koma yang mendera ibu nya. MinHo disamping mereka hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, menatap kedekatan antara anak dan ibu yang memang memiliki ikatan darah _–bukan sepertinya,_ padahal ia lebih tulus mencintai wanita itu sebagai Ibu nya, bahkan setiap hari ia selalu menyempatkan berkunjung demi melihat wajah Ibu nya

 _"Ibu, aku merindukanmu..."_

 _"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Oh Sehun, jagoan tampan Ibu"_

 _..._

"Mama pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin datang ke acara ini"

Ibu Luhan memijit pelipis nya yang berdenyut, putra nya dari tadi memaksa ingin menonton acara sekolah nya, tapi bagaimana? Luhan sendiri saja belum fit sepenuhnya. Lao gao nampak nya juga mendukung keputusan Ibu Luhan, Luhan belum sembuh benar, ia harus beristirahat di rumah sakit dan belum boleh diijinkan keluar.

"Mama kumohon please, Luhan jadi anak penurut setelah ini"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya, ia merengek layaknya balita. Lao gao yang melihat nya pun geleng-geleng kepala, inikah yang disebut _manly_? _–batinnya_ sang Ibu merutuki kekeras kepalaan anak nya, jika Luhan kenapa-napa nanti bagaimana? Sebagai Ibu, ia jelas-jelas takut.

"Mama hikss... Luhan sekalian ingin minta maaf.."

Dan jurus terakhir, menangis. Kedua orang itu mengerutkan dahi, _ada apalagi ini?_ "Memangnya kau ingin minta maaf kenapa?" Lao Gao menyahut

"Aku tidak bisa jelaskan, yang penting sekarang antarkan aku kesana! Cepatlah sebelum acaranya berakhir" desak Luhan, karena tidak tahan mendengar rengekan Luhan, akhirnya sang Ibu meminta Lao Gao mencarikan kursi roda, Ibu nya lalu menatap Luhan tajam

"Baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar. Mama minta surat izin dokter" pesan Ibunya yang ditanggapi anggukan patuh Luhan

Lagipula ia memaksa seperti ini karena ia merasa sudah kuat, walaupun belum sembuh benar, tapi rasanya ia masih bisa berdiri dengan baik, bahkan berjalan walaupun masih tertatih, sepertinya jahitan operasi diperutnya perlahan mengering dan rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Sambil menunggu dua orang itu, Luhan membuka kamar rawatnya sambil menyeret tiang infus itu kemana-mana, ia menatap lorong yang berisi deretan pintu kamar VIP. Dari arah kanan, ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang tengah berlari, dengan cepat Luhan menoleh.

Luhan tercekat menatap orang tersebut, walaupun berlari sambil membelakangi nya, namun Luhan merasa familiar. Postur tubuh tinggi tegapnya serta kulit putih yang nampak kontras dengan lorong yang minim cahaya, mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seperti... _Sehun?_

Luhan sendiri tidak yakin, tanpa diminta kaki nya itu melangkah mengikuti arah jalan pemuda tersebut. rasa penasarannya terlalu besar, ia baru menyadari bahwa langkahnya saat ini membawanya ke lorong VVIP yang mana letaknya bersebelahan dengan gang nya. Pemuda yang membelakanginya itu memasuki sebuah kamar dengan tergesa lalu menutupnya kencang, dengan hati-hati Luhan mendekati pintu tersebut, dan mengintip dari celah kaca pintu.

Walaupun agak buram, namun Luhan bisa melihat lelaki itu memeluk seorang wanita yang tengah terbaring di ranjang nya, cukup lama bahkan. Ia juga melirik jika ada satu pemuda lagi disana, _namun kenapa dia tidak ikut memeluk wanita itu juga?_ Pintu tersebut hampir terdorong jika Luhan tidak hati-hati, namun ketiga orang didalamnya bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari, Luhan mengembuskan napas lega, samar-samar ia mendengar sesuatu.

 _"Ibu, aku merindukanmu..."_

 _"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Oh Sehun, jagoan tampan Ibu"_

Luhan tercekat, ia mendengar nama Sehun berdengung ditelinga nya, jadi pengelihatannya benar bahwa pemuda yang ia lihat tadi adalah Sehun, si _Oh cabul_ itu?. Dan wanita itu adalah Ibu nya, ia menatap sekali lagi dari balik jendela, nampak Sehun tersedu di dalamnya. Luhan tidak percaya lelaki sekuat Sehun mampu menangis dihadapan Ibu nya, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat hari itu ketika air muka Sehun tidak seperti biasanya, jadi inikah emosi yang disembunyikan Sehun saat itu?.

 _"Akhh..."_

Luhan meringis merasakan perutnya kembali berdenyut nyeri, nyatanya ia masih belum mampu berdiri cukup lama. Mata nya memejam erat merasakan sakit yang terus melilit organ pencernaaannya setiap hari, semakin lama semakin nyeri dan ia rasa sebentar lagi ia akan limbung. Sejenak keinginannya untuk menonton pagelaran tersebut sirna, ia kalah melawan rasa sakitnya sendiri.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

pakabar semuanyah :* sesuai janji mumpung lagi libur akhirnya aku bisa 2 chp dalam sebulan T.T huih..lega nya, tenang wae Luhan bakal sadar diri juga ntar, trus ujung2 nya nempel ke Sehun lagi :v *spoiler nih/? aku sih gak yakin, tapi semoga bulan-bulan kedepan ini aku bisa up lagi apa enggak, yahh..do'ain aja lah hwehe.. :D

 **biar semangat, kasih review dong ^^ *kedip-kedip tjantiek :v**


	9. Sehun Twins?

Luhan berdiri didepan pintu kamar tersebut dengan gemetar, perlahan kakinya melemah dan tidak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya lagi, Luhan jatuh terduduk. Ia merintih tertahan akibat selang infusnya yang tertarik kencang, kesakitannya itu segera tertolong ketika ada seorang perempuan , yang sepertinya seorang perawat, melihat Luhan terduduk kesakitan di depan pintu tersebut. Wanita itu dengan cemas membantu Luhan berdiri

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau baik-baik saja? Dimana kamar mu?"

Seorang perawat yang awalnya ingin mengantar obat, terpaksa menunda pekerjaannya. Wanita itu dengan baiknya membantu memapah Luhan kembali ke ruang asalnya. Yang dipapah itu tidak banyak bicara, ia diam dan hanya menjawab dimana letak kemarnya

"Aku berasal dari ruang VIP"

Perawat itu mengangguk, ia tidak bertanya lagi setelahnya. Ketika Luhan sampai di depan pintu ruangan, sang Ibu menatapnya cemas dengan Lao Gao yang telah menyiapkan kursi roda untuknya. Kemudian dengan bantuan Lao Gao beserta Ibunya, Luhan dibaringkan lagi ke ranjang dan sahabatnya itu segera berlari memanggil dokter.

"Luhan, Mama sangat khawatir kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku cemas, _hah?!_ Kau benar-benar menginginkanku cepat tua,rupanya"

Sang Ibu mengeluh, ia telah meminta putranya untuk menunggu namun kemudian menghilang secara misterius, jelas-jelas saja wanita itu panik. Kemana perginya si _Rusa Kesayangan_ ini?

"Mama, maafkan aku. Aku tidak jadi datang ke acara itu"

Luhan menatap Ibu nya teduh, seakan ia baru tersadar, bahwa selama ini Tuhan memberikan banyak nikmat padanya. Sang Ibu masih bisa berdiri sehat, tetap cantik, dan selalu mengkhawatirkan keadannya _, lalu bagaimana penderitaan Sehun selama ini?_ Luhan tidak habis pikir, jika ia sendiri yang berada diposisi itu belum tentu kuat, melihat laki-laki itu menangis haru karena terbangunnya sang Ibu, membuat Luhan terenyuh, _Laki-laki itu selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya_

Wanita dihadapannya ini mengutarakan semua kekesalannya, ia tidak mendengarkan seluruh ucapan sang Ibu, namun tanpa sadar, senyum simpul yang indah merekah di bibir mungil putranya, wanita itu tertegun, ia terhipnotis senyum putranya sendiri yang menawan, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi dan lupa tentang semua keluhannya

"Mama _...-hiks_ "

"Luhan, kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Mama, terimakasih..."

Wanita itu terdiam, ia tetap membiarkan sang putra memeluknya kencang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Luhan tiba-tiba bersikap demikian, namun wanita itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia begitu bahagia ketika anak nya mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

 _"Aku sangat bersyukur, kau masih tetap berada disisiku, Mama."_

 _._

 _._

 **Damn I'm Manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Chapter 08**

* * *

 _Sehun Twins?_

* * *

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

.

"Sehun, Ibu merindukanmu"

Sooyoung menggenggam erat tangan putra nya, wanita itu merasa amat bersalah karena membuat kedua anak nya khawatir menunggu dirinya yang tak kunjung sadar, dengan kondisi yang masih lemah, Sooyoung tetap memaksakan dirinya tersenyum dihadapan kedua putranya, ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku akhirnya bisa bernapas lega ketika Ibu terbangun" ujar Sehun, ia ikut menumpukan satu tangannya diatas genggaman tangan sang Ibu

"MinHo, kenapa hanya diam? Kemarilah..." titah Sooyoung lembut

Dengan canggung, ia duduk disamping kiri Sooyoung. Matanya tak pernah lepas menatap wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibu bertahun-tahun lamanya, walaupun kasih sayangnya tidak lebih dari yang diberikan kepada Sehun, ia tetap menyayangi wanita ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sooyoung berujar kembali

MinHo menarik sudut bibirnya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap surai sang Ibu "Seperti yang Ibu lihat, aku baik-baik saja"

Sooyoung ikut tersenyum senang mendengarnya, ia mengalihkan lagi atensinya pada Sehun "Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini?" wanita itu melirik penampilan anaknya dari atas kebawah, sedikit aneh ketika melihat riasan tebal seperti itu hanya untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

"Ibu, malam ini seharusnya aku tampil, aku akan menari bersama temanku. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku sengaja membatalkan penampilanku karena Ibu terbangun, tidak ada yang lebih menggembirakan selain kabar ini"

Lagi-lagi Sooyoung merasa bersalah, jika saja ia sedang sehat, dengan semangat ia akan menonton tarian putranya. Namun sekarang ia malah terbaring yang terpaksa membuat Sehun membatalkan penampilan, wanita itu sangat menyesalinya

"Sehun, maafkan Ibu"

Tatapan kesedihan dari wajah sang Ibu membuat Sehun tidak tahan, ia dengan gelagapan berusaha meyakinkan sang Ibu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, biar ia nanti yang akan menghadapi seluruh kemarahan teman-temannya, ia tahu ia egois, tapi sang Ibu adalah prioritas utama nya.

"Lainkali aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku dihadapan Ibu, asalkan Ibu segera sembuh"

"Ku pegang janjimu, Sehun"

"Ya, aku akan menepatinya" Sehun mengacungkan jari kelingking nya

"MinHo, kau juga ikut melihat penampilan adikmu, kan?" Sooyoung memastikan

MinHo menggeleng, dengan halus ia menolak "Maafkan aku, tapi jadwal kegiatan perusahaan sangat padat"

Sooyoung mengembuskan napas, ia sedikit tidak suka mendengar jawaban MinHo "Sehun adalah adikmu, kau seharusnya mendukungnya. Tidak bisakah kau cuti sehari hanya untuk melihat bakat adikmu? Sebagai yang tertua kau harusnya mengerti!"

MinHo terdiam, dalam hati ia merasa cemburu, kenapa selalu Sehun yang dibanggakan? Padahal saat ia resmi bergabung dalam perusahaan Ayah angkatnya, Sooyoung bahkan tak merayakan momen bahagia tersebut, wanita itu hanya mengucapkan selamat dan semuanya selesai. Apakah wanita itu lupa bahwa sebelum ada Sehun, ia-lah yang membuat wanita itu melupakan kesedihannya karena tak memiliki anak, ia-lah yang pertama kali membuat wanita itu merasakan jadi Ibu, dan ia pula yang membuat Sooyoung tersenyum setiap hari.

MinHo tersenyum miris, sejatinya ia memang anak panti asuhan yang diadopsi keluarga kaya. Dan ketika wanita itu berhasil mendapatkan keturunannya sendiri, seolah-olah ia telah lenyap dari hati wanita tersebut. ingin sekali ia mengingatkan bahwa dirinya adalah anaknya dan ia juga ingin selalu dibanggakan seperti Sehun, ia ingin sekali mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sama. Namun fakta bahwa ia hanyalah anak adopsi membuatnya harus sadar, bahwa selama ini ia hanya benalu dalam keluarga ini.

MinHo mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, pemandangan antara Ibu dan Sehun yang bercengkrama akrab membuat hatinya panas. Tadinya ia pikir ketika wanita itu siuman, Ibunya akan memanggil namanya, namun ia dibuat tercekat ketika nama Sehun yang terus disebut-sebut wanita itu. Dalam sadarnya yang ia ingat hanyalah Sehun, bukan dirinya. Sehingga ia terpaksa menghubungi sang adik karena Ibunya yang terus memanggil.

Tiap menit berjalan, dan semakin lama ia semakin tidak tahan berada di ruangan itu "Ibu, aku mohon pamit. Ada urusan mendadak perusahaan"

Dibelakangnya, Sooyoung menatap putranya sendu. _Kenapa MinHo sekarang berubah?_

 _..._

Dokter muda itu menempelkan stetoskop pada perut dan dada Luhan, lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengukur tensi darah nya. Ditengah ia sedang melepaskan kain hitam tersebut dari lengan atas Luhan, Dokter muda tersebut memberitahunya

"Keadaanmu semakin membaik, organ pencernaanmu sudah bisa diisi kembali dengan makanan yang lembut, dan lusa kau sudah bisa pulang"

"Benarkah?" Luhan memekik bahagia, dokter itu mengangguk

"Ya. Kau bisa melanjutkannya dengan rawat jalan, bila perlu"

Luhan bernapas lega, senyum yang tercetak itu enggan luntur dari bibirnya, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Ibunya dan Lao Gao, kedua orang itu juga sama-sama tersenyum bahagia mendengar penjelasan si dokter.

Setelah urusannya selesai, dokter muda itu ijin pamit. Sang Ibu memeluknya erat, beban nya sedikit berkurang ketika mengetahui anak nya akan segera sembuh, begitu juga Lao Gao, Luhan sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri, ia jelas turut bersuka cita mendengar kabar baik Luhan.

"Mama dengar kan, aku lusa sudah boleh pulang" ujar nya dipelukan sang Ibu

"Ya, tapi Luhan, Mama ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Seketika suasana hening, Luhan menoleh pada sang Mama dengan dahi berkerut, tiba-tiba saja ia dilingkupi perasaan aneh "Apa, Ma?"

"Sampai sekarang Mama masih belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu, maksudku Mama masih belum yakin kau benar-benar bisa hidup mandiri disini. Kejadian ini membuat Mama berpikir dua kali bahwa kau belum sepenuhnya dewasa, kau belum bisa mengendalikan dirimu"

Luhan mencerna kata-kata Mama nya yang sedikit berbelit, wanita dihadapannya ini menatapnya dengan serius, kali ini sepertinya tidak main-main.

"Lusa kau akan pulang ke Beijing, bersekolah-lah kembali disekolahmu yang dulu. Atau jika kau tidak mau, Mama bisa mencarikan guru home schooling untukmu"

"Apa maksud Mama, kenapa mengambil keputusan secepat itu?" Luhan menyela tidak setuju, ia masih belum siap jika harus kembali ke kampung halamannya

"Luhan, semua kebutuhanmu akan tercukupi disana. Selama ini Mama tidak bisa mengontrol semua aktivitasmu karena kau berada disini, saat itu Mama berpikir kau akan berubah ketika bersekolah diluar negri, tapi kenyatannya? Kau malah hampir sekarat disini"

"Mama, aku hanya tidak—"

"Sayang, kau anak satu-satunya. Mama tidak akan membiarkan kejadian ini sampai terulang lagi, semua tentang masalahmu, Mama sudah mengetahuinya dari Lao Gao. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Luhan menundukkan kepala, lidah nya terasa kelu untuk membantah ucapan sang Ibu. Semua yang dikatakan Ibunya ada benarnya, dan Luhan merasa bimbang menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Ia mengembuskan napas, lalu menatap lurus mata sang Ibu

"Mama, masih ada 2 hari lagi. Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir"

Ibunya itu mengangguk menyetujui, ia sedikit merasa lega sekaligus bersalah telah memaksa kehendaknya sendiri pada putranya "Baiklah, pertimbangkan ini matang-matang"

...

Suara tapakan sepatu menggema ditangga asrama yang sudah sepi, saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, ia baru saja kembali setelah diantarkan dengan mobil oleh sopir nya, walaupun rasa kantuknya sudah tak tertahankan lagi, namun langkahnya masih tetap gontai dengan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk

 _'Bagaimana jika Ibu terbangun lalu mencariku lagi? Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dulu'_

Sehun mengembuskan napas, lorong asrama sudah gelap, tidak ada lagi suara-suara keributan, semuanya sunyi senyap, kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu asrama tempatnya, pemuda itu hendak memutar knop pintu, namun sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya

"Darimana saja kau, Oh?"

 _'Ow, sudah dimulai rupanya'_

Sehun memutar badan, berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang menyapa nya pagi-pagi sekali

"Kau belum tidur, Kai?" ia sedikit berbasa-basi, Kai nampak tersenyum dingin

"Kau hampir mengacaukan penampilan kami, apa yang kau lakukan? Kemana saja kau selama acara?" Kai hampir tidak bisa menahan emosi nya, kedua pemuda itu berbicara layaknya berbisik, tidak baik mereka bertengkar ditengah jam seperti ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti" ujar Sehun ringan

"Kau—"

Kai hampir saja memasang kuda-kudanya untuk Sehun, namun dengan secepat kilat Sehun mengabaikannya, dan pemuda albino itu segera masuk kedalam asramanya. Kai lantas menjadi geram sendiri

 _'Keterlaluan'_

Kai hanya belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

 _..._

Cahaya sinar itu menembus kaca jendela Rumah sakit, dengan pasti cahaya tersebut juga menerpa wajah seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur, perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, ia sedikit mengerjab sehabis terbangun, ketika dirasa semua nyawanya telah kembali terkumpul, ia lantas bangkit dan menyadari sesuatu

"Dimana Sehun?"

Sooyoung menghela napas, sebagai Ibu seharusnya ia mengerti jika anaknya memeiliki kesibukan sendiri, semenjak ia bangun dari koma nya, selalu Sehun yang ia cari, tidak bertemu dengan anak itu lama-lama membuatnya selalu merasa rindu, walaupun hanya beberapa jam saja.

Semalam Sehun menemaninya hingga ia tertidur, mungkin anak nya itu kembali ke asrama nya, dan kini ia harus rela ditemani oleh dua bodyguard kiriman suaminya. Dua laki-laki berbadan kekar itu nampak menyeramkan menemani nya disini, namun dengan ramah salah satu dari mereka berujar

"Apakah Nyonya ingin ke kamar mandi? Mari saya bantu" laki-laki itu hendak membantu Sooyoung berdiri, namun wanita itu tiba-tiba bertanya

"Apa Sehun sudah kembali ke asrama nya?"

Dua penjaga itu mengiyakan, "Tuan muda Sehun sudah pulang jam 3 pagi tadi, kami diminta menjaga Nyonya disini selama masa perawatan"

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar sini" titah nya, kedua penjaga itu lantas membantu Sooyoung duduk di kursi roda, satu yang mendorong dibelakang, dan satunya lagi menyeret tiang infus majikannya

Suasana hati Sooyoung sedikit membaik saat melihat rerumputan hijau dan langit yang cerah, beberapa pasien sepertinya juga ikut berjalan-jalan disekitar halaman rumah sakit, ia hirup udara pagi itu dalam-dalam, rasanya menyejukkan sekali, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan suasana pagi seperti sekarang.

"Berhenti" titah nya lagi, kedua penjaga itu dengan patuh menghentikan langkah nya

Mereka berhenti tepat didepan vending machine, tiba-tiba Sooyoung merasa haus, ia meminta penjaganya mengambil sekaleng minuman untuk nya, disaat yang sama seorang lelaki remaja juga ikut memasukkan koin dan membungkuk untuk mengambil kaleng nya, Sooyoung sedikit terkejut melihat dari samping anak itu seperti Sehun putranya.

 _"Sehun?"_ Sooyoung tidak sadar bergumam

Lelaki itu spontan juga menoleh ke sumber suara, ia mengamati seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi roda dengan dua penjaga nya, _'Siapa wanita ini?' -batinnya_

Sooyoung tersenyum malu, ternyata ia salah orang. Lelaki remaja dihadapannya ini seklias mirip Sehun, namun jika ia amati lebih cermat lagi, bibir dan mata nya tidak sama. Melihat binar mata itu sepertinya indah sekali dan entah mengapa ia merasa jika lelaki ini mirip Sehun, namun dalam versi yang _manis?_

"Maaf, kupikir kau Sehun" ujar Sooyoung

Lelaki itu berpikir lagi ' _Sehun? Apa si cabul itu? Ahh.. yang bernama Sehun kan juga banyak"_

Karena tidak hati-hati, Sooyoung malah menjatuhkan kaleng nya. kaleng tersebut berguling hingga jaraknya sedikit jauh dari mereka, merasa jaraknya lebih dekat, lelaki itu dengan sukarela mengambilnya sebelum terdahului oleh salah satu bodyguard.

"Ini milik anda" lelaki itu menyerahkannya dengan sopan

"Terimakasih, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Sooyoung lantas bertanya, ia terlalu penasaran dengan anak ini

"Namaku Luhan, senang bertemu dengan anda" Luhan memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkuk hormat

Sooyoung tersenyum, ia terkesan dengan cara Luhan bersopan santun. "Bolehkah aku berjalan denganmu? _Ahh.._ bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana?" Sooyoung berseru menggebu, Luhan dengan senang hati menurutinya

"Baiklah, bolehkah jika saya yang mendorong kursi anda?" Luhan menawarkan diri, Sooyoung jelas mengangguk mengiyakan

"Kau baik sekali" pujinya, ia lantas memerintah tegas pada dua penjaga nya "Biarkan anak ini yang mendorong kursiku, aku ingin bersama nya sebentar"

Secara perlahan dua penjaga itu mundur teratur, Luhan memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Sooyoung kemudian mendorong nya perlahan yang diikuti dua penjaganya dari belakang. Ditengah perjalanan mereka, Luhan banyak berbicara dengan Sooyoung, keduanya nampak saling menikmati walaupun baru mengenal

"Apakah anda menyewa mereka untuk menjaga Nyonya disini?" Luhan membuka percakapan, sedikit berbisik mengingat ia sedikit takut untuk menoleh kebelakang

"Luhan, bisakah kau memanggilku bibi saja? Aku sedikit risih kau memanggilku Nyonya" protes Sooyoung, Luhan cepat-cepat menyahut

"Maafkan aku Nyo .. _-ehh_ Bibi Sooyoung, hehe..." Luhan merutuki bibirnya yang hampir salah bicara

"Aigoo...kau manis sekali" Sooyoung tidak tahan, ia gemas melihat Luhan hingga tangannya terus terulur untuk mengusak rambut anak itu

Luhan berhenti didepan bangku taman, ia mendudukkan dirinya disana, sedangkan Sooyoung tetap berada di kursi nya "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bibi mengatakan aku manis?" Luhan memperjelas pendengarannya

"Ya, kau manis. Jika perempuan aku sudah memujimu cantik" Sooyoung sedikit tertawa setelahnya

"Aishh...aku ini laki-laki bibi" Luhan tidak terima, ia mencebikkan bibirnya kesal dihadapan Sooyoung

"Ya, bibi tahu. Sejujurnya kau pantas menjadi anak kedua ku, kau sangat mirip dengan Sehun, apakah kau kembarannya?"

"Apa yang bibi katakan? Aku tidak tahu, dan juga Sehun, aku tidak mengenal nya"

Luhan hanya mengenal Sehun si cabul, sumber segala masalah bagi hidupnya, mesum, dan tidak tahu etika. Wanita ini kelihatannya begitu baik dan terhormat, jelas saja anak nya tidak akan bertingkah seperti Sehun yang ia kenal, dan di seluruh korea ini bukan hanya 1 orang saja kan yang bernama _Sehun?_

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu, nanti. Kalian sepertinya cocok jika jadi saudara, _ahh.._ andaikan aku bisa mengadopsimu" Sooyoung berucap gemas, tangannya tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencubiti pipi Luhan

"Apakah aku terlalu imut, Bi, hingga Bibi sampai membuat pipiku merah seperti ini?" Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dagu, sedikit terasa bekas cubitannya, yang ia yakin pasti memerah

"Jika bibi ingin, buat lagi satu anak yang seperti Sehun" Luhan memberi ide, Sooyoung menggeleng sambil tersenyum

"Dulu aku mendapatkan Sehun dengan susah payah, dan aku tidak ingin terjadi lagi" tiba-tiba mimik muka Sooyoung berubah sendu, Luhan cepat-cepat meminta maaf karenanya

"Maafkan aku bi, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku tahu, jangan khawatir. Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Luhan menangguk, ia membiarkan wanita itu mulai bercerita mengenai kehidupan rumah tangga nya yng tidak kunjung memiliki anak, Sooyoung merupakan putri dari keluarga kaya yang dijodohkan dengan anak teman kolega bisnis nya, mereka hidup tentram awalnya, namun karena tidak memiliki keturunan, Sooyoung terpaksa mengadopsi anak hingga ia nekat menjalani terapi ratusan juta dan pada akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan buah hati dari darah daging nya sendiri.

Cerita itu berlanjut hingga Sehun anaknya, putranya itu selalu dimanja dari kecil, wanita itu membebaskan Sehun memilih semua yang menjadi keinginannya, walaupun Ayah dan Hyung nya menentang, Sehun tetap pada pendirian bahwa ia ingin jadi artis, ketertarikannya pada musik sejak kecil meluruskan tekadnya untuk bersekolah disebuah asrama khusus musik.

"Apakah Bibi membiarkan Sehun dengan keputusannya? Sangat disayangkan, seharusnya ia yang mengambil alih jabatan perusahaan" disela-sela ceritanya, Luhan terkadang bertanya, ia merupakan pendengar yang baik

"Ya, aku tidak mampu untuk memaksanya. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya"

Luhan mengangguk, sedikit terharu mendengar kisah Bibi Sooyoung ini.

"Kurasa sudah cukup aku bercerita, sekarang giliranmu"

Luhan menggeleng, tidak ada yang bisa ia ceritakan mengenai hidupnya "Aku hanya siswa pindahan dari China, Bi"

"Ohh kau bersekolah dimana?" Sooyoung menyahut antusias

"Sama seperti putra Bibi, aku juga menempuh pendidikan disekolah khusus musik" jawabnya ringan

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu apa yang menyebabkan bibi sampai dirawat disini" Luhan mengalihkan topik, Sooyoung kemudian menjawabnya

"6 bulan yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan hingga koma, dan sekarang aku harus menjalani perawatan setelahnya" jelas nya

Luhan mangut-mangut, ia merasa prihatin mengetahuinya "Syukurlah bibi sekarang sadar"

"Ya, lalu kau sendiri?" Sooyoung lantas menyahut

"Ahh.. aku overdosis obat" Luhan sedikit malu mengakuinya, ia bahkan menunduk sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal

"Kau ini benar-benar..." Sooyoung memukul kepala Luhan dengan kepalan tangannya, persis seperti ia menasehati Sehun ketika nakal dulu

"Bibi aku tidak sengaja, sejujurnya aku tidak berniat bunuh diri seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan, aku hanya nekat meminum obat tanpa memperhatikan dosis yang tertera" bela nya

"Lainkali jangan seperti itu, kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri" nasehat Sooyoung

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Ibu" Luhan lagi-lagi merengut lucu, wanita dihadapannya ini sudah seperti Mama nya saja

"Kedengarannya bagus jika kau memanggilku Ibu, ahh.. aku merasa senang sekali" pipi Sooyoung sedikit merona, tingkah Luhan benar-benar membuat harinya bagus

Mereka terdiam untuk sejenak, tiba-tiba Sooyoung berseru terkejut "Luhan, awas dirambutmu ada kecoa!"

"Apa?!" Luhan tak kalah terkejut, sambil berkacak pinggang ia berusaha mengusak kepala nya agar kecoa tersebut hilang, lalu tanpa di duga Sooyoung malah tertawa lepas

"Ahahaha...kau tertipu" Sooyoung masih memegangi perutnya karena terus tertawa

"Bibi, ini tidak lucu, aku benar-benar takut" kesal Luhan, ia duduk lagi ditempatnya sambil mencebikkan bibir

Pada dasarnya Luhan benci kecoa, hewan itu nampak kotor dan menjijikkan karena tubuhnya berwarna coklat kehitaman. Dan ia lebih takut lagi ketika hewan itu mulai terbang apalagi sampai hinggap ditubuhnya, _ohh.._ itu mimpi buruk!

"Haha..Maafkan Bibi, Luhan. kau tahu, Sehun dulu sering kugoda seperti ini" tukas Sooyoung memberi tahu

"Ishh...Jangan samakan aku dengan Sehun, bi" protesnya

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa responmu akan sama seperti ini, haha..." Sooyoung terkikik geli, sekali lagi ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusak poni Luhan

"Maaf Nyonya, saat ini sudah jam terapi anda" salah satu bodyguard tersebut mengingatkan, Sooyoung menghela napas, ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan anak ini, namun dengan berat hati ia mengatakannya pada Luhan

"Maafkan bibi, Luhan. Bibi harus—"

"Aku mengerti, Bibi" Luhan memotongnya cepat, ia kemudian berdiri juga

"Datanglah ke kamarku sekali-kali, aku menantimu" ujar Sooyoung sebelum ia pergi

"Ya, aku mengerti Bibi. Sampai nanti" Luhan melambaikan tangannya, ia tersenyum sangat manis pada Sooyoung

"Ughh...Anak manis, aku gemas melihatmu" dan lagi, Sooyoung menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Luhan lalu menggelengnya. Luhan hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu

Sooyoung sudah dibawa pergi oleh bodyguardnya, Luhan yang masih berdiri disana lantas bergumam sendiri "Apa aku begitu manis dan imut seperti katanya?"

...

"Kemana saja kau malam itu, _hah?!"_

Sehun tetap diam, ia tidak berniat mengeluarkan kata sepatah pun untuk lelaki paruh baya didepannya.

"Jangan hanya diam! Jawab aku Oh Sehun" lelaki paruh baya yang notabene guru tari nya itu geram, ia tidak suka didiamkan seperti ini

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku memiliki masalah pribadi, Songsaenim tidak perlu tahu" Sehun menjawabnya ringan, seolah ini bukanlah masalah serius

Sang Guru mengembuskan napas lelah, ia akhirnya menyerah untuk mengintrogasi muridnya ini lebih lanjut "Baiklah jika aku tak perlu tahu, tapi yang kau lakukan ini melanggar tanggung jawab mu, Sehun! Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

"Ya, saya mengerti. Maafkan kelalaian saya" Sehun kemudian membungkuk

"Sepenting apapun masalahmu, bisa jadi kemarin menyangkut masa depanmu. Aku harap kau tidak menyesalinya" pesan sang guru, dan Sehun tersenyum mengangguk. Ia siap menerima apapun resiko yang terjadi nanti, _karena tidak ada yang bisa mengusiknya, jika masalah tersebut menyangkut sang Ibu._

"Karena kau melalaikan tanggung jawabmu, apa kau siap jika ku beri hukuman?"

Sehun sendiri bahkan sudah memprediksi bahwa ia akan diberi hukuman besok, Guru tari nya adalah orang yang disiplin dan bertanggung jawab, dan ia salah karena telah melanggar amanat nya untuk mengisi acara hari jadi sekolah, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apakah penampilan dance nya berjalan lancar tanpa kehadirannya, atau dibatalkan? _Ahh..._ mereka sudah kelas 12 dan seharusnya mereka profesional dengan adanya improvisasi kan?

"Ya, berikan saya hukuman" sahutnya tanpa beban, sah-sah saja sang Guru menghukum nya karena ia melanggar, dan ia tidak akan merasa keberatan dengan apapun hukuman yang akan diberikan untuknya.

"Lari keliling lapangan 10 kali ditambah push up 25 kali, dan juga bersihkan toilet pria sampai bersih" titah sang guru mutlak

Dan tanpa membantah, Sehun langsung melaksanakannya. Ia berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 10 kali kemudian dilanjutkan dengan push up 25 kali, keringat di dahinya itu ia abaikan, dengan napas masih ngos-ngosan ia juga rela menyikat kloset dari ujung ke ujung, tak peduli dengan jijik atau bau nya yang tidak bisa dibilang wangi, Sehun menerima nya, walaupun ia harus menahan malu karena menjadi tontonan anak-anak yang lewat.

"Apa sekarang kau beralih profesi, Hun?"

Itu adalah suara Chanyeol, Sehun sekilas menoleh kebelakang lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi "Seperti yang kau lihat" ujarnya datar

"Aku tidak mengerti hal apa yang membuatmu sampai nekat malam itu, kau benar-benar membuat kami semua jengkel" tukas Chanyeol, disampingnya juga berdiri Kai yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap remeh Sehun dibawahnya

"Maafkan aku telah membuat kalian jengkel" permintaan maaf yang terdengar amat tidak tulus, membuat Chanyeol maupun Kai berdecih geram

"Sehunna, setidaknya jelaskan dulu pada kami, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu? Kenapa kau nekat membatalkan penampilan kita? Jika kami tahu alasanmu, setidaknya kami tidak akan merasa kesal seperti ini!" Kai mencoba bersabar, ia menggunakan nada lembut dalam ucapannya

Sehun lantas menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia berdiri kemudian berbalik menghadap teman nya "Maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya pada kalian. Ini masalah pribadi"

"Sehunna, kau—"

"Apa kalian tidak kembali ke kelas? Aku masih harus menyelesaikan ini" potong nya cepat, kemudian mengabaikan kembali kedua sahabatnya yang dibuat semakin kesal

"Kau tidak seperti Sehun yang kami kenal"

Ucapan terakhir Kai sukses membuat pergerakan tangan Sehun terhenti, ia menggeram dalam keterdiamannya, ia cengkram erat gagang sikat tersebut, hatinya seakan dihantam batu besar ketika sahabatnya sendiri mengatakan hal seperti itu. Disusul dengan suara langkah yang menandakan Kai dan Chanyeol meninggalkannya, ia tahu ini semua akan terjadi padanya.

 _"Demi Ibu, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal"_

Karena Sehun bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang suka mengumbar kesedihan serta cerita hidup keluarganya, cukuplah mereka tahu bahwa ia dilahirkan dari keluarga kaya. _Itu saja._

...

 _"Kyaaa Luhaaan! Astaga dia bertambah cantik saja"_

 _"Mata rusa nya benar-benar membuatku gila!"_

 _"Hikss.. pacarku ikut-ikutan gay sekarang, ini semua karena dia!"_

 _"Dia salah pakai susuk, lihat! Bukannya perempuan yang mengejarnya, malah laki-laki"_

 _"Mana ada perempuan yang mau berkencan dengannya?"_

 _"Kenapa ia tidak sekalian operasi kelamin saja?"_

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, ia menggeram marah dalam hati, mereka yang mengatakan Luhan cantik telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya, dan juga sebagian cemoohan perempuan-perempuan itu, yang mana mereka sebenarnya iri dengan paras yang dimiliki Luhan, membuat lidah tak bertulang itu dengan seenak nya mengeluarkan kata-kata sampah untuk Luhan.

Entah yang dikatakan mereka itu pujian, cemoohan atau bahkan fitnah menjadi satu dalam pendengarannya, semua orang memandangnya lelaki cantik, salah pakai susuk, atau mungkin saat proses pembentukan Luhan, terjadi kesalahan saat jenis kelaminnya terbentuk. _Hell.._ yang benar saja! Seberapa besar ia berusaha menjadi lelaki sesungguhnya, mereka tidak pernah peduli dan akan terus menjatuhkannya secara perlahan.

Dan kini Luhan merasakannya, bahwa meskipun ia berubah, tidak akan ada yang peduli dengannya. Ia malah menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya, lalu untuk apa selama ini jika ia terus berusaha, sedangkan respon orang yang melihatnya akan terkejut, lalu setelahnya? Dilupakan. Dan efek sampingnya bukankah Luhan yang merasakan? Bukan mereka _kan?_

Dan hanya orang bodoh yang rela melakukan hal itu. Ia lantas menyadari bahwa selama ini yang ia inginkan salah, tidak seharusnya ia mendengar omongan orang lain. Mereka hanya iri, ingat? Mereka tidak akan menjatuhkanmu jika mereka tidak iri denganmu, itu artinya kau hebat! Jangan pernah diambil hati, orang terkenal sekalipun pasti memiliki pembenci, kan?

Luhan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, _huhh.._ syukurlah ini hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa mimpi ini seperti sebuah kilas balik? Ia masih ingat betul kata-kata siapa itu, mereka adalah teman-temannya dulu ketika di Beijing. Dulu ia sering terbawa emosi mendengar kata-kata mereka, namun sekarang ketika ingatan itu datang kembali, seperti memberinya sebuah ilham bahwa apa yang ia lakukan salah. Mendapati mimpi seperti itu membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, ia rasa akan ada sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi.

 _"Lusa kau akan pulang ke Beijing, bersekolah-lah kembali disekolahmu yang dulu. Atau jika kau tidak mau, Mama bisa mencarikan guru home schooling untukmu"_

Kata-kata Mama nya terngiang lagi sekarang, ada satu hari lagi tersisa, dan Luhan belum menentukan keputusannya. Namun mimpi itu, membuatnya teringat lagi bahwa tujuannya pindah kemari adalah menghindari mereka, kan? Lalu apa jadinya jika ia pulang kembali? Tidak, Luhan masih belum siap. Tanpa sadar ia menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak! Itu ide yang buruk" gumamnya cemas

Luhan mengamati sekeliling nya, tidak ada orang. Pasti Ibunya bersama Lao Gao sedang berbelanja sebelum pulang ke Beijing, atau bisa jadi mereka sedang jajan diluar, mengingat Lao Gao adalah sesosok manusia yang berusus karet, maksudku ia suka memasukkan makanan apa saja kedalam perutnya walaupun ia sudah banyak makan. Luhan mengembuskan napas, ia kemudian bangkit dari ranjang nya.

Berjalan-jalan ringan disekitar kamarnya, sambil berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Bibi Sooyoung tadi pagi

 _"Datang-lah sekali-kali ke kamarku, aku menantimu"_

Kebetulan Luhan sedang bosan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong kamar khusus VVIP dan berhenti disebuah pintu berdigit 3 nomor yang seperti Sooyoung katakan padanya tadi. Ia mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan sopan dan setelah dipersilahkan, ia langsung masuk dan duduk didekat ranjang Sooyoung

"Bibi..."

"Ahh..kembaran Sehun, kita bertemu lagi" pekik nya bahagia

"Aku sedang bosan, bi. Bolehkah aku main sebentar kesini?" ujar Luhan bertanya

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melarang mu. Aku malah senang kau berada disini" tukas Sooyoung

"Ohh bagaimana terapi bibi, tadi? Apakah berjalan lancar?" Luhan mencoba bersikap ramah, wanita itu lalu tersenyum seraya menjawab

"Aku mengalami kemajuan pesat, kau tahu jika ada yang membuatku senang, aku akan bersemangat" Sooyoung memberi tahu, Luhan ikut bahagia mendengarnya

"Pasti Sehun lagi, aku sudah hapal bi.." tebak Luhan

"Tidak, kau juga salah satunya" Sooyoung menggoda Luhan, anak itu jadi dibuat memerah karenanya, tapi sepertinya apa yang ia katakan tadi adalah kejujuran

"Ahh..bibi bisa saja"

Sooyoung terkikik geli, sejak pertama bertemu dengan anak ini, ia sudah merasa terkesan. Luhan menurut pengamatannya adalah duplikat Sehun versi _Manis_ dan _Ramah_ , berkebalikan dengan putranya yang suka bersikap _dingin, cuek, serta apatis._ Maklum saja, sifatnya itu diturunkan dari Ayah nya.

Tangan Sooyoung tergerak untuk mengelus surai Luhan, entah bagaimana ceritanya, anak ini sudah bagaikan anaknya sendiri, tidak pernah ia merasa seperti ini sebelum bertemu Luhan, _ahh..._ rusa ini begitu ajaib bisa membuat Sooyoung menaruh rasa sayang padanya. Seperti layaknya MinHo dan Sehun.

"Luhan, dapatkah setelah ini kau memanggilku _Eomma_?"

 _"Apa?!"_

 _..._

Tumpukan baju dikeranjang cuci semakin menggunung saja setiap hari, Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala, sudah berapa hari ia tidak mengunjungi laundry? Dengan helaan napas panjang, ia sortir tumpukan pakaian kotor tersebut, ia pisahkan baju-baju miliknya dengan Sehun, kemudian dipisahnya lagi antara baju berwarna putih dengan yang lainnya.

"Milik Sehun biar dia sendiri saja yang urus" dengusnya

Ia hendak bangkit mengambil keranjang cuci yang lain, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara debuman pintu yang dibuka secara kasar

 _Brakk.._

"Yakk! Sehun, kau membuatku jantungan saja!" teriaknya sambil mengelus dada

Sehun tetap acuh, tidak ia pedulikan ucapan apa saja yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, lagipula saat ini ia sedang buru-buru. Jam sekolah sudah 1 jam yang lalu berakhir, namun karena hukuman sialan itu, ia malah diberi pelajaran tambahan akibat tidak mengikuti pelajaran biasa.

"Kau mau kemana? Hey! Cucian mu menumpuk, segera bawalah ke laundry!" Baekhyun mengingatkan, matanya masih terpaku mengamati Sehun yang tengah memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas nya

"Lain kali saja" sahutnya datar

"Semalam kau menghilang, dan sekarang kau mau kemana lagi?" Baekhyun masih tetap penasaran, ia mendesak Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya

"Bukan urusanmu" tukasnya

 _"Apa?!"_

"Yakk! Kurang ajar sekali kau!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal

"Apa kau tuli? Sudah kubilang lain kali saja" desisnya tajam, Sehun bahkan menabrak bahu kanan Baekhyun lalu keluar kamar begitu saja, tidak lupa dengan disusul debuman pintu yang keras.

 _"Albino itu benar-benar!"_ rancau nya sambil menghentakkan kaki, Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, apa Sehun sedang PMS hingga dia bersikap demikian padanya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan dua penjaga didepannya, Sehun dengan mudah keluar dari lokasi sekolah. Ia menghentikan taksi lalu meminta sopir tersebut untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sehun menyandarkan punggung nya di jok mobil, ia mengembuskan napas, rasa lelahnya itu masih belum juga hilang, namun karena sinyal telepatinya terlalu kuat dengan sang Ibu, ia jadi ingin mengunjungi Ibunya di rumah sakit.

 _"Ibu pasti kesepian saat ini..."_

Tiba-tiba ia jadi diserang rasa bersalah, Ibunya itu pasti sendirian, Ayah, Miho Hyung, maupun dirinya, semuanya sama-sama punya aktivitas. Pasti hanya perawat-perawat itu yang membantu Ibunya disana, tidak dapat dibayangkan bagaimana kesepiannya sang Ibu disana selama salah satu anggota keluarganya tidak ada yang menemani.

"Anda sudah sampai" ujar si kemudi yang sekaligus menyadarkannya, Sehun lekas turun dari taksi

"Gamsahamnida, Ahjussi" setelah ia serahkan ongkosnya, Sehun tidak lupa untuk membungkuk hormat pada yang lebih tua

Sehun berlari menuju lift, ia menekan nomor urutan lantai tempat kamar Ibunya. Dengan sabar ia menunggu, dan ketika pintu lift tersebut terbuka, segera ia berlari menuju kamar Ibunya dirawat, dengan sekali dorong, pintu tersebut terbuka, membuat dua orang disana terkejut karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

 _"Eomma, kumohon hentikan. Astaga! Hahaha...ini geli Eomma"_

 _"Eomma? Siapa?"_ Sehun bergumam penuh tanda tanya, dan ia terperanjat tidak percaya, _dia?_ Kenapa bisa berada disini?

"Ibu?!" panggil Sehun

Sooyoung menoleh, dan terkejut bahagia mendapati putra kesayangannya berada disini. "Sehunna! Ibu merindukanmu" lekas Sooyoung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan disambut oleh Sehun, mereka _–Ibu dan anak_ itu saling berpelukan erat. Tatapan tajam Sehun terarah pada sosok lain disamping sang Ibu yang juga memandangnya terkejut

"Maafkan aku Ibu, Ibu pasti kesepian kan, tadi? Aku—"

"Ssstt... Ibu mengerti, asal kau tahu, aku sudah mendapatkan teman disini" Sooyoung menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Sehun ia kemudian memberi tahu dengan semangat "Kenalkan ini—"

"Apa yang Ibu maksud teman adalah Luhan?" sela nya cepat, bahkan sang Ibu sempat terkejut

"Jadi kau sudah mengenalnya?" Sooyoung bergumam tidak percaya

"Jadi anak Eomma _si cabul_ ini?!" Luhan juga ikut memekik nyaring

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu memanggil Ibuku dengan sebutan Eomma!" Sehun protes tidak terima, keduanya saling mendelik berhadapan, seolah tanda perang akan dimulai sebentar lagi

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?, duduk!" titah Sooyoung tegas, kedua anak itu dengan patuh akhirnya menuruti perintah Sooyoung

"Sehunna, Ibu tidak kesepian karena ditemani Luhan" ujar nya lembut, jemarinya menyempatkan untuk mengusap pipi lembut sang anak

"Dan juga Luhan, dia ini _Oh Sehun_ , anakku. Jangan kau panggil dia cabul!" kemudian Sooyoung mendaratkan kepalan tangannya diatas kepala Luhan

"Awhh...sakit Eomma" ringis nya manja, Sehun menatapnya garang. Ia tidak terima Sooyoung juga dipanggil Ibu oleh Luhan

"Sehunna jangan begitu, bisakah kalian bersahabat? Luhan sangat cocok jika jadi adikmu, wajah kalian hampir mirip" opini sang Ibu

" _Huhh..._ yang benar saja? Aku masih lebih tampan" timpal Sehun, dan kini giliran Luhan yang kesal

Tapi sebelum Luhan protes, Sooyoung menyela duluan "Ya, kau memang tampan. Dan Luhan versi manis nya hehe..." Sooyoung tersenyum bahagia

"Eomma, kenapa selalu mengatakan aku manis?" rengek nya lagi, sepertinya Luhan lupa bahwa wanita ini adalah Ibunya Sehun, bukan Ibunya

"Baiklah kau cantik kalau begitu" lalu disusul suara tawa yang kompak antara Sooyoung dan Sehun

 _"Kalian menyebalkan!"_ dengus nya

Luhan kali ini menyudahi akting manja nya, kemudian dengan senyum manis, ia mengatakannya dengan sopan "Sehun sudah disini, bi. Kalau begitu aku pamit, Bibi sudah tidak kesepian kan?"

"Ya, terimakasih Luhan" ucap Sooyoung

Entah mengapa bahagia sekali rasanya melihat Sehun dan Ibunya tertawa kembali, ia jelas tidak ingin mengganggu momen mereka, karena itulah Luhan segera undur diri, dan Luhan tidak tahu, kenapa ia begitu manja pada Sooyoung, tapi biarlah sudah, Bibi Sooyoung juga menikmati tingkah kekanak-kanakannya kan?

"Luhan, kemana saja kau?" Lao Gao berseru, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya

"Kau dicari Mama, cepat kembalilah ke kamar" Lao Gao menambahkan

Luhan mempercepat langkah nya, saat ia masuk kamar, sang Ibu sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. "Luhan, bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanya Ibu nya langsung ke inti

"Aku.. _ehm_..."

 _Sial_ , Luhan bahkan belum memikirkan jawabannya. Bibir kenyal nya sampai ia gigiti saking bingung nya, matanya melirik kesamping, dan sang Ibu masih tatap mempertahankan fokusnya pada tv, sembari menunggu jawaban anaknya.

"Aku..ak-aku..."

 _Ting!_

Satu nontifikasi pesan masuk diterima ponselnya, membuat bunyi khas itu terdengar ditengah kedua anak-Ibu yang sedang serius.

Luhan menyempatkan diri melirik layar ponselnya, dapat ia baca dengan jelas bahwa pesan tersebut berasal dari nomor _Sehun_

 ** _'Jam 8 nanti temui aku dikantin Rumah sakit, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan'_**

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu, Luhan?" tanya sang Ibu lagi untuk yang kedua kali

Sementara Luhan masih setia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, ia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu walau hanya sepatah kata, pun.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hatchih~ Hallo, ketemu lagi ^^ *lap ingus (?) Jaga kesehatan ya readers :D author nya lagi kena flu, sampai layar monitor nya hampir basah kena semprotan bersin mulu/? wkwk *poor my lepy ~.~

 _acieee belum-belum udah deket sama camer nih *smirk :3 *senggolin Luhan, jorokin kalau perlu sekalian :v_

 **cuma mau ngasih tau kalo mulai sekarang ff ini akan fast update** _Yuhuu..!_

dan terakhir, gw nagih review... :''v


	10. They come again!

**_Sponsor bentar..._**

Chapter kemarin terjadi typo ketika adegan Luhan bersama Sooyoung, penulis lupa memberikan keterangan deskrip/dialog yang menyatakan dimana alamat ruang kamar Sooyoung. Jadi pada saat Luhan mengintip waktu itu _(ch 7)_ dia hanya memperhatikan Sehun bersama seorang wanita dan ia tidak memperhatikan kamar mana dan dimana, jadi saya mengasumsikan disini Luhan lupa dan tidak menyadari. Luhan baru tahu Sooyoung adalah ibunya Sehun ketika Sehun datang berniat menjenguk Ibunya saat itu _( ch 8)._ _Maaf yang kemarin udah dibikin bingung..._

* * *

" _Eung..._ Aku masih ragu, _hehe..."_ Luhan nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya, kemudian ia menambahkan "Aku perlu minta pendapat Lao Gao dulu, _dah.._ Mama"

Secepat kilat Luhan lari dari kamar nya, sang Mama yang awalnya fokus menatap tv kemudian tersentak karena Luhan melarikan diri, wanita itu geleng-geleng kepala, anak itu masih tetap tidak punya pendirian dan kerap lari dari masalah.

"Dasar rusa itu, semoga dia tidak salah pilihan" ujar Mama nya dalam hati

Luhan celingukan mencari keberadaan Lao Gao disekitar Rumah Sakit, ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri namun sosok itu juga tidak terlihat, mungkin jajan lagi _..-pikirnya._ Langkah kaki nya ia bawa ke kantin Rumah Sakit dan benar, Lao Gao berada disana sedang menikmati se-cup cola sambil memainkan ponsel nya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah kenyang?"

Lao Gao mendongak, ia dikejutkan oleh suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya, sambil mendengus ia kemudian meletakkan ponsel nya dan mengalihkan atensi pada Luhan "Ada apa?, kau mengejutkan ku"

Luhan mengambil tempat di depannya, sedikit menatap iri pada cup cola tersebut "Melihat ini tiba-tiba aku juga ingin, tapi ngomong-ngomong aku kesini karena ingin meminta saran mu"

Lao Gao mengangguk, ia hapal betul kebiasaan Luhan padanya "Bisakah lain kali jangan jadikan aku objek yang selalu kau mintai pendapat?" lalu ia sandarkan punggung nya dikursi, juga melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Kau ragu ingin kembali ke Beijing, kan?" tebak nya, dan Luhan mengangguk

"Kau mungkin akan memihak Mama" sela Luhan sebelum Lao Gao berpendapat

"Nah, kau sudah tahu sendiri" ujar nya santai

"Tapi aku selalu dihantui mimpi aneh, akhir-akhir ini." Luhan mengambil jeda, sambil menghirup napas, ia melanjutkan "Aku bermimpi melihat _kaum fans ku dulu di China_ , dan juga gadis-gadis bermulut pedas itu"

"Lalu?" Lao Gao menyahut

"Aku berfirasat aneh, dan ini bertepatan saat Mama memintaku untuk kembali ke Beijing. Aku merasa akan ada kesialan lagi"

"Jadi karena mimpi itu kau takut kembali ke Beijing?" Lao Gao menyimpulkan

"Bukan begitu juga, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku sudah memutuskan pilihan bahwa aku akan menuntut ilmu disini, namun karena ketidak sengajaan itu membuat Mama menjadi khawatir, padahal hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk meraih mimpiku"

Lalu Luhan menambahkan, "Aku juga ingin belajar mandiri, jika aku kembali, maka semua kebutuhanku tersedia, sama saja aku akan terus bergantung pada orangtua. Kau tahu, aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi ku tanpa bantuan mereka"

"Kau memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal?" Lao Gao mencoba memperjelas maksud Luhan

"Kupikir Ya, tapi kau sahabatku. Aku ingin meminta pendapat mu, jadi menurutmu bagaimana?" ia menatap penuh harap pada sahabatnya

"Itu adalah tekadmu, dan aku tak bisa menolak. Mama hanya khawatir padamu, saranku, bicarakan ini pada Mama baik-baik, katakan dengan jelas dan berilah alasan yang logis mengapa kau ingin tetap tinggal. Aku yakin dia juga tidak akan dapat menghalangi mu"

"Terimakasih Lao Gao, kau benar-benar sahabatku yang baik" Luhan mengembangkan senyum nya, dan itu hanya ditanggapi biasa oleh Lao Gao, kemudian ia menyeruput cola nya lagi

"Sudah sana kembalilah ke kamar mu, segera katakan semuanya pada Mama" usir nya secara halus, lantas Luhan mendengus sebal

Ia berdiri gontai sambil membalikkan badan dengan malas, sedetik kemudian ia memekik

" _HWAA..!_ Astaga, kau mengagetkanku" Luhan mengusap dada nya, bersyukur jantung nya masih berdetak sehat walaupun sempat serangan _kaget_ mendadak tadi. Ia terkejut mendapati Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang nya

Sehun menatap nya datar, ia merasa tidak bersalah disini "Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba kaget"

Luhan mengembuskan napas kasar "Ok, aku yang salah. Tapi _..-hey_ apakah sekarang sudah jam 8 ? kurasa belum, aku hendak kembali"

Buru-buru Sehun meraih lengan Luhan "Aku minta waktumu sebentar"

Luhan termangu, bukankah kemarin Sehun bersikap dingin padanya? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia berucap lembut dengan mimik muka seperti itu?, apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan pertemuan secara tidak sengaja tadi?

Mereka berdua duduk disalah satu meja yang kosong, Sehun berdehem pada awalnya kemudian ia menatap Luhan dengan serius "Terimakasih, Luhan. kau telah menemani Ibu ku"

Luhan menatap lurus Sehun, ia terkejut ketika Sehun memberi senyum manis yang tulus padanya, tanpa sadar ia meremat kain baju nya sendiri "Ehh.. iya, kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Ka..-kami tidak sengaja bertemu"

Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisa nya ia gagap sehabis melihat senyum Sehun. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini kemudian menampakkan tampang datar nya lagi "Apa saja yang Ibu ku katakan padamu?"

 _"Eoh?!"_

" _Uhm..._ Beliau, bercerita banyak tentang mu" Luhan mengambil jeda, ia sempat merasa canggung "Bibi sangat menyayangimu..- _ahh ani,_ dia mencintaimu. Beliau memiliki semangat hidup yang tinggi, itu semua karena kau" Luhan ikut tersenyum ketika mengenang

"Sehun, maafkan aku jika terlalu manja pada Ibu mu, apa kau tidak suka? Atau cemburu mungkin?" Luhan tiba-tiba merona, sebenarnya ia malu mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun

Sehun terkekeh yang ia akhiri dengan senyuman "Tidak, kalian cocok" komentar nya

Sempat terjadi kecanggungan lagi, Luhan kemudian berujar "Sehun, maafkan aku atas kejadian waktu itu. Aku sadar jika aku salah dan merepotkan kalian semua, jadi sekarang aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini tulus dari hatiku, asal kau tahu. _Jadi.._ maukah kau kembali menerimaku sebagai teman, Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, tanpa ragu ia mengiyakan "Kami semua marah karena mengkhawatirkan mu, aku minta maaf juga jika itu menyakiti perasaanmu"

Luhan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap Sehun, kenapa laki-laki ini begitu cepat _melunak_ padanya?, ia pikir Sehun akan tetap marah dan bersikap dingin padanya, namun semua pikirannya itu musnah ketika Sehun dengan cepat menerima nya kembali, apakah ini karena faktor kedekatannya dengan Bibi Sooyoung?

"Sehun, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu menangis memeluk Ibu mu. Aku tidak percaya kau nampak selemah itu di dekapannya, dan saat itu Bibi Sooyoung juga bercerita padaku bahwa keinginanmu bersekolah disana sudah ditentang oleh Ayah dan Kakak mu, tapi karena keinginan mu, Ibu mu tidak dapat menentang"

Rahang Sehun tiba-tiba mengeras, jadi Luhan sudah mengetahui nya?, ia mengembuskan napas kasar, lalu tatapan tajam sekaligus mengintimidasi itu terbit kembali di wajahnya "Dengarkan aku Luhan..." desis nya tajam menusuk, Luhan sampai dibuat meremang

"Jangan pernah katakan itu pada siapa pun, kau yang pertama kalinya tahu tentang ini"

Luhan mengatupkan mulutnya, ia terkejut "Benarkah?"

"Jadi selama ini—"

"Ya, aku selalu menyembunyikan masalah keluarga ku. Dan kau, jika sampai kau membocorkan ini, kau akan tahu akibatnya"

Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi Luhan, jadi dugaan nya benar bahwa selama ini Sehun selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan nya. Luhan merasa tidak pantas mengetahui hal se-pribadi tersebut, ia cepat-cepat meminta maaf pada Sehun "Maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan merahasiakan itu"

"Bagus, jadilah anak yang baik" nasehatnya, Sehun bahkan tak segan untuk mengasak rambut Luhan

Dalam hati Luhan merasa lega, ia telah meminta maaf secara pribadi kepada Sehun, dan dengan mudah nya ia mendapatkan maaf nya, entah bagaimana jika ia meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Apakah respon mereka akan sama seperti ini?

 _'Tapi setidaknya aku telah memiliki satu teman lagi' –selain Lao Gao_

.

.

 **Damn I'm Manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Chapter 09**

* * *

 _They Come Again!_

* * *

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Mama mengerti. Kau bisa tetap tinggal disini, asalkan..."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat ulah lagi, kali ini aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mandiri" Luhan memotong perkataan Ibu nya dengan cepat dan lancar

"Awas jika kau sampai membuatku khawatir lagi" ancam Mama nya, sedangkan Luhan tersenyum kikuk

"Aku berjanji, Ma. Beri aku hukuman jika melanggar" tukas nya, kemudian sang Mama mengusak anak rambut Luhan

"Maafkan Mama, Lu. Semua ini Mama lakukan karena mencemaskan mu, aku terlalu egois untuk memaksa kehendakku sendiri" sang Ibu menatap nya sendu sambil mengusap pipi putranya

"Mama tidak perlu khawatir, Luhan bisa jaga diri" ia meyakinkan sang Ibu

Selanjut nya Mama mendekap nya erat, kedua anak-ibu itu berpelukan cukup lama. Satu tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap punggung sang Mama, Luhan mengerti bahwa setelah ini mereka akan berpisah lagi, dan sepertinya Mama masih merindukan nya.

"Ma, biar aku bantu mengemasi barang-barang nya" Luhan menawarkan diri, yang ditanggapi gelengan oleh Ibu nya

"Tidak, sekarang kau istirahat lah. Mama bisa sendiri" ujar nya sambil tersenyum

Luhan lalu bangkit menuju ranjang nya, ia merebahkan diri dan tidak lama kemudian ia tertidur. Besok adalah hari kepulangan Luhan dari Rumah Sakit, Ibu nya beserta Lao Gao juga sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke Beijing, mereka mengambil jam terbang sore agar dapat menemani Luhan untuk beberapa saat di asrama.

 _"Sebenarnya Mama ingin kau kembali saja ke Beijing, Luhan"_ gumam nya sembari menatap tidak rela wajah putra nya yang tengah tertidur

...

Ibu nya terkejut ketika pertama kali memasuki kamar asrama Luhan, yang ia lihat di sekitar nya amat bersih dan rapi, ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum padanya sambil menawarkan bantuan

"Selamat datang, Ma. Biar ini ku ambil alih"

Tas berisi perlengkapan Luhan tersebut Chanyeol pindahkan ke kamar, ia juga membantu Luhan berbaring di ranjang, dan dengan penuh perhatian ia berucap pada Luhan

"Aku senang kau akhirnya pulang dari Rumah Sakit, kami semua merindukan mu" senyum nya palsu

"Kau sangat baik. Ohh ya, jika Luhan berulah lagi, jangan sungkan laporkan padaku" ujar sang Ibu pada teman sekamar nya

"Ya, aku mengerti. Bibi" jawab Chanyeol sopan

"Kalau begitu kami harus segera ke Bandara, terimakasih atas bantuan nya tadi" kemudian diikuti dengan berdirinya Mama dan Lao Gao

Ibu nya menyempatkan diri untuk mengusak rambut Luhan lalu menciumnya, ia berpesan sebelum pulang "Jangan buat ulah lagi, pulang lah ketika kau sudah sukses nanti"

Luhan-pun mengangguk, Chanyeol kemudian menyahut "Kenapa Mama dan Lao Gao terburu-buru, aku sudah menyiapkan minuman"

Ibu Luhan menggeleng, ia menolak halus tawaran Chanyeol "Jam terbang kurang 45 menit lagi, kami harus segera kesana"

"Baiklah, hati-hati, Ma. Salam untuk Baba juga"

Dan setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Chanyeol lantas berdecih kearah Luhan "Yang tadi hanya akting, setelah ini lakukan semaumu sebebas nya, aku tidak akan melapor pada Mama mu. Kau bukan bagian dari kami lagi kan?"

Ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan datar dan juga bernada dingin "Ohh ya semoga kau lekas mendapatkan pacar cantik mu, kami para Gay menjijikkan tidak akan mengusik mu lagi"

Chanyeol segera berlalu darisana, Luhan mengembuskan napas, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali diperlakukan seperti ini? Ia tahu ini salah nya dan Luhan juga bingung bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada mereka, hanya Sehun satu-satunya yang bisa ia dekati, mungkin lelaki itu bisa membantunya, tapi...

" _Akhh..._ Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Lu"

Tangan nya bahkan memukuli kepala nya sendiri, ia merutuki sikap nya yang labil, dulu ia tidak suka pada mereka, menganggap mereka kaum Homo menjijikkan, dan selalu mengganggu nya. Namun kini, karena mereka menjauhi nya, Luhan menjadi kesepian, ia tidak punya teman lagi _..-selain Sehun,_ lalu semakin lama prinsip _'Homo Menjijikkan'_ tidak lagi menjadi masalah bagi nya.

"Aku tahu, setiap manusia berhak menentukan pilihan hidup nya. Begitu bodoh nya aku selalu mendeskriminasi mereka, lalu kini aku dijauhi, entah mengapa tiba-tiba rasanya sepi sekali"

Ia bergumam, mencoba introspeksi pada diri sendiri "Tapi mereka seakan mengajak ku untuk ikut-ikutan seperti mereka, tapi kenapa? Bukan kah Chanyeol dan Kai telah memiliki..."

Luhan menebak pada suatu kemungkinan "Apakah Sehun?"

Tiba-tiba Luhan diliputi rasa bersalah, kali ini pasti tebakannya benar "Ini semua karena Sehun, ia menyukai ku, kan? Haha... dan mereka berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta padanya" tanpa sadar ia tertawa parau sendiri

"Setahu ku kaum Gay tidak pernah mengajak lainnya untuk menjadi seperti mereka, menjadi seorang gay adalah pilihan"

Luhan kemudian menatap ke cermin, mengamati pantulan paras nya yang ayu disana "Dan aku terlahir cantik, ini bukan deskriminasi, tapi kelebihan ku. Lalu harus kah aku menjadi gay saja?"

Luhan terdiam merenung, ia mencoba mengingat masa lalu saat Xuan Yi tiba-tiba meminta putus padanya dan juga ketika ia meminta Dayoung menjadi pacar nya. Satu hal yang ia ingat bahwa Dayoung dengan jelas mengatakan ia minder karena kalah cantik dengan nya, _ahh.._ mengingat ini membuat Luhan jadi tertawa sedih.

"Aku memang terlahir untuk menjadi Gay, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga memiliki wajah cantik sepertiku, namun mereka malah bahagia dengan apa yang ia punya"

Luhan mengembuskan napas, bergumam sendiri seperti ini memberinya sedikit pencerahan, dan sekarang Luhan sadar. Namun ia masih belum siap lahir batin untuk menjadi gay seperti mereka, butuh tantangan besar dan juga dukungan dari semua orang. Tapi bukankah mereka semua bakal menjadi artis?, Dan apakah mereka akan berpura-pura selama masa itu?, membayangkan nya saja membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

 _'Sejauh itu kah resiko yang akan mereka ambil nanti?'_

...

Setelah ia kembali dari laundry, Sehun dengan berhati-hati membawa bubur panas tersebut ke kamar Luhan. ia diminta oleh Bibi kantin untuk mengantar nya karena kebetulan mereka berpapasan saat di koridor, si Bibi itu tidak tahu dimana letak kamar asrama Luhan, dan dengan berat hati akhirnya Sehun mau membantu.

Di tengah jalan, Sehun berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat itu menyapa nya dengan riang seperti biasa

"Hi, Sehun!, kau darimana?, dan apa itu?"

"Ahh... ini bubur nya, Luhan" Sehun mau tidak mau membalas senyuman riang Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo langsung merubah mimik wajah nya ketika mendengar nama Luhan, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja telinga nya jadi berdenging ketika nama rusa itu yang disebut.

"Kau masih peduli padanya, ya? _Ahh.._ pantas saja kau terlalu menyukai nya" gumam nya tidak suka

Kyungsoo kemudian menyentuh bahu kiri Sehun "Hei, kawan! Dia bukan gay, asal kau tahu. Masih banyak lelaki cantik sepertinya yang bisa kau dapatkan. Kau kenal Yoon Jeong Han, junior kita? Wajah nya lumayan, menurutku" saran nya

Sehun menghela napas, ia lalu menggeleng "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Soo. Cinta itu tidak bisa di paksa"

Kyungsoo lantas tertawa, ia mengibaskan jari-jarinya di wajah "Kau tipe yang setia rupanya, terserah padamu juga, sih. Aku hanya memberi rekomendasi" lalu Kyungsoo mengerling

"Kyungie!" pekik suara Kai dari arah belakang mereka, lelaki tan tersebut otomatis menggaet lengan Kyungsoo, memberi senyum pada pujaan hatinya dan tidak sedikitpun memandang kearah Sehun

"Kyung, aku merindukan mu. Ayo kita kembali!" ajak nya, Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Sehun lalu pamit darisana

"Dah Sehun! Maaf jika aku sedikit lancang tadi, hehe..."

Lalu kedua lelaki saling mencintai tersebut, berlalu dari hadapannya. Tapi entah mengapa juga ia sedikit tergelitik dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum pilu "Aku terlalu bodoh mengharapkannya"

Ketika sampai ditujuannya, seperti biasa, ia masuk kesana tanpa mengetuk atau permisi dahulu. Lalu ia letakkan bubur panas tersebut di meja seraya berujar "Luhan, ini bubur mu!"

Luhan yang awalnya tengah berbalas pesan dengan Ibu nya, kemudian mendengar teriakan lantang Sehun, membuatnya langsung melesat ke ruang tengah. Bisa ia lihat disana Sehun duduk dengan semangkuk bubur di depannya

"Kau yang membawakan bubur ku? Terimakasih" ujar nya sambil tersenyum

"Kau masih belum bisa makan nasi, ya?" Sehun bertanya yang dibalas anggukan Luhan

"Untuk sementara, begitu" tanggapan nya

"Kalau begitu, makan lah. Keburu dingin"

Luhan sempat terdiam, untuk menutupi kecanggungan, cepat-cepat ia raih mangkuk tersebut tanpa menatap lawan bicara nya. Sehun sendiri juga enggan untuk berbicara, ia memilih berdiam disana sambil memandangi wajah Luhan yang begitu lucu ketika makan.

Sehun beranjak, ia menuju lemari es untuk mengambil air minum dan juga Luhan. dan setelah Luhan selesai dengan suapan terakhirnya, Sehun dengan berbaik hati menyodorkan segelas air untuk nya, membuat Luhan harus berucap terimakasih lagi untuk Sehun.

"Ibu tadi mencarimu, ia tidak tahu kau sudah pulang" Sehun angkat bicara ketika Luhan sudah menyesaikan makanan nya

"Benarkah? Ahh..sampaikan maaf ku pada Bibi, Sehun" sesal nya sambil menunduk

"Tidak apa-apa, ia ikut senang kau akhirnya pulang" Sehun berusaha membuat Luhan tidak khawatir

"Tapi Bibi akan kesepian" gumam Luhan

"Haha... Ibu ku sebenarnya orang yang mandiri, tidak masalah jika dia sendirian. Dia hanya senang karena ada yang menghibur nya, dan itu kau"

Perkataan Sehun barusan sukses membuat Luhan merona hebat. Cukup dengan kata _'hanya kau'_ dan Wow! ia merasa amat spesial, Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ucapan itu sampai keluar dari bibir nya, tapi setidak nya sekarang ia merasa nyaman, berdua bersama Luhan dalam situasi hening seperti ini.

Sehun mengamati lekat paras ayu Luhan, laki-laki itu cantik ketika tersipu, dan sukses membuat dirinya terjatuh dalam pesona alami Luhan, _yahh..._ walaupun ia tahu Luhan bukan-lah gay. Keinginan nya begitu kuat untuk menjadi _'ssang namja'_ dan Sehun menyadari ia mulai mundur perlahan, sedikit pesimis terhadap keinginannya untuk memiliki Luhan.

 _"Andaikan kau tahu perasaanku, Lu_ " ujar Sehun dalam hati

"Sehun?, hey! Kau kenapa?, melamun, eoh?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sehun, ia tidak sadar bahwa posisi nya semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, dari jarak sekian Sehun dapat mencium aroma tubuh Luhan, wangi khas vanilla itu menyeruak dalam indra penciuman nya, namun ia menahan diri. Ia raih tangan Luhan yang masih melambai di hadapannya, dan sontak membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut, mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat dengan tangan yang masih menyatu.

 _"Sehun..."_ gumam Luhan melemah, semakin lama ia mulai terbuai

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan dirinya, dan Luhan semakin menahan napas. Ia terus mengamati pergerakan lelaki di hadapannya, tangannya juga masih setia digenggam oleh Sehun. Lelaki itu bahkan telah memiringkan kepala nya, jarak mereka semakin menipis, Luhan rasanya akan meledak, ia hampir saja akan menutup mata, _tapi..._ dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menjauhkan lagi tubuh nya. mereka hanya hampir, dan tidak jadi berciuman.

"Maaf" ujar Sehun yang malah terkesan datar

Dan Luhan juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia seharus..- _ohh tidak_! ia sewajib nya marah, namun apa yang terjadi tadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh nya bereaksi lain? Seakan ia merasa tidak apa-apa jika melakukan ini, yang jelas-jelas salah, atau mungkin tidak seharus nya terjadi. Luhan mengembuskan napas, ia memilih diam daripada harus mengungkapkan emosi nya di depan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri juga sama canggung nya, astaga! Apa yang ia lakukan tadi?, bukankah ia sudah berusaha mengendalikan diri? , tapi perlu diketahui bahwa aroma Luhan cukup kuat untuk menarik dirinya masuk semakin dalam, Luhan sudah bagaikan bunga bang- _ahh.. cantik,_ dan Sehun adalah lebah atau korbannya. Sulit untuk menahan napsu di saat seperti ini, dan entah bagaimana juga, tanpa sadar Sehun berujar

" _Aku bersalah, maafkan aku. Aku berusaha tidak lagi menginginkan mu. Dan juga, tadi, saat aku mengantar bubur mu, aku bertemu Kyungsoo dan dia berkata seharusnya aku mencari yang lain saja, haha..."_ Sehun tertawa sumbang, ia lalu melanjutkan _"Kau kenal Yoon Jeong Han, junior kita? Kurasa dia cukup cantik, haha.. Aku terlalu tolol ya selama ini?"_

Sehun berbicara sendiri, dan Luhan tidak mampu untuk mejawab gumaman Sehun. Namun ia cukup mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan, sekarang ia peka dan mampu mencerna kalimatnya dengan baik. Tapi aneh nya ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, dan bagaimana bisa ia tidak marah setelah _insiden kecil_ tadi? Ahh.. sepertinya Luhan perlu tidur sebentar lagi untuk me-refresh otak nya.

 _'Sebentar, tadi aku bilang apa ya?'_ ulang nya dalam hati

 _Fucking Dam'n Shit!_ Sehun semakin ingin membenturkan kepala nya ditembok saat ini, apa yang barusan ia katakan tadi? _Ahh.._ tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing sendiri.

...

Pagi yang cerah ini rasanya berbeda sekali dengan pagi-pagi kemarin, hari ini ia mulai bersekolah kembali, meskipun makan saja ia masih harus bubur dan makanan lembut lainnya. Namun ia terlalu merindukan kegiatan rutinnya ini, dimana ia bisa mengasah kemampuan bakat seni nya. Luhan menghirup udara pagi dengan semangat, ia melangkahkan kaki nya sambil tersenyum riang, tas yang ia pikul itu sampai tidak terasa berat nya karena terlalu senang.

"Ohh Luhan sunbae, selamat pagi" sapa Hera, yang merupakan salah satu anggota geng fujoshi

Dan setelah nya gadis itu berlalu saja, Luhan sampai terdiam ditempat, biasanya gadis-gadis itu akan mengerubungi nya lalu berteriak nyaring, memasang-masangkannya dengan Sehun, lalu mendeklarasikan pada semua orang bahwa ia dan lelaki albino itu merupakan pasangan yang serasi. _Haha..._ Luhan ingin tertawa mengingat nya, namun terpaksa ia mengulum senyum pahit, karena sekarang semuanya berubah.

 _'Mulai saat ini kami semua tidak akan mengganggu mu, sunbae'_

Luhan mengembuskan napas nya mengingat ucapan tersebut, senyum nya yang ceria tiba-tiba luntur, ia tundukkan kepala nya hingga sampai di kelas, sedikit mendongak dan ada perasaan aneh, seperti asing, layak nya ia baru saja masuk sekolah pertama kali setelah berbulan-bulan libur. Berlebihan memang, dia hanya cuti seminggu lebih, dan rasa rindu nya sudah semakin besar dengan suasana kelas sehari-hari.

Ia langkah kan kaki nya masuk, seluruh penghuni kelas tidak ada yang menghiraukan kedatangan nya, termasuk _trio bandel_ itu, mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dan rasanya Luhan bagaikan makhluk halus saja yang tidak dianggap. Lalu mata nya tanpa sengaja menatap Yerin, yang awalnya gadis itu menatap nya datar kemudian setelah ia berbalik menatap, cepat-cepat Yerin mengalihkan pandangan nya.

Luhan duduk di bangku nya dengan berat hati, kini ia tidak memiliki teman. Itu jelas, biasanya ketika ia datang, Chanyeol dan Kai akan selalu menggoda nya, lalu Sera dan teman-temannya itu, mereka tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk menjebak nya dengan Sehun. Ia mengeluhkan sikap nya yang labil waktu itu, tanpa sadar ia menenggelamkan wajah nya di meja, hari pertama nya masuk sekolah setelah insiden overdosis sangat buruk!

Sambil menenggelamkan wajah, Luhan merenung. Mengingat kedatangan Sehun semalam yang membuat rasa takut nya sedikit berkurang, _ahh.._ ia jadi mengingat lelaki itu. Kemudian ia bangkit dari meja dan menoleh kebelakang, Sehun ada disana sedang memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik dari ear phone nya, laki-laki itu dengan nyaman menyandarkan punggung nya di kursi.

Namun ia baru menyadari ada yang aneh sekarang, kenapa Sehun pindah duduk dipojok belakang? Lalu Kai dan Chanyeol, mereka sibuk bercanda sendiri, mengabaikan Sehun yang biasanya mereka selalu bertiga kemanapun. Kai yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Luhan lantas menegur tajam

"Apa lihat-lihat, _hah?!"_

Luhan kesal, sambil mendengus ia berbalik ke belakang. Lalu bel jam pertama terdengar, siswa-siswi yang awalnya berhamburan langsung duduk dibangku masing-masing sambil menyiapkan buku mata pelajaran sesuai jadwal. Tidak lama kemudian langkah Songsaenim terdengar, dan sepertinya pelajaran kali ini, Luhan merasa tidak bersemangat.

 _'Hanya Sehun satu-satu nya, mungkin dia dapat membantuku'_

...

Ia kurang dua paragraf lagi dan semua catatan di papan tulis akan selesai, Luhan bersemangat menggoyangkan pena _hello kitty_ nya membentuk pola hangul yang rapi, beberapa siswa lain sudah selesai dan mereka beranjak menuju kantin. Luhan sendiri cukup lambat ketika menulis, namun jangan diremehkan, hasil tulisannya cukup bagus, bahkan seperti hasil tulisan tangan perempuan.

Luhan mengembuskan napasnya, ia begitu lega ketika selesai. Cepat-cepat ia rapikan buku nya dan bangkit untuk menuju kantin, sebelum meninggalkan kelas, ia lirik kesekeliling nya dan ternyata hanya ia yang tinggal sendirian disini. _Ahh.._ masa bodoh _–pikirnya._

Disana, Luhan sudah ditunggu oleh salah satu petugas kantin. Dia adalah wanita yang sama seperti kemarin, wanita itu kemudian beranjak kebelakang untuk mengambi bubur pesanan Luhan, sambil menunggu, ia tolehkan kepala nya keseluruh penjuru kantin, Sehun tidak terlihat dimanapun, dimana anak itu? Lalu mata nya tidak sengaja mengarah ke barisan bangku tengah, disana hanya nampak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beserta Kai dan Kyungsoo saja.

 _'Ada yang tidak beres...'_ pikir nya

"Nak, Luhan. ini bubur nya, awas masih panas" ujar wanita petugas kantin tersebut

Dengan hati-hati Luhan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur tersebut, lalu dengan sopan ia juga balas berujar "Terimakasih, bibi"

"Cepat sembuh, Luhan" sahut wanita itu tersenyum

Luhan menatap uap bubur yang masih mengepul, ia menghela napas sambil meletakkannya lagi di meja bar. Rasanya tidak enak jika dia makan sendirian, lalu ia ambil ponsel nya di saku dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana

 ** _'Sehun, kau ada dimana sekarang?'_**

Sekitar 5 detik kemudian, ia mendapat balasan.

 ** _'Di ruang tari, kenapa?'_**

Dengan cepat, Luhan juga membalas nya.

 ** _'Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan kesana!'_**

Namun sebelum Luhan benar-benar menyusul kesana, ia ambil satu nampan lagi, mengisi nampan tersebut dengan nasi dan lauk yang tersisa, kemudian ia membawanya bersamaan dengan mangkuk bubur nya. luhan sedikit kesusahan sebenarnya, namun ini balas budi. Sehun kemarin juga sudah bersusah payah untuk membawakan bubur pesanannya.

Sehun yang awal nya fokus menari terpaksa menghentikan latihannya, ia menghela napas, sebuah pesan singkat dari Luhan membuat semua perhatiannya nya kacau. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang akan _rusa_ itu lakukan, dia memintanya untuk tetap disini, yang sebenarnya Sehun menunggu untuk itu. Matanya awas menatap keluar dan bayangan Luhan muncul dari sana tidak lama kemudian.

"Sehun, _hoshh..._ ayo, makan bersama!" tawar nya dengan semangat, walaupun napas Luhan masih belum teratur

"Siapa yang meminta mu membawakan ini?" Sehun memicing, dan Luhan sedikit tidak suka mendengar nya

"Kau ini benar-benar, aku sudah bersusah payah membawakan ini sebagai balasan kemarin" Luhan merengut kecewa, Sehun ternyata masih belum berubah

Namun secara tidak sengaja, entah karena efek nampan tersebut yang sedikit licin, hampir saja satu nampan tersebut hampir jatuh, Sehun dengan tangkas menangkap pergerakan nampan tersebut sehingga tidak jadi jatuh, namun isi bubur nya mengenai sebagian tangan Sehun.

"Jangan makan disini, ayo ikut aku! Kita makan ditempat lain" tukas nya, dan Luhan menurut saja

Sehun dengan berbaik hati mengambil satu nampan ditangan Luhan, jadi rusa china itu hanya membawa satu nampan berisi buburnya saja. Tapi sebelum melangkah, Sehun tiba-tiba menyahut

"Ohh ya, terimakasih telah membawakan nya. kau tahu saja jika aku sedang lapar"

Dan tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang tengah merona, Sehun berjalan mendahului sedangkan Luhan mengikut di belakang nya. mereka berjalan ke sebuah ruangan hingga menaiki tangga paling atas, Luhan sendiri bingung Sehun akan membawanya kemana, ia merasa asing dan tidak pernah sekalipun menapaki tempat ini. Sehun kemudian berhenti yang otomatis membuatnya menghentikan langkah pula, laki-laki albino itu memutar knop pintu dan Luhan sontak terkejut

"Sehunna, kau membawaku ke atap gedung?, wahh ini indah! Aku tidak pernah kesini sebelum nya"

Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum, _dasar rusa cantik ini_ , dia pasti tidak tahu tempat terlarang ini, yang sayang nya indah jika melihat taman dari atas sini. Disana sudah ada sebuah bangku panjang dan mereka mengambil tempat duduk disana.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan kita berada disini" cetus nya

"Memang nya, kenapa?" sahut Luhan

"Tempat ini terlarang, biasanya sering dijadikan tempat bunuh diri" sekilas keindahan dalam benak Luhan hilang seketika, ia jadi bergidik ngeri

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" protes nya, ia terlanjur ketakutan

"Hahaha... aku hanya ingin kesunyian, jangan takut. Tempat ini akan berhantu ketika malam hari saja" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dan menatapnya dalam

"Tapi tetap saja..." rengek nya menunduk

"Jika ada hantu yang menakutimu, sini biar aku makan!, ggrrh.." Sehun membentangkan jari-jarinya seperti hendak menerkam ala harimau, yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Luhan tertawa

"Kau ada-ada saja" sahut nya, ia hendak menyantap semangkuk bubur nya yang hampir dingin. Tapi sebelum itu ia berucap

"Selamat makan!"

Luhan menyantap bubur nya dengan lahap, Sehun tetap bergeming dan hanya menatap Luhan yang rakus dengan bubur nya. Entah mengapa hari ini ia tidak mood makan, terutama setelah pertengkarannya tadi pagi dengan Chanyeol dan Kai, Sehun tanpa sedar menghela napas. Ia masih belum bisa terbuka dengan kedua temannya.

Luhan yang mendengar dengusan napas Sehun terpaksa mendongak, ia melihat laki-laki itu tidak kunjung menghabiskan makanannya. Sambil mengernyit ia bertanya pada Sehun

"Kau kenapa? Katanya kau lapar"

"Ya, maafkan aku"

Sehun tersadar, walaupun ia tidak selera makan, ia harus memakannya walau sedikit. Luhan telah berusaha membawa nampan nya agar ia bisa makan, yang katanya sebagai bentuk balas budi kemarin, _huhh.._ mendengarnya Sehun merasa sedikit bahagia, ternyata masih ada sebersit rasa kepedulian Luhan terhadapnya.

Luhan bahkan sudah selesai dengan bubur nya, sedangkan Sehun sendiri baru satu suapan. Setelah rusa itu minum, ia kemudian angkat bicara

"Kenapa kau tidak ke kantin? Kau kelihatan berbeda hari ini" ujarnya

"Kurasa, tidak" tampik Sehun, kemudian melanjutkan lagi

"ChanBaek beserta KaiSoo, mereka makan bersama-sama seperti biasa. Kau tidak ikut?" tanya nya lagi

"Aku sedang ingin latihan" sahut nya

"Kau aneh, tadi bahkan kau bertukar posisi duduk" cetus Luhan lagi

"Itu sudah dari kemarin, kau saja yang tidak tahu" timpal nya

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah, sepertinya kau selalu menghindari mereka, kenapa?" Luhan terlanjur ingin tahu akut

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja" bohong nya

Luhan terdiam sejenak, ia mengambil napas beberapa kali, lalu menatap Sehun yang sedang menenggak air mineral nya "Sehunna, maukah kau membantuku?"

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, ia menatap Luhan dengan dahi berkerut. Kemudian Luhan melanjutkan

"Aku merasa bersalah, aku ingin kembali menjadi bagian dari kalian. Aku merasa kesepian dan saat ini hanya kau satu-satunya temanku"

Luhan menunduk sedih, Sehun yang agak gugup akhirnya memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan sendiri juga sempat terkejut, namun ia tetap membiarkan tangan lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya "Jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap jadi teman mu jika mereka tidak mau"

"Terimakasih, Sehun. Aku harap kau dapat membantuku" Luhan juga balas menumpukan satu tangannya diatas Sehun, ia memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan sarat permohonan

 _'Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi, aku tahu hubunganmu dengan mereka sedikit tidak baik'_

...

Barusan Luhan dipanggil menghadap wali kelas karena absen nya selama seminggu lebih, ia diminta untuk bersedia menerima bimbingan belajar darurat setelah jam sekolah berakhir selama 2 jam. Luhan yang pasrah-pasrah saja akhirnya menerima tawaran tersebut, _toh.._ untuk kebaikannya juga. Ia berjalan melewati gang koridor yang menghubungkan kelas nya, namun saat ia hendak belok, ia melihat sekawanan gay tersebut, maksudku ChanBaek dan KaiSoo. Mereka berjalan beriringan, satu diantara mereka sempat melirik nya namun tidak ada yang mau menyapa, mereka dengan enteng kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Luhan merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk meluruskan semuanya, niat nya yang semula kembali ke kelas, ia urungkan dan berbalik mengejar sekawanan tersebut. ia mempercepat sedikit langkah nya lalu tanpa sengaja meraih bahu pendek Kyungsoo

"Hentikan! Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian" tukas nya nyaring, sontak ke-empat _mantan_ temannya itu menoleh

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan tidak suka, Kai menghempaskan tangan Luhan secara kasar dari bahu Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kalian menghindari Sehun?" Luhan langsung to the point, secara spontan Chanyeol dan Kai memutar bola mata malas

"Lalu kau sendiri siapa?, kenapa berhubungan dengan kami lagi?"

Skakmat! Baekhyun sukses memojokkannya.

Luhan tersenyum pahit, ia menatap ke-empatnya itu dengan tajam "Saat itu aku yang salah. Maafkan aku"

"Semudah itu memaafkan mu?" Kyungsoo menyahut

Luhan tetap sabar, ia masih bisa mengembangkan senyum palsu nya "Itu hak mu memaafkan ku atau tidak. Tapi, aku perlu menyelesaikan satu masalah disini. Kenapa kalian menghindari Sehun? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Kau terlalu ikut campur, Luhan" lagi-lagi Baekhyun bersikukuh, rasa marah nya terhadap Luhan masih membekas dalam hatinya

"Dan apakah kau bisa menjelaskan pada kami, kenapa Sehun sampai mengacaukan penampilan kita malam itu?" timpal Chanyeol blak-blakan, Kai sendiri bahkan sampai mendelik kearahnya

Luhan cukup terkejut, ia terdiam sambil mencerna kalimat barusan. Chanyeol mengatakan Sehun telah mengacaukan penampilan mereka, _bagaimana bisa?._ Ia alihakan seluruh atensi nya pada Chanyeol, Luhan berusaha memperjelas lagi

"Maksud mu, penampilan saat hari jadi sekolah?"

Lalu ke-empat nya itu mengangguk, sekarang Luhan paham, ia masih mengingat jelas kejadian malam itu saat Sehun berlarian menuju ruang VVIP.

"Lalu kalian marah pada Sehun karena hal itu?, kalian benar-benar kejam!" tukas nya sambil mendelik tajam

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah membela, Sehun?, ingat posisi mu sendiri, Lu" Kyungsoo menimpali

"Bisakah kalian berjanji padaku, bahwa setelah aku memberitahu kalian, kalian akan memaafkan Sehun. Dan jangan pernah katakan bahwa aku yang memberitahu kalian soal masalah ini"

Perhatian ke-empat lelaki itu langsung mengarah pada Luhan, mereka semua mengerutkan dahi dan rasa penasarannya tidak dapat dibendung. Kemudian Chanyeol menyetujui perjanjian Luhan, yang diikuti semuanya.

"Baiklah, katakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Apa kalian tahu Ibu Sehun mengalami kecelakaan hingga koma selama 6 bulan?, dan malam itu, tepat saat pagelaran hari jadi sekolah berlangsung, Ibu Sehun bangun dari koma nya. Sehun pergi secara mendadak ke rumah sakit karena ingin menemui Ibu nya, dan kalian begitu tega menghindari Sehun yang jelas-jelas merasa terluka"

Luhan menundukkan kepala nya, merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena ia sendiri telah mengingkari janji nya

"Kalian sekarang tahu kan?, kalian benar-benar biadab sebagai kawan"

"KAU SENDIRI YANG LEBIH BIADAB, LU!"

Sontak Luhan maupun ke-empat nya itu menoleh, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah berdiri disana. Baik mereka berlima semuanya merasa terkejut sekaligus tercekat, dapat ia lihat bahwa mimik Sehun sekarang antara marah dan geram, dan itu sebagian besar mengarah pada Luhan.

"Sehun..." cicit nya ketakutan

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji..." Sehun menggeram lemah, tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya sendiri

"Sehun, ini sendiri demi kebaikanmu. Mereka juga berhak tahu" Luhan berusaha menghindar, dan itu semakin membuat Sehun murka

"Demi kebaikan ku, katamu?" Sehun menghela napas, ia tahan kepalan tangannya yang bahkan sudah memutih, kalaupun bukan Luhan, Sehun sudah pasti akan menghajar nya habis-habisan

"Sehun, maafkan kami" kini giliran Baekhyun

"Aku tidak butuh maaf mu, tapi kau Lu!" Sehun bahkan tak segan-segan menggunakan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk Luhan, si biang masalah baginya

"Luhan tidak salah. Maafkan kami yang tidak peka terhadap mu" Kai menimpali, sedikit kasihan jika saat ini posisi Luhan yang terpojok

"Aku kecewa padamu, Luhan" desah nya lemah, Luhan sendiri bahkan tidak mampu untuk membantah, ia terlalu takut jika Sehun akan _..-membencinya_

Sehun meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara perasaan sedih, kecewa, marah dan semua ini terutama pada Luhan, sebenarnya ia tidak mampu untuk membuat rusa itu sedih. tapi, saat ini lain. Luhan sendiri yang telah melanggar janji nya, dan Sehun berhak marah akan itu.

"Sehun tunggu!, jangan lari. Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua padamu"

Sehun semakin mempercepat langkah nya, dan dibelakang, Luhan juga berusaha mengejar nya. ia terus berteriak agar Sehun mau mendengarkan penjelasannya, namun saat ini Sehun terlalu marah dan sedang tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Luhan

"Sehun kumohon, berhenti!" teriak nya nyaring, dan Sehun tetap tidak mengindahkannya

Luhan berhenti mengejar karena terlalu lelah, ia sampai memegangi kedua lutut nya kemudian mengusap sebagian peluh yang membanjiri dahinya. Setelah dirasa cukup mengambil napas, ia hendak berlari lagi, namun tiba-tiba langkah nya terhenti saat segerombolan laki-laki itu...

"Bukankah mereka... lalu bagaimana bisa?" gumam nya tidak percaya

 _"Luhan, bagaimana kabarmu? Wahh..semakin manis saja"_

 _"Luhan sayang, kenapa kau pindah tanpa sepengetahuan kami?"_

 _"Puji Tuhan aku dapat melihat malaikat cantik ini lagi"_

Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, bagaimana bisa segerombolan lelaki _mantan fans nya dulu di Beijing_ bisa masuk area sekolah ini? Dan siapa pula yang memberitahu mereka bahwa Luhan pindah kemari? Tiba-tiba insting buruk nya mulai bekerja, sejenak ia melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mengejar Sehun, para lelaki itu menatap nya lapar seakan ingin menerkam nya. dan _Lao Gao?_ Ingatkan Luhan bahwa saat ini ia berada di Korea, BUKAN CHINA!

"Ohh tidak!" gumam nya tanpa sadar, para lelaki itu menatap nya tanpa berkedip. Tidak sekalipun mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada selain dirinya, selangkah demi selangkah Luhan mulai mundur kebelakang

 _"Kalian..."_

Secepat kilat Luhan berlari dengan kencang, ia sudah bagaikan rusa sekarang karena Luhan menggunakan insting terancam nya akibat serangan musuh. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berlari kemana lagi karena saat ini pikirannya hanya satu, _ia ingin sekali menghindar dari mereka!_

Para fans nya itu juga ikut berlari, rupanya langkah kaki mereka tidak kalah kencang darinya. Ohh astaga! Ia sendiri bahkan mengabaikan napas nya yang mulai tidak beraturan, terus saja berlari hingga matanya menangkap sebuah belokan dan...

 _Sreet!_

Seseorang membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan lalu membalikkan tubuh mereka hingga punggung Luhan yang membentur tembok. Luhan mendongak dan ia terkejut bahwa yang melakukan ini adalah...- _Sehun_.

"Jangan panik, tetaplah diam" instruksinya

Sehun kemudian menaikkan penutup kepala jaket nya, dan ketika segerombolan lelaki itu hampir mendekat, dengan berani Sehun langsung meraup bibir Luhan dalam sebuah ciuman mendadak. Sontak mereka terkejut bukan main, lelaki idaman mereka disentuh oleh orang asing? _Ohh tidak, ini ancaman!._

Baik mereka, Luhan pun juga sama terkejut. Pada awalnya Luhan tiba-tiba _blank_ , dan saat otak nya mulai berfungsi lagi, ia bahkan dengan berani pula mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun lalu memiringkan kepala nya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Luhan memejamkan matanya nikmat, ia menekuni akting mendadak ini dengan baik, bahkan suara desahan nya pun ia keraskan, walau ini hanya sebuah ciuman, fakta nya.

 _"Shhh..ahngg..."_

Sehun dan Luhan berpangutan dengan intim sekaligus erotis, seketika para fans nya itu meneguk liur, iri dengan kenyataan yang mereka lihat! Jelas-jelas lelaki itu telah merebut _objek delusi_ mereka.

Tidak sampai disitu, baik Luhan maupun Sehun seperti tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman nya, berulangkali mengganti posisi bibir atas dan bawah, saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu dan nampak dagu Luhan sampai berkilat hebat akibat air liur nya sendiri.

Sehun mungkin telah _mengeras_ dibawah sana, namun satu hal, Luhan amat berterimakasih pada Sehun. Ia sengaja melakukan ini dengan terpaksa dan dalam keadaan yang darurat. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada fans nya bahwa ia telah _dimiliki,_ dan mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan apapun.

" _Lihatlah ini fans ku, kalian kalah telak_ " bangga Luhan dalam hati

.

.

 **TBC**

Yang dari kemaren minta HunHan moment :3 , fiuhh... akhirnya ada ruang imajinasi untuk scene ini :D ohh ya, sebetulnya yang aku bilang fast update itu, kalo gak sabtu, minggu, senin atau selasa :v yah pokok nya sekitar hari-hari itu wkwk tetep ditunggu ya, dan stay **_ngereview_** terus sebagai perbaikan kedepannya. ^^


	11. I'll do all, please help me

**_Beijing International High School_**

Tidak ada yang tahu _–kecuali Lao Gao_ ataupun memberitahu, perihal kepindahan sekolah Luhan secara tiba-tiba. Ayah Luhan meminta pada pihak sekolah untuk merahasiakan tempat tujan kepindahan sekolah anak nya. Pihak sekolah sendiri memaklumi alasan kepindahan tersebut, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aksi _sasaeng_ _fans_ Luhan ini kerap mengganggu ketertiban sekolah, dan pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah itu juga berulangkali meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan Luhan selama bersekolah disana. Perlu diketahui bahwa sekolah ini termasuk _sekolah elit_ yang memungut uang bulanan dalam jumlah besar.

Pada awal nya, para sasaeng fans ini terkejut. Mereka mencoba mencari tahu sendiri alasan Luhan absen hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya, tetapi penelusuran mereka tidak membuahkan hasil, Lao Gao juga enggan untuk memberi tahu, ia telah disuap oleh keluarga Luhan sebelumnya agar tutup mulut. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka menyerah, mereka menganggap Luhan telah hilang secara misterius atau mungkin bersekolah di luar negeri, maklum saja Baba nya termasuk salah satu pengusaha kaya seantero Beijing.

Pagi itu, salah seorang wanita yang berkedudukan di bagian administrasi sekolah, sedang membereskan lemari nya yang penuh kertas-kertas lama dan sepertinya tidak penting atau berkas tersebut telah kedaluarsa. Ia berniat memindahkan tumpukan kertas itu ke gudang, sementara tumpukan kertas yang baru ia masukkan kedalam lemari. Wanita itu berniat membawa tumpukan kertas itu sendiri, namun karena banyak nya. ia rasa, ia tidak mampu untuk melakukannya sendiri. lalu ia panggil salah seorang siswa lelaki yang lewat di depannya.

"Hey!, Bisakah aku minta tolong bawakan ini ke gudang?" tanya wanita itu

Siswa lelaki itu mengangguk dengan patuh, ia kasihan melihat wanita itu harus memindahkan banyak kertas sendiri "Baiklah, saya akan membawa setengah nya"

Satu siswa lelaki lagi lewat di depan mereka, spontan wanita itu juga menghentikannya "Kamu, tolong bawakan sisa nya ini ke gudang. Aku masih harus mengurusi pekerjaan yang lain"

Mau tidak mau lelaki yang barusan dipanggil tadi akhirnya menurut, dengan pasrah bersama pemuda disamping nya berjalan beriringan membawa tumpukan kertas menuju gudang.

 _Wusshh..._

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerbangkan beberapa tumpukan kertas yang mereka bawa, salah satu dari mereka panik ketika kertas tersebut berserakan, akhirnya kedua pemuda itu saling membantu untuk merapikannya lagi, namun tanpa diduga ada satu berkas yang menarik perhatian mereka.

 **SURAT PERMOHONAN IJIN PINDAH SEKOLAH**

 **NAMA: XI LUHAN**

 **...**

Matanya terus mengarah ke bawah, membaca dengan detail setiap informasi tersebut.

 **TUJUAN PINDAH SEKOLAH: SEOUL ACADEMY MUSIC SCHOOL**

 **BERTEMPAT DI: SEOUL, KOREA SELATAN**

Mereka dengan seksama membaca surat tersebut, salah satu dari pemuda itu merupakan kelompok sasaeng Luhan. belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, dengan segera salah satu pemuda itu berdiri kemudian berujar pada samping nya

"Maaf, aku ada urusan penting. Kau bawa ini sendirian saja, ya?"

Dan pemuda itu langsung melesat, sebelum satu temannya itu protes.

"Dasar! _Ahh.._ bagaimana ini" keluh nya

Pemuda yang berlari itu dengan cepat menghampiri kelompok nya, ia sampai ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari karena ia rasa, ia membawa suatu kabar yang penting.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" tanya temannya

"Kalian, lihatlah ini!" pemuda itu membentangkan kertas tersebut di hadapan teman-temannya

Sontak mereka terbelalak, lalu membaca informasi tersebut lebih dekat "Bukankah ini adalah Luhan, _si cantik,_ kita?

"Benar, jadi selama ini dia pindah kesana?" gumam nya tidak percaya

"Asal dia tahu saja, aku tidak akan menyerah" cetus nya

"Benar, dan aku juga. Luhan harus jadi _milikku_ " sahut yang lain

"Apa katamu?, tidak! Luhan itu takdir ku!" aku nya, dan tidak lama kemudian, pertengkaran sepele antar sesama anggota kelompok pun terjadi.

.

.

.

 **Damn I'm Manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 _I'll do all, please help me_

* * *

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

"Hey!, siapa kau?. Berani nya mencium pujaan hatiku?!" geram salah satu dari mereka

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri tetap mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, ia memberi sinyal agar Luhan tetap diam dan terus berciuman.

"Lepaskan ciuman kalian sekarang juga!" paksa lainnya

Namun Sayang nya, Sehun dan Luhan tetap bergeming.

Dengan emosi yang telah memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun, satu pemuda dari kumpulan sasaeng Luhan ini melangkah maju, ia mencoba memisahkan pangutan keduanya yang semakin lama membuat hatinya semakin panas.

 _"Tunggu!, jangan ganggu mereka"_

Sebuah suara perempuan memekik nyaring, tidak lama kemudian kumpulan perempuan pendukung HunHan itu mulai membelakangi _couple_ pujaan mereka, mereka bermaksud melindungi HunHan. Han Sera memimpin di depan, ia berhadapan langsung dengan seorang pemuda yang maju tadi.

"Siapa kau?, berani nya kau merusak suasana romantis mereka" ujar Sera dingin

"Apa-apaan ini? Minggir, kalian menghalangi jalanku" ujar pemuda itu juga tidak kalah dingin

"Hey!, tidak semudah itu, kawan." Sera kemudian menggeleng, mencoba santai dengan keadaan ini

"Perkenalkan, aku Han Sera. Pemimpin kelompok Fujoshi pendukung Sehun dan Luhan yang memang nyata"

"Apa katamu?" sahut nya, ia pikir ia salah dengar

"Sehun dan Luhan? _hahh..._ apa kau bercanda?" dengus nya sedikit menggeram

"Tahu tentang apa kalian soal Luhan?, Ia sudah tinggal disini cukup lama, dan semuanya tentu saja berubah" perkataan Sera barusan memiliki makna tersembunyi

"Luhan hanya jatuh cinta pada Sehun" ulang nya, lagi

"Sehun? Apakah dia lelaki putih itu..." pemuda itu menengok dibalik punggung gadis-gadis itu, ia terkejut ketika objek yang ia cari sudah pergi darisana

" _Sial_ , hey! Dimana dia?" dengus nya kesal

Beberapa pemuda itu hendak meninggalkan tempat, namun cepat-cepat pasukan Sera menghadang nya "Tunggu, kalian masih memiliki urusan dengan kami..."

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri, ia melepaskan pangutannya dengan Luhan ketika dirasa keadaan cukup mendukung saat ini, buru-buru ia menarik lengan Luhan agar menjauh dari lokasi tersebut, biar Sera dan pasukannya yang menghadapi mereka semua. Berterimakasih lah karena kedatangan gadis-gadis itu membuat Sehun maupun Luhan dapat bernapas lega.

"Sehun terimakasih..." gumam nya

Selain dari kata itu, Luhan tidak tahu harus mengungkapkan apa lagi terhadap Sehun. Hari ini ia terlalu beruntung _–atau bersamaan dengan sial,_ posisi nya saat ini juga serba salah, disatu sisi ia ingin mengucapkan banyak ungkapan terimakasih, namun disisi lain, ia masih dalam mode bertengkar dengan Sehun, sedikit sungkan jika ia terlalu berlebihan sekarang.

"Sehun, kumohon. Jangan Cuma diam" paksa nya, ia tidak tahan di diamkan seperti ini

"Berhati-hatilah..." tukas nya singkat

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama terdiam, mereka berhenti di bangku depan halaman asrama. Sehun merenungi sikap nya yang tidak sinkron barusan, ia seharusnya membiarkan Luhan, _tapi apa?,_ kenapa ia malah menolong nya, selalu saja jika menyangkut Luhan, hati dan otak nya tidak pernah sejalan, ia jadi malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan pun juga sama, ia ingin bertanya banyak pada Sehun. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tahu bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya, dan juga ciuman mendadak tadi _..-ahh_ Luhan tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Samar-samar semburat merah itu muncul, tetapi keadaan saat ini sangat berbahaya dan juga mendadak, Luhan sendiri tidak pernah memprediksi bahwa mereka akhirnya akan tahu keberadaanya, dan Luhan sama sekali belum mempersiapkan apapun karena sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Sehun, maafkan aku" ujar Luhan lagi, kali ini sedikit lirih sambil menunduk

Sehun tetap diam, membuat Luhan mengembuskan napas nya karena suasana saat ini begitu kaku. "Aku menyesal telah melakukannya"

Selama beberapa saat itulah belum juga ada respon dari Sehun, Luhan hampir menyerah. Ketika ia hendak beranjak dari situ, tiba-tiba Sehun berujar "Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Seusai mengucapkan itu, Sehun benar-benar pergi darisana. Ia meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah mematung sendiri dengan banyak pikiran berkecamuk dalam benak nya. Bukan hanya Luhan yang seperti itu, namun Sehun juga mengalaminya.

...

 _Braak.._

Pintu kamarnya ia dorong kencang, Luhan duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan keadaan yang kacau. Ia takut sekaligus was-was dengan hadirnya mereka kembali. _Ahh.._ sial, darimana mereka tahu Luhan berada disini?, dan juga apakah mereka tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menguntit dirinya?

"Apa jangan-jangan Lao Gao?"

Sedikit tidak percaya bila Lao Gao yang memberitahu nya, Luhan tidak begitu yakin. Setahu nya Lao Gao tidak pernah berurusan dengan mereka, atau jangan-jangan dia di hipnotis?, di suap, atau.. – _ahh_ Luhan jadi bingung sendiri memikirkannya.

Terlintas di otak nya bahwa ia harus menghubungi Lao Gao sekarang, _ya.._ ide bagus.

Dengan sabar ia menunggu Lao Gao menjawab telponnya, 2 menit kemudian ternyata tidak kunjung diangkat, Luhan gusar sendiri

"Sok sibuk sekali"

Kemudian suara operator mengatakan bahwa _'nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk'_. Luhan jelas kesal setengah mati, tetapi ia tidak menyerah dan mencoba menghubungi Lao Gao lewat jalur lain, _Line_ misalnya.

"Angkat, kumohon..." gumam nya

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya panggilan itu terjawab. Namun Luhan tiba-tiba tercekat ketika Lao Gao marah-marah padanya

 _"Apa kau gila, Lu! Aku sedang berada di gereja, dan kau..."_

Diseberang sana, Lao Gao menghela napas emosi. Ia terpaksa keluar dari areal gereja karena ponsel nya yang terus bergetar

"Benarkah, _ahh.._ Maafkan aku" sesal Luhan

"Ada apa lagi, mau meminta saranku? Tanya Lao Gao

"Tidak!" sahut Luhan, ia melanjutkan "Para sasaeng fans ku datang kesini. Mereka mencoba menggangguku lagi, dan sepertinya mereka nekat pindah sekolah karena mengetahui aku juga berada disini" keluh nya

Lao Gao disana nampak terkejut, ia tiba-tiba jadi serius sekarang "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?, apa kau yang memberitahu mereka soal kepindahanku disini?" tuduh nya, namun perkataaanya menggunakan nada yang halus

"Demi Tuhan, Lu. Aku bodoh jika melakukannya" sangkal Lao Gao

"Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka sampai menyusul kemari" desah nya bimbang

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin salah satu _oknum_ pihak sekolah" pendapat Lao Gao

"Astaga! Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?, aku benar-benar takut saat ini" Luhan bahkan sampai menggigiti bibir bawah nya

"Lu, mungkin ini kedengarannya konyol, tapi aku yakin—"

"Cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?" desaknya

 _"Berpura-pura lah menjadi gay"_

"Apa?! Kau gila menyuruhku seperti itu?" protes nya

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Lu" Lao Gao mengambil napas, kemudian ia melanjutkan "Mereka tidak akan kapok jika kau berkencan dengan gadis lagi, kau masih ingat Xuan Yi kan?. Saranku, cobalah ikuti alur permainan mereka, jadikan lelaki yang kau kencani itu sebagai tempat berlindungmu. Bukankah saat ini kau sedang ketakutan kan?"

Luhan terdiam, ia mencerna kalimat Lao Gao dengan matang-matang. Satu hal yang terlintas diotaknya saat ini hanya _...-Sehun_.

"Kau pernah bercerita kan, jika disekolahmu ada satu lelaki yang selalu mengganggumu?, mungkin dia menyukaimu, kencani saja dia, Lu"

Luhan seolah tersadar, namun lagi-lagi otak dan hatinya tidak sinkron. Dalam keadaan yang masih terkejut, ia sudah dihadapkan oleh situasi seperti ini, dengan berat hati ia terpaksa mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Lao Gao.

"Aku perlu waktu berpikir, maaf telah mengganggu mu sebelumnya"

Sambungan keduanya terputus. Sekilas Luhan seperti mengamati layar ponsel nya yang menghitam. Tapi bukan itu, dalam benak nya ia bimbang untuk menjadi gay _'tulen'_ namun saran Lao Gao sepertinya sedikit menggoyahkan prinsip nya. bisikan-bisikan sesat seolah meminta nya untuk menyerah menjadi gay saja, toh wajah nya lebih cantik daripada perempuan. Mau ditaruh mana wajah mu jika kau lebih cantik daripada gadismu? _Menggelikan_.

"Apa aku harus belajar membalas perasaannya?" monolog nya

"Tapi Sehun sangat baik padaku, aku merasa bersalah telah mengecewakannya"

Luhan menunduk dalam, berpura-pura mencintai Sehun karena alasan ketakutan adalah hal konyol dan juga akan berdampak buruk di akhir, ia sudah lelah bertengkar lagi, ia tidak ingin kehilangan teman-temannya lagi, cukup sudah sifat labil nya saat ini, yang jelas ia tidak ingin kejadian masa lalu terulang kembali. Luhan mengembuskan napas, sepertinya menyerah akan lebih baik.

"Bersabarlah Sehun, kali ini aku akan berusaha..."

 _...Berusaha untuk mencoba membalas rasa cinta mu, padaku"_

...

Tetesan air yang berasal dari rambut nya jatuh diatas bahu serta kain bathrobe nya, bau segar khas mandi menguar disekitar nya, ia menghirup napas lega, seusai mandi membuat mood nya sedikit membaik, langkah kakinya ia bawa kedepan cermin, mengamati pantulannya yang semakin hari semakin tampan saja.

"Aku tampan" gumam nya, sedikit menyombongkan diri

Ia mulai menyemprotkan parfum _–dengan bau maskulin nya_ mulai dari ketiak hingga belakang leher nya. _ahh.._ kesan kelaki-lakiannya semakin terasa. Sehun tersenyum menatap pantulannya sendiri, kemudian ia segera meraih kemeja dan juga celana jeans berwarna gelap yang senada, tidak lupa ia menyisir rambut nya kebelakang, dan menambahkan sedikit gel. _Well..perfect!_

"Apa aku seperti akan berkencan?"

Sehun lalu tertawa sendiri, ia tampan, kaya, tapi sayang nya gay, dan orang yang ia sukai masih lurus. _Ahh.._ payah sekali hidup nya, entah senyuman yang ia tampilkan adalah senyuman bahagia atau kesedihan, _well..._ tidak ada yang bisa menebak ekspresi nya.

"Perlahan, lupakan lah soal Luhan"

Ia lantas menertawai diri sendiri, selama ini ia bodoh, berangan-angan Luhan akan jadi kekasihnya, _ahh..._ sekarang rasanya mustahil. Tetapi ia bingung, kenapa ia masih selalu berada disekitar Luhan, bahkan selalu menolong pemuda rusa itu, bukankah ia ingin menghindar, tapi kenapa yang ada malah semakin mendekat? _Lucu sekali._

Disaat ia merenungi diri sendiri, tiba-tiba ponsel nya bergetar menampilkan nama _MinHo Hyung_ disana.

"Ada apa hyung?"

 _"Apa kau lupa, jika hari ini Ibu akan pulang dari rumah sakit?"_ MinHo berujar dingin

Seketika Sehun membelalak, _astaga!_ Ia lupa. Kebetulan sekali ia sudah selesai berpakaian, dan saat itu juga ia segera keluar dari kamar asrama.

"Hyung, jangan terburu-buru. Aku akan segera kesana"

Sambungan diputus sepihak.

Langkah kakinya amat tergesa, syukur lah karena saat ini pos keamanan asrama sedang kosong, mungkin ahjussi-ahjussi tua itu sedang meminum kopi bersama. Ia lirik ke kanan-kiri, memastikan apakah ada taksi yang lewat. Tiba-tiba suara yang familiar memanggil namanya

 _"Sehun!"_

Ia menoleh, _oh astaga!_ Kenapa ia dipertemukan Luhan lagi?

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya nya, sangat polos dan lugu

"Apa kau mau ikut?" _–sial, apa yang barusan ia katakan?_

" _Euhm..._ maksudku, hari ini Ibuku diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit" jelas nya

Saat itu juga kedua mata rusa nya berbinar cerah, bahkan mimik wajah nya terlihat begitu ceria karena mendengar kabar bahwa bibi Sooyoung akan pulang.

"Sehunna, aku ingin bertemu Bibi Sooyoung lagi" ujar nya

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

 _"Eh!"_

Luhan salah tingkah sendiri ketika Sehun tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangannya, _oh tidak!_ Kenapa ia malah kikuk begini sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Sehun lantas mengernyit, kemudian ia menyadari sendiri bahwa ada yang salah

 _"Maaf"_ gumam nya

Dari kejauhan, taksi sudah terlihat. Luhan kemudian berujar "Ehm.. Aku ingin ikut, tapi bagaimana? Aku bahkan hanya memakai hoodie"

"Kau masih tetap tampan, ayolah! Taksi sudah dekat" tukas nya

"Baiklah..." Luhan menunduk sambil memilin ujung bajunya, ada perasaan tak biasa _–atau mungkin tidak enak_ jika Sehun mengatakan dirinya tampan, _well.._ memang iya kan?

Taksi yang mereka hadang, berhenti. Keduanya kemudian masuk, di dalam sana keheningan terjadi lagi.

"Kau tadi darimana?" tidak tahan, akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja" gumam nya, ia asik menatap jalanan luar lewat jendela

"Kau masih berani melakukan itu ketika sassaeng mu mengintai?

Luhan kemudian terdiam, satu gumaman monoton ia lontarkan lagi "Maafkan aku..."

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, namun dalam hatinya berteriak _"Jangan begitu Sehun, kumohon maafkan lah aku. Aku.. butuh perlindungan mu"_

Teriakan hatinya itu tertahan dalam tenggorokannya saja, ia tidak mampu berucap.

Sooyoung begitu bahagia, ketika Sehun dan juga Luhan datang untuk mengantar nya pulang dari rumah sakit. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini, terutama Sehun dan juga keikutsertaan Luhan mengakibatkan suasana hatinya semakin cerah, ia jadi semakin bersemangat untuk sembuh.

"Hati-hati bu, jalannya"

Meskipun ada setitik kebencian pada Ibu angkat nya itu, namun hatinya yang tulus masih mau memapah sang Ibu angkat yang masih kesusahan untuk sekedar duduk di kursi roda saja. Sehun memegangi kursi roda itu kuat, berharap sang Ibu tidak terjungkal atau lainnya, Luhan juga turut membantu memasangkan jaket tebal di tubuh Sooyoung, karena saat ini cuaca semakin mendingin di luar.

"Apakah bibi senang?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari area rumah sakit

"Tentu, terimakasih sudah mau ikut" ujar Sooyoung dengan senyum yang masih terus terkembang

"Ohh ya, Luhan. Perkenalkan, ini Hyung nya Sehun, Oh MinHo"

 _'Apakah aku masih dianggap anak disini?'_ sinis Minho dalam hati

"Luhan imnida, salam kenal" Luhan membentangkan senyum manis nya pada MinHo, dan itu hanya ditanggapi sekedarnya, MinHo masih terlalu canggung

"Aku, MinHo"

Melihat pemandangan anak-anak nya yang tengah akrab dengan seseorang yang ia sayangi membuat Sooyoung semakin ingin terbang ke awan saja, ia sangat menyayangi Luhan, itu jelas. Dan khusus untuk anak-anak nya, ia memberikan seluruh cinta nya pada mereka.

Kedua penjaga berbadan kekar itu membungkuk hormat, kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sooyoung, lagi-lagi dibantu oleh MinHo agar sang Ibu dapat duduk dengan nyaman di jok mobil. Sehun duduk disamaping Ibu nya, lalu MinHo duduk di kemudi, dan tersisa lah Luhan, ia mengalah dan mengambil tempat disamping MinHo.

"Luhan, kau main dulu ke rumah ya?" desak Sooyoung

Luhan terkikik, dengan patuh ia mengangguk "Tentu saja, bibi"

Mobil tersebut melaju perlahan meninggalkan kawasan Rumah sakit, dibelakang nya dikawal satu mobil yang merupakan kedua bodyguard tadi. Beberapa saat terjadi kecanggungan di dalam sana, Luhan melirik kesamping, berinisiatif untuk mengajak MinHo berbincang

"MinHo hyung sepertinya sudah bekerja, dimana?" Luhan angkat bicara

"Di Perusahaan Ayah ku" jawab nya singkat, ia mencoba untuk lebih bersahabat dengan Luhan

" _Ahh.._ begitu, Hyung sepertinya sibuk sekali dari penampilannya, hehe.." Luhan tertawa canggung

"Benarkah begitu?" MinHo menyahut

"Euhm..ya, Hyung pasti dikejar banyak perempuan cantik, haha.. sudah kaya tampan pula" puji nya tanpa sadar

MinHo tertawa lepas, ia sendiri juga tidak sadar kenapa sampai melakukannya. Semuanya spontan, dan itu karena Luhan.

Dari belakang, Sooyoung juga menyahut "Cepat bawa perempuan yang kau sukai, dan segera langsungkan pernikahan" titah Ibu nya

MinHo menggaruk tengkuk nya kikuk, _apa-apaan ini?_ Ia saja terlalu sibuk hingga tidak bisa melirik ataupun berkencan dengan seorang wanita.

"Hahaha... astaga Ibu, aku masih belum menemukan yang cocok. Atau mungkin Luhan saja yang ku persunting?" MinHo mengerling nakal pada Luhan

Luhan spontan terkejut, semburat merah samar-samar tercetak di pipinya. Tiba-tiba MinHo tertawa lagi, ia berhasil menggoda Luhan disamping nya, _well..._ Luhan begitu manis, boleh juga jadi tipe nya.

"Yyak! Apa-apaan MinHo hyung ini" gerutu Luhan menahan malu

Tiba-tiba Sehun berdehem keras, Luhan melirik kaca diatas nya, dan Sehun tepat menatap nya tajam, pandangannya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sangat tidak suka. _Ahh.._ Luhan jadi merona lagi, apakah... Sehun cemburu melihatnya?

...

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya berhenti, Luhan mengamati lewat jendela, mulutnya sedikit membuka membentuk huruf 'O', ia begitu takjub, rumah Sehun seperti istana, padahal tidak ada bedanya dengan rumah nya di China, tapi entah mengapa kelihatannya lebih megah milik Sehun.

Ia turun dari mobil, ikut serta membantu Sooyoung berdiri. Sehun lah yang menyiapkan kursi roda nya lagi, kali ini Luhan yang diberi kesempatan untuk mendorong kursi roda Sooyoung.

"Rumah bibi sangat mewah" gumam nya

Sooyoung mengangguk, ia juga membalas "Nanti kita berkumpul di taman belakang, ya?, aku betah berada disitu"

"Apapun yang Bibi minta akan aku turuti, tapi bibi janji ya, bibi harus cepat sembuh"

Lagi-lagi tingkah kekanakannya muncul, Sooyoung jadi gemas, ia berujar semangat "Dan jika aku sudah bisa berjalan lagi, kupastikan kau akan selalu ku kejar, dan aku akan mengurung mu di _Istana_ ku"

Mereka sampai dikamar megah Sooyoung, sebuah ranjang besar berpilar kayu putih, dan juga lukisan mahal diatas nya, membuat Luhan menatap penuh takjub. Semuanya bernuansa putih, dan ini terasa begitu elegan sekaligus mewah.

Sooyoung dibaringkan diranjang dengan nyaman, secara bergantian wanita itu mencium dahi MinHo kemudian Sehun.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, bu" gumam Sehun

"Semoga mimpi indah" sahut MinHo

"Aku berharap Bibi akan sembuh seketika saat membuka mata nanti" Luhan juga ikut berujar

Sooyoung tersenyum, ia kemudian menutup matanya dengan damai. Diikuti dengan ketiga pemuda itu yang segera meninggalkan kamar Sooyoung.

"Sehuun..."

Luhan mencengkram lengan Sehun, ia masih terlalu canggung berada didalam mansion mewah ini.

"Apa?" Sehun menyahutnya datar, mungkin masih terbawa perasaan tadi.

"Dimana toilet? Aku ingin pipis" rengek nya, melebihi anak SD sekalipun

Sehun mengembuskan napas, telunjuknya terangkat ke atas sambil berujar "Kau naiklah, disana jalan-lah lurus, kau akan menemukannya. Jika tidak, disana banyak maid berkeliaran, kau bisa meminta bantuannya"

"Terimakasih" sahut Luhan, ia langsung menaiki tangga melingkar itu kemudian berjalan sesuai yang Sehun katakan

Luhan mengembuskan napas lega, ia menemukan kamar mandi yang dimaksud Sehun dan segera menuntaskan hasrat nya disana. Setelah selesai, sekarang ia bingung harus kemana. Ditengah langkah nya ia berpapasan lagi dengan MinHo

"MinHo hyung?" sapa Luhan, MinHo menoleh lalu menyahut

" _Ohh.._ sedang apa disini?"

"Ehm.. barusan aku dari kamar mandi, aku bingung ingin kemana sekarang, hehe..."

MinHo tersenyum maklum, kemudian ia menawari Luhan sesuatu "Kau mau ikut denganku?, _hmm.._ aku ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu"

"Tentu saja" sahutnya spontan

MinHo menuntunnya masuk kedalam ruang kerja nya, atau bisa disebut juga ruang pribadi karena disini dilengkapi tv dan juga sofa yang kelihatannya nyaman, rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi tersebut semuanya penuh oleh buku dan juga meja kerja beserta laptop berlogo _apel._ Suhu disini rupanya sudah diatur dan juga wewangian cendana menguar disekeliling nya.

"Ini begitu nyaman" Luhan tiba-tiba bergumam, ia duduk disalah satu sofa empuk yang berjejer

Minho duduk diseberang Luhan, ia berdehem sejenak untuk mencairkan suasana "Jadi, Luhan..."

MinHo menjeda, sedangkan Luhan menatap penuh "Terimakasih..."

"Untuk?" Luhan menyahut

"Karena Ibuku"

Lalu Luhan bergeming, diam-diam ia juga mengulum senyum "Kalian berdua sama" gumam nya

Bahkan sebelum MinHo bertanya lebih jauh, Luhan cepat-cepat menambahkan "Bahkan Sehun juga mengucapkan ini, _tapi..._ bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

Dan ketika MinHo mengangguk, Luhan berujar "Aku baru tahu jika nama mu MinHo, sebelumnya Bibi tidak pernah bercerita padaku soal nama mu, beliau hanya menyebutmu _Hyung_ nya Sehun saja. Maaf jika aku ingin tahu-"

"Aku hanya anak adopsi"

Seketika Luhan terdiam, ia bahkan menutup mulutnya sendiri saking terkejut sekaligus bersalah telah menanyakan hal ini "Maafkan aku, ak.. aku..hmm..."

Luhan gelagapan, namun MinHo segera menyahut "Fakta nya seperti itu, tidak usah merasa bersalah"

Tapi tetap saja, ada sebersit rasa bersalah mengganjal di hatinya "Aku tidak pantas menanyakan hal itu, kumohon jangan tersinggung"

Luhan menatap bawah, kemudian suara MinHo menyahut lagi "Kau pasti satu sekolah dengan Sehun kan?"

Setelah Luhan mengangguk, MinHo melanjutkan "Apakah dia melakukan sebuah kenakalan?, aku tidak bisa mengontrol perilakunya sejak dia tinggal di asrama"

"Sehun itu... _baik_ " tanpa pikir panjang Luhan berujar seperti itu

"Dia benar-benar bersekolah disana, dan juga dia jarang melakukan pelanggaran. Percayalah padaku, aku ini juga salah satu teman dekat nya"

MinHo menatap lekat Luhan dari atas ke bawah, remaja ini terlihat memiliki _image_ baik, tidak mungkin berbahaya bagi Sehun – _adiknya_ , ia mengembuskan napas, kali ini ia ingin sedikit percaya pada Luhan. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu"

Lalu satu senyuman terkembang di bibir Luhan.

...

Sehun gusar, ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam, dan Luhan belum juga menampakkan batang hidung nya sejak pergi ke toilet tadi. Ia hendak beranjak dari posisi tengkurap nya di sofa, namun kemudian tiba-tiba pintu nya terbuka. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

"Dari mana saja kau?" Sehun menyahut

"Rumah mu begitu luas, aku tersesat" bohong nya, ia berujar lagi "Tapi untung nya para maid itu mau menunjukkan jalannya ke kamar mu"

Luhan sengaja melakukannya, ia tidak ingin Sehun curiga karena pergi ke ruangan MinHo.

"Kemarilah, banyak sesuatu yang ingin aku tujukkan"

Luhan menurut saja, ia duduk mendekat disamping Sehun "Apa itu?" ia menunjuk sebuah album ditangan Sehun

"Kumpulan foto masa kecil ku"

Seketika Luhan merampas nya, dalam hitungan detik album tersebut sudah berada di tangan Luhan " _Whoaa_ , dari kecil kau memang dilahirkan tidak punya ekspresi ya?"

Sehun mendengus, sontak Luhan terkikik "Cuek itu bakat alami mu ternyata" ia lantas menyadari

Luhan menatap Sehun sambil mengusap dagu nya "Kenapa sulit sekali membuatmu tersenyum?" saking jengkel nya, Luhan bahkan sampai mendekat kearah Sehun lalu kedua telunjuk nya berusaha menarik sudut bibir Sehun "Begini lebih—"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun lagi-lagi menggengam kedua tangannya, dan secara perlahan menurunkan kedua tangan itu dari sudut bibir nya, ia tersenyum sangat tampan, yang secara tdak langsung menyiratkan sebuah kesan ketulusan. Luhan benar-benar dibuat gugup, jantung nya berdetak tidak karuan, spontan ia menunduk dengan pipi memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?, kau membuatku—" pada akhirnya, ia tidak mampu mengungkap isi hatinya

"Sehun..." gumam nya, yang dipanggil itu masih menatapnya lekat "Maukah kau memaafkan ku, dan kembali menjadi teman ku, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini"

"Karena sasaeng mu?"

 _"Aku akan melalukan apapun, tapi tolong bantulah aku. Bahkan jika aku harus bisa membalas perasaan mu, tentu akan kulakukan"_

"Aku bahkan sudah menyerah..." suara Sehun memberat, Luhan cepat-cepat menyahut

"Jangan!, aku berjanji akan itu" Ia sendiri sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menjadi gay saja, ia juga ingin mengakhiri ambisi _Manly_ nya dan mencoba merasakan bagaimana menjalani hubungan dengan sesama jenis.

Suasana semakin canggung, Luhan berujar kembali "Tolong jangan menyerah..."

Entah insting darimana tangan Sehun terulur menyentuh permukaan pipi halus Luhan, Luhan mendesis geli, mata nya secara otomatis memejam. Sehun semakin mendekat kearah nya, ia mengerjab dan saat itu juga bibirnya menyatu dengan Sehun.

 _Oh, apa yang dia lakukan?_

Luhan meremat kain sprei dibawah nya, ia masih terkejut namun disisi lain ia tidak ingin menghentikan ini.

Sehun meraih kedua tengkuk Luhan, melumat bibir _rusa_ itu atas dan bawah bergantian, tekstur kenyal nya dapat ia rasakan, dan ketika dirasa Luhan lengah, ia mendorong masuk lidah nya dan mengajak bertarung dengan Lidah Luhan.

 _Tidak, aku tidak boleh menghentikannya..._

Ia pernah melakukan ini dengan Sehun sebelumnya, tapi sudah lama. Namun kali ini Sehun memperlakukannya sangat lembut, walaupun Luhan masih belum siap sepenuh nya, namun ia mendesak dirinya sendiri agar tidak menolak, ia ingin membuktikan pada Sehun bahwa ucapannya tidak main-main.

Sehun menghentikan aksi nya ketika dirasa Luhan kehabisan napas, ia melihat rusa itu rakus dalam bernapas, ia jadi merasa bersalah, kenapa tubuh nya selalu bereaksi lain?, kenapa ia selalu kehilangan kendali, dengan sangat menyesal akhirnya ia meminta maaf.

"Tidak, kau lihat sendiri aku tidak menolak?, tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja"

Kalaupun Luhan tidak memberi lampu hijau, Sehun tidak akan mengikuti nafsu nya. Tapi apa yang ia dengar tadi?, mengapa rasanya ia seperti menang lotre, _ahh.._ ia terlalu bahagia. Terlalu tenggelam dalam euforia nya membuat Sehun tidak sadar bahwa saat ini Luhan sudah menanggalkan atasannya, dan secara cepat rusa itu mengalungkan kedua tangan di lehernya.

 _"Aku tidak main-main, Oh..."_ Luhan membisikkan marga Sehun yang kedengarannya seperti mendesah

Dan saat itu juga kedua tangan Luhan turun untuk melepaskan kancing Sehun, ia melemparnya asal, dan secara spontan Sehun meraih dan mengunci kedua tangannya, Luhan dibaringkan dengan ia diatas nya, menghisap daun telinga Luhan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu

 _"Apa kau kerasukan?, apa yang membuatmu hingga liar seperti ini?"_

Luhan merasa bagian sensitif nya tergelitik geli, ia tidak mampu membalas bisikan Sehun, bibir nya terulum dan ia lebih menikmati aktivitas nya saat ini. Setelah itu ia merasa jakun dan leher nya yang dijilati serta gigi-gigi lelaki itu juga ikut andil, semakin menjalar ke ceruk leher beserta bahu nya. Luhan meringis, ketika Sehun tanpa sengaja menggigitnya kencang, hingga membuat permukaan kulitnya sedikit perih.

Sehun mendongakkan kepala, ia mengamati Luhan dalam wajah pasrah nya, ia singkirkan helaian poni Luhan kemudian mengecup dahi nya lembut.

 _"Sehuun..."_

Panggilan merdu Luhan mengalihkan seluruh atensi pada rusa itu, kedua binar mata nya yang berkedip indah dan juga bibir nya yang lembab, ia betah jika harus memandangi wajah ini selama apapun.

 _"Lakukan ini dengan lembut, anggap saja ini yang pertama. Kali ini kita akan melakukannya dengan landasan cinta."_

Bahkan tidak ada ucapan saling mencintai sebelum nya, tapi kenapa Luhan begitu terburu-buru. Ia mencoba mencari kebohongan dari kedua binar indah Luhan, tapi rusa ini sepertinya begitu menghanyutkan.

 _"Landasan cinta?"_ ulang nya

"Apa kau ingin menyerah saat ini?" Luhan bertanya balik

 _'Tidak akan pernah'_

"Apa kau tidak ingin mewujudkan keinginan mu dulu?, untuk _memiliki_ ku?"

Luhan berujar sangat lirih, bahkan seperti sebuah bisikan, tatapan sayu nya membuat pertahanan Sehun semakin goyah, Luhan begitu _mengudang nya_ dan ia tidak tahan berada di posisi ini.

" _Huuh..._ " Luhan mengembuskan napas, tatapannya berubah sendu "Kau ingin mengejar _Jeong Han_?, yang pernah kau ceritakan waktu itu?"

"Tidak, tidak!" sahut nya secepat kilat

Luhan lantas tersenyum, dan akhirnya kalimat yang ia harapkan keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Aku masih mencintai mu"

"Aku juga, semakin lama aku yakin aku akan lebih mencintai mu"

Keduanya sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan saat ini, dan aktivitas yang sempat terhenti, kini mereka jalani lagi tapi dengan dasar _saling mencintai_ , bukan seperti waktu lalu, saat mereka sama-sama terpaksa dan mengikuti nafsu.

Sehun menarik celana Luhan beserta dalamannya, terpampang lah penis mungil Luhan yang sedikit menegang, melihat ukurannya membuat Sehun tertawa, _ahh.._ masa bodoh. Ia kulum penis tersebut, dan desahan sensual terdengar dari si pemilik.

 _'Ah..Ahh...'_

Luhan memejam nikmat, milik nya dioral dengan tempo teratur oleh Sehun, perlahan kecepatannya bertambah dan Luhan semakin berisik mendengungkan desahannya.

 _'Anghh...Ahh..'_

Usus nya seperti diperas, hanya dengan seperti ini ia ingin keluar, Sehun mengocok beserta mengulum penis nya dengan sangat lihai, rupanya dia _master of masturbation_. Luhan rasa dirinya sebentar lagi akan datang

 _'Akhh...'_

Sehun merangkak keatas, ia memaksa Luhan membuka mulut nya dan berbagi cairan bersama. Luhan mengatur napas, rasa amis itu masih asing di lidah nya, ia lirik Sehun yang menatap nya intens, laki-laki itu menyapu anak rambut Luhan kesamping, kemudian mengusap tetesan keringat yang mengucur dari sana.

"Kau cantik."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, saling berperang lidah dan berusaha untuk sama-sama mendominasi, walaupun Luhan masih kalah saing. Ia usapi pipi halus Luhan, sedangkan Luhan sendiri sibuk mencengkram erat tengkuk Sehun.

Ciuman itu terlepas, untaian saliva menggantung di bibir mereka, kemudian jatuh dan menempel di sudut bibir Luhan, Sehun menjilatinya, lidah nya ia bawa turun kebawah dan menyesap _lingkaran coklat_ disana.

Luhan meraung tidak jelas dibawah kungkungan Sehun, ia merintih merasakan salah satu titik sensitif nya diserang, Sehun menggigiti puting nya, _ahh..._ ia semakin ingin menjerit. Tidak hanya kiri namun juga kanan, ' _mereka'_ diperlakukan secara bergantian, dan si pemilik semakin pasrah ketika dijamah.

 _"Ukhh..'_

Satu jari Sehun menerobos lubang nya diam-diam, jari panjang itu berusaha masuk lebih dalam, Sehun mendesis, lubang Luhan sudah menghisap-hisap jarinya kuat, bagaimana dengan _milik nya_ nanti?, ia menggesek apa yang ada didalam sana, dan Luhan semakin memekik tertahan.

 _"Sehun.. .Jebal"_

Luhan memohon, ia telah meruntuhkan harga dirinya. Namun sungguh, ia tidak merasa menyesal. Dirinya bahkan menggumam tak jelas ketika jari tersebut bertambah di dalam nya, berusaha untuk masuk lebih dalam dan menggaruk lembut prostat nya. _ahh.._ Luhan semakin dibuat melayang.

Tidak perlu berlama-lama, secara mandiri Sehun melepas celana beserta seluruh dalaman nya. ia mengocok milik nya sebentar sembari menunggu Luhan mengatur napas, sejak Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya, Luhan merasa kehilangan. Dan sebentar lagi ia rasa _inti nya_ akan segera tiba.

Kedua paha nya dibentangkan lebar-lebar oleh Sehun, ia memposisikan milik nya sendiri yang sudah menegang, satu kaki Luhan disampirkan di bahu kanannya, lalu secara perlahan Sehun memasukkan penis nya secara hati-hati, kali ini mereka bercinta –bukan _having sex_ , jadi dia melakukannya dengan cinta.

Luhan memekik, tanpa sengaja ia mencakar punggung Sehun. Padahal ia pernah merasakan ini dulu, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya sakit sekali?, lubang nya tetap ketat, dan sepertinya milik Sehun tumbuh semakin besar. Ia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, Sehun mengerti bahwa rusa nya kesakitan, ia hujani kedua mata terpejam itu dengan kecupan singkat nya.

"Sehun... ini sakit"

"Apa mau ku hentikan?"

"Tidak..kumoh—"

 _"Akhh.."_

Ia tersentak ketika Sehun kembali menyesap puting nya, merasakan nikmat dan sakit menjadi satu, Sehun mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, dan lama-lama Luhan terbuai, ia tidak menyadari bahwa setelah ini kenikmatan akan menjemputnya, dan ketika Sehun _mendapatkannya_ , Luhan memekik.

 _"Eunghh... like it"_

Sehun tersenyum, ia telah berhasil menumbuk nya. menggesek penis nya semakin dalam, dan seiring berjalannya jarum jam, kecepatan dorongannya semakin kuat dan cepat, Luhan mau tak mau harus mengimbangi nya, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak hebat keatas, napas nya megap-megap, dan ranjang yang mereka pakai berdecit heboh.

Rasanya sebentar lagi surga putih itu akan terlihat, Luhan memejam dan setelah nya cairan ejakulasi itu keluar. Sehun memilih berhenti, walaupun gejolak hasrat itu semakin membara. Ia membiarkan Luhan mendapatkan organsme nya. ia memerintah Luhan untuk bangun dan berbalik, ia berniat menjamah Luhan dengan posisi seperti ini.

Luhan menumpukan tubuhnya di kedua lutut, ia berpegangan erat pada sandaran ranjang. Sehun memasukinya lagi, namun kali ini lebih mudah karena milik Sehun sedikit licin. Laki-laki itu kembali menggenjot nya dari arah belakang, dan ia mendesah pasrah lagi, ia terlanjur lelah untuk ambisi mendominasi.

Ia merasakan semakin lama penis tersebut membesar didalam nya, dinding anus nya juga tak tinggal diam untuk segera membuat benda panjang tersebut mengeluarkan cairannya. Suara penyatuan tubuh mereka terdengar nyaring, sesekali Luhan terkikik diam-diam, kegiatan mereka begitu erotis _–pikirnya_

Tangan Sehun menjalar kemana-mana, bongkahan pantat kenyal nya diremas-remas, sesekali juga ditampar hingga menimbulkan efek kemerahan. Tangan satunya lagi mengurut penis nya yang kembali terbangun, Luhan semakin tidak kuat ketika gigi-gigi Sehun mencoba melukis karya abstrak di punggung nya, terkadang lidahnya juga menyapu seluruh area bahu serta tengkuk belakang nya.

 _Luhan melayang jauh, sepertinya ia telah berada di surga._

Sehun tinggal sebentar lagi, genjotan di anus Luhan semakin cepat, cengkraman Luhan pada kayu headbed semakin kuat, Sehun memejam, sebentar lagi... dan _ahh,_

Ia mendapatkan klimaks pertama nya.

Namun sayang, penis Luhan terlanjur bangun. Sehun tertawa, akhirnya ia mengalah. Ia lepaskan penis nya dari anus Luhan, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya mengocok penis Luhan agar segera kembali tertidur. Diurut nya maju mundur dengan cepat, turut merangsang buah zakar Luhan, dan terkadang Sehun menyentil nya gemas.

 _"Sshh.."_

Luhan bernapas lega ketika Sehun berhasil membuatnya klimaks untuk kedua kali, Sehun membawa Luhan duduk dipangkuannya, ia merebahkan diri yang otomatis Luhan juga ikut. Luhan berpindah posisi, ia tidur memiring menghadap Sehun.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya padaku, Sehun?"

Sehun ikut menatap nya, mencuri satu kecupan kecil di bibir Luhan "Ya, tentu."

"Apa kau rela jika seandainya aku direbut oleh salah satu sasaeng ku?" tanya nya, memancing emosi

"Tidak akan kubiarkan" sahut nya

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang, tetaplah berada disisiku. Lindungi aku dari ancaman mereka"

Luhan semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya diperut Sehun, ia menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang –yang saat ini menjadi _kekasihnya_ , Sehun mengelus surai lembut Luhan, sesekali ia menghujani kecupan disana, entah mengapa sebagai seorang _'Seme'_ ia merasa special ketika _'Uke'_ yang ia cintai membutuhkan lindungannya.

"Terimakasih, Luhan."

...

MinHo mengeratkan genggamannya pada knop pintu, dalam hati ia menggeram, melihat kelakuan dua manusia sesama jenis yang saling bergelut diatas ranjang rumah nya sendiri, apa yang selama ini ia tidak ketahui dari Sehun? Kenapa dia semakin brengsek sejak meninggalkan rumah, anak itu perlu dikerasi rupanya.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia teringat sang Ibu, Sooyoung akan menangis hebat jika Sehun dihukum terlalu berat. _Tidak!_ Menyakiti Sehun sama saja dengan membunuh perlahan Ibu angkatnya sendiri. Emosi yang sempat ingin ia lakukan tiba-tiba saja urung. Akhirnya ia tetap membiarkan kedua insan itu saling bergelung, dan secara lambat, ia menutup pintu kamar adik nya kembali.

 _"Benar dugaanku bahwa Sehun semakin kurang ajar, dan juga Luhan. dia mengkhianati ucapannya"_

MinHo menghela napas, ia menggumam penuh penyesalan.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 ** _Next Chapter..._**

 _Suasana makan malam berlangsung dengan canggung, hanya dentingan pisau dan garpu yang terdengar. Tidak ada yang mau melempar gurauan, padahal mereka ini adalah keluarga_ –kecuali Luhan _. Oh Siwon, pria baya yang diketahui pemimpin dari segala cabang perusahaan Oh, bahkan tidak sekalipun memandang Istrinya yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Luhan jadi bingung sendiri, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan MinHo tengah menatap nya tajam, ia jadi takut._

 _._

 _"Sehun, ayo pulang!. Aku takut"_

 _._

 _"Luhan, Apakah kau masih mengingatku?"_

 _._

 _"Siapa dia?, kenapa sepertinya dia terus mengikuti ku"_

 _._

* * *

spoiler again :v penasaran? kalo **_review_** nya tembus 400 bakal lebih fast update lagi wkwk :P


	12. Who is he?

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan intimidasi, baik dari pihak Sera maupun lelaki itu. Gadis itu beserta pasukannya berdiri kukuh saling berhadapan, begitu juga kumpulan lelaki asing pindahan asal China tersebut, lalu kemudian Sera mendesis tajam

"Kita perlu bicara"

"Jelaskan padaku, siapa Sehun itu?" desak lelaki itu

Sera menarik sudut bibirnya, ia menilik satu persatu nama lelaki di hadapannya.

 _"Xiang Hao"_

 _"Zhe Qing"_

 _"Guo Zheng"_

 _"Yi Chen"_

 _"Han Bao_

"Selamat datang, kami menyambutmu" lalu Sera tersenyum _-penuh arti_

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku!" yang bernama Xiang Hao itu mulai menggeram

"Sombong sekali, kalian bahkan tidak membalas salam penyambutan kami" sahut nya

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi" desak Han Bao

"Aku sudah mengatakan di awal bahwa kami pendukung Sehun dan Luhan, kau bertanya tentang Sehun kan? Bagaimana kalau aku menjawab dia kekasih nya Luhan?"

Sera dan pasukannya dibelakang menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Kau mengatakan Luhan takdir mu? _Tchh.._ Delusi sekali" decih nya sambil membuang muka

Xiang hao dan kelompok nya mulai memerah padam, mereka menggeram.

"Dan kebetulan aku adalah pemimpin disini. Jika kalian mengganggu mereka, maka kalian akan berhadapan dengan kami"

 _"SEJAK KAPAN MEREKA MENJALIN HUBUNGAN?! JAWAB AKU, HAN SERA!"_

Guo Zheng memekik, ia berteriak marah.

"Itu tidak penting, intinya adalah bahwa saat ini _dewi_ kalian telah menemukan takdir yang sesungguh nya.

"Dan satu lagi" sahut nya cepat, "kupikir kita akan jadi _teman baik_ setelah ini, _hhmm.._ kalau begitu kami permisi"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka, Sera dan pasukannya segera beranjak pergi sebelum perdebatan ini semakin panjang, lebih baik mereka cari aman daripada harus _baku hantam_ dengan sasaeng tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Damn I'm Manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 _Who is he?_

* * *

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

Luhan mengerjab, ia menggeliat dipelukan Sehun. Rupanya matahari telah terbenam, Sehun lupa menutup jendela beserta gordennya. Luhan mengembuskan napas, bola matanya bergerak ke segala arah dan berhenti pada sebuah benda yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul 6 petang. Ia melirik Sehun yang masih asik terlelap, dengan membernikan diri ia menggoncang tubuh yang tengah memeluk dirinya.

"Sehun, bangun. Hari mulai gelap"

Sehun sempat menggumam tak jelas, ia akhirnya membuka mata walau sedikit berat. Tatapannya jatuh pada Luhan yang juga menatap nya dari jarak sedekat ini, ia tersenyum bahagia, sedikit tidak percaya jika 3 jam yang lalu, dirinya dan Luhan sudah resmi berpacaran.

"Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu, aku jadi takut"

Luhan memindahkan lengan Sehun dari atas perut nya, kemudian ia bangkit.

"Kau ingin mandi?"

 _"Hmm.."_

"Kau duluan, aku akan menyiapkan baju untuk mu"

Luhan sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, sambil menunggu ia amati isi lemari pakaiannya. Dari seluruh pakaian yang ia punya, sepertinya tidak ada yang pas untuk Luhan. Pria cantik nya itu memiliki tubuh yang mungil, berbeda dengan dirinya. Disudut sana, nampak sweater biru yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak dipakai, Sehun mengambil nya, dan ia baru tersadar jika sweater tersebut terakhir kali dipakai ketika ia masih SMP, sekarang jelas saja sudah tidak muat lagi ditubuh nya.

Luhan kemudian keluar, dia mengenakan salah satu bathrobe nya dengan lilitan handuk diatas kepala.

"Kurasa ini cukup untuk mu" Sehun menyodorkan sweater biru tersebut

"Terimakasih" Luhan tersenyum, saat Sehun gantian masuk ke kamar mandi, diam-diam ia menciumi sweater tersebut

"Apa bau Sehun juga tertinggal disini?" ia terkikik, kemudian memakai nya dan tanpa ia sadari sweater tersebut malah menenggelamkan tubuh nya

" _Aishh..._ tubuh anak itu besar sekali" gerutu nya, ia meraih jeans nya yang sejak tadi tercecer.

 _Tokk..tok.._

"Ya, sebentar" sahut nya. Setelah merapikan diri, ia membukakan pintu tersebut

" _Ohh.._ Minho Hyung?!"

"Bisa minta waktumu sebentar?"

...

"Kenapa Hyung memebawaku kesini?"

Luhan memutar lehernya ke kanan dan kiri, ia mengamati sebuah lorong dengan kondisi cahaya minim, ada salah satu lukisan mahal dan juga guci yang menghiasi tempat ini, saati ini hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur..." Minho menjeda, Luhan menatap nya penuh minat.

 _'Apa?'_

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan dengan Sehun dikamar nya?"

Luhan terdiam seribu bahasa, ia membeku. Sulit bagi dirinya untuk mengakui yang sebenarnya, tiba-tiba ia jadi takut untuk mendongak dan menjawab pertanyaan Minho.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Luhan" titah nya sekali lagi

Luhan bergeming, ia enggan untuk membuka mulut, bahkan mengucap sepatah kata pun sulit.

Minho ditempatnya juga sama, ia mengamati tingkah Luhan yang tengah diintimidasi. Lelaki mungil itu sangat ketakutan, cengkraman pada ujung baju nya begitu kuat, dan juga bibir nya, ia berulangkali menggigiti bibirnya, gugup. itulah yang Minho baca.

"Kau tak perlu menjawab..." tukas Minho

 _Sraakk.._

"Akhh.. jangan!" Luhan memekik kaget

Minho menarik kerah sweater nya, dibawah leher Luhan nampak bekas kemarahan tersebar dimana-mana. Minho tersenyum kecut, tatapan intimidasi nya semakin dalam pada Luhan

"Semuanya sudah terbukti"

"Tunggu, aku mengakui nya. tapi..." ucapan Luhan terhenti

Ia menatap takut-takut pada Minho "Apa yang kau lakukan?, kau ingin menyakitiku dan juga Sehun?"

"Kumohon, jangan..." mohonnya

"Tidak" Minho menggumam lirih

Luhan mendongak, kedua mata itu saling bertemu. Lalu kemudian Minho berujar "Ku pikir kau anak baik-baik, ternyata..."

 _...Apa kau yang membuat adikku seperti itu?"_

Luhan mencengkram tangannya sendiri, mengepal sangat kuat. Sekali lagi ia membisu.

"Kau cantik untuk ukuran pria"

Dan saat itu pula, Minho telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Demi apapun, bahkan ia hanya berusaha membalas perasaan Sehun, bukan menjerumuskannya. Lalu sekarang? Kenapa ia yang harus jadi korban.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda, tapi ini sudah waktu nya makan malam"

Wanita maid itu membungkuk sopan, ia kemudian berlalu sehabis memberitahukan tuan nya.

"Semuanya sudah menunggu, cepatlah..." tukas Minho, ia berjalan mendahului Luhan.

...

"Soo-yah, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. aku masih harus membersihkan kamar. Lagipula Sehun juga belum pulang"

"Ahh baiklah, maaf. Mungkin lainkali aku akan ikut"

"Daah! Semoga kencan mu menyenangkan"

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungannya, ia meletakkan ponsel secara asal ke meja. Ia mengembuskan napas, sambil meregangkan otot nya, ia mulai lagi membersihkan lantai dengan vacum cleaner.

"Kamar begitu kotor setelah 3 hari kubiarkan" dengus nya

Setelah selesai, ia masukkan kumpulan debu tersebut kedalam kantong plastik lalu ikut mengemasnya dalam satu kantong besar berisi sampah. Ia berjalan menuju pintu yang hendak membuang kantong tersebut diluar.

 _Ckleek..._

 _"HWAA! APA ITU?!"_

Baekhyun memekik takut. Sampai-sampai kantong tersebut lepas dari genggamannya.

 ** _'INI PERINGATAN UNTUKMU, SEHUN!'_**

Sebuah bangkai tikus dengan tulisan darah, hal yang sangat klise untuk mengancam seseorang. Tapi, siapa yang meletakkan ini di depan kamar asrama nya?. Baekhyun jadi bergidik ngeri, ia tidak tahan mencium bau busuk yang berasal dari bawah nya

"Aku bahkan telah bersusah payah untuk mengepel" gerutu nya sambil menjepit hidung

Di waktu yang sama, Chanyeol juga hendak keluar. Dibawah kakinya, ia menemukan sebuah toples berisi coklat dan juga setangkai mawar merah. Ia mengambil benda tersebut, dan sebuah pesan manis tertulis dalam secarik kertas

 ** _'Sudah lama aku tidak memberimu coklat, nikmati ini Luhan cantikku. Selamat malam'_**

Chanyeol rasanya ingin muntah, sebuah emot _kiss_ tertera disana. Jadi coklat-coklat ini untuk Luhan? _ahh.._ kebetulan sekali ia ingin menemui Baekhyun. Lebih baik ia memberikan ini untuk kekasihnya.

Dan ketika ia akan melangkah, suara Baekhyun memekik nyaring _"Chanyeolie, ada bangkai tikus! Huweee..."_

Detik itu juga Chanyeol berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar asrama Baekhyun yang terletak diseberang nya.

...

Para maid itu dengan cekatan menyajikan menu masakan mereka malam ini, disana Tuan Oh Siwon yang terhormat duduk di ujung paling depan, pria baya itu hanya menatap lurus ke meja tanpa memandang sekitar. Luhan duduk disalah satu kursi dengan sedikit gugup, ia melirik Sehun disamping nya yang membisikkan sesuatu

"Darimana saja?"

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku haus"

Sehun tidak bertanya lagi, kemudian salah satu maid datang dengan mendorong kursi roda Nyonya Oh Sooyoung. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika semua keluarga nya sudah berkumpul, beserta Luhan juga. Si rusa kesayangan itu semakin melengkapi kebahagiannya.

"Aku senang kau ikut makan malam bersama kami" ucap Sooyoung

"Ya, aku merasa terhormat" balas Luhan

Sooyoung menatap suaminya yang masih sama, laki-laki itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Sebuah suara yang berasal dari Siwon membuat semuanya terdiam

"Jadi nama mu, Luhan?, silahkan dinikmati makanannya"

Luhan mengangguk, dengan sopan ia meraih pisau dan garpu di depannya.

Semua hidangan yang nampak di matanya sangat menggiurkan, maid-maid itu saling berdiri berjejer menunggu Tuan mereka makan. Jika salah satu dari mereka melihat gelas wine tersebut kosong, maka mereka akan mengisinya lagi sampai tuannya puas.

Suasana makan malam berlangsung dengan canggung, hanya suara dentingan pisau dan garpu yang terdengar. Tidak ada yang mau melempar gurauan, padahal mereka ini adalah keluarga –kecuali Luhan. Oh Siwon, pria baya yang diketahui pemimpin dari segala cabang perusahaan Oh, bahkan tidak sekalipun memandang Istrinya yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Luhan jadi bingung sendiri, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan MinHo tengah menatap nya tajam, ia jadi takut sendiri.

Minho baru makan beberapa suapan saja, daging yang tersaji memang sangat lezat, tapi suasana seperti ini membuat napsu makannya menurun, apalagi setelah bertemu pandang dengan Luhan. dan juga, ketika ia menoleh, menemukan Ibu dan Ayah nya yang saling diam semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Minho menghela napas, ia lalu bangkit sambil menggumam

"Maafkan aku, tiba-tiba napsu makanku hilang..."

Minho membungkuk hormat, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan anggota keluarganya yang masih makan, ia tahu yang dilakukannya memang tidak sopan, tapi ia sudah terlanjur tidak tahan. Luhan yang berada di depannya juga menghela napas, tiba-tiba ia meletakkan kembali pisau dan garpu nya.

"Minho-ya, heii! Kau belum menyelesaikan makanan mu!"

"Maafkan aku bibi, aku ijin keluar sebentar"

Luhan juga membungkuk, kemudian menyusul Minho yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan dahi berkerut, seperti ada yang tidak beres. Ia juga hendak bangkit namun—

"Selesaikan dulu makanan mu" titah Ayah nya tegas. Dengan pasrah akhirnya ia duduk kembali

...

"Minho Hyung, tunggu!"

Luhan berusaha menyamakan langkah nya, setelah ia berteriak, barulah laki-laki itu menoleh dan berbalik menghadap kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?" ujar Minho sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Tolong setelah ini jangan libatkan Sehun juga, memang aku yang salah disini" Luhan mengaku, walaupun dari ucapannya tidak sepenuh nya benar

"Kau berusaha menutupi kesalahannya?" tukas nya, sambil merengut

"Tidak, tapi kumohon, jangan katakan ini pada Ayah apalagi Ibu mu. Ak- aku..."

"Memang nya kenapa jika suatu saat nanti aku mengadu?" sahut Minho, Luhan terdiam

Luhan menundukkan kepala, ia hampir saja menangis saat ini "Apa Hyung tidak suka jika Sehun bahagia?"

Kini giliran Minho yang menatap nya penuh, ia memandang Luhan dalam "Katakan yang sebenarnya"

"Sehun adalah gay"

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berani membuka suara, Minho bahkan mematung ditempat, ia telan ucapan Luhan tersebut mentah-mentah, apa yang barusan Luhan katakan bagai sebilah pisau yang menikam dada nya, dia merasa sangat bahkan lebih kecewa saat ini.

"Dan aku baru saja membalas ucapan cinta nya, maafkan aku"

Diam-diam tangan Minho mengepal erat, ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Sehun adik nya yang ia sayangi menjadi gay, ia sedikit tidak rela. Lalu bagaimana respon kedua orang tua nya jika mengetahui hal ini?.

"Bibi Sooyoung baru saja sembuh, ini bukan waktu yang baik untuk mengadukan perbuatan kami berdua"

Luhan menghela napas, ia memandang Minho sejenak yang nampak shock. Luhan mengerti akan hal ini, apalagi Sehun terlahir dari keluarga terpandang, akan menjadi aib bila lelaki itu ternyata gay. Dan Luhan juga sama, ia akan hadapi ini sendiri jika seandainya hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Hyung, Luhan. Sedang apa kalian?" seruan Sehun memecah keheningan, Luhan dan Minho menoleh kesumber suara

Sehun mendekat, cepat-cepat Luhan meraih lengan kirinya "Sehunna, aku ingin pulang malam ini juga"

"Sehun, ada yang ingin ku perjelas" Minho menyahut, cengkraman Luhan pada Sehun semakin mengerat

"Kau sekarang gay?, Luhan adalah kekasihmu?"

Suasana semakin mencekam, Luhan bahkan hanya berani menatap lantai.

"Ya, benar. Kenapa?" Sehun menjawab nya tanpa beban, sampai Luhan dibuat tercekat

Minho tersenyum pahit, "Mudah sekali mengatakannya, apa kau memikirkan akibat nya nanti?"

"Aku sudah menentukannya, aku memilih jalan hidup ku sendiri. Tidak sepertimu, yang dipenuhi aturan perusahaan Ayah"

Air muka Minho memerah padam, ia semakin geram dengan sikap adik nya "KAU—"

"Sehunna, ayo pulang! Aku takut" rengek Luhan, yang terdengar seperti memohon

Sehun mengerti bahwa rusa nya ketakutan, ia memandang kakak nya tajam karena telah menakuti rusa kesayangannya. Sehun menyentuh pucuk kepala Luhan lalu meraih tangannya dan menggenggam nya.

"Aku pergi" pamit nya, ia menggandeng Luhan erat yang juga ikut meninggalkan Minho.

Ditengah kesunyian itu, Minho mengembuskan napas. Ia begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri.

...

Dikamar nya Sooyoung menggerutu, ia kesal pada Sehun yang seenak nya sendiri sekarang. Sedikit menyesali sifat putra nya yang memang egois, ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan mereka, dan juga Luhan?, bukankah anak itu telah berjanji untuk menginap malam ini.

Luhan duduk bersimpu sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Sooyoung, ia sedikit membungkuk sambil memohon, "Bibi maafkan aku, tapi Sehun benar. Kami berdua diminta untuk segera menemui guru Kang"

"Ibu, kami harus segera pulang saat ini" timpal Sehun

Sooyoung menghela napas, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan "Sebenarnya aku ingin kau tinggal lebih lama, tapi baiklah..." desah nya

"Ini darurat, mohon maafkan kami. Jika ada waktu aku akan berkunjung kesini lagi" Luhan berujar sambil tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Bibi Sooyoung agar percaya padanya

"Kalau begitu kami berdua mohon pamit"

Sehun membungkuk hormat yang diikuti Luhan juga, mereka kemudian meninggalkan Sooyoung sendiri dikamar itu.

"Sehunna, aku sedikit merasa bersalah" gumam nya, sambil memilin ujung baju

Langkah Sehun lantas terhenti, otomatis Luhan juga "Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta pulang?"

Luhan menunduk, kedua tangan Sehun mendarat di bahu nya, "Maafkan aku" lirih Luhan

"Ayo, Paman Cha sudah menunggu" Sehun meraih jemari Luhan, tangan mereka saling bertautan erat

"Jangan takut" Sehun membisik, saat itu juga rasa khawatir Luhan sedikit berkurang.

...

Ditengah perjalanan, satu pesan masuk diterima oleh ponsel Sehun. Si pemilik itu lantas membacanya.

 **From: Chanyeol**

 ** _Apa rusa itu bersamamu? Ajak dia untuk datang ke kamar asrama mu sekarang. Aku sedang berada disana, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu. Ini penting!_**

Sehun melirik kesamping, ternyata Luhan juga ikut membaca pesannya.

"Kenapa?, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Luhan mengernyit bingung

"Tidak!" Sehun memotong cepat

Ia tidak membalas pesan tersebut, lantas memasukkan lagi ponsel nya kedalam saku.

Sesampainya mereka di asrama, Sehun turun beserta Luhan kemudian membungkuk hormat pada sopir pribadi keluarga Sehun yang telah mengantar nya. Sehun menautkan lagi jemarinya dengan milik Luhan lalu mereka berjalan bersama, ia takut jika tiba-tiba sasaeng Luhan datang kemudian mengincar mereka. Karena kemunculan mereka kembali membuat Sehun lebih protektif sekarang.

Keduanya mendapati tulisan bahwa lantai tersebut licin, ketika sudah berada tepat didepan pintu kamar asrama Sehun, tidak mau ambil pusing, Sehun lantas masuk kedalam dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah berpelukan.

"Apa yang terjadi?, kenapa lantai didepan licin?" Sehun bertanya datar

Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan erat nya pada Baekhyun "Sasaeng Luhan berulah, mereka menaruh bangkai tikus beserta darah nya didepan sana"

 _"APA?!"_ kini giliran Luhan yang berteriak, kedua matanya membola sempurna

"Kau lihat sendiri sampai Baekhyun ketakutan" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun yang masih menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang nya

"Maafkan aku, aku paling takut dengan bangkai" ujar Baekhyun lemah

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, sejak awal aku selalu membawa masalah bagi kalian"

Luhan menunduk, ia turut menatap Baekhyun prihatin. Sasaeng itu datang karena dirinya, ia merasa bahwa kepindahannya ke Korea selalu ditimpa kesialan berulang kali.

"Mereka memberi peringatan padamu, Sehun. Kau harus berhati-hati" tukas Chanyeol

Sehun mengambil tempat diujung sofa, tanpa sengaja ia mendapati se-toples coklat diatas meja.

"Apa kau yang membeli ini?" tanya nya sambil mengamati benda tersebut

"Tidak, itu untuk Luhan. aku sengaja mengambil nya" sahut Chanyeol

"Untukku?" Luhan mengernyit

Sehun membaca pesan yang melekat di toples tersebut, sedetik kemudian ia mendecih "Luhan cantikku? Cih, konyol sekali"

ia juga mendapati setangkai mawar, dan tanpa sungkan langsung ia lempar ke keranjang sampah "Kau sudah menjadi kekasih ku, tidak perlu menerima bunga sialan itu" ancam nya

"Daebak! Kalian jadian?" Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya

"Memang nya kenapa?" sahut Sehun

"Whoaa Chukkae" tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya kencang, yang otomatis membuat Luhan memekik

"Baek, jangan erat-erat. Aku tidak bisa napas"

"Jinjja, aku begitu bahagia" kemudian ia peluk lagi tubuh mungil Luhan

"Saat ini kau resmi jadi bagian dari kami lagi" tukas nya, Luhan lantas menjerit senang

"Benarkah? Wahh... terimakasih, maafkan aku saat itu, Baek"

"Kau bodoh, Sehun sudah menyukai mu sejak lama. Dan aku kasihan padanya"

Tatapan tajam melayang kearah Baekhyun, pemuda manis itu lantas mengerling sambil menjulurkan lidah "Akhirnya albino itu menyudahi status jomblo nya"

Luhan tertawa, ia tergelitik atas ucapan Baekhyun barusan. "Sasaeng mu itu tidak adil, mereka menaruh bangkai didepan kamarku. Sedangkan kamar mu diberi coklat" gerutu Baekhyun

"Aku meminta maaf atas sikap mereka, kalau begitu se-toples coklat ini untukmu saja" Luhan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, dan pemuda manis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Dasar uke!" tukas Sehun dan Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangan, sedari tadi mereka menonton aksi manja-manja cantik kedua uke tersebut.

Spontan kedua pemuda manis tersebut juga melempar delikan tajam pada masing-masing seme.

"Awas saja jika tidak kuberi jatah"

 _"TIDAK!"_

...

Pagi ini semuanya berubah drastis, pagi-pagi sekali Luhan terbangun dengan Sehun disisi nya. kemudian mereka mengoles roti dan memakannya bersama, saat menuju kelas, mereka berjalan beriringan. Mata pemuda itu selalu awas, ia berjaga-jaga agar sasaeng laknat itu tidak mengganggu rusa kesayangannya.

"Sehun, entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa senang" ungkap Luhan, senyum manis nya itu terus terkembang pagi ini, Sehun rasanya betah jika harus memandanginya terus.

Ketika hampir sampai dipintu kelas, kumpulan gadis-gadis itu menghadang jalan mereka. Dengan wajah sumringah, mereka menghampiri Sehun dan juga Luhan

"Selamat pagi, Sehun dan Luhan" Sera berucap senang

"Ohh, terimakasih untuk waktu itu" ujar Luhan, ia merasa ikut bahagia setelah mendapati gadis-gadis ini kembali mengerubungi nya

"Sehun, kau tidak perlu takut. Kami juga akan membantumu, mereka hanyalah tikus pengganggu yang harus segera dimusnah kan" timpal Yujin

Sehun ikut tersenyum, ia jadi teringat sesuatu " _Ahh..._ sepulang sekolah, ku harap kalian juga ikut merayakannya. Aku ingin mentraktir kalian semua beserta teman-temanku"

"Memang nya ada apa?" Sera menyahut bingung

"Kemarin, kami baru saja jadian" Luhan berucap tanpa canggung

 _"APA?!"_ kontan gadis-gadis itu memekik kompak

"Benarkah itu?" Yerin sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar

"Terserah kalian juga sih..." Luhan menyahut

" _Ahh.._ tidak! Kami tentu saja ikut, ini momen bahagia, kan?" cetus Dayoung

"Benar, ini harus dirayakan. Jika kau ingin hubunganmu dengan Luhan, langgeng" Hera membenar kan

Sehun mengembuskan napas, sedangkan Luhan mengangguk kaku, "Baiklah, kami ke kelas dulu"

Lagi-lagi ia harus terkejut, ketika duo seme itu menhadang di depan pintu. "kalian mengagetkanku"

Wajah keduanya terlihat konyol, mereka melompat-lompat ceria sambil memeluk Sehun.

"My Little Brother akhirnya memiliki kekasih" Kai tertawa girang

"Bagus lah, nak. Kau telah berusaha keras mendapatkannya" Chanyeol bahkan mengusap kepala Sehun, layak nya ia adalah Ayah nya

"Apa-apaan kalian ini" gerutu Sehun, perlahan ia melepas jeratannya dari dua kera jelek itu

"Aku benar-benar merasa senang. Dan kau Luhan, mau tidak mau kau harus jadi bagian dari kami" Kai tanpa sungkan menaruh satu lengannya dipundak Luhan, yang otomatis membuat Sehun mendelik tajam kearahnya

"Apa kalian berdua telah memaafkan kesalahan kami waktu itu?" Luhan berujar cemas, dan Kai menatapnya tersenyum

"Kami sendiri yang salah waktu itu. Mulai sekarang, jangan sembunyikan kesedihan mu lagi. Kau bisa berbagi masalah, barangkali kami bisa membantumu"

Senyum Luhan membentang sempurna, kali ini kebahagiannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Ia begitu senang, dan sejenak ia melupakan masalah nya sendiri.

 _'Semuanya kembali seperti semula, aku begitu bahagia ketika teman-temanku datang dan kembali menyambutku, kami bercanda bersama lagi, dan aku harap persahabatan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir lagi kedepannya'_

...

Semua orang memandangku aneh, ku akui hal tersebut. kemana-mana aku selalu mengenakan jaket hitam ini, walaupun udara tidak begitu dingin kurasa. Dan juga masker ini?, orang-orang mengira aku sedang kena flu atau semacam nya, tetapi tidak! Bukan itu tujuanku.

Bisa dibilang aku ini nekat, sama seperti mereka. Lalu siapa aku? _Haha.._ nanti saja kuberitahu, _bersabarlah_. Jam istirahat sudah berdentang, perutku tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi, kaki panjang ku melangkah menyusuri tiap koridor kelas yang kulewati, beberapa siswa lain memandang ku dengan dahi berkerut, lalu mereka bertanya-tanya, siapa sebenarnya aku? Kenapa penampilanku amat misterius?

 _'Siapa dia?, kuperhatikan dia selalu memakai masker kemana-mana'_

 _'Dia sepertinya siswa pindahan, seragam yang ia pakai lain'_

 _'Sepertinya tampan, andaikan dia membuka masker nya'_

Samar-samar aku mendengar bisikan mereka, aku tidak peduli! Toh ini memang gayaku. Jika saja masker ku ini kubuka, mungkin mereka akan berteriak heboh lalu membuntutiku kemana-mana dengan membawa coklat. _Ow_ , aku terlalu pede ya? Tapi biasanya aku memang mendapati kenyataan seperti itu.

Aku duduk disalah satu bangku sambil menenteng sebuah baki, di depan meja yang tengah ku duduki, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar gerutuan para siswa laki-laki itu, kutebak mereka membicarakan _si cantik_ yang sedang duduk diseberang sana bersama teman-temannya. Seluas senyum tercetak dibalik masker hitam ku, _Great!_ aku berhasil menemukannya.

 _"Luhan kita telah direnggut"_

 _"Aku jadi susah mendekatinya karena lelaki itu"_

 _"Dan juga siapa mereka?, kenapa kelihatannya sangat dekat sekali dengan Luhan?"_

 _"Aishh... dan gadis-gadis sialan itu, mereka menghalangi pandanganku saja"_

Diam-diam aku mengulum senyum, gadis-gadis itu sepertinya juga akan menghalangi jalanku mendapatkannya. Baiklah, aku tidak gentar. Lihat saja nanti, obsesiku terhadap Luhan begitu besar. Kau pikir untuk apa aku sampai nekat pindah sekolah kemari jika bukan karena Luhan?, lelaki cantik yang sudah menjadi incaranku sejak setahun yang lalu. Hanya dengan menatap wajah nya dia langsung merubah orientasi seksual ku saat itu juga.

Dan pengamatanku tidak berakhir sampai disitu, aku juga mengenal pemuda putih tersebut. Namanya Sehun, kan? Dia berasal dari keluarga kaya, sama sepertiku. Ku akui dia begitu beruntung telah mendapatkan milkku, tapi nanti akan ku buktikan, bahwa aku bisa merebut milik nya saat itu juga. Wajahku lumayan tampan, omong-omong. Dan aku seorang lelaki yang penuh kharisma dan juga bakat, sangat disayangkan jika pernyataan cintaku ditolak olehnya.

Ku tatap senampan makanan itu prihatin, _ahh.._ maafkan aku. Hanya karena memandangi _bidadara_ tersebut membuat napsu makanku lenyap seketika. Aku lebih senang mengamatinya dari jauh seperti ini, senyum nya yang cantik terkadang membuatku ingin lepas kendali, melihatnya tertawa ceria membuat mood hatiku membaik, dia semakin cantik dengan poni karamel nya sejak ia pindah. _Asal kau tahu, Luhan. aku begitu merindukan kehadiranmu selama ini._

 _Ohh,_ tiba-tiba saja pandangan kami saling bertemu. Rusa itu juga menatap ku, sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapan dan kembali tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Aku sedikit merasa bahagia, merasakan ketika binar indah juga menatapku dari jarak jauh, sedikit ku sesali karena ini berlangsung amat singkat.

"Baiklah, Luhan. Nikmati saja hari-harimu ini, lambat laun aku akan menemui mu" gumamku kemudian

...

Siang ini, mereka kembali makan bersama dikantin setelah sekian lama sejak waktu itu. Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo, mereka telah meminta maaf pada Luhan, tidak seharusnya mereka berdua bersikap demikian saat itu, namun dilain pihak ia juga memaklumi sifat Luhan yang agak labil, kini mereka kembali berkumpul dan tertawa bersama lagi.

"Luhan, cobalah ini! Ini sangat enak menurutku"

Kyungsoo menyumpit suwiran ayam berbumbu merah dan meletakannya dimangkuk Luhan.

"Terimakasih" Luhan menggumam, ia lalu memasukkan suwiran ayam tersebut kedalam mulutnya beserta sesuap nasi

"Enak kan?" Kyungsoo menatap penuh, kemudian Luhan mengangguk

"Makan lah yang banyak, Lu. Akan kuambilkan lagi jika habis" Baekhyun menyahut

"Tidak perlu, ini cukup" cepat-cepat Luhan berujar, ia sungkan jika harus menyuruh Baekhyun

 _"Baekki, aku juga mau..."_ Chanyeol merengek manja, disamping nya Baekhyun menggumam dalam hati

 _'Aku tidak mengenalnya. please'_

Baekhyun meletakkan bayam hijau dimangkuk Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu hendak protes, namun Baekhyun menyela "Kau harus banyak makan sayur, jangan Cuma daging. Nanti kau cacingan"

Saat itu juga Sehun dan Kai tertawa heboh, ia mengejek sahabat tiang nya yang tampak memalukan seperti itu, sedangkan wajah Chanyeol sendiri memerah padam, satu bogeman mentah berhasil mendarat dimasing-masing kepala mereka.

"Sudah cukup menertawakan ku?" dengus nya

" _Hahaha..._ dengarkan itu kata Baekhyun- _mu,_ kau harus makan banyak sayur agar cacing itu tidak menggerogoti usus mu"

Kai masih bisa belum menahan tawa nya, ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya sendiri. Lalu kemudian Sehun menimpali "Bagaimana saat kau akan _menunggangi_ Baekhyun nanti, cacing-cacing itu malah menggeliat di anus mu, _huwahahaha_!"

Tawa Kai dan Sehun semakin kencang, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, maupun Luhan juga ikut tertular virus mereka, ketiga uke tersebut tertawa lebar karena ucapan spontan Sehun barusan.

"Sehun benar-benar, _hahaha..._ aku bahkan susah untuk menahan tawaku" Luhan masih dalam mode tertawanya

"Baek, kau harus segera membeli obat cacing untuk nya. Aku kasihan jika ia sampai seperti itu" Kyungsoo menimpali, namun lama-kelamaan Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengan pria nya

"Berhenti menertawakannya, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Mana mungkin _Dobi_ tampanku ini cacingan, benarkan sayang?"

Baekhyun menangkup dagu Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, yang di permalukan itu semakin mengerucutkan bibir "Baekki, lihat! Aku dipermalukan oleh mereka"

Chanyeol mengadu manja, terkadang ia juga tertular virus kekanakan Byun Baek. Dan menjadi manja, rasanya sedikit menyenangkan. Namun ia hanya akan bersikap demikian didepan Baekhyun saja.

"Ohh.. Yeolli- _ku_ yang malang"

Baekhyun mengusapi pipi Chanyeol, dan si tiang itu semakin menggesekkannya pada permukaan tangan kekasih nya. mirip seperti anak kucing yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan induk nya.

"Kau menggelikan, Park!" Sehun berseru

"Diam, kau Oh!" gantian Baekhyun yang kini menyebut marga nya

"Kalian, berhentilah menggoda _big baby_ ku" titah nya tegas

Ke-empat temannya itu lantas menutup mulut, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelahnya. Luhan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas makannya yang tertunda, sambil menguyah ia lirik disekitar nya, tanpa sengaja tatapan mata nya terkunci pada objek diseberang sana, seorang siswa lelaki yang memakai masker hitam juga tengah menatap nya, sejenak Luhan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung nya berdegub cemas, tatapan mata itu seperti menyiratkan _sebuah sesuatu_. Firasatnya jadi tidak enak, dari tatapan matanya saja sudah tampak _buas_ , memang terlalu berlebihan penilainnya, tapi tidak jarang ia mendapati hal seperti ini di dunia nyata ataupun film-film.

 _"Apakah dia malaikat maut seperti di Goblin itu?"_

Luhan menggeleng, ia terlalu banyak menonton drama hingga terbawa perasaan seperti itu.

 _"Tapi kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?"_

Luhan mengusap tengkuk belakang nya, apa ia juga salah satu target ' _Jiwa yang hilang?'_ Lupakan, rupanya dia sudah terkontaminasi oleh bualan drama semacam Goblin, tiba-tiba ia menggelengkan kepala, _ahh.._ ia terlalu bodoh untuk berfantasi seperti itu. Satu kepalan tangannya menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Bodoh, bodoh, kau bodoh, Luhan" gumam nya frustasi, lantas mengubur wajahnya diatas meja

Ke-lima temannya memandang Luhan bingung, apa yang tengah dilakukan si rusa ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu? Bukankah tadi dia baik-baik saja, dia masih tertawa kan, tadi? Apa kondisi mental nya sedang sakit? _–ok, itu tadi beberapa pikiran aneh mereka._

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan

Luhan mengangkat wajah nya, ia tangkup dagu nya sendiri sambil menatap kosong "Aku hampir gila rasanya, kenapa pedang itu tidak kunjung dicabut, _huhh.._ "

Luhan kembali menenggelamkan wajah nya di meja, ia begitu frustasi menunggu episode lanjutan drama tersebut. Tapi selain itu, Sehun lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaannya saat ini, ada apa gerangan dengan kekasihnya hari ini? Kenapa begitu lesu sekali. Sehun lantas bertanya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Apa kau tahu maksud ucapannya?, pedang apa yang dia maksud?" tanya nya penasaran

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lantas memutar bola mata, yang lebih pendek itu menggumam malas "Kau tidak pernah menonton drama ya? , yang Luhan maksud itu seorang goblin dengan tusukan pedang selama 939 tahun"

"Aniya! Dia sebenarnya berumur 938 tahun, bukankah ahjussi itu mengatakan sendiri bahwa ia lahir awal tahun?" sanggah Baekhyun

"Tidak, kau salah. Sebenarnya dia 939 tahun" bantah Kyungsoo

"Kau tidak menontonnya dengan benar, sudah kubilang—"

"Diam kalian semua!" teriak Sehun

Ia juga ikut-ikutan frustasi karena dua makhluk penggila drama fiksi ini, tidak hanya Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai juga demikian. Ia akan pastikan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo maupun Luhan nanti tidak akan bisa menonton drama itu lagi, biar saja ketika waktu drama tersebut tayang, mereka secara beramai-ramai akan menyeret _uke_ nya masing-masing masuk kedalam kamar. _Untuk apa?_ Kau mungkin sudah tahu sendiri.

...

Berulang kali aku telah mencoba, tapi nada yang keluar selalu sumbang, fales, dan tidak enak didengar. Ini memang pertama kalinya aku meniup terompet, beberapa siswa lain menatapku remeh, mereka mengira aku ini siswa pindahan yang tidak memiliki bakat seni apa-apa. _Ow,_ jangan sepelekan aku _bung_. Masih ada darah maestro yang mengalir dalam tubuhku, dahulu kakek buyut ku adalah seorang komposer terkenal, dan hampir seluruh ketururnannya memiliki bakat menurun tersebut, kurasa aku juga termasuk, _ahh.._ entahlah.

Aku merutuki kebodohanku sekarang, guru tua itu menyuruhku untuk meniup benda ini lagi, dan tetap saja, hasilnya sama. Beberapa teman-teman sekelas menertawakanku, padahal alat yang kupegang ini adalah yang paling mudah dan ringan, mereka yang mengatakan itu memang pandai meniup _flugel_ , _trombone, mello,_ dan sejenis terompet yang lain.

"Keluar kau sekarang! Kau merusak harmoni yang aku buat"

Guru tua itu menendang kaki kiriku, dia mengusirku secara tidak hormat. Beberapa yang lainnya menertawakanku dalam hati. Dan setelah aku keluar, aktifitas yang sempat terhenti mereka lanjutkan tanpa kehadiranku, semua teman-temanku sudah pandai meniup _musik horn_ tersebut, dan ku akui aku memang belum terbiasa meniup nya. permainan musik tersebut akhirnya mengalun dengan irama merdu tanpa kehadiranku.

Aku keluar dari ruang musik dengan langkah gontai, semula aku menundukkan kepala, namun ketika aku mendongak, aku mendapati seseorang yang sudah aku incar selama ini. Kesempatan bagus, karena kali ini dia sendirian, sedangkan sekarang adalah jam nya KBM tengah berlangsung. Otomatis di koridor seperti ini nampak sepi sekali, kemudian aku mengikuti setiap langkah nya, sepertinya ia menuju toilet pria. Baiklah, kebetulan sekali aku juga sedang senggang, bermain-main sebentar dengannya boleh juga.

Tanpa sadar aku menyerigai.

...

Hasrat ingin buang air kecil nya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, ia percepat langkah nya agar segera sampai disana. Namun Luhan tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ada suara langkah lain selain dirinya, refleks ia berbalik. Namun, tidak melihat siapapun. Pandangannya mengedar, dan ia menemukan pria bermasker hitam itu lagi, tiba-tiba aura negatif menguar kembali.

"Siapa dia?, kenapa sepertinya dia terus mengikuti ku?

Luhan berusaha tidak peduli, ia akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toilet. Disaat ia sudah selesai menuntaskan hasrat nya, ia berbalik dan terkejut mendapati siswa bermasker itu juga berada disana, tapatnya dibelakang nya, dia nampak sedang mencuci tangan.

"Owh! Astaga, kau—"

Lelaki bermasker hitam itu menyadari keterkejutan Luhan, otomatis dia berbalik sambil mengernyitkan dahi "Kau kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng, entah kenapa ia paranoid sekali sekarang "Maaf, aku kira tadi—"

Luhan tidak tahan berada diposisi canggung, buru-buru ia hendak keluar toilet. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tangan besar mencekal pergerakan tubuh nya

 _Bughh.._

Tubuh Luhan dihempas hingga ia menabrak tembok, lelaki itu mengunci tubuh nya dengan satu tangan yang menempel ke tembok. Satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi putih Luhan, dan ia bersumpah bahwa lelaki mungil ini masih sama cantik nya seperti dulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" cicit nya ketakutan, Luhan trauma berada di situasi seperti saat ini

Rasanya sangat sulit baginya untuk bernapas, dapat ia lihat kilatan napsu di kedua mata lelaki bermasker tersebut. Luhan amat sangat ketakutan, bulir keringat dingin satu-persatu mengucur di dahi nya. tangan dan kaki nya berkeringat hebat, suara baritone lelaki tersebut seketika membuatnya tersadar.

"Kau masih tetap cantik, dan hati ini juga masih terobsesi padamu"

Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tidak ada seseorang yang dapat ia mintai bantuan sekarang.

"Kau siapa?, tolong lepaskan aku" lirih nya dengan wajah memohon.

Sarat ketakutan yang dipancarkan oleh wajah rusa itu membuat semuanya menjadi semakin menarik, lelaki itu sungguh menyukai apapun yang dilakukan Luhan, bahkan wajah ketakutannya ini juga menjadi bagian favorit nya. _ahh.._ kenapa ia jadi psikopat begini sekarang? Dia juga tidak tahu, Luhan telah membuatnya buta akan segalanya.

"Jika aku melepas masker ku, kau mungkin akan mengingatku, Luhan"

Lelaki bermasker itu mulai menurunkan masker beserta tudung jaketnya, dan saat itu juga Luhan mulai mengingat semua, dan juga pria ini. Dia mengenal wajah nya namun tidak dengan nama nya.

 _"Kau..."_ Luhan rasanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya

"Apakah kau masih mengingat ku?" lelaki itu menyerigai ke arah nya, ia sangat yakin jika rusa cantik nya ini jelas tidak akan melupakannya, karena dahulu mereka pernah berbuat kesalahan bersama.

 _'Mungkin setelah ini, kita akan membuat kesalahan kedua yang lebih besar'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

Fast up belum? maaf ya, nasib jadi siswa SMP tingkat akhir ya gini, tiap hari ada aja tugas yang besok minta dikumpulin -,- makasih loh ya, spoiler nya yang kemarin bener2 mancing review ~kkk ga nyangka akutuh review nya bisa tembus melebisi ekspetasi. Thanks to **Precious HunHan** (kak keken) yang udah kasih aku rekomendasi nama-nama cina yang bagus. dan semoga besok bisa tetep seperti ini, _keep review ya biar aku ngetiknya lebih semangat ^^_ sampai jumpa lagi...


	13. Have No Chance

Luhan memucat, dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud lelaki dihadapannya ini. Kesalahan apa? Seingatnya ia hanya dicium secara paksa saat itu, seketika itu pikiran negatif terus berkecamuk dikepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?, kesalahan apa?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, tatapannya bersinggungan langsung dengan lelaki itu. Sedangkan dia terkesima, kerjapan mata Luhan begitu indah, alam bawah sadarnya bernafsu untuk mengusapi pipi halus Luhan, mengecup kedua mata indahnya lalu melumat bibir plum tersebut sampai habis, dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, ketika laki-laki itu termangu lama, otak Luhan sudah dipenuhi trik untuk lolos dari kungkungan lelaki asing ini, ia memang sengaja menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?, aku ulangi, kesalahan apa?"

Laki-laki itu menyerigai ketika Luhan mulai tenang, ia tadi terhipnotis keelokan paras Luhan sehingga mengabaikan titisan bidadara didepannya. Dia semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, sehingga rasanya Luhan sulit untuk bernapas, bahkan detakan jatungnya terdengar sangat keras di ruangan sunyi ini, Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya, sial.

Laki-laki itu mengarahkan bibirnya pada daun telinga kanan Luhan, "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, disini sepi, Luhan. Dan aku baru saja diusir dari kelas. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut membolos juga? Ohh, banyak bilik toilet disini, kau mau pilih yang mana? Ayo, kita bersenang-senang. Cantik"

Detik itu juga, ketika laki-laki itu berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suara pekikan keras menyusul dari bibir laki-laki tersebut.

"Arghh!"

"Dalam mimpimu bajingan!" sentak Luhan

Ketika dia berbisik, Luhan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengigit leher lelaki tersebut dengan sangat kuat. Bahkan dirinya sendiri yakin jika itu akan meninggalkan bekas, tapi masa bodoh. Ia segera mendorong bahu lelaki tersebut kuat-kuat ketika lengah, ia sedikit tak percaya jika kekuatannya mampu membuat laki-laki itu sampai tersungkur di lantai.

"Dengar, saat ini aku hanya mencintai Oh Sehun. Kau mengerti?!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, cepat-cepat Luhan pergi meninggalkan lelaki asing tersebut yang masih memegangi lehernya. Dalam kelengahannya laki-laki itu berdecih, persetan bahwa Luhan mencintai Sehun, dia akan tetap mengejar Luhan, bahkan sampai mati pun kalau perlu.

"Saat ini kau beruntung, suatu saat nanti aku akan membuatmu menungging dan mendesah untukku. Dan juga gigitan ini, ahh.. aku anggap ini _Kiss bite_ darimu"

.

.

.

 **Damn I'm Manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Have No Chance_

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun khawatir, beberapa menit berlalu dan Luhan juga tidak kunjung kembali. Ia jadi tidak fokus, guru yang memberikan materi pun tidak diindahkannya, pikirannya terus melayang-layang mencemaskan Luhan. Sebagai kekasih yang baik dia jelas ingin menyusul dan memastikan keadannya, beberapa kali ia sempat melirik daun pintu, berharap bahwa ada derap langkah yang akan segera masuk ke kelasnya sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir lagi. Sehun mengembuskan napas, ia meruntuk kapan kekasihnya tidak akan membuatnya cemas begini? Haruskah ia terus mengantar Luhan kemana-mana? Mereka laki-laki, ingat. Tapi kenyatannya memang penggemar Luhan terus mengintai mereka saat ini, Sehun jadi kalut.

"Darimana saja?, lama sekali"

Seketika Sehun menatap kedepan ketika Guru tersebut bertanya.

"Maafkan saya, ada sedikit masalah tadi" Luhan membungkukkan diri beberapa kali dihadapan guru tersebut

"Silahkan duduk kembali" interupsinya

Matanya terus melirik Luhan, dia melihat kekasihnya itu nampak memucat. Sehun ingin sekali bertanya, namun jarak tempat duduk mereka cukup jauh. Tiba-tiba Luhan memandangnya, ia tersenyum sambil bibirnya bergerak mengggumamkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sehun masih tidak percaya, ia yakin hatinya mengatakan memang ada apa-apa tadi. Dan ia harusnya berhak tahu apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Sehun, kau melamun?"

Gertakan guru tersebut membuat kesadaran Sehun kembali, ia cepat-cepat menghadap kedepan dan meminta maaf. Luhan yang menatapnya dapat memaklumi bahwa Sehun mengkhawatirkan dirinya, ia tersenyum samar, terselip rasa bahagia disela hatinya. Tapi Luhan masih ragu haruskah ia menceritakan sosok laki-laki itu pada Sehun?, dia hanya seorang laki-laki gila yang berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini. Luhan semestinya bisa mengabaikannya. Dan kenyataan tidak semudah yang diharapkan.

Luhan mengembuskan napas, peristiwa barusan terus terngiang dalam pikirannya. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian silam, ketika dirinya masih bersekolah di Beijing. Luhan benar-benar tidak pernah mengetahui kehadiran lelaki tersebut, ia memang tipikal orang yang tidak memperdulikan para penggemarnya yang sialnya kebanyakan laki-laki itu. Luhan rasa, beberapa penggemarnya dulu dapat berbuat nekat demi menarik perhatiannya, ia sudah berupaya berbagai cara supaya mereka berhenti, tapi tetap tidak dihiraukannya. Mereka tipe fans sasaeng sejati, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kepindahannya disini?. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, namun rasa obsesi yang besar dari mereka membuat sebagian diri Luhan merasa terganggu dan tidak nyaman. Jika sudah begini, bagaimana ketika ia menjadi artis nanti? Pikiran tersebut sukses membuat mood Luhan turun drastis.

Dan tentang laki-laki itu, Luhan bersumpah bahwa ia masih tidak mengetahui namanya. Pertemuan mereka pertama kali di gedung olahraga tersebut, ketika ia sedang frustasi dan melampiaskannya pada bola basket. Tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik dan laki-laki itu menyudutkannya, menciumnya paksa. Alasan itu pula yang nekat membawa Luhan kemari, namun pada akhirnya ia harus menerima kenyataan jika lingkungan barunya terkesan buruk, karena secara Luhan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai seorang yang straight, bahkan membenci homo. Tapi kenyataan berbalik, wajah rupawan yang ia dapatkan sejak lahir mendukung perubahan orientasi seksualnya. Dan itu semua terjadi karena kehadiran Sehun. Kekasihnya itu mengaguminya tapi tidak sampai berbuat nekat, dia memang beberapa kali pernah menjebaknya tapi sekarang rasanya kesalahan Sehun dimasa lampau sudah ia maafkan. Sekarang dia sudah memiliki Sehun disampingnya, dan semestinya ia tidak perlu merasa takut, hanya terus berada disisinya kemanapun Sehun pergi, dan semuanya akan aman. Lagipula ia juga memiliki banyak teman yang siap membantu atau bahkan melindunginya.

Sekali lagi, Luhan mengembuskan napas. Ia sedikit merasa rileks.

Disaat guru menghadap papan untuk menulis sesuatu, diam-diam Sehun memutar badan dan memandangi Luhan. Walaupun pandangan Luhan menatap lurus ke depan, tapi tatapannya kosong. Sebatang pena itu hanya diapit oleh jari-jarinya, tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk menorehkan sesuatu dilembaran bukunya. Luhan jelas-jelas melamun, dan Sehun tidak sabar untuk segera bertanya padanya.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan kini saatnya pergantian pelajaran.

"Baiklah, jam ku sudah habis. Persiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin"

Setelah memastikan guru itu keluar dari kelasnya, Sehun bernapas lega. Cepat-cepat ia hampiri Luhan untuk memastikan keadannya.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan memaksakan senyumnya, dia mengangguk "Aku tadi mengalami kesulitan ketika membuka pintu toilet"

Lebih baik begitu, tidak usah menceritakan sosok lelaki anonim itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir, cukup terus berada disampingnya bukankah sudah cukup?.

"Ahh... kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati" telapak tangannya mendarat dikepala Luhan, mengusapnya dengan sayang

"Jangan khawatir, lagipula aku sudah berada disini dengan selamat" ujarnya, terkesan sedikit berlebihan.

Sehun melepaskan tawa kecilnya, ia begitu gemas mendengar cicitan kecil Luhan. Begitu manis dan lembut, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menarik ujung hidung Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ini sakit" dengus Luhan yang mengusap ujung hidungnya.

Sehun tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, Kai mengganggu moment mereka yang menginterupsi sambil bersuara kencang "Jangan terus bermesraan, sekarang waktunya kelas akting"

"Mentang-mentang yang baru resmi pacaran" timpal Chanyeol juga. Kedua bersahabat itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berada di dalam kelas, sebagian besar teman-temannya sudah menuju ruang teater.

Dan ketika keadaan benar-benar sepi, Luhan angkat bicara "Sehun. A...aku..."

Luhan ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak menemukan kata yang pas. Pada akhirnya ia tergagap lagi, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak Sehun.

"Kenapa?, tolong ceritakan padaku" desaknya, ia penasaran akut

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menyambar bibir Sehun, ia melumat bibir belahan bawahnya paksa. Terkesan tidak sabaran dan penuh luapan emosi. Sehun sendiri masih belum bisa menguasai keadaan, ia merasakan cengkraman kuat di tengkuknya.

Namun akhirnya ia mengalah, Sehun membuka bibirnya. Dan Luhan dengan leluasa menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Ia juga ikut mengimbangi, menggelitik dinding rahang atas Luhan sehingga tercipta rasa geli disana, semakin larut dan mereka tidak sadar jika temponya berubah lambat, keduanya sama-sama menikmati momen ini.

Sehun-lah yang berinisiatif menyudahi acara ciumannya, Luhan nampak terengah, sepanjang tulang pipinya samar-samar memerah. Luhan mengatur napasnya yang masih tidak teratur, selang beberapa menit tiba-tiba Sehun memberinya pelukan kehangatan.

"Apa yang terjadi, hmm..? Aku kekasihmu, tidak ingin berbagi cerita denganku?"

Satu tangan Sehun mengusak rambut belakangnya, ia memeluk Luhan dengan sayang. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Luhan berusaha mengarang cerita untuk menjawab kekhawatirannya. Sehun berhipotesa bahwa ini ulah salah satu sasaeng kekasihnya. Namun ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal tersebut secara langsung pada Luhan.

"Sehunnie, cukup percaya padaku dan kau akan selalu berada disampingku. Kau mau berjanji, kan?"

Mimik memohon Luhan membuat Sehun semakin bingung, untuk apa Luhan bertanya jika jawabannya sudah jelas-jelas iya. Lalu kenapa pula harus ada sebuah perjanjian kalaupun faktanya mereka sepasang kekasih, dan saling melindungi merupakan kewajiban mutlak, kan?.

"Kenapa diam?" Luhan berujar kembali, dalam hatinya ia merasa was-was

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?, kau meragukanku?" Sehun membalikkan pertanyaan

"Tidak! Sungguh, aku hanya..." Luhan jadi salah tingkah, ia takut ucapannya tadi menyinggung Sehun

"Dengar, Luhan" napas Sehun berembus dipermukaan kulinya, jarak mereka begitu dekat "Kapan pun kau membutuhkanku, aku pasti ada untukmu"

Sesaat jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum, merasa begitu lega.

Telapak tangan Sehun terasa begitu dingin dipipinya, tatapan datarnya bersibobrok dengan iris rusa Luhan, "Aku tahu, pasti sasaeng mu mengganggumu lagi, kan? Jangan khawatir Luhan, ada aku disini"

Detik itu juga Luhan menerjang dada bidang Sehun, ada rasa yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Kata-kata Sehun sukses membuat semua kekhawatirannya perlahan semakin berkurang. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, ia juga berujar lirih pada Sehun "Apapun yang dikatakan sasaeng ku, jangan pernah mempercayainya, Sehun"

"Aku mengerti" sahutnya masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Ohh, apa kau masih ingat, kita punya janji dengan pendukung kita?" Sehun mengalihkan topik

"Pendukung?" Luhan mengernyit

"Siapa lagi, gadis-gadis diujung pintu sana yang sibuk menarik tisu"

Luhan kontan menoleh kebelakang, Yerin dan Yujin berada diambang pintu, menyaksikan mereka berdua yang sedari tadi berpelukan. Yerin, gadis itu terlalu sensitif jika melihat _fanservice_. Luhan ingat betul akan itu. Dan juga sejak kapan mereka berdua ada disana?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" tegur Luhan kemudian

"Kami tadi sekedar lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat sunbae berdua" ungkap Yujin, masih sibuk membantu membersihkan darah yang menetes dari hidung Yerin

"Sunbae, bisakah kalian berhenti membuatku diabetes?" sahut Yerin pula, mukanya memerah matang

"Sehun dan Luhan Sunbae, bolehkah aku menyimpan foto kalian berdua tadi? Aku janji tidak akan menyebarkannya" ijin Yujin memohon

Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya menanggapi sekedarnya, mereka terlalu over menurut Luhan. bukannya tidak suka, tapi ia dan Sehun baru saja menjalin hubungan dan sudah mendapatkan penggemar seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Luhan merasa ia belum terbiasa saja.

"Terserah, tapi tolong jangan buat masalah lagi. Ingatkan teman-temanmu untuk berkumpul di kedai sebelah sore nanti" ujar Sehun

"Tentu, dan ohh... apa Sunbae tidak menuju ruang teater? Kulihat teman-teman Sunbae ada disana" Yujin mengingatkan, dan spontan Luhan memekik

"Astaga Sehun, kita terlalu lama disini. Bagaimana kalau Kim Saem marah?!"

Detik itu juga tangan Sehun ditarik paksa oleh Luhan, ia tidak ingin dirinya dan Sehun mendapat masalah karena dianggap bolos dari pelajarannya. Pada akhirnya Sehun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang yang berlari tergesa. Ia tersenyum ketika Luhan sudah tidak canggung lagi ketika menggandeng tangannya.

...

Sore harinya, sesuai janji Sehun pada waktu itu. Kelompok gadis-gadis fujoshi itu berkumpul ditempat yang sudah ditentukan, mereka selalu punya cara jitu untuk lepas dari pengawasan satpam penjaga gerbang, untuk sekedar keluar bersenang-senang jelas itu melanggar tata tertib, kecuali kepentingan serius saja diperbolehkan. Selagi menunggu _'sosok utama'_ Yujin membagikan foto-foto Sehun dan Luhan saat berciuman tadi, sedangkan Yerin memekik heboh. Gadis itu bercerita dengan semangat yang menggebu, sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai ditempat.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian seru sekali, maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ujar Luhan sambil memamerkan senyum bahagianya

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti kalian lama sekali ya di kamar mandi _–awhh..."_ lagi-lagi Hera asal ceplos, dan Sera menjitaknya

"Maaf, kami terlalu bahagia hari ini" Sera menyahut, dia sedikit malu melihat tingkah Hera tadi

Mereka duduk melingkari bangu berdiameter lebar, gadis-gadis itu seolah mengerti, mereka menyisakan dua kursi paling depan dan sisanya boleh mereka duduki. Dan itu juga atas usulan Sera, perempuan itu terlalu bahagia sampai datang paling awal. Sehun dan Luhan duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan dengan saling berhimpitan.

"Apakah kalian sudah memesan sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya kemudian

"Hanya melihat kalian berdua, perutku sudah bergejolak haha.." celetuk Dayoung

"Kalian ini, biar aku yang pesan" sungut Luhan, terkadang dia lelah di goda terus oleh gadis-gadis itu

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, banyak dari mereka melontarkan pertanyaan seputar bagaimana mereka bisa jadian atau sekedar sudah berapa kali bercinta. Luhan sampai dibuat meneguk ludah, dan Sehun juga bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Gadis-gadis ini terlalu excited, padahal hubungan keduanya masih seumur jagung, walaupun secara realita mereka pernah berhubungan badan yang sialnya dipaksa itu. Tapi demi menjaga perasaan Luhan, Sehun sebisanya tidak membocorkan rahasia pribadi mereka berdua.

Pembicaraan terhenti ketika makanan tersebut tersaji dihadapan mereka, uap yang mengepul dari makanan tersebut seketika membuat nafsu makan mereka tergugah. Pada akhirnya gadis-gadis itu tidak mengoceh lagi dan sibuk pada makanan masing-masing, begitu juga Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun memotong daging tersebut kecil-kecil lalu membolak-balikan diatas pemanggang, sementara Luhan sibuk menikmati ramen panasnya. Sehun dengan telaten mengambil daging yang matang dan membungkusnya dengan sawi hijau, kemudian ia suapkan itu pada Luhan. Luhan menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati sambil pipinya memerah malu.

"Terimakasih Sehun" gumamnya, bahkan Sehun tak segan-segan menghapus jejak kauh ramen disudut bibirnya

Beberapa dari mereka yang sadar momen tersebut bertepuk tangan riang "Ayo lagi-lagi, Luhan. kini giliranmu!" paksa Sera

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kalian saling menyilangkan tangan?" cetus Dayoung, dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju

Luhan nampak malu-malu, namun Sehun bergerak cepat. Ia memberikan bungkusan sawi hijau berisi daging ke tangan Luhan dan ia mengambil lagi untuk dirinya sendiri, ia silangkan tangannya dengan Luhan dan mereka makan dari tangan masing-masing, percaya atau tidak, rasanya berbeda dari tadi karena mereka makan sambil bersinggungan kulit.

" _Uwahh..._ manisnya" Hera tersenyum girang

"Sekarang aku ingin melihat kalian berciuman dengan perantara mie, bisakah? Ayolah... " bujuk Sera, gadis yang satu ini selalu merasa kurang dengan segala fanservice yang telah diberikan

"Ahh... ayolah, ini permintaan khusus dari kami" desak lainnya juga

"Sehun, haruskah kita melakukannya?" tanya Luhan sambil mengerjab lucu, pipinya semerah kuah ramen

"Kenapa tidak?" timpal yang lebih tinggi

Ia menyumpit untaian ramen yang panjang dan Luhan membantunya dengan mengapit ujung sisi mie yang lain. mereka masukkkan sisian mie itu kedalam mulut sambil terus mengunyah dan semakin lama wajah mereka saling berdekatan, Luhan gugup bukan main sedangkan mimik muka Sehun sudah seperti ingin tertawa, kekasihnya sangat lucu ketika salah tingkah begitu. Gadis-gadis disekitar mereka bersorak heboh, bak supporter bola, ketika bibir Luhan dan Sehun menempel. Mereka berjingkrak-jingkrak gila sambil memekik nyaring.

Saat untaian mie tersebut habis, bibir Sehun dan Luhan bertemu. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan yang terasa asin akibat kuah mie tersebut, setelah mie tersebut benar-benar tertelan, lidah Sehun menerobos masuk dan Luhan membiarkannya, menikmati setiap sentuhan lidah panjang Sehun disetiap sudut rongga mulutnya. Saliva keduanya terasa sama-sama asin tapi rupanya hal ini menjadi pengalaman baru bagi mereka.

Luhan menyudahi kontak bibir mereka, ia menenggak segelas air putih untuk menetralkan degub jantungnya yang tidak karuan tadi. Luhan mengambil napas panjang, setelahnya ia melirik Sehun. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu sekaligus bahagia secara bersamaan, sedangkan kekasihnya itu mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Luhan dan hal tersebut sukses membuat dunia Luhan bergoncang hebat. Ia rasanya akan meleleh, seleleh-lelehnya.

"Ohh ya ampun, yang tadi itu benar-benar hebat" Sera terkagum-kagum, makanan di hadapannya sampai ia abaikan karena menyaksikkan kejadian tadi

"Tisu, tisu, tisu _–aahh..._ dimana? Oh Tuhan, hidungku..." si Fujoshi istimewa, Yerin. Benar-benar meneteskan darah segar dari hidung mungilnya

"Untungnya aku sudah merekam tadi" sahut Yujin

Mulut Hera terbuka lebar, sedangkan Dayoung bergeming ditempatnya. Peristiwa tadi sukses membuat mereka tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Sampai akhirnya getaran diponsel kedua gadis itu membuyarkan ketergemingan mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia menelponku?" Dayoung terheran-heran

"Siapa?" sahut Yujin penasaran

"Roomate ku" jawab Dayoung, lalu ia melangkah keluar

"Aku ijin keluar, permisi" Hera juga melangkah keluar kedai untuk menerima panggilan teleponnya

Untuk mencairkan suasana, Sera bertanya lagi pada Sehun "Ohh ya, Sehun. Omong-omong bagaimana reaksi sasaeng Luhan ketika mengetahui siapa dirimu?"

Sehun hendak menjawab, namun dering telepon disakunya membuat ia mengurungkan diri menjawab pertanyaan Sera, "Maaf, aku mendapat telepon dari Chanyeol"

Sehun melangkah keluar dari kedai. Luhan mengembuskan napas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya merasa tidak enak.

"Sera Unnie, Luhan Sunbae. Aku mohon pamit, aku ada urusan penting" Dayoung berujar yang nampaknya begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa mendadak?" Yerin menyahut setelah mimisannya mereda

"Ahh.. aku—"

"Aku juga ijin pamit, maafkan aku Luhan Sunbae, dan Sera Unnie. Annyeong" sela Hera, bahkan gadis itu berlari dari kedai saking terburunya

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sera menggumam bingung

Kemudian Sehun kembali, dengan wajah yang amat menyesal dia juga ijin pamit pada Luhan "Luhan, maafkan aku. Ini penting sekali, aku diharuskan kembali sekarang juga. Ini kartuku, nanti jika dalam 1 jam aku tidak kembali, kau boleh pulang"

"Sehun, sebenarnya ada ap—" Luhan menggigit bibirnya, tidak sampai ucapannya selesai, Sehun langsung melesat keluar dari kedai dan berjalan tergesa seperti Hera dan Dayoung

Luhan mengembuskan napas, kemudian ia lirik Sera, Yujin, dan Yerin yang masih duduk ditempat. Untuk mencairkan suasana Luhan kemudian berujar "Makanannya masih banyak, mari kita habiskan. Sehun memintaku untuk menunggu 1 jam lagi"

"Baiklah, kami menemanimu disini, Luhan. jangan kuatir" jawab Sera, kemudian mereka lanjutkan lagi santapannya

...

 _"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAHH? APA KALIAN TAHU YANG SEDANG TERJADI DI DALAM SANA? INI MENYANGKUT MASA DEPAN KALIAN, BODOH!"_

Guru Jang, pengajar tari dengan predikat killer disekolah, mengamuk hebat pada ketiga siswa dihadapannya. Bagaimana si Pak tua itu tidak marah jika ketiga anak bandel ini masa depannya bisa saja dipertaruhkan sekarang. Dia sungguh malu bukan main, sekolah akademi musik yang telah mengeluarkan bakal calon-calon artis ternama, citranya dirusak oleh mereka bertiga. Guru Jang itu menghela napas, rotan panjang ditangannya sedari tadi ia ketuk-ketukkan dilantai.

"Kuberitahu, staff dari YM Entertaiment dan PJY Entertaiment datang kesini untuk memberikan kartu hijau bagi kalian" kali ini suara Guru Jang merendah, tapi hal tersebut sukses membuat mata ketiga murid dihadapannya melebar, kaget.

"Kenapa? Kalian kaget?!" Guru Jang menyerigai

"Karena itulah, ketika Kau—"

 _Ctass..._

Guru Jang memukul punggung Dayoung kencang menggunakan rotan yang ia bawa hingga gadis itu tersungkur menahan sakit. Sengaja Pak tua itu memukul punggungnya karena jika ia memukul di paha, itu aset yang berharga untuk bakal calon idol perempuan

"—Menjadi trainee, kau harus disiplin. Dan itu juga berlaku untukmu"

 _Ctass..._

Guru Jang juga melayangkan sabetan rotannya itu ke punggung Hera, sama kencangnya dengan Dayoung. Bahkan gadis itu menahan air mata saking sakitnya.

"Jangan berbangga hati memiliki wajah yang rupawan, kau akan dibully habis-habisan oleh fansmu jika tidak profesional dipanggung"

 _Ctass..._

Sehun menggigit bibir, rasanya begitu panas, dan tulang keringnya berdenyut-denyut ngilu tak tertahankan. Pukulan rotan Guru Jang tidak main-main, jika saja Pak tua itu memukul kakinya 2 kali, bisa dipastikan ia akan berjalan terpincang-pincang nanti.

 _Ctass..._

Ketiganya tersentak kaget dengan lucutan rotan Guru Jang dilantai, sambil menampakkan raut muka puas, si Guru killer itu kemudian membentak dengan suara keras "CEPAT KALIAN MASUK KE AULA, JANGAN MEMBUAT STAFF TERSEBUT KHAWATIR DENGAN MENAMPAKKAN WAJAH KESAKITAN KALIAN!"

Mereka lari terbirit-birit, cukup sudah hukuman Jang tua itu. Bahkan rasanya masih sakit sekali, ketika mereka membuka pintu, sudah banyak anak yang berkumpul didalam sana, ketiganya membungkuk sopan dan sang kepala sekolah mempersilahkan mereka duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Untuk kalian bertiga yang baru datang, perkenalkan aku Kim Yewon. Staff pencari bakat dari YM Ent." Mata wanita itu tidak pernah lepas dari sosok incarannya, Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang pernah menabraknya waktu itu.

 _'Kupastikan kau akan berada dinaungan agensiku, Oh Sehun'_ batin Yewon

"Dan aku Kim Jinwoo, staff pencari bakat dari PJY Ent." Sambung laki-laki disamping Yewon, mereka tampak baik-baik saja di depan, tapi sebenarnya mereka saling bermusuhan. Mereka bahkan berani bertaruh jika calon bakat yang dipilihnya akan lebih unggul nanti.

"Baiklah, karena kurasa disini sudah lengkap 40 anak. Mari kita mulai saja acaranya" ujar Yewon

"Pertama, Aku dan Staff Jinwoo. Mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada—"

Ketika Yewon memulai pidatonya, Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang. Ia berbisik-bisik memanggil nama Sehun hingga Dayoung disampingnya menyadarkannya. "Sehun Sunbae, Chanyeol sunbae memanggilmu"

Sehun mengarahkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, lelaki bertelinga lebar itu melambaikan tangannya dan nampak tersenyum gembira. Sehun baru menyadari jika Chanyeol, Kai, bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga berada dalam aula ini. Mereka berempat duduk berjejer didepan sana. Selebihnya Sehun tidak peduli, ia kembali menatap depan, dan mendengarkan wanita itu berbicara.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa kami hanya diperbolehkan memilih maksimal 20 anak untuk kami seleksi lagi, kabar baiknya kalian secara resmi diterima menjadi seorang trainee di agensi kami dengan masa percobaan selama 6 bulan. Jika kalian mampu melewati tahap ini, kalian bisa menjadi trainee kami yang sesugguhnya"

"Tidak perlu merasa cemas, kalian yang berada disini memiliki presentase 70% untuk bisa didebutkan lebih cepat. Alasannya, kalian sudah mempelajari banyak hal disini, kan? Sehingga kami tidak perlu ragu memilih kalian"

"Tapi jangan berbangga diri dulu, anak-anak lain yang tidak mendapat kesempatan seperti kalian bisa saja menggeser posisi kalian saat ini. Kebetulan dari YM Ent. sendiri akan mengadakan audisi pada bulan depan. Hanya saja kesempatan mereka untuk lolos terbilang kecil, karena itulah kalian yang sudah berada disini berusahalah dengan keras"

"Aku akan membagikan amplop berwarna hijau ini untuk kalian, jika nama kalian tidak terpanggil itu artinya kalian terpilih di agensi PJY Ent. didalam sini terdapat surat keterangan untuk orangtua kalian, dan aku juga akan membagikan lembaran ini, tugas kalian hanya menempeli meterei dan menandatanganinya beserta orangtua. Dengan begitu kalian resmi menjadi trainee percobaan kami selama 6 bulan"

Ditempatnya, Sehun menghela napas kasar. Sungguh, demi apapun ia begitu bahagia. Tapi kemudian ia teringat dengan ketidaksukaan Ayah dan Hyung nya tentang cita-citanya ini. Ia ingin sekali menunjukkan surat itu pada mereka dan membuktikan bahwa ia mampu meraih impiannya sendiri. Terbesit rasa lega ketika Ibunya sudah sadar, wanita itu pasti akan memekik girang ketika putra tercintanya berhasil menjadi trainee.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? kekasihnya itu, apakah mereka akan di agensi yang sama? Debut bersama dengan grup yang sama?, bahkan satu dorm mungkin, _ohh.._ ia lupa jika seandainya ia diterima disalah satu agensi sedangkan Luhan tidak lolos dan debut di agensi lain _, tidak!_ Sehun tidak ingin ini terjadi, mereka harus bisa bersama-sama. itu mutlak, tapi sial, ia kalut sekarang.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun! _Heii.._ kau mendengarku?" Yewon bahkan sampai berteriak memanggil namanya, ia terlalu lama melamun hingga mengabaikan sekitar, lagi-lagi Dayoung mengguncang tubuhnya dan seketika Sehun sadar.

Buru-buru Sehun maju kedepan, ia menerima surat beserta amplop tersebut sambil membungkuk hormat. "Kau terlalu bahagia ya, sampai kupanggil tidak menjawab" tanya Yewon tersenyum ramah

"Maafkan saya, saya merasa—"

"Aku mengerti, yang jelas..." Sehun terperanjat ketika Yewon menangkup kedua tangannya sambil menatap lurus ke bola mata Sehun "Kau harapanku yang utama, kau harus benar-benar berada dibawah naungan agensiku. Aku yakin kau akan jadi artis ternama kelak, dan semua yang kau inginkan akan terpenuhi, _hanya jika kau menjadi bagian dari kami_ " Yewon berbisik lirih dikalimat terakhir, bahkan Sehun sampai dibuat meremang karena canggung

Yewon menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia memulas senyum simpul pada target utamanya "Pertimbangkan tawaranku baik-baik, Oh Sehun"

"Ya, saya mengerti manager Kim Yewon _-sshi_ " Sehun membungkukkan badannya lagi

"No! kalau kau sudah jadi trainee, panggil aku Noona" paksa wanita itu yang lagi-lagi tersenyum jenaka

"Terimakasih, Yewon Noona" putus Sehun kemudian, ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan kembali ke tempatnya. Beberapa anak lain yang melihatnya langsung menyudahi acara gosip-gosip mereka

Sampai ia mendudukkan diri, Dayong bertanya khawatir dan padanya dan Sehun berkata baik-baik saja. Bahkan didepannya keempat sahabatnya itu menatapnya bingung sekaligus cemas, mereka takut Sehun diancam atau kemungkinan buruk lainnya. Dan Sehun memberikan gestur bahwa ia baik dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa hanya aku yang merasa Sehun memiliki hubungan khusus dengan manager Yewon" ungkap Kai pada teman-temannya

"Kurasa tidak, tapi sepertinya wanita itu memiliki minat yang tinggi pada Sehun" sahut Baekhyun

" _Ahh..._ apa kau ingat Kai?, bukankah saat pagelaran itu Sehun melarikan diri? Lalu bagaimana bisa wanita itu tahu terhadap Sehun?" timpal Chanyeol juga, ia sedikit merasa janggal

"Chanyeol, apa kau tidak suka jika Sehun mendapat kesempatan yang sama seperti kita? Kedengarannya kau seperti tidak—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus, Chanyeol membantahnya "Tidak, Soo. Jelas sebagai sahabat aku bahagia, tapi ini sedikit janggal saja menurutku"

"Chanyeol ada benarnya" Kai menyahut setuju

"Lupakan Yeol, tidak baik menaruh curiga pada teman sendiri. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan ini dengan ayam dan beer?" usul Baekhyun menggebu

"Baek, kau lupa ya? Diantara kita, hanya Luhan yang tidak mendapat kesempatan ini" ujar Kyungsoo, seketika ketiga temannya terdiam

"Oh astaga, aku melupakan si Rusa cerewet itu. Kau benar, pantas Sehun linglung begitu" celetuk Kai, tapi joke nya kali ini tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali

"Apa kau tega kita merayakan pesta sedangkan Luhan dilema?" timpal Kyungsoo lagi, Baekhyun menunduk meminta maaf

" _Hey..heii,_ sudahlah. Usul Baekhyun tidak ada salahnya juga. Ini bukan akhir perjuangan kita disini, Luhan juga bisa mendapat kesempatan yang sama jika dia layak" Chanyeol kemudian menengahi

"Kata Chanyeol benar, Soo. Jangan khawatirkan, Luhan. dia pasti mengerti alasannya" Kai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita berkumpul diasrama ku, ajak Sehun dan Luhan ikut dan kita berpesta ayam dan beer bersama" cetus Chanyeol

"Tapi, Yeol—"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Tidak ada salahnya kita merayakan ini" dengan gemas Chanyeol menyentil pipi kirinya

 _'Mereka tidak punya belas kasihan, dasar sinting!"_ runtuk Kyungsoo dalam hati, selebihnya ia merasa kesal dengan Chanyeol

...

"Sera, kurasa ini lebih dari 1 jam. Bagaimana—"

"Aku bahkan sudah menduga bahwa mereka tidak akan kembali" Sera tertawa pahit, kemudian gadis itu berdiri diikuti ketiga temannya

"Maaf jika acara bahagia Sunbae tidak berjalan dengan baik, aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti urusan tersebut begitu penting" Luhan memaklumi, ia tersenyum menandakan ia baik-baik saja pada ketiga gadis didepannya, walau sebenarnya ia merasa lelah terus menunggu

"Luhan, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Sera memperhatikan Luhan cemas, yang ditatap itu mengangguk

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membayar semuanya" kemudian Luhan beranjak ke kasir, sedangkan Sera dan teman-temannya merasa tidak enak pada Luhan

"Sunbae, ayo pulang bersama kami" Ajak Yerin ketika Luhan selesai membayar, Luhan jelas mengangguk

"Aku hampir mati karena ketahuan keluar dari gerbang, kupikir untuk urusan menyelinap masuk, kalian jagonya" ujar Luhan yang merasa iri dengan kecerdasan gadis-gadis itu

"Hahaha... kami ini juga licik, Luhan. Asal kau tahu" timpal Sera, lantas menggamit lengan kanan Luhan

"Unnie, kita harus segera kembali. Ini hampir jam 6 sore" Yujin mengingatkan

Dan mereka berempat pulang dengan wajah bahagia, walaupun jauh dilubuk hati mereka masing-masing tersisip rasa sungkan atau lebih tepatnya tidak enak pada Luhan. karena mereka mengerti, Sehun telah memberikan harapan pada Luhan untuk menunggu sedangkan kekasih rusa itu juga tidak kunjung kembali setelah menunggu lebih dari 2 jam. Dan bahkan walaupun makanan mereka telah habis, Sera dan kawan-kawan menahan diri untuk tidak pamit demi menemani Luhan menunggu Sehun.

Sampai digerbang sekolah, mereka melihat dua mobil van bersiap meninggalkan areal sekolahnya. Luhan dan ketiga gadis tersebut bertanya, siapa orang didalam mobil tersebut? Dan jarang sekali mereka mendapati sebuah mobil asing yang terpakir didepan, biasanya guru-guru yang membawa mobil akan memakirkannya didalam, tempat khusus parkir mobil. Dan banyaknya anak yang memadati gerbang membuat petugas satpam tersebut lengah, sedangkan Luhan dan ketiga gadis tersebut tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan segera melesat kedalam.

"Sera, Yujin, dan Yerin. Terimakasih sudah mau ikut bergabung tadi. Kau tahu, aku merasa begitu senang hari ini. Dan juga terimakasih sudah membantuku untuk lolos dari pantauan satpam" ujar Luhan tersenyum ramah

"Sama-sama Sunbae, aku harap kalian lebih romatis lagi kedepannya" Yujin nyengir, lalu Luhan menyahut

"Tapi Yerin akan kehabisan banyak darah jika kami melakukan skinship"

"Ahh... jangan pedulikan dia sunbae, hidungnya seperti tidak punya selaput _–Yackk_ " Yerin menjitaknya keras

"Kurasa Luhan sudah lelah. Kedua temanku ini memang agak _yahh..._ kalau begitu kami permisi. Selamat malam, Luhan" cepat-cepat Sera menarik kedua temannya menjauh dan membiarkan Luhan sendiri

"Dasar aneh" cibir Luhan, lantas ia berjalan menuju kamar asramanya

Begitu Luhan membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran teman-temannya yang nampak berkumpul mengitari meja. Terdapat banyak botol-botol beer dan ayam yang mengunggah selera tersaji disana. Luhan mengerutkan kening, ada apa gerangan hingga mereka berpesta seperti ini?

"Luhan, ayo bergabung bersama kami" Itu teriakan Chanyeol, lantas Luhan mengambil tempat diantara mereka

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian—"

" _Ssstt..._ ini hari baik Luhan, wajib dirayakan" cetus Kai sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya di bibir

"Hari baik apa?" Luhan bertanya-tanya, bingung dengan suasana mendadak dikamar asramanya ini

"Kau tadi kemana saja? Apa kau tidak tahu perwakilan 2 agensi ternama sedang membagikan amplop keberuntungan. Maksudku, kami semua sekarang resmi menjadi trainee YM Ent."

 _"APA?!"_ Luhan memekik heboh, mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan Kyungsoo menyelipkan daging ayam kedalam mulut Luhan

"Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan mencicit lirih sambil mengunyah daging yang diberi Kyungsoo

"Maaf kalau ini membuatmu iri. Tapi yang pasti, ketika pagelaran sekolah waktu itu banyak staff dari beberapa agensi datang untuk mengincar calon trainee mereka. Dan siapa sangka kami terpilih menjadi trainee di agensi yang sama"

Chanyeol dan Kai secara bersamaan memeluk pasangannya masing-masing, mereka bersyukur ditempatkan di agensi yang sama. Lantas Luhan termenung, memikirkan fakta bahwa YM Ent. adalah agensi nomor satu Korea yang telah mendebutkan TVXQ dan Super Junior, keduanya termasuk idolanya tentu saja. Dan entah mengapa ia begitu menyesal, ia seharusnya ikut andil dalam pagelaran itu sehingga salah satu dari mereka ada yang mau melirik bakatnya. Dan kenyataan terasa lebih buruk.

"Jangan sedih Luhan, kau masih punya kesempatan yang sama dengan kami. Bulan depan YM Ent. akan mengadakan audisi" Kyungsoo mengusap punggung belakang Luhan, mata rusa tersebut terlihat murung

"Lalu apakah Sehun juga mendapatkan amplop keberuntungan?" tanya Luhan kemudian, mendongak pada teman-temannya yang menatap dirinya heran

"Jadi Sehun belum memberitahumu?" Baekhyun menyahut terkejut

"Dia bahkan begitu diharapkan oleh Manager Yewon" timpal Kai, Kyungsoo mendadak menoyor kepala kekasihnya karena memberitahukan perihal itu pada Luhan

"Benarkah itu?!" Luhan semakin sedih, bagaimana jika ia dan Sehun terpisah nanti

"Maaf Luhan, kupikir kalian sudah bicara tadi" Chanyeol berusaha membuat Luhan tidak sedih lagi, tapi nampaknya tidak semudah itu

" _Ahh.._ kupikir kedatanganku merusak pesta kalian. Aku harus keluar, jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik dan bukankah Kyungsoo bilang masih ada kesempatan. Aku permisi" Luhan berusaha menahan matanya agar tidak mengeluarkan cairan asin, dan tetap tersenyum _–Palsu_.

Luhan keluar dari asramanya dengan perasaan tak menentu, semua teman-temannya mendapatkan amplop keberuntungan sedangkan dirinya tidak, bahkan Sehun juga. Ia lantas berpikir dirinya akan kesepian karena Sehun dan yang lainnya akan tinggal dalam dorm, sedangkan ia harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya disini sampai wisuda kelulusan.

" _Ahh tidak_ , tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Itu tidak akan terjadi, _ahh.._."

Luhan mengigit bibir, jangan sampai usahanya sia-sia karena gagal audisi. Ia terlanjur berjanji pada Mama nya untuk pulang dalam keadaan sukses. Tapi musibah sialan yang menimpa dirinya membuat Luhan merasa lebih menyesal daripada sebelumnya. Seharusnya ia menurut pada Sehun, seharusnya ia tidak termakan rayuan sales ulung dan seharusnya _ia..._ terlanjur sudah, Luhan harus menerima nasibnya sekarang.

Ia menatap ke depan, netranya menangkap sosok postur berpunggung lebar seperti kekasihnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Sehun kekasihnya. Bukannya bahagia seperti yang lain, dia malah memikirkan sesuatu yang Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang perlu Sehun pikirkan jika masa depan sudah berada digenggamannya. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sehun dan mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya didepan Sehun

Sehun terhenyak kemudian menatap teduh Luhan "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu?"

Luhan lantas tersenyum "Kenapa begitu? Kau tidak mau membagi cerita bahagiamu padaku?" tawar Luhan

Sehun masih terdiam, sejujurnya ia tidak ingin Luhan mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang trainee, dan nampaknya Luhan sudah mengetahui duluan "Aku bahagia melihat kekasihku akhirnya bisa meraih impiannya"

"Luhan, ini tidak seperti—"

"Selamat untukmu, Sehun sayangku" diikuti dengan sebuah kecupan singkat yang mendarat dibibir Sehun

"Dengar, Lu. Aku bahkan ragu dengan semua ini. Apakah Ayah dan Hyung akan mendukungku dengan keputusan ini dan selain itu kau yang aku pikirkan" Sehun menghela napas

"Kenapa aku—"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri disini, dan aku terlalu egois jika harus meninggalkanmu demi impianku" Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan

"Sayang, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa masih memperdulikanku, tenanglah—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika sasaengmu akan bersorak gembira mengetahui aku tidak ada, dan gadis-gadis itu juga tidak akan bisa melindungimu sepenuhnya"

Luhan bergeming, ucapan Sehun sepenuhnya benar. Dan apabila ia mengingat sosok laki-laki gila misterius tersebut, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya bergidik ngeri, _ohh.. tidak!_ Itu mimpi buruk. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin egois terhadap Sehun, semua ini murni kesalahannya karena tidak menuruti ucapan Sehun waktu itu, ketika ia terus berusaha menjadi manly hingga jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti pagelaran, sekarang ia harus pasrah jika pada akhirnya ia tidak memiliki kesempatan yang sama seperti teman-temannya.

"Sehun, jangan kecewakan Ibumu. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir terhadapku, kumohon. Ini impianmu dan aku tidak berhak menghalanginya. Sebagai kekasih aku seharusnya mendukungmu, bukan malah membuatmu bimbang seperti ini, maaf"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian kepalanya dibawa bersandar didada Sehun sedang tangan kekasihnya itu mengusap sayang pucuk rambutnya "Luhan, aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena aku cinta padamu, aku jelas tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa dan—"

"Sehun, ini permintaanku. Kejar impianmu karena kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Aku berjanji akan menyusulmu sebagai seorang trainee juga. Do'akan aku lolos audisi di YM Ent. walau kemungkinan tersebut kecil"

"Tidak! Kau pasti bisa Luhan. Aku yakin itu, jangan pesimis dahulu" Sehun melemparkan tatapan serius padanya, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Baiklah, mari kita berjanji akan sukses bersama-sama, kelak" Luhan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

"Ok, aku berjanji" Sehun ikut melingkarkan kelingkingnya, lalu disusul dengan ciuman mendadak pada bibir Luhan yang menggodanya sejak tadi

 _"Hmmpp... Sehunna"_ Luhan mengerang akibat ciuman mendadak Sehun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo ^^ Sera is back yeay! gimana kabar kalian? sehat ya ^^

Makasih banget yang udah nunggu ff ini dengan sabar, maaf juga kemarin sempat nge-php lagi. janji deh kedepannya enggak :v

Idk why but when I heard _-Roleplay-_ I remembered my fanfic. seriously :'v "You're crazy boy, Imma get you boy" and why must BOY! Luhan sasaeng is BOY LOL :v

See you next chapter :*


	14. We Meet Again

**_WARN: TERDAPAT SCENE NC DI CHAPTER INI! SEBAIKNYA BACA KETIKA SUDAH BERBUKA ATAU SAAT SAHUR DAN LEBIH BAIK LAGI KETIKA SEHABIS LEBARAN._**

* * *

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu membungkuk hormat ketika pimpinan perusahaan mereka tiba ditempat, pria berumur yang memiliki jabatan paling tinggi itu duduk dengan nyaman di kursi kebesarannya kemudian diikuti oleh seluruh jajaran staff yang bekerja di perusahaan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semua, bisa segera kita mulai meeting nya?" ujar pria itu tanpa basa-basi dan seluruh bawahannya yang berada disana langsung mempersiapkan berkas-berkas mereka untuk diulas ketika rapat berlangsung

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Sederet boyband bentukan kita, telah memberikan keuntungan pada perusahaan sebesar 34 Milyar Won dari hasil penjualan album dan lain-lainnya, ini membuktikan bahwa perusahaan kita cukup bergengsi di dunia industri musik Korea"

Pria itu berdehem sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan "Sebuah sumber mengatakan bahwa salah satu Boyband kita, Super Junior merupakan pencetus dari Hallyu wave yang sekarang menjalar ke berbagai penjuru dunia, ini jelas memberikan peluang yang lebih besar untuk kemajuan perusahaan kita"

Para staff beserta jajarannya sibuk mengetik di laptop masing-masing ataupun menyimak slide yang ditampilkan, dengan khidmat mereka mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari pimpinannya tersebut.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk segera mendebutkan calon Girlband kita, yang aku yakini dapat mengikuti jejak keberhasilan Super Junior, dan selagi kita meraup keuntungan dari grup rookie ini, aku ingin sebagian dari kalian yang telah ditunjuk, menyaring bakat-bakat diluar sana untuk kita jadikan _'penghasil keuntungan'_ kita selanjutnya"

Pria itu menyerigai, ia merebahkan punggungnya di kursi empuk tersebut sambil telunjuknya mengisyaratkan seseorang untuk maju kearahnya "Kim Yewon, bagaimana hasil pengamatanmu selama ini? Kau sudah menemukan _calon_ yang aku inginkan?"

"Tentu, Sajangnim" wanita muda itu menyahut, "Sajangnim meminta calon berparas visual dan memiliki bakat yang mumpuni, saya sudah menemukannya"

"Tidak!" pria itu menyahut yang seketika membuat seisi ruangan berjengit, "Kita bisa menemukan calon yang berbakat dimana saja, tapi tidak dengan yang memliki paras visual. Mereka benar-benar langka"

"Maaf Sajangnim, tapi bukankah kita bisa memerintahkan mereka untuk operasi plastik" salah satu dari staff nya memberikan pendapat dan pria itu menggeleng keras

"Setelah mereka debut, banyak fans yang akan mencari tahu wajah predebut idolanya. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku dengan membuat kebijakan harus melakukan permak wajah dahulu sebelum debut, calon yang kita cari ini harus benar-benar alami" pria itu kemudian menghela napas

"Lagipula, aku juga tidak akan membuat Boyband baru kita ini hanya berisi visual. Hanya dia yang bersuara emas yang dapat masuk di dalamnya"

Yewon meneguk ludah, dalam hati ia merutuki sikap semaunya yang dimiliki si atasan. Jika begini apakah usahanya selama ini akan sia-sia untuk mencari si calon bakat. Lagipula dijaman ini wajah bisa diperbaiki dengan polesan make up, dan rata-rata usia member grup rookie mulai dari 17 tahun keatas, seharusnya masih mempertahakan kepolosan wajah mereka, dan ketika usia 20 tahunan maka agensi akan mendesak mereka untuk berparas mature.

"Jadi, Nona Kim Yewon. Kau bisa memenuhi permintaanku?" tanya si tua itu kemudian

"Ya, Sajangnim. Saya akan mengusahakannya" Yewon membungkuk sopan, walau dalam hati ia merasa sangat jengkel

 _Dan ia tidak tahu jika di kesempatan berikutnya, dia menemukan calon bakat visual yang diinginkan Bos nya, Oh Sehun. Salah satu harapan Kim Yewon agar anak itu debut dibawah naungan agensinya bekerja._

.

.

.

 **Damn I'm Manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Chapter 13**

 _We meet again_

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

Selalu saja begitu, Sehun suka sekali meraup bibirnya secara mendadak. Membuat Luhan blank dan terlambat untuk merespon permainan lidah kekasihnya. Ia refleks memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi lidah Sehun menggelitik bagian dalam mulutnya, mengabsen setiap sudut giginya hingga mengajak Luhan beradu lidah ataupun saling membelit satu sama lain. Sehun dapat merasakannya, kulit pipi Luhan begitu halus hingga ia ketagihan untuk selalu menempelkan hidungnya disana. Sedangkan Luhan sibuk mencengkram kuat belakang tengkuknya hingga pada akhirnya kepalan tangan si mungil memaksa dirinya untuk melepas penyatuan bibir.

Luhan mengatur napas pasca ciuman tadi, Sehun terkekeh melihat kepolosan wajah Luhan yang begitu lucu saat tengah ngos-ngosan. Ia belai surai lebut kekasihnya sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengusap bekas lelehan saliva mereka yang tertinggal didagu Luhan. Sambil menunggu napas Luhan kembali normal, Sehun melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Luhan. Saat itulah tubuh Luhan terlihat tenggelam dalam jaket ukuran XXL milik Sehun.

"Sudah baikan?, ayo kembali ke asrama karena udara semakin dingin"

Tangannya langsung digenggam oleh Sehun, Luhan menaatapnya dalam dan ia tersenyum. Ia ikuti langkah lelaki itu menuju kamar asramanya. Teman-temannya saat ini mungkin sudah mabuk atau bahkan menggagahi pasangan masing-masing dikamar asrama Chanyeol. Dan Luhan memilih untuk tidur dikamar kekasihnya malam ini.

"Sehun, apa kau tidak merasa dingin?" Luhan berujar ditengah langkah mereka

"Tidak, jika kau menghangatkan tubuhku setelah ini"

Kontan pipi Luhan memerah, kekasihnya ini begitu mesum walaupun ia menyukainya. Satu cubitan pada perut Sehun ia daratkan sambil memanyunkan bibir "Kau mesum, aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu" dan Sehun langsung mendaratkan satu kecupannya di pipi Luhan, dengan tangan yang merengkuh pinggang kecilnya. mereka saling beratatapan kemudian tertawa bersama.

 _Brakk..._

Sehun langsung mengukung Luhan setelah pintu asrama terkunci, ia persempit jarak diantara mereka hingga napas masing-masing begitu terasa. Degupan jantung Luhan tidak dapat ia kendalikan, Sehun begitu gagah dan tampan dijarak sedekat ini, begitupula Sehun yang memancarkan tatapan napsu disaat kontak mata mereka. Kedua tangan Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan sempurna, semakin ia dekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya kembali menyatu, mengecap bibir atas dan bawah bergantian secara lembut, singkat, kemudian Sehun yang melepaskannya.

"Mau bermain malam ini?"

Luhan membuang muka, nampak begitu jelas semburat merah disekujur tulang pipinya. Si cantik tersenyum malu-malu kemudian mengangguk.

 _"Owhh..."_

Luhan memekik kaget ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style. Kontan ia kalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun agar tidak jatuh. Kekasih tampannya itu membawa tubuhnya menuju kearah kasur kemudian merebahkannya dengan diikuti tindihan tubuh gagah Sehun diatasnya.

Sehun menelusuri lekuk wajah ayu Luhan, ia kecupi gemas seluruh komponennya mulai dari dagu, kedua mata, pelipis, pipi kanan dan kiri Luhan, dagu, dan yang terakhir bibir ceri menggoda Luhan. Sehun menggumam serak yang terdengar seksi bagi Luhan "Hanya sebut namaku ketika percintaan kita, sayang"

 _"Agghh..."_

Lagi-lagi Sehun menggoda ujung hidung Luhan dengan menjilatnya, melompati bibirnya kemudian mengigiti gemas dagu si cantik. Lalu ia sesapi tulang selangka Luhan yang tercetak jelas sambil sesekali hidungnya menghisap aroma lembut di ceruk lehernya. Satu tangan Sehun merayap dibalik kaos yang dikenakan Luhan, menyentuh ujung kecoklatan yang selalu sensitif ketika ia rangsang, dan benar saja, Luhan membusungkan dadanya hingga garis _S Line_ tersebut nampak begitu jelas.

 _"Sehunhh..."_ Luhan hanya mampu mendesahkan nama Sehun agar si kekasih semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuhnya. Suaranya parau dengan pandangan sayu, Luhan begitu cantik dimata Sehun.

Sehun beralih membuat tanda cinta disekitar area telinga Luhan, menjilat-jilat sampai akhirnya menggigit kasar hingga tanda kemerahan samar terbentuk disana. Ia merasakan rambutnya tertarik kuat oleh jemari Luhan, namun Sehun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tiup telinga kanan Luhan hingga si pemilik merasa geli.

"Luhan, ingat baik-baik. Meskipun kita berpisah hatiku akan selalu untukmu" bisiknya lirih

Luhan kontan membuka matanya, ia bawa pandangannya tepat bersinggungan dengan tatapan elang Sehun. Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, seperti ada sebilah pisau yang menohok tepat di ulu hatinya. Luhan kemudian merespon pernyataan Sehun "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa berkata seperti itu?"

Ibu jari Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan, ia mengakhiri kontak mata mereka dan memandang kearah lain "Kau tahu jika aku begitu kalut saat ini, aku ingin terus bersamamu tapi tidak akan lama lagi aku akan—"

"Hentikan! Kenapa kau membahas ini ditengah percintaan kita?!" Luhan membentak marah, namun dalam hatinya ia juga mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Tolong jangan bahas itu, kau juga tahu kalau aku juga mencintaimu" Luhan menitikkan air matanya, ia berpikir apakah Sehun sengaja mengajaknya bercinta karena setelah ini mereka akan berpisah. Hatinya terus mengutuk Sehun, kenapa kekasihnya ini berlaku begini padanya.

"Maaf, aku tahu apa yang kita rasakan sekarang. Meskipun kau mengatakan tidak apa-apa tapi aku tetap tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendiri disini, terlalu berbahaya. Dan juga aku..."

Sehun tidak mampu melanjutkannya, dalam hatinya terus berkecamuk. Ia kemudian menghela napas "Lu, aku berjanji akan membuatmu lolos dalam audisi bulan depan"

Luhan mengernyit, ia menatap Sehun penuh tanya "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hanya relakan aku pergi dan semuanya akan selesai"

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sampai kemudian Luhan menyuarakan ketidakpahamannya "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan"

"Jangan dipikirkan sekarang, sayang. Tapi ingat aku memiliki janji padamu"

Tanpa mengindahkan protes Luhan, Sehun langsung menyambar perpotongan lehernya lagi. Menyesap-nyesap dengan kuat hingga Luhan mendesah parau dibawahnya. Ia selipkan satu tangannya kebawah punggung Luhan mengisyaratkan kekasihnya untuk bangun dan Luhan melakukannya. Ia lucuti seluruh kain yang melekati Luhan, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang dibantu tangan-tangan mungil Luhan hingga keduanya sama-sama polos tak berbusana.

Sehun mencecap bulatan kecoklatan di dada Luhan, si cantik refleks membusungkan dadanya memberikan akses lebih pada Sehun agar semakin menyesap putingnya, punggung sampai Luhan membentuk lengkungan khas, dan perlahan tangan Sehun merambat turun meremas kuat bongkahan pantat kenyal Luhan.

 _"Ngghh...Akhh... akhh..."_

Luhan frustasi, ia balas perbuatan Sehun pada tubuhnya dengan memijat pelan gundukan diantara selangkangan kekasihnya yang sedikit mengeras, tangan-tangan nakalnya terus memberikan rangsangan hingga Sehun mengumpati Luhan, si cantik mengembangkan senyum kemenangan. Ia merunduk mengecupi kepala penis Sehun, dengan telaten ia mengurut batang panjang tersebut, semakin lama semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia masukkan batang tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

 _"Mmhh... Terus ahh..."_

Diatas sana, Sehun pening bukan main. Ia melihat kepala Luhan yang naik turun dibawahnya, sangat menggemaskan sekaligus intim, apalagi decakan-decakan yang sengaja Luhan keraskan untuk membakar libidonya. Ia tidak kuat lagi, lantas menarik paksa kepala Luhan agar melepaskan kulumannya. Ia rebahkan lagi tubuh Luhan, sambil memerintah "Kulum jariku, sayang"

Luhan menurut, ia kulum jari-jari Sehun sampai ia tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu lunak dan basah mengitari sekitar lubang anusnya. Ia jadi tidak fokus, penetrasi yang Sehun lakukan di anusnya membuat Luhan kalang kabut, bagaimana analnya digelitik hingga lidah laknat tersebut berusaha menerobos lubang sempit miliknya.

 _"Sehun... Hentikan.."_

Sehun menarik jarinya dari mulut Luhan, ia raih sebuah bantal dan memposisikan dibawah panggul agar ia mudah ketika menggenjotnya nanti. Sedangkan Luhan sudah pasrah ketika kaki-kakinya dibawa melingkari pinggang Sehun, ia kembali mendelik nikmat tatkala jari-jari yang ia kulum tadi mulai masuk dalam analnya, begitu mudah karena licin oleh salivanya. Menerobos semakin dalam hingga menemukan titik nikmatnya, Sehun gencar-gencarnya menusuk titik tersebut hingga ia bosan dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

 _"Agghhhh...!"_

Spontan Luhan mencakar lengan Sehun, rasanya begitu sakit walaupun ia sudah pernah melakukannya, setitik air matanya muncul di permukaan, namun ia tetap membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hingga dirasa napas Luhan mulai teratur, Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dan menikmati wajah Luhan yang pasrah dibawah kungkungannya.

 _"Akh... Akhh.. Akh..."_

Semakin lama rasa sakit tersebut tergantikan dengan sebuah erangan kenikmatan, Luhan memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan menatap mata lawannya intens, mereka tersenyum ditengah kegiatan panas ini, sampai Sehun kembali menyatukan bibirnya. Dibawahnya, genjotan Sehun juga semakin cepat, Luhan dibuat sampai kewalahan. Meski ekspresinya nampak menikmati, namun pikiran Luhan melayang jauh, ia terus berpikir apakah percintaan mereka akan jadi momen terakhir sebelum Sehun meninggalkannya?.

"Sehun, aku ingin ganti posisi!"

Sehun menyerigai, Luhan mulai bangkit dan duduk membelakangi Sehun. Dibelakangnya Sehun juga membantu Luhan untuk kembali menjebloskan penisnya dalam anal berkerut Luhan. Setelah penisnya tertancap sempurna, Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri keatas dan bawah. Sehun juga melakukannya dengan pinggul mereka yang bergerak berlawanan arah hingga mengakibatkan kepala penisnya menabrak prostat Luhan telak.

Mata Luhan mengabur, sensasi ini begitu membuatnya lemas. Hingga pada akhirnya Sehun yang bergerak sendiri dibelakang, dan tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan diam-diam menangis. Ia sudah menduga bahwa ini adalah kenangan terakhir mereka sebelum keduanya berpisah tidak lama lagi. Mati-matian ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menyuarakan isakan yang nanti akan membuat Sehun khawatir.

Dibelakangnya, Sehun sudah terbakar oleh gairahnya sendiri. Ia kecupi punggung berkeringat Luhan atau sekedar melukis tanda cinta disana. Tangan satunya ia pergunakan untuk mengocok penis mungil Luhan yang dirasa sebentar lagi akan sampai. Ia juga menggoda puting Luhan hingga berulangkali kekasihnya itu menunduk nikmat dan mendesah parau.

 _"Akkh... Aku sampai eunghh..."_

Selang beberapa menit pasca orgasme nya, Luhan kembali dihentak-hentak karena Sehun sedang mencari pelepasannya. Mau tak mau Luhan dibuat bergerak lagi, mengikuti tempo sang dominan yang mengoyak analnya dengan tempo semakin cepat. Prostatnya dihantam keras-keras hingga 7 tusukan terakhir Sehun mampu mengeluarkan hasratnya didalam Luhan. keduanya menetralkan deru napas masing-masing, ia jilat punggung Luhan yang nampak basah karena keringat kemudian ia balik hingga kekasihnya menghadap kearahnya.

Sehun menelusuri wajah Luhan, dan ia tertegun mendapati mata memerah kekasihnya "Kau habis menangis?"

"Tidak!" bantah Luhan tegas

Ia dekap tubuh Luhan sambil mengusap punggungnya sayang "Maafkan aku jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih"

Luhan tidak mampu berkata-kata, pada akhirnya ia hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun sampai kemudian ia terlelap menuju alam mimpi. Sehun yang menyadari napas teratur Luhan langsung membaringkannya dan membenahi selimut Luhan, ia posisikan dirinya disamping si mungil sambil menyisir suarai lembutnya, lama-kelamaan ia juga mengantuk dan sebelum menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi, ia daratkan satu kecupan tepat di bibir Luhan.

"Kuharap rasa sedihmu berkurang ketika terbangun nanti" gumam Sehun diikuti pejaman kedua matanya

...

Hari yang Luhan takutkan tiba. Ia memandang Chanyeol beserta teman-temannya yang sibuk bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan asrama, sebagai teman sekamar Luhan turut membantu Chanyeol untuk mengemasi barangnya semalam, dalam hati kecilnya Luhan merasa iri, Chanyeol akan menjadi seorang trainee di agensi ternama apalagi ia bersama kekasihnya, sedangkan ia harus menetap disini, menunggu bulan depan untuk gilirannya audisi walau peluangnya kecil. Luhan menghela napas, lagi-lagi ia menyesali masa lalunya, padahal ia sudah berpikir itu tidak ada gunanya tapi _tetap saja—_

"Luhan, kau tidak ingin mengantar Sehun? Dia sudah berada di gerbang bersama ibunya"

Luhan terhenyak dari lamunannya, ia bergegas mengikuti Chanyeol setelah lelaki jangkung itu menyadarkannya. Sampai langkahnya berhenti di gerbang, ia melihat Bibi Sooyoung yang tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, lalu ia dekati wanita itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Halo Bibi, lama tidak berjumpa" sapanya ramah

"Luhan?! aku mencarimu tadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sooyoung menyahut antusias, ia amat merindukan Luhan

"Aku baik, bagaimana dengan Bibi? Dan juga, dimana Paman Siwon dan Minho Hyung?" Luhan balik bertanya, namun ia malah mendapati Sooyoung mendengus

"Aku sudah sehat lagi, dan kedua laki-laki itu _Akhh-..._ selalu saja sibuk dengan urusan kantor" Sooyoung berdecak, ia kemudian berujar dengan suara yang dilirihkan "Kudengar kau tidak mendapati kesempatan ini ya? Aku turut sedih mendengarnya, kau pasti kesepian karena teman-temanmu selangkah lebih dekat dengan impiannya. Tapi, aku akan menyemangatimu. Jangan patah semangat, Luhan! Hwaiting!"

Saat itulah Luhan tersenyum, mendapat semangat dari Bibi Sooyoung seperti mendapat suntikan energi tersendiri. Luhan mengangguk semangat, ia pasrah ketika dipeluk sayang oleh Sooyoung. Wanita ini sudah ia anggap seperti Ibunya, sampai pelukan keduanya terlepas ketika Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ibu, aku berangkat"

Mendengar itu Luhan meneguk ludah, ia memaksa hati kecilnya untuk melepaskan Sehun. Di depan ia menampilkan senyum cantiknya namun didalam hati ia tidak rela jika mereka berpisah. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana Sooyoung memberikan dukungan serta pelukan hangatnya kepada putra yang ia cintai. Hingga akhirnya Sehun menghampirinya, jarak mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal.

"Luhan, mari kita bertemu lagi disana"

Air matanya tidak mampu ditampung, ia menangis dalam diam. Didepannya Sehun mengerti akan perasaan Luhan, ia usap lelehan air mata tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka, melumatnya pelan nan lembut hingga Luhan terbuai sesaat. Namun ia harus menerima jika itu hanya berlangsung singkat, kekasihnya harus segera pergi.

"Aku menunggumu"

Itulah ucapan terakhir Sehun yang terus berdengung dalam memorinya, ia tatap punggung lebar Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Luhan menunduk, meremas jari-jarinya yang tidak bersalah. Hingga ia merasakan sebuah usapan lembut pada punggungnya, ia menoleh dan disampingnya Bibi Sooyoung sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku awalnya terkejut kalian berciuman, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa senang, kau jangan sedih ya, Luhan. Telepon Bibi jika ingin berkeluh kesah"

Luhan tersentak pada awalnya, ia lupa ketika mereka berciuman masih ada Sooyoung disana. Namun ia dibuat lega ketika Sooyoung mengatakan tidak apa-apa, ada setitik pencerahan dalam hubungan mereka jika Sooyoung telah merestuinya.

"Terimakasih, Bibi" Luhan spontan memeluk Sooyoung dengan erat, dan wanita itu membalasnya dengan usapan sayang pada belakang rambutnya.

...

Esoknya, Luhan bingung harus bagaimana. Sejujurnya ia belum terbiasa dengan kondisi mendadak ini. Jika biasanya pagi-pagi sekali ia berebut kamar mandi atau sekedar sarapan dengan Chanyeol, namun kali ini ia tidak mendapati si tiang disekitarnya. Ia mengembuskan napas, seharusnya ia senang karena menguasai tempat ini sekarang, tapi tanpa kegaduhan dengan Chanyeol seperti biasanya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Rasa kehilangannya bertambah ketika ia melangkah keluar dari asrama, biasanya Sehun akan menunggunya di depan kamar dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Dan kali ini ia terpaksa berjalan sendiri sampai langkahnya terhenti tepat di bangkunya, biasanya ia melihat tingkah konyol 3 sekawan yang selalu membuat keributan dikelas. Dan sekrang mereka pergi, semuanya terasa sepi. Tidak ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga yang menyapanya sebelum ia masuk ke kelas sepeti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Luhan duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang, ia sedang menyusun jadwal latihan mandirinya untuk persiapan menghadapi audisi bulan depan, diselembar kertas kosong ia tulis kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan, lalu kemudian membagi jam nya. Ia tidak memberikan waktu istirahat untuk dirinya sendiri kecuali pada malam hari selama 8 jam, itupun hanya untuk tidur. Sedangkan untuk waktu pribadinya sepeti makan dan mandi, ia hanya membatasi maksimal 5 menit. Dan keseluruhan waktunya ia gunakan untuk latihan mandiri.

Ia mengambil napas dalam dan mengembuskannya, lalu menyemangati diri sendiri _"Luhan, Jiayou!"_

Sekarang tidak ada lagi kata malas, Luhan benar-benar serius untuk saat ini sampai waktu audisinya. Ia dengar dan perhatikan apa yang guru itu ajarkan, mencatatnya, dan mempelajari lagi setelahnya. Tidak hanya dikelas, ia akhir-akhir ini juga sering keluar terakhir dari ruang dance, akting, modeling, ataupun musik. Waktu istirahatnya juga sering tersita untuk berbagai macam latihan, tidak peduli para penggemarnya terus menguntit dirinya sepanjang hari, masa bodoh dengan mereka.

Dan Luhan pun menyadari, kenapa laki-laki misterius itu tidak nampak lagi dihadapannya?.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, apa yang ia pikirkan tadi? Kenapa malah mencari laki-laki itu, ia malah bersyukur laki-laki itu lenyap dari hadapannya. Netranya melirik jam dan langsung berjengit menyadari waktu makan siangnya kurang 5 menit lagi. Persetan dengan fase pendinginan, ia langsung melesat ke kantin dan makan makanan yang tersisa.

"Luhan, mari bergabung bersama kami!" Sera berujar lantang, namun Luhan hanya memberikan gelengan

"Tidak, terimakasih. Nikmati makan siang kalian"

Luhan mengambil tempat duduk lain, mengabaikan gadis-gadis itu yang menatapnya heran. Ia makan dengan terburu-buru sampai tersedak, sontak hal tersebut membuat Sera dan teman-temannya khawatir, begitu juga dengan kumpulan si penguntit diujung sama. Namun Luhan langsung menenggak air putih, tidak sampai beberapa detik ia lanjutkan kembali acara makannya, dan kegiatan tersebut selesai dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 menit.

 _"Whoa... Daebak!"_ Yerin menatap Luhan takjub, mereka saja santai-santai meskipun waktu istirahat tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

"Apa Luhan sunbae sedang dikejar anjing, atau bagaimana? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali" Yujin juga memandangnya heran, tidak biasanya ia melihat Luhan seperti itu

"Aku kasihan dengannya, kenapa staff sialan itu memisahkan _OTP_ kita, _sih_!" sedangakan Sera berdecak jengkel, namun ketiganya masih fokus menatap setiap pergerakan Luhan

Si objek utama mereka berlari untuk mengembalikan nampan, ia lalu kembali dan masih menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri gadis-gadis tersebut, yang otomatis membuat ketiganya jadi kaget "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikan kalian, tapi aku punya kesibukan sendiri, sekarang. Jadi, selamat tinggal semuanya"

Sehabis mengucapkan itu, Luhan langsung kembali ke ruang ganti. Menyisakan ketiga gadis tersebut yang menatapnya tidak percaya, mereka dibuat bungkam dengan sikap aneh Luhan hari ini. Sebagai ketua geng, Han Sera. Ia mulai berdiskusi dengan kawanannya, selanjutnya mereka menemukan hipotesa awal jika Luhan ingin menyusul Sehun di YM Ent. dan mereka juga menyimpulkan jika Luhan mendadak terburu begitu karena jadwal latihan mandirinya yang padat. Sehingga mereka sebagai pendukung Luhan, Sera membuat suatu keputusan.

"Karena Sehun tidak ada, ayo kita gantikan tugas Sehun untuk menjaga Luhan! jangan sampai sasaeng busuk itu mengganggu ' _rusa kita'_ latihan"

"Baik, ketua!" sahut keduanya serempak

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah setengah bulan ia menjalankan semua ini, rasanya Luhan ingin berhenti namun tekadnya terlanjur kuat. Dua hal yang membuatnya harus berhasil dalam audisi itu: pertama, janjinya kepada sang Mama, dan kedua adalah Sehun. Laki-laki itu yang membuat semangatnya terus ada, terkadang Sehun juga menelponnya ditengah malam, bercerita tentang hari-harinya yang begitu sulit menjadi trainee. Gemblengan pelatih YM Ent. lebih keras daripada guru killer disekolahnya dan hal tersebut awalnya membuat Luhan bergidik, namun ia juga menyadari bahwa YM Ent. sukses menjadi agensi ternama di Korea, mungkin karena cara pelatihan mereka yang keras pada trainee-trainee nya.

Luhan melirik jam, seharusnya ia kembali ke asrama. Namun kakinya melemas usai latihan dance 4 jam nonstop. Jangankan itu, bahkan Luhan hampir kehilangan suaranya karena terus dipaksa menyanyi. Apalagi ia terus mempelajari acapella dengan nada-nada tinggi yang membuat kedua rahangnya kebas. Sejujurnya ia lelah, ingin sekali beristirahat barang sehari. Namun kesempatan terakhir yang ia miliki lebih berarti daripada yang lain, biar ia sakit tapi pantas menjadi seorang trainee di agensi ternama.

Kembali ia tatap ponselnya, sesekali ia ingin curhat lagi dengan Lao Gao. Tapi ia berpikir kembali bahwa itu tidak ada gunanya, Luhan mengembuskan napas. Ia mulai beranjak keluar dari ruang dance menuju asramanya. Dan ditengah jalan, ketika ia melewati mading. Ia melihat sebuah brosur yang terpajang rapi disana, sebuah audisi yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak YM Ent. Luhan lantas tersenyum dan ia berdo'a bahwa ia akan jadi salah satu yang terpilih dari sekian ribu pendaftar nantinya.

"Sehunna, tidak lama lagi aku akan menyusulmu disana" gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri

...

Lagit terlihat muram sore ini, sang surya enggan menampakkan dirinya. Guyuran air yang deras dari atas langit gelap mengakibatkan sekitar kawasan Seoul basah total. Hawa dingin bertambah menjadi dua kali lipatnya. Situasi seperti ini membuat orang-orang mengeratkan selimutnya sambil menyesap coklat panas. Namun lain halnya dengan mereka yang sedang dilatih disebuah gedung agensi, biarpun udara semakin mendingin mereka tidak dapat merasakannya, seluruh tubuhnya memanas dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

Sehun mengatur napasnya sehabis bergerak aktif 2 jam penuh, ia memandang ke jendela untuk melihat sekitar gedungnya yang diguyur hujan. Dia sangat lelah, baik fisik maupun mental. Entah mengapa ia sering melakukan kesalahan akhir-akhir ini, pelatihnya itu sampai dibuat jengah. Padahal ia sudah merasa melakukannya dengan benar. Ia hanya mampu diam jika si pelatih menegurnya kala itu. Dan biasanya Yewon Noona datang untuk menengahi mereka.

Ia segera tersadar ketika seseorang duduk disampingnya, itu Yewon Noona. Orang yang habis ia pikirkan tadi "Kau lelah? Ayolah, jangan patah semangat!"

Yewon mengangkat satu kepalan tangannya sambil tersenyum, wanita itu sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Berulangkali ia diberi sebotol minuman isotonik atau sekedar makan siang bersama. Seharusnya Sehun merasa tidak pantas, namun wanita itu memaksanya karena beralasan ia kesepian. Ya, kesepian karena terhalang jarak oleh kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Terimakasih, Noona" Sehun menjawab sekenananya

"Apa kau masih sering dimarahi oleh pelatih Kim?" Yewon memandang kasihan kearahnya

" _Hmm..._ tidak, aku mungkin sering tidak fokus sampai melakukan kesalahan yang tidak kusengaja" jawabnya sambil menunduk, ia lelah ditatap begitu oleh Yewon karena ia mendengar beberapa trainee lainnya memandangnya sirik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tidak fokus, _Huh._.?" cetus Yewon kemudian, dia menyilangkan tangannya di dada

" _Euhmm..._ itu, aku merindukan seseorang"

Yewon berdecih kemudian, ia tersenyum kecut. Tidak menyangka calon artisnya ini bisa-bisanya merindukan seseorang sedangkan dirinya berjuang ekstra untuk menjadi 'bintang panggung' namun Yewon hanya mengusap punggung remaja itu sambil memberikan kalimat penenang "Aku tahu ini memang sulit, tapi kau harus bisa melewatinya. Hanya fokus kejar targetmu saat ini, itu saja"

Sehun teringat sesuatu, ia ingin sekali mengutarakannya pada Yewon. Tapi ia rasa hal ini tidak pantas, namun ia terlanjur berjanji. Sehun menghela napas yang akhirnya akan mengatakan itu "Yewon Noona, audisi akan dilaksanakan lusa, kan?"

"Ya, kenapa?" Yewon menyahut

"Sahabatku akan mengikuti audisi ini, namanya Xi Luhan. Dapatkah Yewon Noona meloloskannya?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun merasa gugup. Yewon tidak merespon apa-apa yang membuat Sehun jadi tidak enak hati. Namun ia berjengit kala Yewon mengatakan sesuatu "Astaga, jarang sekali aku menemukan seorang trainee yang begitu peduli pada sahabatnya. Sepenting apakah dia?, Soal lolos dan tidak, itu tergantung tim penilai. Kau ingat kata pelatih Kim _'hanya dia yang menawan, berbakat, dan bersuara emas yang dapat bergabung disini'_."

Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat, ia pasrah. Bisa lolos menjadi seorang trainee memang tidak mudah. Apa yang Yewon Noona katakan memang benar, ia seharusnya tidak meminta hal itu. Tapi hatinya jadi tidak puas, Yewon tidak dapat memberikan kepastian, sedangkan ia begitu berharap Luhan dapat bergabung bersamanya disini.

"Semoga Tuhan masih mengijinkan kita bersama" do'a nya dalam hati

...

Sudah keberapa kalinya ia menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya, jantungnya bertalu cepat, ia merasakan kegugupan luar biasa hingga sekujur telapak tangannya mendingin. Dalam hatinya ia yakin mampu melewati hari ini, yaitu hari istimewa yang mana ia akan mengikuti sebuah audisi di agensi paling ternama di Korea. Sudah lama sekali ia menantikan hari ini tiba, walaupun dilanda rasa lelah dan kurang istirahat beberapa minggu yang lalu hanya untuk persiapan audisi ini.

Ditangannya sudah ada beberapa lembar dokumen yang nantinya akan diminta, Luhan bahkan sudah mempersiapkan ini jauh-jauh hari. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat antrian didepan sana, pesertanya bisa dipastikan mencapai ribuan, dan untung saja Luhan datang pagi-pagi sekali. Namun ternyata sudah banyak yang berkumpul disana mulai dari fajar. Ia harus menerima jika ia berada diurutan 110, dan bisa dipastikan ia akan menunggu sampai siang bahkan sore.

Satu pesan masuk diterima ponselnya, dan Luhan lekas membaca.

 **From: Sehunnie**

 _'Jika kau sudah selesai, temui aku di cafe depan agensi. Aku menunggumu ^^'_

Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Sehun menunggunya disana, satu bulan tidak bertemu membuatnya rindu bukan main. Bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya? Apakah dia menikmati harinya disini tanpa dirinya. ia simpan pertanyaan itu nanti ketika ia selesai, dan Luhan mengetikkan _"Ya! Do'a kan aku lancar, Sehunnie :* "_ kemudian ia tekan send.

Keduanya asik berbalas pesan sampai berlanjut, hingga Luhan menyadari gilirannya telah tiba. Ia meminta Sehun untuk berhenti dan lekas menonaktifkan ponselnya. Dengan keyakinan penuh, ia memasuki ruang tersebut. disana terdapat 3 tim penilai, termasuk Manager Yewon disana.

Cepat-cepat ia serahkan dokumen yang diminta, dan ketiga orang dihadapannya membaca tulisan tersebut sekilas. Luhan terus menatap mereka sampai salah seorang memintanya untuk bernyanyi. Luhan mulai menyanyi, seperti biasanya dengan memperhatikan tinggi rendah nada yang benar. Tim penilai memperhatikannya dalam diam sambil sesekali membaca dokumen yang ia bawa.

Hal itu berlanjut hingga tahap akhir, ia diminta untuk menari. Dan Luhan melakukannya, sedang orang dihadapannya tetap memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang ia ciptakan. Sebenanrnya Yewon- _lah_ yang menatap remaja itu intens, ia teringat kata-kata Sehun waktu itu. Lalu dia bergumam "Jadi dia yang bernama Luhan? awalnya ku kira mereka bersaudara. Tapi disini tertulis ia berasal dari China, cukup menarik!"

"Suaranya cukup lembut, terdengar menenangkan ditelinga. Dia berwajah manis meskipun laki-laki. Sangat lugu dan polos, tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya lincah dalam bergerak. Akan sangat cocok jika dipasangkan dengan Sehun kelak" batin Yewon

Diam-diam Yewon mengulum senyum, ia akan mempersatukan dua anak ini.

Musik mulai berhenti, dan Yewon yang memberikan tepukan tangan pertama untuk Luhan. Anak itu kemudian membungkuk hormat pada mereka bertiga.

"Terimakasih" ujarnya dengan formal

"Kau sudah bekerja keras. Kami akan mendiskusikan apakah kau layak diterima disini atau tidak. Hanya tunggu saja, apabila kau gagal jangan patah semangat. Kesempatan akan selalu ada" Yewon menyuarakan nasehatnya

"Ya, saya permisi"

Hatinya sungguh lega saat ini. Seluruh bebannya selama satu bulan belakangan kandas sudah, dia dapat menghirup udara dengan tenang. Walaupun dia masih digantung karena tidak tahu apakah dirinya lolos atau tidak, tapi yang pasti ia sudah menunjukkan yang terbaik tadi.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar ke sebuah cafe yang Sehun maksud, ia menoleh ke bangku belakang paling pojok. Punggung lebar kekasihnya nampak begitu jelas dimatanya, ia ingin segera menghampirinya namun ia memiliki rencana, dengan langkah pelan ia dekati Sehun dan _Hup..!_ ia berhasil menutup kedua mata kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Coba tebak siapa?" suara Luhan mendayu manja ditelinga Sehun

Yang matanya tertutup itu sontak tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Luhan yang menutupi kedua matanya, kemudian menarik tanpa melepas genggaman tangan mereka. "Lama tidak bertemu, kau merindukanku?" sapanya untuk pertama kali.

Saat itu juga ia merasa tubuhnya diterjang, untung saja dibelakangnya ada meja hingga ia tidak jadi jatuh karena dorongan kuat Luhan. Si mungil terisak pelan, ia memeluk punggungnya dengan erat "Tentu saja, apa kau betah tinggal disini tanpaku? Apakah kau tidur dengan baik? Apa mereka berlaku baik padamu? Bagaimana keadaan Chanbaek dan Kaisoo? Mereka bahagia?" tanya Luhan bertubi

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengambil kesempatan dengan mengecup singkat bibir Luhan "Duduklah, lalu kau boleh bertanya sampai puas"

Luhan duduk tepat didepan Sehun, kekasihnya itu memesan dua buah cup bubble tea. Setelahnya ia atensikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Luhan. "Bagaimana audisinya? Lancar?"

"Ya, aku tidak merasa gugup sedikitpun" matanya membentuk eye smile

"Bagus" Sehun mengasak rambut Luhan

Seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa dua buah cup bubble tea, pelayan itu menunduk maaf kemudian sambil berujar "Maaf. Choco bubble tea hanya tinggal satu. Saya akhirnya mengambil acak. Yang ini rasa taro. Semoga anda menyukainya"

"Tidak apa-apa, biar ini untukku" sahut Luhan yang membuat pelayan itu lega

"Terimakasih untuk traktirannya, Sehun" Luhan mengucapkan itu sebelum menyedot bubble tea nya. selang beberapa menit menikmati minuman tersebut, ia akhirnya bergumam "Ini enak, lainkali ayo kita mampir kesini lagi"

"Apapun untukmu" Sehun menyahut, hatinya menghangat bisa melihat Luhan duduk kembali dihadapannya sambil menyeruput minuman

Ia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, namun hal tersebut tertahan karena ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan waktu istirahatnya sudah habis. _Sial,_ Sehun masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Luhan. bahkan kurang dari 1 jam pertemuan mereka, namun Sehun harus meninggalkan Luhan. Karena jika sampai ia terlambat, pelatih Kim akan menegurnya kembali yang ujungnya malah membuat Yewon Noona berdebat dengan laki-laki itu.

"Luhan sayang, maafkan aku. Waktu istirahatku sudah habis. Aku harus segera kembali"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar, tiba-tiba ia merasakan denyutan sakit dihatinya. Mereka masih sebentar dan Sehun akan meninggalkannya lagi, walaupun tidak rela namun mulut manisnya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Kembalilah Sehun. Terimakasih atas waktunya, _Saranghae_ " Luhan membuat tanda love sign dengan wink mautnya

Sehun memaksakan senyum, ia hampiri Luhan hingga tangannya menggapai pinggang si mungil. Menyatukan kedua bibirnya sekilas, dengan mata terpejam. Sangat menikmati walau hanya beberapa detik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, selamat tinggal"

Luhan mengembuskan napas, semakin lama punggung lebar Sehun semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia gerakan telunjuknya untuk mengusap sisian bibir, bekas ciuman Sehun masih terasa jelas, dan Luhan akan mengenangnya.

...

Kedua kakinya berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa henti, terus-menerus ia melihat letak jarum jam berada. Ia gesekkan kedua tangannya sehingga menimbulkan sensasi hangat, hari ini terasa menegangkan sehingga tangannya terus berkeringat. Didepannya sudah ada laptop yang siap menampilkan notif email dari YM Ent.

Kurang semenit lagi, Luhan akhirnya duduk didepan laptopnya. Ia menyatukan kedua tangan sambil memejam, merapalkan do'a pada sang Kuasa semoga ia lolos audisi kali ini. Ia embuskan napas, dengan gemetar telunjuknya menghidupkan laptop tersebut. Sambil menunggu ia terus melafalkan do'a dalam hatinya.

"Tuhan, jangan buat aku gagal audisi kali ini. Amen"

Ia memeriksa beberapa pesan yang masuk, tidak ada satupun dari YM Ent. Lagi-lagi ia hembuskan napas. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, ia menerima sebuah email dari YM Ent. seketika Luhan bersiap, jantungnya bertalu cepat lagi. Ia menarik napas kemudian mengembuskannya. Dilanjut dengan mengarahkan kursor untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

 **Nama: Xi Luhan**

 **Tanggal lahir: 20 April 1990**

 **Asal sekolah: Seoul Academy Music School**

 **Kewarganegaraan: China**

 **Selamat, anda dinyatakan lolos dalam audisi YM Ent. keterangan lebih lanjut...**

 _"Whoaaaa!"_

Luhan selebrasi, dia diterima! Astaga, benarkah itu? Ia baca lagi pesan tersebut dan benar, ia diterima. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka usahanya selama sebulan penuh akhirnya terbayarkan. Mama, Lao Gao, Sehun, dan juga teman-temannya akan bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Buru-buru ia ambil ponselnya dan berniat memberitahukannya pada sang Mama.

"Mama, aku lolos audisi huweee..." ujarnya menggebu

"Benarkah? Hebat, anak Mama" disana Mama Luhan juga memekik heboh, ia terlalu bahagia mendengar kabar tersebut

Dan inilah yang Luhan harapkan, menapakkan kaki di gedung agensi YM Ent. adalah impiannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Sehun dan teman-temannya, berjuang bersama, hingga mereka debut dan sukses menjadi artis. Ia dongakkan kepalanya, melirik setiap sisi ruang yang ia lewati hingga ia berhenti tepat disebuah pintu. Orang-orang didalam telah menanti mereka _(Yang lolos audisi)_ semua.

Mereka _–termasuk Luhan juga,_ membungkuk hormat pada seluruh orang yang berada didalam. Mereka adalah pelatih sekaligus trainee yang berhasil lolos dalam amplop keberuntungan sebelumnya. Disana, Sehun terfokus menatap Luhan, saat ini ia sulit untuk tidak tersenyum. Rasanya ia ingin menghampiri Luhan lalu mendekapnya erat, membisikkan kata selamat untuknya.

"Mereka telah berhasil lolos audisi, dan berhak menjadi trainee sama seperti kalian. Mari berjuang lebih giat lagi, karena saingan kalian semakin banyak. Semangat semuanya!" ucap pria itu, yang tadinya mengantar mereka ke ruangan ini

"Kalian semua duduk! Mulai perkenalkan diri kalian satu-persatu" titah pria tersebut

Matanya menemukan Sehun disana, otomatis bibirnya tersenyum cantik. Hati Luhan terasa menggebu, ia bahagia bukan main. Kini ia dan Sehun tidak akan terpisah jarak lagi. Menyudahi acara tatapan mereka, Luhan menoleh kesamping. Sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya. Saat gadis itu selesai perkenalan, ia mulai berdiri ditengah dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Halo semuanya, namaku Xi Luhan. aku berasal dari China, kemampuanku adalah menyanyi. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua"

Trainee lain yang melihatnya memberi tepukan tangan, beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik ' _kenapa gadis itu memakai setelan pria?'_ dan mereka tidak tahu jika yang dibicarakan memang seorang pria.

Luhan duduk kembali dengan tenang, pandangannya kedepan menatap seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya. ketika laki-laki itu berbalik, Luhan sungguh dibuat tercekat

 _DEG_

"Bukankah dia..." Luhan melotot tidak percaya sampai bibirnya membungkam

 _'Jika aku melepas masker ku, kau mungkin akan mengingatku, Luhan'_

 _'Mungkin setelah ini, kita akan membuat kesalahan kedua yang lebih besar'_

Sebuah ingatan yang tidak ingin Luhan ingat selamanya, bayangan buruk tersebut selalu menghantuinya. Ia bersyukur ketika laki-laki itu lenyap dari hadapannya sebulan ini. Dan ia tidak menduga bahwa laki-laki tersebut mampu menyusulnya sampai kesini.

"Perkenalkan namaku Wu Yifan, biasa dipanggil Kris. Aku berasal dari China tapi aku pernah tinggal di Kanada. Of course, I'm good in english. Kemampuanku yang paling menonjol adalah rapp"

 _'Astaga, dia tampan sekali!'_

 _'Kyaaa aku akan mencoba mendekatinya'_

 _'Kurasa dia berpeluang besar untuk di debutkan'_

Beberapa trainee wanita memekik heboh saat Kris memperkenalkan dirinya. Tentu hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh pada Luhan, justru ia malah mematung dengan meneguk liur kasar.

'Jadi namanya Kris?' gumam Luhan, ia baru tahu jika nama laki-laki yang menghantuinya selama ini adalah Wu Yifan atau Kris.

Kris melirik Luhan, seringai setannya langsung muncul. Bisa dipastikan si Rusa itu terperangah sekarang. Dia pikir ia mudah dikalahkan? Tidak! Untuk lolos dalam audisi ini adalah hal yang mudah baginya. Ia menoleh kearah lain, Sehun terlihat biasa saja. Kris tertawa dalam hati, pasti Luhan tidak berani menceritakan tentangnya kepada Sehun. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang ketakutan sekarang. Pria bodoh itu tidak akan menyadari jika lawannya untuk memperebutkan Luhan sudah dekat.

 _"Permainan akan segera dimulai, Oh Sehun. Bersiap-siap lah..."_

Kris kembali ke tempatnya, ia sengaja memilih duduk tepat disamping Luhan yang kebetulan kosong. "Hai cantik, kau terkejut? Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, dan _ohh..._ kita berada di agensi yang sama"

"Sialan kau Kris!" umpat Luhan, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke sampingnya

"Akhirnya kau menyebut namaku, sayang" Seringai Kris semakin lebar

 **TBC**

* * *

Kalo aku update pas gini itu artinya ff ini ga akan hiatus meskipun puasa, dan scene NC bisa saja muncul kapan saja. Maaf updatenya ngaret. Dan ff ini angsung up tanpa di cek lagi. maaf jika ada typo. fyi ini tinggal beberapa chap lagi sebelum _END_. Pantengin terus ya ^^


	15. Bastard Kris!

**_Warn: terdapat scene NC disini! sebaiknya baca ketika habis berbuka atau sebelum imsak, dan akan lebih baik lagi setelah lebaran._**

* * *

Alasan kenapa aku tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Luhan, adalah karena aku tidak ingin mengusiknya terlebih dahulu. Kalau ku pikir-pikir lagi, padahal itu adalah waktu yang paling pas. Dimana Sehun tidak ada dan aku bebas untuk mengganggunya. Tapi aku masih punya hati, aku seorang manusia tentu saja, dan aku mencintai Luhan. Kalau sampai dia gagal audisi karena terusik kehadiranku, aku juga tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Saat itu aku berdiri diatas balkon asrama, melihat bagaimana acara perpisahan itu. Beberapa orangtua dari anak-anak yang terpilih sebagai trainee datang kesini untuk mengantar putra-putri mereka. Salah satu yang menjadi pusat perhatianku adalah Oh Sehun, kuperhatikan yang disampingnya sepertinya Ibunya, dan juga Luhan. kenapa mereka berbicara sudah selayaknya akrab sekali?.

" _Shit!_ , Luhan mulai selangkah lebih dekat" tanpa sadar aku mengumpat

Menit berlalu, aku masih setia berdiri disini sampai kedua mobil itu bersiap membawa mereka. Tapi sebelum itu, yang membuatku geram adalah bagaimana Sehun _sialan_ itu mendekati Luhan _-ku_. Dan hal yang tidak ingin kulihat akhirnya terjadi.

"Brengsek, mereka berciuman!" aku menggeram tertahan diatas sana

Andaikan aku berdiri tidak jauh darisana, andaikan Ibunya tidak berada disana. Sudah kupastikan bogeman mentah ini mendarat dipipinya. Biar Luhan melihatnya, bagaimana pipi kekasihnya itu akan lebam karena tonjokan kuatku. Dan tanpa peduli lagi, aku ingin menyeret Luhan darisana. Membawanya ke tempat yang jauh nan sepi, dan hanya kita berdua disana.

 _Aku terkikik geli, sepertinya anganku terlalu jauh._

Dan aksi menguntitku tidak berhenti sampai disini. Kalau Luhan _-Ku_ peka, dia pasti akan terus mendapatiku berdiri agak jauh dan tersembunyi darinya. Aku bahkan menyempatkan diri setiap hari untuk selalu mengamatinya, bagaimana dia bertambah sexy ketika berkeringat, semakin cantik ketika dia bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya atau bahkan permainan musiknya mampu menghipnotisku dalam sekejap. Semua yang ada dalam diri Luhan aku menyukainya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Pergi! Jangan ganggu Luhan yang sedang latihan" gertak Sera dengan tegas, dia melotot marah

"Pergi kalian, _hushh.. hushh.."_ Yerin dan Yujin mendorong mereka paksa agar menjauh dari ruangan dance tempat Luhan berlatih.

" _Yackk... yakk.._ lepaskan cengkramanmu!" protes para laki-laki itu, mereka kesulitan bernapas akibat kedua gadis yang menarik kerah mereka kencang

"Pergi darisini! Maka aku akan melepaskan kalian" ujar Sera dengan tangannya yang terlipat di dada

Setelah itu kelompok sasaeng Luhan mulai menjauh, mereka agaknya takut dengan ketiga gadis tersebut. aku mengumpat, mereka laki-laki dan kalah dengan mereka yang notabene perempuan? _Cihh,_ dimana jiwa perkasanya? Aku terkekeh pelan, hanya saja mereka tidak sadar jika aku lebih berbahaya. aku selalu memilih tempat menguntit yang agak jauh, tapi pengelihatanku yang masih bagus sepertinya tidak akan masalah dengan hal itu.

Namun sejenak aku mulai merenung, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku begini. Memikirkan bagaimana jika Luhan benar-benar lolos audisi, maka yang ada tujuanku untuk mengejarnya kemari akan sia-sia. Lagi, aku mengumpat. Aku sudah menyadari dia berjuang keras sendiri untuk menyusul Sehun disana. Dan kalau sampai mereka bersatu lagi sementara aku tertinggal disini, habis sudah usahaku untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

Sejak itu, tiba-tiba aku mulai absen menguntit Luhan. Aku malah terfokus untuk lolos audisi juga, perlahan ku rubah seluruh penampilanku. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, aku menghabiskan banyak uang untuk itu. Dan dengan rambut pirang baruku ini, aku mulai percaya diri. Aku sudah menanamkan sugesti bahwa hanya orang bodoh _-lah_ yang akan menolaku di agensinya. Aku ini visual yang menjanjikan. Sudah tentu, peluang untuk lolos dan debut sangat terbuka lebar bagiku.

Kini, aku dapat berdiri disini ditempat yang sama dengan Luhan. ia terlalu sibuk memandangi Sehun sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku didekatnya. Dan ketika aku mulai memperkenalkan diri, dia mulai menegang.

 _"Perkenalkan namaku Wu Yifan, biasa dipanggil Kris. Aku berasal dari China tapi aku pernah tinggal di Kanada. Of course, I'm good in english. Kemampuanku yang paling menonjol adalah rapp"_

Aku melirik sejenak kearahnya, menikmati bagaimana ekspresi Luhan ketika terkejut. Sangat menggemaskan sekali. Diam-diam aku mengulas senyum tipis, dan sialnya trainee wanita disana terlalu berisik. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk melirik musuhku, Oh Sehun. Dia nampak biasa saja, dan sudah kupastikan bahwa dia tidak tahu apapun tentangku.

' _Bagus, permainan ini akan semakin menarik'_ batinku senang

Aku kembali duduk dan memosisikan diriku disamping Luhan, kebetulan tempat itu kosong. Dengan iseng aku berbisik lirih padanya "Hai cantik, kau terkejut? Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, dan _ohh..._ kita berada di agensi yang sama"

"Sialan kau, Kris!" umpatnya tanpa memandangku

 _Ahh.._ aku jadi ingin tertawa bahagia sekarang, Luhan sudah mengetahui siapa namaku. Dan aku cukup senang mendengar dia menyebut namaku. Mungkin sekarang dia memanggilku sambil mendesis acuh, tapi mungkin tidak lama lagi dia akan memanggilku dengan suara desahan erotisnya.

 _Aku menunggu momen itu._

.

.

.

 **Damn I'm Manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Bastard Kris!_

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

" _Haahh.._ lelahnya"

Luhan beringsut sehabis latihan vokal perdananya digedung agensi, ia rebahkan kedua kakinya sejenak dilantai, menikmati gelanyar pegal sehabis berdiri selama berjam-jam. Selang beberapa menit ia berdiri lagi, meraih sebotol air mineral yang tersedia disana.

" _Ehh..."_

Keduanya terkejut, seseorang tidak sengaja ingin mengambil botol yang akan ia ambil, padahal masih tersedia banyak minuman disana. Orang itu meminta maaf sebab tangan mereka jadi bertumpuk, Luhan sendiri tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Ohh, maaf" refleks seorang laki-laki berkulit putih dengan dimple di pipinya

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut Luhan dengan senyum ramah

Laki-laki itu lekas mengambil botol yang lain, keduanya duduk sejajar dilantai sambil menenggak air putih tersebut sampai habis. Setelahnya, Luhan mulai mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"Namaku Luhan, kau?" Luhan melemparkan pertanyaan pada laki-laki itu

Laki-laki itu tersenyum hingga cekungan pipinya terlihat jelas, lantas ia terheran "Bukankah tadi semuanya sudah perkenalan?"

Luhan mendengus, ia berusaha membela diri "Tapi kan, mereka banyak. Mustahil aku menghapalkan nama mereka dalam waktu singkat"

Laki-laki itu tertawa kemudian, lelaki mungil disampingnya begitu lucu. Ia kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya lagi "Namaku Zhang Yixing, aku dari Changsa"

Luhan langsung bertepuk tangan, ia senang bertemu dengan orang yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya " _Wah..._ kebetulan, aku lahir di Beijing"

Tidak lama kemudian Luhan menyahut "Bahasa Korea mu bagus, sudah lama tinggal disini?"

Yixing berpikir-pikir sejenak, tiba-tiba ia lupa " _Euhm..._ aku sudah berapa tahun ya disini, kira-kira kalau tidak salah _hmm..._ 2 atau 3 tahun _ahh..._ entahlah, aku lupa"

Luhan mengernyit, dalam hatinya ia membatin bagaimana bisa Yixing lupa kapan dia datang ke negara ini. Luhan tertawa diam-diam, sedangkan Yixing malah menggaruk kepalanya kasar. Ia benci dengan sifat pelupa nya, tapi seperti itulah dia.

"Tapi bahasa Korea mu juga tergolong bagus" cetus Yixing

Luhan menatap kearahnya, ia tersenyum sebagai balasan "Terimakasih"

Luhan melirik Sehun yang sepertinya sudah selesai latihan, sebenarnya seluruh trainee disini dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok, mereka latihan bergiliran dengan kelompok lain, sedangkan barusan Luhan mendapat giliran latihan vocal terlebih dahulu.

"Yixing, aku ingin menemui temanku. Sampai jumpa" pamit Luhan yang segera bergegas menghampiri Sehun

"Sehun" Luhan memanggilnya, yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh lantas tersenyum kearahnya

"Bagaimana latihan pertama mu hari ini?" Sehun sekedar berbasa-basi, ia sempatkan jemarinya untuk mengusap ubun-ubun Luhan

"Tidak ada masalah" Luhan menyahut, senyumnya tidak pernah lepas ketika menatap Sehun

"Bagus, ohh ya. Teman –teman sudah menunggumu, kita kesana" Sehun menggandeng Luhan keluar dari kawasan gedung. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, beserta Kyungsoo meminta Sehun untuk mengajak Luhan ke cafe bubble tea. Mereka sangat tahu jika Sehun menyukai minuman disana.

Keduanya tidak menyadari, Kris berada dibelakang mereka. Laki-laki itu hendak mendekati Luhan ketika bersama Yixing namun secepat itu pula Luhan beranjak menghampiri Sehun. Kris menggeram, dia akan mengejar mereka yang sudah berjalan mendahului, namun niatnya tidak terlaksana akibat beberapa gadis yang mengerubunginya.

 _"Kris oppa, kulihat rapp mu bagus. Bolehkah aku belajar denganmu nanti?"_

 _"Kris oppa, kau sudah punya pacar atau belum?"_

 _"Kris oppa, bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu"_

 _"Kris oppa..."_

 _"Oppa, Kris oppa!"_

Tanduk imajiner muncul diperempatan kepalanya, kalaupun kartun, mungkin wajahnya sudah digambarkan memerah bak api. Kris benar-benar dibuat jengkel. Mereka nampak murahan dimatanya, tapi secantik apapun mereka, Kris tetap terobsesi pada Luhan.

" _Arghhh...!_ Bisakah kalian pergi? Aku masih banyak urusan"

Tidak main-main, Kris membentak mereka dengan keras. Suara baritone nya membuat beberapa gadis itu perlahan menjauh. Kris sangat marah dan wajahnya nampak tidak bersahabat, kalaupun mereka laki-laki sudah dipastikan mereka akan tergeletak lemah dengan banyak darah mengucur. Kris tidak pernah main-main jika dia emosi, untungnya mereka semua telah pergi.

Kris memijit pelipisnya. Dia sudah berusaha mendekati Luhan, tapi yang ada dia malah dicegat oleh beberapa trainee wanita murahan itu. Kris membencinya, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia mengumpat. Ia mendecih, nyatanya setelah ia membuka masker dan jaket hitamnya yang ada malah membuat sugestinya sendiri menjadi kenyataan. Dia akan selalu dikejar wanita akibat paras tampan dan cool nya.

" _Fuck!_ Aku gagal lagi hari ini"

...

" _Luhanie..._ Selamat atas keberhasilanmu"

Begitu Luhan masuk, ia langsung diberi ucapan selamat oleh Baekhyun. Kedua pasangan itu sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi, Luhan duduk diantara mereka diikuti Sehun disebelahnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo nampak begitu antusias, binar mata mereka memancarkan kegembiraan melihat Luhan bisa duduk bersama lagi seperti disekolah dulu.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun" balas Luhan dengan senyum merekah

"Sesekali aku berdo'a semoga kau lolos audisi. Kau tahu Luhan, aku begitu kasihan melihat Sehun sendirian disini. Dan nampaknya do'a ku terkabul sekarang" ungkap Kai yang kemudian menyeruput minuman rasa vanilla ditangannya

"Ohh, aku baru tahu kau diam-diam mendo'akan Luhan. Padahal kau ke gereja saja jarang" timpal Chanyeol terang-terangan. Sontak ia mendapat delikan dari si kulit tan

" _Hey,_ do'a Jongin terkabul karena kalian sering menistakannya. Asal kalian tahu, Jongin _-Ku_ semakin tampan dan seksi dengan kulit gelapnya" otomatis Kyungsoo langsung menggamit lengan Kai disisinya, ia memang sering membela Kai ketika teman-temannya mengolok kekasihnya.

Namun pembelaan Kyungsoo tidak berarti apa-apa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah tertawa, apalagi si Dobi itu sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Chanyeol tersadar, dia memang sering menistakan Kai tapi itu hanya untuk sebuah lelucon, toh sah-sah saja jika ada yang memanggilnya _tiang listrik_ atau _telinga peri_. Tapi terkadang ia merasa ejekannya itu bukan berarti dia membenci Kai, karena dengan saling mengejek persahabatan mereka akan semakin erat.

"Sudahlah, terimakasih atas do'a mu juga Kai" Luhan menengahi diantara mereka

"Luhannie, kau pasti berusaha dengan keras. Lihat, kau semakin kurus" ujar Baekhyun meneliti

"Benarkah?" Luhan menyahut

"Astaga. Kau harus banyak makan, Lu. Sini, buka mulutmu Aaaak..." Baekhyun mengiris sandwich kemudian menyuapkannya pada Luhan, yang disuapi itu hanya menurut lantas mengunyahnya.

"Lu, bagaimana tanggapan orangtua mu ketika mengetahui kau lolos audisi?" tanya Sehun kemudian

Luhan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut setelah menelan sandwich nya "Tentu mereka senang, aku diberi dukungan penuh oleh mereka. Aku sangat bahagia"

"Tidak jauh berbeda denganku, waktu Ibuku tahu aku diterima disini. Dia langsung membawaku pulang dari asrama lalu memasakkan makanan yang kusukai dirumah. Aku senang sekali waktu itu" sahut Kyungsoo

Mereka terlarut dengan pembicaraan masing-masing, perlahan Sehun mengembuskan napas. Mereka terlalu beruntung, ketika ia sendiri memberitahu Ibunya bahwa ia lolos, Sooyoung langsung memeluknya. Wanita itu kemudian memesan kue beserta makanan delivery, keduanya menunggu sampai Siwon dan Minho pulang, namun kenyatannya dua laki-laki tersibuk itu malah mengabaikan ajakan Sooyoung. Yang akhirnya Sehun hanya merayakan keberhasilannya dengan Sang Ibu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka memang sibuk" batin Sehun sambil menoleh ke jendela, mengamati sekitar.

Luhan merasa janggal, diam-diam ia melirik Sehun. Kekasihnya itu nampak diam hari ini. Ia mengamati Sehun yang menatap jendela, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan ia tautkan tangannya pada sang kekasih yang otomatis membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa diam?" cetus Luhan, namun ia mendapati gelengan lemah Sehun

"Tidak apa-apa" singkatnya

Luhan mengulum senyum, ia menyahut "Kau bohong"

Sehun jadi gemas, ia peluk Luhan kemudian mencubit pipi kanannya sambil berujar "Aku tidak bohong, sayang. Untuk apa aku membohongimu, _hmm..._ "

Satu kecupan sayang mendarat di dahinya, Luhan tersenyum senang. Dengan berani telunjuknya menunjuk bibirnya yang sedang mengerucut "Disini belum"

Sehun menyerah, keimutan Luhan bisa saja membuatnya lepas kendali. Akhirnya ia juga mengecup bibir ranum tersebut, tapi secepat itu pula Luhan mengalungkan tangan dileher Sehun sambil menekan tengkuknya, dan ciuman itu berubah menjadi saling lumat.

"Ohh, mereka sedang berskinship. Andaikan gadis-gadis itu disini" komentar Chanyeol

"Aku jadi merindukan mereka yang selalu menyoraki kita ketika membuat moment" kenang Baekhyun terkekeh

"Kau ingat Baek, saat video berciuman Luhan tersebar. Kita langsung ketakutan saat itu" Kyungsoo mengingat masa lalu yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun bergidik

" _Yackk..._ jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian itu" protes Baekhyun, peristiwa tersebarnya video tersebut menjadi awal mula pecahnya hubungan persahabatan mereka. Kenangan itu sangat membekas diingatan Baekhyun yang menurutnya mimpi buruk.

"Tenanglah, Baekki. Jangan trauma, sekarang kita bersatu lagi bahkan Luhan sudah menyerah dengan sifat manly nya" Chanyeol mengusapi punggung kekasihnya, ia sangat tahu Baekhyun trauma dengan kejadian waktu itu.

"Apa kau bilang tadi, Yeol? Aku tidak manly begitu? Hey, meskipun aku ini pihak bawah. Aku tetap manly sampai kapanpun" Luhan membela diri

Sontak ketiga _Seme_ itu tertawa. Kalau dilihat dari sudut manapun, image Luhan yang melekat tetaplah cantik, imut, lucu, dan sangat jauh dari kata manly. Tapi daripada ia mendapat amukan dari _'Nyonya Besar'_ akhirnya mereka hanya mengamini hal tersebut.

"Apa? Kalian menertawakanku _heuhh...?!"_ Luhan mendelik tajam, tapi kesannya malah imut

"Tidak! Tidak, astaga. Baiklah kau _can—_ tidak, kau manly. Serius" Chanyeol membuat tanda peace dengan cengiran lebarnya

Sempat hening beberapa saat, mereka memilih menikmati dessert beserta minuman bubble tea masing-masing. Sampai kemudian Baekhyun berujar kembali pada Luhan "Lu, aku sedikit lega kau akhirnya lolos. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan sasaeng gila mu itu kan?"

 _DEG!_

Luhan mematung, Baekhyun mengingatkan masalah itu disaat seperti ini. Melihat reaksi Luhan yang tidak biasa membuat Baekhyun jadi tak enak hati. Lekas ia segera meminta maaf pada Luhan. "Maaf, Lu. Aku hanya penasaran, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sehun, aku ingin kita berdua bicara secara pribadi" Luhan berujar pada Sehun tanpa mengindahkan ucapan maaf dari Baekhyun

Ajakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba sedikit membuat Sehun penasaran, entah disadari atau tidak. Setelah Baekhyun bertanya demikian, wajah Luhan agaknya sedikit memucat dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasanya ia tunjukkan

"Baiklah, kita cari meja yang kosong"

Keempat temannya terdiam, mereka hanya bisa memperhatikan kedua pasangan yang mulai beranjak dari meja mereka. Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya, ia sampai bertanya pada Chanyeol apakah ucapannya tadi terlalu sensitif? Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa memberikan jawaban pasti. Perlahan mereka mulai berspekulasi sendiri.

"Lagi-lagi ada yang disembunyikan olehnya" Kyungsoo memulai

"Aku yakin jika mereka sampai bicara berdua, itu pasti masalah yang serius" Chanyeol juga menimpali

"Padahal aku hanya ingin tahu, tapi sepertinya ucapanku tadi membuat Luhan sensitif. Apa kalian berpikir sasaeng Luhan itu masih ada walaupun dia sudah berada disini?" Baekhyun mencurahkan isi kepalanya

"Baek, obsesi itu membutakan. Mereka rela jika harus mengorbankan masa depan, uang, atau bahkan harga diri demi keinginan semu nya. Orang dengan gelar sasaeng tidak akan pernah jera dan terus menghantui objek keinginannya" Kai juga mengeluarkan pendapatnya

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan, dia kagum atas jawaban Kai "Tumben ucapanmu masuk akal, Kai?!"

"Kelak kita juga akan mengalami hal ini ketika menjadi artis, hanya saja aku tidak yakin apakah aku mampu menjalani hidup seperti itu. Semuanya penuh resiko, dan sayangnya Luhan telah mengalami hal tersebut jauh sebelum dia benar-benar menjadi artis" Kai menyahut dramatis dengan unek-uneknya

"Aku cukup prihatin melihatnya" Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dari kejauhan dengan tatapan kasihannya

.

.

.

"Sehun, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Maaf karena aku terus menyembunyikan hal ini dan—"

"To the point saja" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan

Luhan menggigit bibir, ia menarik napas sejenak dan mengembuskannya. Nyatanya hal yang ia lakukan tidak memberikan efek apapun pada dirinya yang sedang nervous "Kris, dia mengincarku"

Sehun menegang, 3 kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan cukup membuatnya mematung untuk beberapa saat. Didepannya Luhan menghela napas lagi, ia sudah menduga Sehun akan terkejut.

"Kris? Siapa dia?" timpal Sehun, nadanya terdengar dingin

"Bisa dikategorikan dia sasaeng ku, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Dan juga, dia terobsesi padaku. Entah nafsu atau cinta"

Luhan melihatnya, Sehun sedang mengepalkan tangan begitu kuat. Tapi ia juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan hal ini kepada Sehun. Kris adalah musuh yang nyata serta ancaman bagi hubungan mereka. Luhan masih ingat bahwa ia dan Sehun telah berjanji saling melindungi satu sama lain. Dan inilah saatnya, ketika ia sudah bisa bersatu dengan Sehun tetapi Kris hadir dengan segala obsesi gilanya.

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia, lalu bagaimana saat aku tidak ada—"

"Aku juga baru tahu namanya" potong Luhan, ia melanjutkan "Kami bertemu pertama kali saat dia tiba-tiba menciumku di ruang basket, dia pula alasanku sampai pindah ke negara ini. Dan aku tidak menyangka dia mampu menyusulku sampai kesini. Dia sasaengku yang paling tangguh"

Sehun membuang muka, tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing setelah mendengar cerita Luhan. Kris, seseorang yang menambah beban hidupnya saja. Tidakkah dia memiliki kesibukan lain selain mengejar Luhan? bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah laki-laki itu datang kesini untuk berniat menjadi artis atau malah mengincar Luhan _-Nya_.

Sehun memberikan tatapan penuh pada Luhan "Dengar Luhan, mulai saat ini jika ada yang mengganggu dirimu. Katakan saja padaku. Aku sedikit kesal mengetahui kau baru menceritakan hal ini"

"Sehunna, jangan marah..." Luhan mulai merengek, ia menatap takut-takut pada Sehun

"Aku tidak marah, hanya..." Sehun mengembuskan napas, ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan bersalah ataupun sebaliknya. Semua ini terlalu mendadak baginya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir" Luhan berucap kemudian.

Sehun lantas menatapnya, mendaratkan usapan sayang pada pucuk kepala Luhan. ia berujar lirih yang masih dapat Luhan dengar "Kau telah mengucapkan itu ribuan kali. Kalau ada apa-apa katakan saja, sudah seharusnya aku mengetahui segala hal yang membuatmu takut"

"Ya, maafkan aku. Dan juga, terimakasih" senyum Luhan akhirnya terkembang

...

Sebetulnya jam istirahat mereka sudah habis. Sehun dan Luhan terhanyut dalam pembicaraan sehingga tidak menyadari waktu yang terus berputar. Bahkan teman-temannya pun sudah meninggalkan mereka, pikirnya mungkin tidak ingin mengganggu. Selesai sehun membayar, Luhan langsung menggamit lengannya lekas berjalan bersama.

"Sehun, apakah ini akan baik-baik saja? Aku bahkan masih baru disini"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. jari mereka saling bertautan, menghantarkan kehangatan bagi keduanya. Sehun menjawab kekhawatiran Luhan dengan santai "Cukup katakan yang sejujurnya pada mereka. Pasti ditolerir, walaupun harus mendapat ocehan dulu"

"Itu sama saja" dengus Luhan sambil mengerucut

Langkah keduanya terhenti ketika ada seseorang menghadang jalannya. Luhan mendongak yang seketika membuatnya membelalak, Kris. Dia sekarang berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan seringaian bodoh.

"Ohh, kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu" ujar Kris begitu santai

Luhan semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada lengan Sehun, sedikit berjinjit ia berbisik lirih "Dia Kris"

Air muka Sehun berubah, tatapan dingin sekaligus ingin membunuh itu tampak begitu kentara. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kris, bahkan ia terkesan meremehkan situasi ini. Entah kedatangannya disengaja atau tidak, tapi keadaan saat ini bisa memicu pertengkaran lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa kau mengganggu, Luhan?" Sehun berujar dengan nada dingin, tatapan tajamnya tidak pernah lepas dari Kris

Kris berdecih, ia tertawa kemudian "Aku tidak mengganggunya, aku hanya menginginkannya"

"Bajingan, Kau!" refleks Sehun mengatakannya sambil membentak "Apakah kau tidak tahu jika dia kekasihku?"

"Tentu aku tahu. Tanpa perlu menjelaskan siapa diriku, mungkin Luhan sudah memberitahumu" Kris melipat kedua tangannya di dada, berlagak sok keren dan tidak takut.

"Tolong jauhi Luhan. Dia milikku" ujar Sehun tenang, ia menahan gejolak emosinya yang semakin naik.

"In your dream, _Man_. Kekasihmu itu terlalu indah hingga aku tak dapat menahan gairahku sendiri"

 _Brakk_

Luhan terkejut, ia sampai membelalak hingga menutup mulutnya sendiri. Didepan matanya ia melihat Sehun yang menghajar Kris. Ia melihat laki-laki itu tersungkur didepannya, tonjokan Sehun sepertinya sangat kuat hingga bibir Kris robek.

"Sehun, henti—"

 _Brukk_

 _"Akhhh...!"_

Belum sempat Luhan mencegahnya, namun Kris sudah berbalik menyerang Sehun. Dia membalas tonjokan Sehun tak kalah kuat hingga tersungkur kebawah seperti Kris barusan.

"Hentikan!" teriak Luhan, namun ia malah di dorong oleh Sehun agar dirinya menjauh

 _Jduaghh..._

 _Bughh..._

 _Praak..._

 _Bughh..._

 _Jduaghh..._

Baik Sehun maupun Kris tidak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka saling tonjok, meninju satu sama lain. Tidak jarang mereka jatuh lalu bangkit lagi untuk membalas. Bagi Kris, mengalah malah akan membuat image nya di depan Luhan hancur, dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya lebih kuat daripada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sudah termakan oleh letupan emosinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan pernah mengampuni orang yang telah mengganggu dirinya ataupun Luhan.

" _Sshhh..._ kau tidak punya malu, Luhan sudah mutlak menjadi milikku. Bahkan aku yang pertama kali merasakan tubuhnya" ujar Sehun percaya diri, ia tengah menarik kerah Kris kuat

"Sialan, asal kau tahu. Aku lah yang pertama kali merasakan bibirnya" timpal Kris tak kalah pede, ia menyerigai "Kalau saja waktu itu Luhan tidak kabur, pasti aku sudah menidurinya hingga pingsan"

 _Bughh..._

" _Bajingan!_ Akalmu sudah hilang terkikis nafsu" Sehun semakin menggila, ia menghajar Kris membabi-buta

 _"Uhuuk..."_ Kris mulai memuntahkan darah, namun senyum remehnya tidak pernah pudar

"Persetan, Luhan telah membuatku gila. Tujuanku kesini memang untuk merebutnya darimu"

 _Bughh..._

Satu tonjokan lagi sukses membuat Kris telentang di lantai. Sedari tadi Kris memang tidak melawan Sehun, seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk untuk kembali bangkit. Namun kata-kata Kris cukup ampuh menjadi bensin dalam kobaran api kemarahan seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan gemetar diujung sana, melihat Kris yang memuntahkan darah membuatnya ingin berteriak. Ia sungguh takut bukan main, Sehun menghajar Kris hingga laki-laki itu tergeletak lemah dilantai. Ia ingin berlari, berteriak meminta tolong, tapi kenyataannya ia sendiri melemas. Menyaksikkan adegan perkelahian hingga keduanya sama-sama berwajah lebam kebiruan.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Tuhan menjawab kekhawatiran Luhan setelah akhirnya seorang wanita berlari kearah mereka. Tidak jauh berbeda, wanita itu juga sama-sama panik. Ia langsung menjauhkan dua kubu tersebut dan menjadi penengah diantara mereka.

"Sehun?! Lihat, wajahmu penuh lebam, Ya Tuhan" wanita itu terlihat menangkup pipi Sehun

Sehun ketahuan, dia sadar setelah melihat Kris tidak berdaya dibawahnya. Bahkan ketika Manager Yewon datang sebagai penengah, ada sedikit penyesalan dalam benaknya "Maafkan aku, Yewon Noona"

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana _hahh..._? kau bisa dikeluarkan jika membuat masalah" Yewon berteriak dihadapan Sehun, wanita itu kalut. Dia cemas kalau sampai Sehun di drop out sebagai trainee

"Dan juga, apa yang kau lakukan _hahh...?_ kenapa hanya melihat saja?!" Yewon juga sampai hati untuk membentak Luhan

Luhan berjengit, ia menunduk dalam sambil terus menggumam maaf. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak berguna dalam situasi seperti ini. Lekas ia hampiri Sehun dan dan bersiap untuk memapahnya.

"Kau bangunlah, ayo kuantar ke ruang kesehatan" Yewon memapah Kris, laki-laki itu lekas bangun walaupun sakit sekali dan berjalan tertatih menuju ruang kesehatan diikuti Sehun dan Luhan dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini hanya Kris yang mendapat penanganan dari staff khusus kesehatan. Karena Kris lebih parah, wanita petugas kesehatan tersebut lebih lama berkutat pada Kris seorang. Luhan tidak tega melihat Sehun terabaikan, ia meminta ijin mengambil beberapa obat dan berniat membantu meringankan tugas wanita tersebut. Untungnya wanita tersebut mengijinkannya untuk membantu mengobati luka Sehun.

"Sehun, biar aku saja yang obati" ujar Luhan dengan menenteng satu kotak obat

Luhan duduk disebelah ranjang, kemudian mengacak isi dari kotak obat tersebut. hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang mengering di muka Sehun. Walaupun Luhan sudah berusaha sepelan dan selembut mungkin, namun terkadang Sehun meringis sakit. Luhan jadi kalut melihatnya.

"Sehun, tahan, ya. Ini akan semakin parah jika tidak segera diobati"

Mengabaikan tatapan Sehun yang semakin intens, Luhan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia tempelkan plester pada kulit Sehun yang terdapat luka. Kemudian mengambil salep dan mengoleskannya pada bagian yang memar. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sehun senang sekali memandangi wajah Luhan. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi mulus tersebut.

" _Sehun..._ aku sedang fokus—" Luhan merengek, namun pada akhirnya ia terdiam karena Sehun menyatukan bibir keduanya

Jemari Luhan yang masih terdapat salep ia abaikan, ia malah memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap cumbuan yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Diam-diam Sehun menarik kelambu dibelakang Luhan untuk menutupi aktivitasnya, namun Kris sudah tahu. Sedari tadi ia tidak peduli apa yang wanita itu lakukan pada wajahnya, matanya terus menyoroti dua sejoli yang diam-diam bermesraan ditempat seperti ini. Kris jelas cemburu, namun ia terhadang oleh staff kesehatan didepannya.

 _"Shit!"_ Kris mengumpat sekali lagi

"Apakah sudah selesai mengobatinya?" tanya staff wanita tersebut. Cepat-cepat Sehun maupun Luhan kembali ke posisi semula

"Ya, Sehun sudah lebih baik sekarang" ujar Luhan

Wanita itu membuka kelambunya, mengamati hasil pekerjaan Luhan kemudian dia mengangguk sekilas. Wanita itu kembali mengabaikan mereka berdua sambil berujar "Aku masih ada urusan, kalian ku tinggal disini tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja" sahut Luhan

Setelah itu mereka ditinggal dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Di ranjangnya Kris merutuki lilitan perban yang membuat pergerakannya terbatas, apalagi jika bergerak sedikit saja rasanya sakit tidak tertahankan. Kris benci dalam keadaan seperti ini, ranjangnya sudah ditutup oleh kelambu, sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat Sehun dan Luhan di ranjang seberang.

Sedangkan Sehun memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, ia lumat kembali bibir Luhan. mengecap rasa khas yang ditimbulkan oleh belahan bibir tersebut, tangannya diam-diam menggapai barisan kancing kemeja Luhan, melepasnya satu persatu, hingga Luhan dibuat telanjang dada.

 _"Akkhhh..."_ Luhan tidak sengaja mendesah akibat ulah Sehun yang tiba-tiba menyusu padanya, ia menutup mulutnya sendiri agar desahan itu teredam, apalagi Kris berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sehun menjilati daerah sekitar putingnya, sesekali menggigit gemas daging kecil kecoklatan tersebut, dan berakhir melahapnya rakus seakan puting Luhan dapat mengeluarkan susu kemudian. Tangan satunya yang menganggur juga ia gunakan untuk merangsang puting satunya yang belum terjamah. Hanya sekedar membuat gerakan seperti menggaruk kemudian memelintir pelan, namun apa yang ia lakukan semakin membuat Luhan kelabakan karena terus menahan desahannya.

Sehun menyerigai diatasnya, muka Luhan memerah hebat. Ia meminta Luhan untuk mencari posisi nyaman ditengah ranjang yang sempit ini. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia baru saja berkelahi hingga membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya sakit, namun nyatanya Sehun masih kuat untuk mencengkram kedua tangan Luhan yang diposisikan diatas kepalanya. Luhan dibawahnya hanya pasrah, menerima setiap sentuhan Sehun dengan senang hati, karena ia memang mencintainya.

 _Slurpp... Slurpp..._

Sehun beralih menjilati bagian ketiaknya _, Sial!_ Sehun menemukan titik sensitifnya. Pejaman mata Luhan semakin erat dengan alisnya yang menukik tegang, berulangkali bibirnya ia gigit agar desahannya teredam. Sehun yang mengerti hal tersebut kemudian menggapai bibir Luhan digigit kencang, membungkusnya dengan lembut sampai Luhan terbuai kelangit ketujuh.

Puas, Sehun melepaskan pangutannya sepihak. Kembali beralih menjilati sensual bagian belakang leher Luhan, semakin keatas hingga bermuara pada daun telinga Luhan. Sehun mencecap indera bertulang lunak tersebut sampai akhirnya ia berbisik serak "Jangan ditahan, lepaskan saja desahanmu. Agar Kris tahu bahwa kau milikku"

Detik itu, Sehun memijat keras penis Luhan. dan si pemilik mendesah keras _"Arghhh...!"_

"Bagus" gumam Sehun menyerigai, ia sempatkan untuk mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas lalu turun pada bagian leher Luhan, menyesap-nyesap sampai menggigit kencang yang menimbulkan bekas samar.

"Jangan lupa desahkan namaku, _sayang..._ " titahnya lagi dengan suara serak basahnya

Satu tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari bagian vital Luhan di selatan sana, sekedar memijatnya pelan namun memberikan efek pening karena penis Luhan ingin dibebaskan. Tapi apa pedulinya, Sehun. Ia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Luhan- _Nya._

 _"Anghh... Sehun.. Sehun, tolong...!"_

Luhan sampai memohon, ia tidak dapat mengendalikan gairahnya ketika Sehun secara bersamaan merangsang bagian leher sekaligus penisnya dalam satu waktu. Napas Luhan mulai putus-putus, keringat sebiji jagung mengalir di pelipisnya, matanya merem melek ketika Sehun terus mengerjai tubuhnya.

" _Hahhh... rasanya aku..._ sampai"

Setelah itu penisnya mengeluarkan cairan, Sehun menangkupnya. Mengoleskan itu pada sekitar paha dalamnya, tidak lupa dengan lubang berkerut yang ia abaikan sedari tadi. Jarinya yang telah licin akibat cairan Luhan sendiri perlahan ia masukkan kedalam sana, rasanya begitu mudah karena licin. Karena kemudahan itulah ketiga jarinya langsung masuk sekaligus dan mengobrak-abrik bagian dalamnya.

 _Clep.. clepp..clep..._

Suara becek tersebut terdengar erotis bagi Luhan, diam-diam ia mengulum senyum, namun tidak bertahan lama ia kembali dikejutkan dengan Sehun yang kali ini menjilati paha dalamnya. Otomatis kakinya yang ditekuk akhirnya mengapit kepala Sehun. Dibawah sana Sehun menjilat-jilati paha Luhan yang sebelumnya telah ia lumuri cum nya sendiri. Dengan jahil ia berusaha membuat masterpiece disana. Satu hal, kulit didaerah ini lebih sensitif sehingga memungkinkan Luhan semakin mengerang nikmat.

"Sialan, milikku juga ingin dimanjakan!" Sehun mengumpat, sedangkan Luhan malah terkekeh

Buru-buru Sehun melepas celana sekaligus membebaskan penisnya yang menegak sejak tadi. Ia kocok sejenak miliknya sendiri sambil melumuri penisnya dengan sisa-sisa pre-cum Luhan. Setelah siap, ia posisikan miliknya tepat didepan anal berkerut Luhan, dan tanpa menunggu lama penisnya kini masuk secara bertahap kedalam surga dunianya.

" _Akhhh..._ bergerak!"

Sehun tersenyum senang ketika Luhan sudah memberikan aba-aba, ia genjot pelan-pelan miliknya disana, mencari titik kenikmatan Luhan. Tapi Luhan merespon sebaliknya, ia ingin Sehun bergerak cepat, lubangnya terasa gatal karena Sehun terlalu lamban untuk menggesek dinding analnya. Akhirnya, Sehun menyerah. Ia menuruti kemauan Luhan yang ingin bermain kasar.

 _Plakk... Plakk.. Plakk..._

Sehun gemas menatapi dua bongkahan kenyal Luhan, ia tampar satu-persatu hingga sedikit menimbulkan kemerahan. Ia semakin mempercepat tusukannya, menggenjot Luhan dengan brutal hingga ranjang mereka berdecit keras. Luhan kelimpungan, desahannya sampai tidak teratur akibat serangan telak Sehun yang bertubi-tubi didalamnya.

 _"Ngghha... Ahakkhh... Hhhh..."_

Tidak hanya itu, Sehun ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya sehingga penisnya ikut berputar didalam sana. Luhan menjerit nikmat, tidak pernah ia merasakan sensasi baru seperti ini. Bagian yang biasanya jarang terjamah sekarang bisa merasakan sentuhan penis Sehun juga.

 _Pyarrr..._

Kris tidak tidur, ia mendengarkan semuanya. Desahan Luhan, dan bagaimana ranjang tersebut sampai bergoyang heboh. Kris bisa memperkirakan sehebat apa permainan Sehun, namun disisi lain ia jadi ikut menegang, bagaimana suara sexy desahan Luhan diruang ini membuatnya merasakan panas. Kris terus menggerutu akibat tangannya yang penuh perban, sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melepas lilitan perban tersebut tapi malah sikunya tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas kaca disebelahnya. Menimbulkan suara pecahan kaca yang nyaring dan sempat ia dengarkan suara decitan ranjang tersebut juga ikut terhenti.

Sehun maupun Luhan terkejut. Mereka saling pandang sejenak namun kemudian Sehun membisikan untuk tetap tidak peduli saja. Biar kali ini Sehun egois, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa Luhan adalah hak patennya dan tidak akan pernah dimiliki siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Pada akhirnya Sehun kembali menggenjot Luhan dengan brutal, tampa ampun, hingga mata Luhan memutih, rasanya sebentar lagi ia akan terbang ke awan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun juga merasakan miliknya berkedut-kedut hebat didalam sana, semakin membesar dan dalam tusukan ketiga dia berhasil klimaks dengan semburan sperma hangatnya didalam lubang Luhan.

...

Malamnya, Luhan merasa begitu lelah. Sehun telah menggempur tubuhnya habis-habisan, walaupun hanya satu ronde namun yang tadi begitu berkesan baginya. Ia tidak menyangka diruang kesehatan keduanya mampu melakukan hal tersebut, Luhan jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur namun tertahan karena dering ponsel tanda pesan masuk berbunyi.

 ** _'Luhan, ini aku Baekhyun. Maaf, waktu itu aku ganti nomor. Sekarang kau diminta menemui Pelatih Kim diruang dance seperti biasa. Selamat malam Luhan, maaf mengganggumu ^^'_**

Luhan mengembuskan napas, padahal ia sudah sangat lelah. Tapi pelatih Kim mencarinya pasti karena ia bolos sehabis kejadian tadi. Ia sudah menduga bahwa ia akan terkena sanksi, Itu sudah resikonya. Segera ia bangkit dari kasur dan mengambil mantelnya, ia berjalan keluar dari dorm trainee menuju ruang dance.

Saat ini memang sudah masuk pukul 11 malam waktu Korea. Pantas saja lorong gedung ini nampak sepi dengan cahaya remang, beberapa staff perusahaan ini sudah dipastikan banyak yang pulang sehingga menyisakan beberapa security saja yang bertugas jaga malam disekitar gedung. Luhan cepat-cepat membuang pikiran anehnya, ia menyugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, namun entah mengapa hatinya berdebar tidak menentu saat ini.

Luhan berjalan dengan tenang, sampai ia merasakan seseorang mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya telah disumpal oleh tangan seseorang. Ia berusaha berontak namun saat itu pula ia merasakan jarum menusuk kulit lengannya dengan diikuti kesadaran Luhan yang perlahan menghilang.

Kris terkekeh dibelakangnya, sekarang Luhan tidak sadarkan diri dipelukannya. Lekas ia gendong Luhan dan segera membawanya keluar dari gedung sebelum ia kepergok beberapa staff security didepan sana.

"Akhirnya kesempatan ini datang padaku, bersiaplah Luhan. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang tidak kau kira"

Kris menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi Luhan, lalu ia berlari gesit dengan membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya. Ia membawa kabur Luhan melewati pintu belakang gedung agensi yang jarang diketahui banyak orang, biasanya trainee wanita menggunakan tempat rahasia tersebut untuk makan ayam diam-diam karena terdapat celah pintu sempit disana yang langsung terhubung dengan sebuah gang.

Kris berhasil membawa Luhan keluar dari gedung agensi, kebetulan netranya menangkap sebuah taksi yang lewat di malam hari. Langsung saja ia menyetop taksi tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya, Kris tertawa bahagia, ia bersyukur rencananya kali ini berhasil ia lewati bersama Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

"Luhan, mari kita bersenang-senang setelah ini"

 **TBC**

* * *

Ps: Tinggal satu chapter lagi ^^ terus pantengin ff ini ya :D siders dimohon kebesaran hatinya untuk menyumbangkan satu review saja di chapter-chapter terakhir ff ini :'')


	16. I Choose My Love Rather Than My Dream

_Srakk... Srakk..._

"Ahhh... cepatlah sedikit, bodoh! Aku benci terlilit seperti ini" Kris mengumpat pada seorang remaja laki-laki yang merupakan teman satu dorm nya

"Kau ini, masih untung aku mau membantumu" gerutu teman sekamar Kris yang tengah berusaha melepas perban dengan menyayatnya

10 menit kemudian, perban tersebut tidak lagi membatasi pergerakan Kris. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas, bekas lebam kebiruan tersebut nampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Masa bodoh, yang penting malam ini ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada Oh Sehun.

"Ambil ini _...!"_ Kris melemparkan beberapa lembar Won dengan tidak elitnya pada teman yang telah membantunya tadi

"Sialan!" geram laki-laki itu, ada sedikit penyesalan kenapa ia membantunya tadi

Kini Kris telah bersiap, ia mengenakan pakaian gelap lengkap dengan topi hitam. Dan yang tidak boleh dilupakan adalah masker. Kris yang misterius dahulu kini lahir kembali, ia tidak sabar ingin segera menculik Luhan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik tipis ketika ia menemukan sebuah anestesi di saku calana jeans nya, ia mendapatkan itu di ruang kesehatan. Kalau dia saja berhasil mencuri anestesi yang letaknya tersembunyi, maka untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Luhan jelas sangat mudah sekali baginya.

"Saatnya beraksi!" kemudian Kris menaikkan maskernya

Kris menapaki lorong sunyi nan remang, dia mengambil tempat dengan bersembunyi dibalik Vas keramik yang lumayan besar. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Luhan, tidak ada jalan lain menuju ruang dance selain melewati lorong ini, dan Kris yakin sebentar lagi Luhan akan muncul.

10 menit berlalu, Kris bahkan telah menguap. Ia hampir saja memejamkan mata jika tidak mendengar derap langkah kecil menggema. Ia otomatis terkesiap dan mulai bersiaga, sedikit ia condongkan tubuhnya agar dapat memastikan bahwa yang sedang berjalan ini adalah Luhan, dan _gotcha!_ Itu memang Luhan. Kris menyerigai kemudian.

Sebelum Luhan melewatinya, Kris sudah mempersiapkan jarum suntik dengan tabung kecil berisi anestesi hasil curiannya tadi. Kris tidak tahu menahu tentang dosisnya, _masa bodoh!_ yang penting Luhan tidak sadar ditangannya. Ketika suara langkah kaki Luhan semakin mendekat, Kris semakin berdebar. Dan begitu Luhan melewatinya, segera ia kejar Luhan dengan langkah sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Setelah posisinya tepat, Kris langsung mendekap Luhan dari belakang sambil menyekap mulutnya agar tidak berteriak.

 _Grep!_

 _"Mmhh...!"_

Luhan mendelik terkejut, sebagai refleks ia menjerit namun sebuah tangan telah membekap mulutnya. Seseorang tengah mendekapnya dari belakang, ia takut sekaligus berdebar bukan main. Apalagi dalam situasi sepi seperti ini, Luhan merasakan tangannya berkeringat dingin dan orang itu mulai menarik lengan mantelnya keatas, ia bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah karena pergelangan Luhan terlalu ramping. Dan Luhan semakin menegang ketika sebuah jarum menusuk lapisan kulitnya disertai sensasi dorongan jarum yang mulai menyalurkan sebuah obat _–yang Luhan tidak tahu itu apa_. Sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama kesadaran Luhan mulai menipis, ia terkulai lemas dipelukan Kris.

"Akhirnya kesempatan ini datang padaku, bersiaplah Luhan. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang tidak kau kira"

Kris menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi Luhan, lalu ia berlari gesit dengan membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya. Ia membawa kabur Luhan melewati pintu belakang gedung agensi yang jarang diketahui banyak orang. Kris akhirnya berhasil membawa Luhan keluar dari gedung agensi, kebetulan ia mendapati taksi yang lewat. Langsung saja ia menyetop dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Ahjussi, tolong carikan motel yang agak jauh darisini"

Sopir laki-laki didepannya agak bingung melihat keadaan pria satunya, ia lekas menjalankan taksi karena tidak enak dengan Kris. Namun ditengah perjalanan sopir itu memberanikan diri bertanya, dengan maksud agar terlihat ramah.

"Kenapa temanmu?" tanya sopir itu yang melirik kaca diatasnya

" _Ahh..._ dia mabuk" Kris menjawab kikuk, selebihnya sopir itu tidak bertanya lagi

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah motel yang seperti Kris inginkan. Setelah membayar taksi, segera ia membawa Luhan kedalam sana dan memesan satu kamar yang tersisa. Kris lega bukan main, disepanjang perjalanan ia terus tersenyum bahagia. Luhan sudah berada dipelukannya, dan kini cita-citanya terwujud, hanya akan ada ia dan Luhan saja disebuah kamar.

 _Perfect!_

.

.

.

 **Damn I'm Manly Oh Sehun!**

 **Chapter 15**

 _I Choose My Love Rather Than My Dreams_

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

"Hey! Bagunlah... ayo cepat!"

Kim Junmyeon, si ketua kamar dorm yang Sehun tempati. Laki-laki yang mendapat amanat sebagai ketua itu membangunkan anggotanya satu-persatu. Sebagian dari mereka mengerang karena masih mengantuk, tidak dipungkiri bahwa menjadi trainee di agensi ini begitu berat sehingga ketika malamnya kebanyakan mereka semua kelelahan, waktu tidur 6 jam pun tidak cukup untuk membayar rasa lelah kemarin. Tapi apa daya, ini adalah amanat dari salah satu staff yang meminta mereka untuk segera berkumpul.

" _Aishh..._ jinjja! Jam berapa ini?" erang seorang laki-laki ketika melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi

"Kalian semua cepat bergegas ke ruang latihan, tidak peduli belum mandi ataupun sarapan. Kita diminta untuk segera berkumpul" ucap Junmyeon tegas

Sehun bangkit dari kasur kemudian merapikan tatanan rambutnya sambil mengenakan jaket. Ia lekas menuju ruang latihan bersama teman-temannya, disana ia melihat sudah banyak trainee yang berkumpul baik wanita ataupun pria. Semua dikumpulkan menjadi satu. Bahkan di pagi hari seperti ini Pelatih Kim dan Manager Yewon sudah berdiri rapi disana.

"Masing-masing ketua kamar mengabsensi anggotanya" titah Manager Yewon dengan lantang, diwajahnya terlihat gurat kecemasan yang berlebihan, dan hal itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Pelatih Kim yang juga uring-uringan.

"Manager Yewon-ssi, Luhan tidak ada" sahut seorang laki-laki

"Kris juga tidak kembali semalam" laki-laki lain juga menyahut yang sontak mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian trainee lainnya

"Kalian berdua! Hubungi anggota kalian yang tidak ada, kalau perlu cek dikamar dan dimanapun tempatnya" titah Yewon lagi dengan nada keras, terkesan emosi

"CEPATLAH?!" teriak Yewon lagi karena keduanya nampak lelet, sedangkan keadaan saat ini begitu genting

Pagi-pagi sekali Yewon dan juga pelatih Kim mendapat telepon bahwa ia harus segera kesana untuk mengabsen para trainee. Pihak security agensi ini mengatakan jika semalam ada seorang 2 orang trainee laki-laki mencoba kabur dengan satunya yang sedang dalam keadaan di gendong. Kejadian tersebut terekam oleh kamera CCTV yang tersebar diberbagai tempat, namun saat security tersebut berusaha mengejar keduanya, rupanya mereka sudah berhasil lolos dengan menaiki taksi. Plat nomor taksi yang membawa mereka berdua berhasil terekam CCTV. Untuk membantu pencarian, para staff security ini sepakat untuk melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi sekaligus melacak keberadaan mereka berdua. Dan semalaman suntuk mereka mencari 2 orang laki-laki trainee yang kabur tersebut.

Laki-laki yang merupakan ketua kamar Kris dan Luhan kembali ke ruang latihan, dengan sangat menyesal mereka berdua mengatakan bahwa anggotanya yang hilang tidak ada dimanapun, baik dikamar maupun ruang yang lain. Ponsel Kris tidak dapat dihubungi sedangkan Luhan malah meninggalkan ponselnya. Lantas ponsel Luhan diminta oleh pelatih Kim dan laki-laki itu menyerahkannya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah anggota kalian sudah lengkap selain Kris dan Luhan?!" tanya Yewon lagi dengan lantang

"Ya, Manager" jawab mereka serempak

Yewon memijat pelipis, ia pusing memikirkan peristiwa yang jarang terjadi ini. Ketika polisi menemukan mereka semoga paparazi tidak berada disitu, ini sebuah skandal besar bagi agensi jika masalah ini sampai tersorot media.

"Baekhyun?!" panggil ketua Kim lantang

Baekhyun yang awalnya duduk tenang sontak berjengit, otomatis jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ada apa gerangan sampai ia dipanggil walaupun sedari tadi Pelatih Kim memainkan ponsel milik Luhan. Apakah dirinya ada sangkut pautnya _atau—_

"APA KAU TULI?! KEMARI!"

Baekhyun segera kedepan sambil menunduk takut, tatapan pelatih Kim begitu mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau yang meminta Luhan datang ke ruang dance, semalam?"

Refleks Baekhyun mendongak dengan gelengan, ia membantah dengan tegas ucapan Pelatih Kim "Sungguh, tidak Pelatih Kim. Saya bersumpah, saya tidak mengirimi pesan apapun pada Luhan semalam"

"Lihat, ponsel mu!"

Baekhyun segera menyerahkan ponsel dari kantung sakunya kepada Pelatih Kim.

.

.

.

Dari sekian orang yang sibuk mencari Kris dan Luhan, Sehun yang baru mengetahui ini menahan amarah. Ia marah mengetahui Kris berhasil menculik Luhan, sekaligus kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia bisa mencegah Luhan malam itu, dan bagaimana bisa Luhan sampai masuk dalam perangkap Kris? Sehun menggeram dalam keterdiamannya, ketika Pelatih Kim dan Manager Yewon meminta mereka semua untuk kembali, lekas Sehun menghampiri wanita itu untuk meminta informasi lebih lanjut.

"Tunggu, Yewon Noona! Bolehkah aku tahu bagaimana kejadian semalam?"

Yewon yang awalnya bersandar lelah ditembok semakin mengembuskan kasar napasnya, "Kenapa masih disini? Cepat kembali ke dorm dan bersiap-siap untuk latihan"

"Bagaimana Noona meminta kami tetap tenang dan melanjutkan latihan, sedangkan salah satu dari kami menghilang?" Sehun tidak percaya, agensi sebesar ini malah tidak memperdulikan trainee nya yang hilang

"Sehunna, kau hanya seorang trainee, ingat! Dan masalah ini bisa mempengaruhi reputasi agency kita. Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur, pergi dan bersiap-siaplah!" usir Yewon sambil menahan emosi agar tidak sampai membentak calon artis kesayangannya

"Noona lebih mengkhawatirkan reputasi agency daripada Luhan?! bagimana bisa—" Sehun terbawa emosi sampai ia berbicara informal pada Yewon dengan nada meninggi

"Luhan itu siapa bagimu? Sudah kukatakan berulangkali, FOKUS SAJA PADA TUJUANMU SEHUN?! Kenapa kau malah mengurusinya, sudah biarkan saja! Walaupun dia sahabatmu sekalipun—"

"Luhan kekasihku"

Detik itu juga Yewon mematung, ia kehilangan kalimat untuk menyampaikan kemarahannya. Yewon sungguh tidak menyangka, calon artis yang ia banggakan selama ini _ternyata—_

"Kenapa? Noona terkejut mendengarnya?" Sehun menatap lurus kedalam manik penyesalan yang ditunjukkan Yewon

"Jangan bercanda..." Yewon membuang muka, ia tersenyum masam ketika mengetahui kenyataan ini

"Apa aku terlihat sedang membuat lelucon?" timpal Sehun, kembali dengan nada dinginnya

"Kau membuatku semakin pusing, _pergilah..."_ Yewon kembali mengusir Sehun dengan nafas terengah

Sehun memilih pergi, ia tahu Yewon tengah terguncang dengan fakta menyakitkan ini. Sehun mengerti, Yewon sangat mengharapkannya, namun mengetahui masalah Luhan saja yang diabaikan bukan tidak mungkin jika suatu saat ia mengalami masalah juga akan diabaikan oleh agensi yang memiliki predikat terbaik dinegeri ini. Sehun mendecih, ia mulai memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk debut di agensi ini.

...

"Luhannie... sayang, bangunlah cantik"

Senyum Kris terus terkembang ketika menatapi tiap inchi wajah Luhan, ia bahagia bukan main. Mendapati Luhan dalam dekapannya adalah surga baginya, ia tidak ingin keberuntungan apapun selain ini. Bagaimana Kris yang menatapi intens wajah Luhan yang tengah tertidur pulas, jemari Kris juga tidak pernah diam untuk mengusak surai lembut nan harum milik Luhan- _Nya_.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, sayang. Cepat buka matamu dan kita akan segera menyatu dalam gairah" Kris menggumam seorang diri, ia agaknya kesal menatapi Luhan yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun

Sudah sejam yang lalu, saat mereka berhasil lolos dan bersembunyi dibalik kamar motel ini. Kris sungguh tak sabar ingin _bermain_ dengan Luhan _-Nya,_ ia berusaha bersabar ditengah kobaran gairahnya sendiri dibawah sana, Kris menahan sakit ini seorang diri. Namun nampaknya Luhan tidak kunjung sadar setelah ia menyuntikkan anestesi pada pergelangan Luhan.

"Bodoh, apa yang kulakukan? Sepertinya dosis yang kuberikan terlalu banyak" sekarang Kris merutuki kebodohannya, Luhan sampai tidak sadarkan diri adalah ulahnya. Dan rupanya ia baru menyadari jika dosis yang ia suntikkan terlalu berlebihan sehingga Luhan tidak kunjung sadar.

Kembali ia tatap wajah teduh Luhan, walaupun laki-laki mungil ini tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi wajah innocent sekaligus bibir cheris yang sedikit terbuka ketika tertidur cukup membuat Kris tidak tahankan diri. Luhan adalah bidadara yang sesungguhnya, entah Kris selalu hilang kendali jika berdekatan dengan sosok lelaki cantik ini. Tapi persetan, gairahnya telah memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun, semakin lama semakin mendidih dan menyakitkan. Kris memilih gelap mata, ia ingin menggagahi Luhan ditengah kesadarannya yang hilang.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Lu. Kau terlalu indah"

Kris mengukung Luhan, ia lumati bibir tak berdosa itu. Bergerak sepihak, memberikan foreplay terbaiknya pada tubuh tak berdaya Luhan. Kris berusaha merangsang Luhan, ia ingin laki-laki itu terbangun dan mendesahkan namanya seperti Luhan mendesahkan Sehun. Kris menggeram ketika ia menyadari Luhan tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia kesal jika harus bersetubuh dengan orang yang seperti mayat.

"Sialan! Buka matamu dan teriakkan namaku, Lu!"

 _PLAK_

 _PLAK_

Kris bahkan sampai menampar Luhan keras, berharap orang yang diinginkannya itu terbangun. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, sampai 2 jam kemudian Luhan masih terbaring lemah, tak sadarkan diri. Karena apapun yang Kris lakukan tak akan mendapat reaksi dari Luhan, ia bagaikan menyetubuhi mayat. Dan Kris benci akan itu.

"Kau membuatku semakin gila!" erang kris frustasi

Ia sobek celana katun Luhan, menampakkan paha putih mulus yang diinginkan Kris. Persetan, tidak peduli Luhan bagaikan mayat, yang penting ia harus menuntaskan hasratnya. Penisnya yang menegak itu ia kocok sebentar dan mengarahkannya pada anal Luhan, menerobosnya secara terburu dengan sangat mudah. Rasanya sempit, namun memang tak ada pergerakan apapun dari dinding anal Luhan. Kris hilang kendali, ia gerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur yang memberikan sensasi tersendiri baginya.

Kris bergerak terlalu cepat, keegoisannya untuk _'menikmatkan diri sendiri'_ malah menjadikan anal Luhan lecet hingga berdarah. Penyatuan kering yang ia lakukan sepihak malah menyakiti fisik Luhan, apalagi ketika Luhan terbangun. Mungkin laki-laki mungil tak berdosa itu akan terguncang setelahnya.

 _"Arghh.. kau nikmat Lu! Shit! Ahh..."_ desahnya monolog

 _BRAK!_

"Jangan bergerak!"

Kris tersentak, beberapa rombongan polisi masuk ke kamarnya yang telah dikunci tadi. Melihat Kris yang tengah melakukan tindak asusila pada Luhan, beberapa polisi itu langsung memborgol tangan Kris kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Luhan yang telanjang. Keadaan Luhan yang sudah sangat mengenaskan membuat polisi itu segera memanggil ambulan, sedangkan Kris digeret paksa keluar dari motel untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

"Kalian berdua, antarkan korban ke rumah sakit dan cari identitasnya. Sedangkan yang lain segera interogasi pelaku" titah sang komandan

Luhan sudah diboyong dengan tandu, sedangkan Kris dengan tangan terborgol lengkap pengawalan polisi disamping kanan-kirinya. Sepanjang perjalanan keluar motel, mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disana. Sebagian dari mereka mulai berbisik-bisik lirih dan tidak butuh waktu lama seseorang telah menjual berita mengejutkan ini kepada salah satu wartawan.

 ** _Dua remaja laki-laki tertangkap disebuah motel, mereka diduga seorang trainee yang berasal dari agensi YM Ent. Satu diantaranya dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri, dan kini kasus tersebut masih ditangani oleh pihak kepolisian._**

Sontak pemberitaan ini sukses menjadi perbincangan hangat netizen di Korea. Bahkan menjadi trending di beberapa situs mengingat agensi YM Ent. merupakan agensi terbesar dan memiliki reputasi tinggi di negeri itu.

...

Sehun berjalan gontai, pandangannya kosong karena ia begitu mencemaskan Luhan. Bagaimana keadaannya disana, dan apakah dia baik-baik saja? Semua itu mempengaruhi mood Sehun hari ini. Ia telah berulangkali mengembuskan napas, berharap dengan ini ia menjadi agak tenang. Tapi nihil, semakin lama ia semakin ingin menemui Luhan.

 _"Hey..hey! Lihat, ini jadi trending terpanas hari ini"_

 _"Astaga aku tidak menyangka, dia nekat sekali"_

 _"Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan disana? Tidakkah kau berpikir demikian?"_

Disepanjang langkahnya, banyak orang yang sibuk memandangi ponselnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Entah gosip apalagi hari ini, namun kenapa mereka semua nampak begitu antusias bergunjing. Sehun memilih tidak ambil pusing, ia rencananya akan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan sekaligus menjernihkan pikiran, tetapi teriakan lantang Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Sehunna, cepat kemari!" Chanyeol memberikan isyarat untuk segera mendekat kesana

Sehun mengembuskan napas lagi, disamping Chanyeol terdapat Kai yang sama-sama menunjukkan raut tak biasanya. Bahkan mereka berdua memegang ponsel, apakah mereka hendak mengajaknya untuk ikut bergunjing pula?

"Kenapa kau lambat sekali, lihat ini! Luhan _-Mu_ sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit" Kai yang geregetan segera menghampiri Sehun dan menodongkan layar ponselnya

 _"APA?!"_

Secepat itu pula Sehun merebut ponsel Kai, dan membaca berita tersebut dengan teliti.

"Ya Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin! _Luhan..._ _dia_ , bagaimana dia sekarang?!"

Sehun sampai jatuh terduduk, ia tidak sadar jika bulir air matanya mulai turun perlahan. Ponsel Kai ia remas kuat, hatinya sakit mengetahui Luhan tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Ia merasa bagai pecundang yang tak mampu menjaga kekasihnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai lalai melindungi Luhan dari ancaman Kris? Bukankah dirinya telah berjanji pada Luhan saat itu, dan Sehun merasa ini semua salahnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

"Sehun, tenanglah. Kami mengerti perasaanmu" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun yang diikuti oleh Kai, lelaki tinggi itu mengusap punggung sahabatnya agar sedikit tenang. Tapi isakan Sehun tidak dapat disembunyikannya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kai sama-sama iba melihat kondisi Sehun demikian.

" _Kai, Chanyeol..._ bantu aku, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kesana?! Tolong katakan padaku _hkss..._ "

"Tidak! Aku yakin wartawan sekalipun tidak akan diijinkan kesana. Mungkin kamar inap Luhan sedang dijaga ketat" bisik Chanyeol

"Maafkan aku karena harus memberitahumu ini" sesal Kai, ia agaknya tak tega melihat Sehun bersedih seperti itu

"Saat ini tenanglah, aku yakin tidak lama lagi Presdir Kim akan membuat sebuah pernyataan" timpal Chanyeol

.

.

.

 _Brakk!_

" _Ya Tuhan... huhuhu..._ Anakku Luhan! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padamu nak? _Huhu..._ "

Begitu mendengar kabar tak mengenakan dari agensi Luhan, kedua orangtuanya beserta Lao Gao langsung terbang ke Korea saat itu juga. Ibu Luhan-lah yang terlihat paling menyedihkan saat ini. Sepanjang perjalanan wanita itu menangis mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu Luhan juga pernah sampai masuk rumah sakit. Dan kali ini bukan karena kesalahan anak itu lagi, melainkan Luhan-lah yang jadi korban.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Ibu Luhan bahkan berlari terbirit mencari kamar anaknya dirawat. Begitu melihat Luhan tengah terpejam, wanita itu bersyukur dan langsung memeluknya erat. Ibu Luhan menumpahkan isak tangisnya kencang, karena dari informasi yang beredar Luhan telah mengalami pelecehan oleh temannya.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal sekeji ini padamu nak? _Huhuhu..._ " tangis Ibu Luhan melihat kondisi Luhan yang tengah terbaring

"Mama, tenanglah" Lao Gao mendekati Ibu Luhan, menjatuhkan telapak tangannya pada bahu wanita itu namun malah disentak setelahnya

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang setelah melihat bekas-bekas ini?!" Ibu Luhan berteriak kesal, ingin rasanya ia menjambak laki-laki yang telah menodai putranya

"Sayang. Jika Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang, aku ingin membawa putraku ini kembali ke Beijing! Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya kembali ke negera ini" Ujar Ibu Luhan pada suaminya, laki-laki berumur itu hanya menunduk, ia merasa marah bercampur kasihan.

"Aku bahkan telah menyewa pengacara. Tenanglah, istriku. Aku akan mengurus masalah dengan YM Ent. aku tahu agensi itu dipimpin oleh seorang yang licik. Dan kupastikan, Luhan akan aman dan bisa segera kita bawa pulang ke Beijing" Baba Luhan merangkul pundak istrinya, memberikan kata penenang.

 _Cklek_

"Permisi, apa anda keluarganya? Aku ingin memberikan informasi bahwa pasien mungkin akan segera terbangun tidak lama lagi. Ia tidak sadar karena pengaruh anestesi yang berlebihan, untungnya kami masih bisa mengatasinya. Jangan khawatir, pasien baik-baik saja" ujar dokter muda itu

"Lalu bagaimana tentang bekas-bekas ditubuhnya? Apakah benar—" Ibu Luhan tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya ketika dokter tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya

"Benar, terbukti dari lubang anusnya yang lecet hingga beberapa memar kecil ditubuhnya. Pelaku telah bertindak diluar batas terhadap pasien yang tidak sadarkan diri" tambah dokter tersebut

"Ohh... astaga..."

" _Mama...!"_

Lengkap sudah ketakutan Ibu Luhan saat ini. Kepalanya sudah berkunang-kunang ketika dokter tersebut menjelaskan semuanya, kemudian wanita itu tak sadarkan diri yang beruntungnya masih bisa ditangakap Lao gao disampingnya.

...

Sayup-sayup Luhan mendengar kebisingan kecil disekitarnya, Luhan mengambil napas kemudian mengembuskannya diikuti kedua matanya yang terbuka. Bola matanya bergerak mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang ditempatinya, ia mencoba bangkit namun bagian tubuhnya ada yang terasa sakit. Luhan mengerang sebagai refleks dan hal itu membuat Ibunya terkejut

"Luhan?! Kau sudah sadar, nak?" pekik Ibunya bahagia, sontak wanita itu memeluk putranya erat

Luhan masih tidak merespon, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia sampai bisa berada disini. Dan tunggu, bukankah semalam...

 _Saat itu bukankah aku sedang berjalan di lorong agensi dengan kondisi gelap, kemudian tangan seseorang mendekap tubuhku dari belakang._

 _Grep!_

 _"Hmpph..." aku ingin berteriak tapi mulutku telah disumpal oleh tangan seseorang. Aku berusaha berontak namun saat itu pula aku merasakan jarum menusuk kulit lenganku sampai akhirnya aku tidak sadar._

Luhan lalu mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk memastikan, dan benar. Terdapat bekas jarum suntik disana. Kemudian ia kembali merenung, mengabaikan sang Ibu yang sedang menatapnya bingung karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya diam.

"Luhan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ibunya bertanya lagi, namun Luhan mengabaikannya

 _Sebelum aku benar-benar tidak sadar, telingaku masih mendengar sebuah bisikan lirih. Tawa kecil orang itu membuatku bergidik. Dan aku masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas._

"Oh tidak?! Apa yang terjadi kemarin!" Kontan Luhan memekik panik, ia melihat keaadaan sekelilingnya yang berdinding cat putih dengan aroma obat yang kuat. Lantas ia juga menyadari jika ia sedang dipakaian selang oksigen.

"Mama, kenapa aku disini? Dan—"

"Kumohon tenanglah Luhan, jangan mengingat-ingat tentang kemarin" Ibunya semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada putranya, ia terisak pelan. Dan Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa pilu.

Luhan merasakannya, bagian anusnya terasa sangat sakit bahkan hanya digunakan untuk duduk. Meskipun ia telah tertidur berjam-jam namun seluruh tubuhnya remuk redam. Penasaran, Luhan membuka paksa kemeja yang ia kenakan. Dan benar, terdapat banyak bekas kemerahan disana.

 _"ARGHHHH...!"_

Luhan berteriak nyaring, hal yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Tubuhnya penuh noda saat ini, dan bodohnya ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Lalu siapa yang melakukan ini padanya? Dan bagaimana bisa ia berakhir dirumah sakit dengan bantuan selang oksigen ini.

" _Mama..._ apa yang terjadi padaku _hikss..."_

Luhan gelisah, ia menangis meraung sebagai bentuk pelampiasan. Sungguh ia ingin lari dari kenyataan, ia masih belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya telah ternodai, bisa dipastikan seseorang telah bermain dengan tubuhnya semalam. Ia masih ingat jika siang harinya ia bercinta dengan Sehun, sedangkan malam harinya ia dijebak oleh seseorang sampai dirinya tidak sadar.

 _"Mama... Hikss.."_

"Luhan, sayang. Jangan menangis... semuanya baik-baik saja"

Mama Luhan berkata demikian, namun ia sendiri tidak bisa membohongi keadaan. Dan pada akhirnya wanita itu ikut menangis karena keprihatinannya melihat putranya yang ia sayangi harus mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Suasana yang biasanya lenggang kini berubah menjadi riuh akibat desakan wartawan yang tengah mengerubungi gedung agensi YM Ent. mereka sibuk mengambil gambar dan berusaha mencari informasi lebih lanjut dari beberapa staff yang lewat. Jelas saja jajaran staff YM Ent. tidak berani memberikan penjelasan karena ini termasuk hal yang pribadi dan merupakan topik yang sensitif.

Ayah Luhan, Lao Gao beserta pengacara yang mereka sewa, sudah berada disana sebelum rombongan wartawan itu tiba. Secara khusus mereka diperkenankan berhadapan langsung dengan CEO YM Ent. Kim Youngmin. Laki-laki yang memiliki kuasa penuh atas agensinya itu terlihat santai meskipun dalam benaknya ia merasa was-was, karena bukan tidak mungkin orang didepannya ini akan menuntutnya di pengadilan nanti.

"Saya, Kim Youngmin. CEO dari agensi ini. Menyambut dengan hormat kedatangan anda sekalian kemari, silahkan dinikmati teh nya"

"Ya, terimakasih. Aku datang kemari bersama pengacaraku, silahkan jelaskan semuanya Tn. Hong" Ayah Luhan melirik seorang laki-laki disampingnya yang ia percaya sebagai pengacara, yang dipanggil Tn. Hong itu mengangguk kemudian berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan

"Sebelumnya, saya Hong Jae Pyo. Akan menyampaikan apa yang diminta oleh klien saya, Tn. Xi."

"Ya, silahkan" ujar Youngmin mulai serius

"Lao Gao, bisakah kau menunggu diluar?" usir Ayah Luhan secara halus, Lao Gao mengangguk patuh

"Ya, Baba. Aku permisi"

Lao Gao beranjak berdiri kemudian membungkukan badan sebelum meninggalkan ruang ini. Ia menutup pintu mewah tersebut secara hati-hati sambil bernapas lega, sejenak ia menoleh kesana-kemari. Ayah Luhan dan pengacaranya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dan mungkin menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Akhirnya ia berjalan sesuai kata hatinya, semoga ia menemukan cafe dekat sini sambil menunggu mereka keluar.

"Lao Gao!"

Yang dipanggil akhirnya berhenti lalu menoleh, tak disangkanya ia bertemu Sehun disini. "Sehun, lama tidak bertemu"

Sehun dan Lao Gao saling berpelukan, kemudian Sehun berujar "Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga sedang menunggu" sahut Lao Gao, mereka berjalan menuju cafe terdekat

Satu cup coffee beserta green tea telah tersaji, baik Lao Gao maupun Sehun saling menikmati pesanan mereka sebelum memulai percakapan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Sehun memulai duluan

Lao gao nampak berpikir, ia melirik Sehun sekilas "Bisa kukatakan tidak baik-baik saja"

Sehun merengut, jelas ia sudah menduga bahwa Luhan sedang kacau saat ini. Kemudian ia bertanya lagi pada Lao Gao "Kau kesini pasti ada urusan tertentu tentang skandal Luhan, bolehkah aku mengetahuinya?"

Lao Gao mengangguk, ia berdehem sebentar dan melanjutkan "Dokter sudah memperbolehkan pulang, dan Mama memaksa Luhan kembali ke Beijing besok"

"Secepat itu?" Sehun menyahut tidak percaya

"Ya. Luhan sedikit terguncang pasca skandal itu, karena itulah Mama ingin merawat putranya sendiri, dan kami disini sedang bernegosiasi dengan Tn. Kim agar Luhan tidak terikat kontrak lagi dengan agensi ini"

Sehun terdiam, pikirannya berkecamuk. Tidak rela jika ia harus berpisah secepat ini dengan Luhan, apalagi ini salahnya. Bahkan ia tidak mampu untuk meminta maaf pada kekasihnya. Semuanya terjadi karena kelalaiannya.

"Maaf harus memberitahumu kabar yang tidak mengenakkan" Ujar Lao Gao kemudian

"Ya, sampaikan salamku padanya" timpal Sehun

.

.

.

Setelah Lao gao keluar, sang pengacara memulai pembicaraan "Kami datang kemari, bukan untuk menuntut agensi anda. Tapi kami menawarkan sebuah negosiasi"

Youngmin terlihat terkejut "Apa?! Negosiasi apa?"

"Anda adalah pemimpin, kami tahu anda dapat melakukan semuanya. Tapi jangan lupa, pamor anda juga tidak kalah dengan Tn. Xi. Beliau merupakan salah satu pengusaha sukses di Beijing dan memiliki reputasi tinggi. Kasus ini menyangkut anggota keluarganya, Xi Luhan. Dia anak semata wayang Tn. Xi"

Sejenak Youngmin meneguk ludah, sang pengacara melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Karena itulah kami datang kemari untuk melakukan negosiasi dengan anda. Kami akan memberi cek tunai senilai 2 juta Won untuk perusahaan anda dengan syarat selama 1 bulan, kasus ini harus segera lenyap. Saya yakin dengan uang sebanyak ini anda mampu menutup mulut media, atau bahkan lebih. Dan juga, Xi Luhan harus kami bawa pulang ke Beijing. Itu artinya kami meminta anda untuk memutuskan kontrak trainee dengan Xi Luhan."

Youngmin menyerigai, ia lantas menyahut "Kenapa anda yakin saya dapat melakukannya?"

"Anda memanfaatkan artis anda sendiri untuk mencari sensasi demi menutupi skandal. Ini sudah sering kali terjadi, anda bisa menyewa Dispatch untuk drama kencan salah satu artis anda demi mengalihkan perhatian publik atas kasus Xi Luhan. Dan karena Tn. Xi adalah orang terpandang di Beijing, beliau berusaha keras untuk membersihkan nama anaknya dari kasus ini. Saya harap anda mengerti maksud saya, Tn. Kim"

Youngmin tertawa hambar, pada akhirnya dia mengangguk "Baiklah, saya menyanggupinya"

Baik Ayah Luhan maupun pengacaranya saling pandang, mereka berdua tersenyum puas karena bagaimanapun laki-laki dihadapannya ini akan melunak hanya dengan uang. Ayah Luhan pikir, tidak sulit membawa pulang Luhan asalkan ia mempunyai uang. Sang pengacara tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan cek tunai yang dimaksud beserta surat perjanjian yang telah ditempeli meterai.

Youngmin menarik napas, ia hampir menandatangani surat tersebut sebelum si pengacara menginterupsi "Kami memberi waktu anda selama 1 bulan, kasus ini harus segera lenyap dan nama Luhan bersih dari skandal. Jika tidak, kami akan menuntut perusahan anda"

Awalnya Youngmin menegang, namun ia tersenyum tipis kemudian "Jangan khawatir, Luhan akan kulepaskan" dilanjutkan dengan tangan lelaki itu yang membubuhkan tanda tangannya diatas kertas

"Terimakasih, kerjasamanya"

Tn. Hong beserta Ayah Luhan saling berjabat tangan dengan Youngmin. Mereka telah membuat kesepakatan yang dianggap menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

...

Luhan menatap jendela, langit mulai menggelap seluruhnya. Orang-orang yang menjaganya pergi untuk mengurus skandal yang terjadi padanya. Luhan mengembuskan napas, Kris membuat semua orang jadi repot. Luhan bahkan tak enak hati mengetahui Ayahnya rela datang kemari demi dirinya. Ia tahu Ayahnya orang yang sibuk, dan juga ibunya. Luhan kasihan melihat wanita itu menangis menatapi keadaannya.

Kini ia hanya bisa terduduk diranjangnya, bayangan tentang Kris sedikit membuatnya trauma. Luhan telah diberitahu bahwa ia akan pulang ke Beijing besok, ia pasrah dan hanya mengangguk ketika Mama berkata demikian, namun terbesit dalam hati kecilnya bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ia ingin sekali menemuinya, tapi rasanya mustahil. Aturan agensi mengekang keduanya bertemu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sehun?" monolognya

Luhan melirik ponselnya. Ia tahu Mamanya berusaha menyembunyikan benda itu darinya, sudah berapa hari ia tidak memegang benda tersebut Akhirnya ia nekat menghidupkan kembali ponselnya selagi orang-orang tidak ada.

Layar wallpaper menyala kembali, Luhan ingin sekali mengetahui tanggapan netizen tentang skandalnya. Luhan mengembuskan napas, ia mencoba memberanikan diri membaca beberapa komentar disana.

 _'Kudengar mereka merupakan kewarganegaraan China'_

 _'Salah satunya merupakan anak orang kaya'_

 _'Temanku bilang mereka pasangan homo'_

 _'Benarkah? Ahh.. kenapa YM memilih trainee homo untuk di debutkan? Ckck'_

Luhan mendecih, ia yakin orang yang memberikan komentar ini merupakan teman-teman sesama trainee nya. Bahkan semakin ia scroll kebawah semua aib-aibnya hampir diumbar ke permukaan, foto-foto predebutnya dengan Kris tersebar dengan begitu mudah walaupun terlihat sedikit buram. Sedikitnya ia bersyukur Sehun tidak terseret dalam kasus ini. Namun tetap saja, rasa malunya mendominasi. Mungkin pilihan Mama untuk membawanya pulang ke Baijing merupakan keputusan yang tepat.

 _CKLEK_

Rupanya Mama sudah datang, buru-buru ia mematikan ponsel dan menyembunyikannya.

"Mama sudah mendapat tteokboki yang kau inginkan" Ibunya mengangkat kantung kresek berisi bungkusan tteokboki, Luhan tersenyum senang mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

" _Ahh..._ aku ingin segera menyantapnya" Luhan berseru semangat

" _Nahh..._ ini, habiskan semuanya" ujar sang Mama

"Ayo makan dengan Mama!" rengeknya

"Tidak, bukankah kau yang menginginkan ini? Besok kau harus bersiap-siap, kita kembali ke rumah" Mama mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sayang lalu mengecupnya

"Ya, aku tahu" sahut Luhan, kemudian mulai menyantap tteokbokinya

.

.

.

Seluruh barang-barangnya sudah dikemasi, setidaknya ada 3 koper besar disana yang sebagian besar berisi milik Luhan. Kini kemeja rumah sakitnya sudah ia lepas, berganti dengan sweater rajut berwarna hijau tosca yang dipadankan dengan jeans putih. Luhan mengembuskan napas, sedikitnya ia berharap orang itu akan memberikan salam terakhir untuknya sebelum ia meninggalkan Korea.

"Mustahil. Apa yang aku harapkan darinya?" dengus Luhan

"Sayang, kau sudah siap? Ayo, kita harus segera berangkat!" Mama Luhan berseru

Luhan semakin cemberut, ia menimpali "Ma, bisakah kita menunggu sebentar lagi?"

Mamanya menggelengkan kepala, wanita itu mendekati putranya yang terduduk diranjang "Kurang sejam setengah dan kau masih ingin disini?"

Luhan mengembuskan napas kasar, ia menyahuti sang Mama "Baiklah, ayo berangkat"

Selama perjalanan menuju bandara ia hanya diam, ia memilih mengamati jalanan lewat kaca mobil daripada harus berbicara panjang lebar dengan keluarganya. Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaannya, ia akan mengatakan baik-baik saja. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun. Kalaupun ia diharuskan pulang, sebentar saja ia ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Bahkan ketika di bandara, ia seringkali melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangannya. Sudah banyak sekali napas yang ia hirup dan buang. Ia menatap sekeliling bandara, siluet berpostur dada bidang itupun tidak kunjung nampak. Luhan semakin gelisah ketika waktu menunjukkan kurang 5 menit lagi menjelang keberangkatannya.

"Apakah kau melupakanku, sehunna?" gumamnya dengan lirih, setitik air mata jatuh dipipinya.

"Luhan, kau melamun? Ayo, pesawatnya sudah tiba"

Lagi-lagi seruan Mamanya membuat ia tersadar, Luhan kemudian bangkit lalu mengusap kasar pipinya yang dialiri air mata. Ia mengekori langkah Mama dan Babanya dibelakang sambil memegangi erat passportnya. Lao Gao memilih mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

.

.

.

Kalaupun Luhan lebih teliti lagi, sebenarnya Sehun berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Hanya saja ketika Luhan berusaha mencari seseorang, ia selalu bersembunyi tepatnya menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin agar Luhan tidak melihatnya. Sehun rasanya juga sama sakitnya dengan Luhan, buket bunga yang ia pegang berulangkali ia remat kuat.

Entah kekuatan darimana, ia tahan berdiri selama itu ditempat yang sama selama 2 jam lebih. Menunggu kedatangan Luhan di bandara sampai ia melihat Luhan beserta keluarganya mulai berdiri untuk segera terbang ke Beijing. Sehun rasanya semakin berdebar. ia akui ia pengecut tidak berani menemui Luhan, tapi ia memberanikan diri mengirim bunga ini melalui Lao Gao. Ia berlari cepat demi mengejar Lao Gao hingga berhasil menepuk pundaknya.

"Lao Gao! _Hosh.. hoshh.."_

"Astaga Sehun?!" Lao Gao memekik, namun secepat itu tubuhnya terasa dibalikkan. Posisinya menghadap Sehun saat ini

"Jangan menoleh kebelakang, biarkan tubuh lebarmu ini menghalangi pandangan Luhan dariku" ujar Sehun masih mengatur napas

Lao Gao kesal, apa-apaan itu dengan menyebut badan lebarnya. Namun akhirnya Lao Gao yang mengerti hanya mengiyakan dan bertanya "Apa itu untuk Luhan?"

"Ya, beri—"

"Sudah kuduga, baiklah. Aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sehun" Lao Gao memotong ucapan Sehun sambil menyambar sebuket bunga ditangannya. Ia segera berlari mengejar Luhan sekeluarga yang sudah jauh darinya.

...

"Lao Gao! Kau kemana saja?" Luhan berujar panik karena saat ia berbalik kebelakang, Lao Gao tiba-tiba menghilang saja.

"Maaf _hehe..._ ini untukmu" Lao Gao menyerahkan buket bunga tersebut pada Luhan

"Dari siapa?" sahut Luhan

"Buka saja, kau akan tahu" timpal Lao Gao

Luhan mendengus, ia mengambil surat yang terselip disana secara terburu dan membacanya.

 _Triingg..._

"Apakah itu?"

Luhan berjongkok demi melihat benda yang jatuh setelah ia membuka suratnya. Bentuknya lingkaran dengan warna silver yang elegan. Nampaknya benda tersebut adalah sebuah gelang. Semakin penasaran, Luhan membaca cepat surat tersebut.

 ** _Untuk Rusa Manly-ku tercinta._**

 _Maafkan kekasihmu –ooh, apa aku masih pantas disebut kekasih setelah tidak menemuimu pasca kejadian itu. Jujur saja aku merasa malu karena tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku untuk melindungimu. Aku tahu hari ini kita akan terpisah jarak dan waktu, karena yang pertama kali bersikeras untuk mencoba membalas cintaku adalah dirimu, rasanya tidak pantas jika aku yang mengakhiri hubungan kita. Karena itulah aku memberikan gelang pasangan ini untukmu –ahh.. omong-omong aku juga memakainya. Ini sebagai tanda bahwa kita masih saling terikat. Jadi kalau kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir, hanya kau yang dapat mengakhirinya._

 ** _Aku masih mencintaimu, Oh Sehun._**

Selesai membaca, Luhan lekas memakai gelang tersebut. ia terisak, ada perasaan senang bercampur sedih dalam benaknya. Dengan lantang ia bergumam untuk membalas surat tersebut "Apa yang kau tulis, bodoh! Jelas saja aku masih mencintaimu. Dan hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir, awas saja kalau kau yang tidak setia, _cihh..."_

.

.

.

 _O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

 **END**

 _O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPILOG**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

Luhan mengerjab, ia merasakan sinar-sinar mentari berusaha membangunkannya. Luhan meringkuk sekali lagi, sampai akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia buka kedua matanya perlahan sambil menguap lebar.

"Jam berapa ini?"

Jika sudah seterang ini bisa dipastikan hampir menuju siang, Luhan berguling kearah nakas dan melihat waktu yang terpampang disana. " _Ahh..._ pantas saja, sudah jam 9 pagi. Dan tidak ada yang membangunkanku"

 _CKLEK_

"Selamat pagi... bagaimana kabarmu?" ujar seorang wanita muda begitu masuk ke kamar Luhan

"Lin Xiaojie, kenapa tiba-tiba datang kemari?" sahut Luhan sedikit terkejut, bagaimanapun juga ia barusan bangun tidur

"Tidak boleh ya? Padahal aku ingin memberimu kejutan" wanita itu mengerucutkan bibir, ia mengambil duduk dihadapan Luhan

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja bukankah terapiku sudah selesai?" sahut Luhan lagi, tidak ingin membuat wanita itu tersinggung

"Ya, bahkan kau sudah lebih baik" senyum wanita itu mengembang " _Ahh..._ sekarang aku ingin menutup matamu"

Wanita yang dipanggil Lin Xiaojie oleh Luhan adalah psikiaternya. Orangtua Luhan sengaja memanggil psikiater untuk meredamkan trauma yang Luhan alami, dan semakin berjalannya waktu kondisi psikis Luhan mulai menunjukkan kemajuan. Orang-orang disekitarnya bahagia mengetahui hal ini, dan mereka berniat membuat kejutan untuk putra tercintanya.

"XiaoJie, apakah sudah? Pasti mataku akan memburam setelah ini" rengek Luhan, sekaligus penasaran

 _CKLEK_

"Jangan terkejut... 1 2 3" Lin menghitung sampai dengan tiga kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mata Luhan

"Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi" seorang laki-laki hadir dihadapannya, Luhan tidak begitu mengenali orang tersebut

Sejenak mata Luhan memburam parah akibat tangan Lin yang menutupi kedua matanya kuat. Ia agaknya kenal dengan suara itu, akhirnya ia mengucek kedua matanya dan hal tersebut dicegah oleh Lin "Jangan dikucek Luhan, tidak baik bagi matamu"

Laki-laki itu semakin mendekat. Dia mengambil posisi tepat didepannya, semakin lama dia semakin memajukan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka tersisa beberapa senti lagi. Luhan mengerjabkan matanya berulangkali, berharap pengelihatannya kembali membaik.

"Hey... aku kekasihmu, Oh Sehun" bisik orang itu ditelinganya

 _"APA?!"_

Refleks Luhan memaksa matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas, ia bahkan sampai melotot lebar hanya untuk memastikan apakah dia benar-benar Oh Sehun kekasihnya. Dan setelah pengelihatannya agak membaik, ternyata benar. Orang didepannya ini adalah Oh Sehun kekasihnya.

"Sehunna... _hikss..."_

 _GREP_

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama bahkan sangat erat sekali. Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya, ia takut ini hanya mimpi. Sampai-sampai ia terisak parah dibahu Sehun "Aku merindukanmu, brengsek"

"Ya. Mengumpatlah sepuasmu, aku lebih merindukanmu sampai rasanya ingin teleportasi kemari" balas Sehun sambil terus mengusap punggung sempit Luhan

" _Ck,_ apa yang kau bicarakan _hkkss.."_

Bosan, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melirik tepat pada pergelangan Sehun dan menemukan benda itu melingkar disana. "Kau masih mengenakannya?" gumam Luhan

"Tentu saja" Sehun menyahut, dan ia juga melihat gelang yang sama melingkari pergelangan Luhan

"Tapi bagaima bisa kau kemari? Bukankah—"

" _Ssstt..._ kau ingin dengar ceritaku, Lu?" potong Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk

 _Setelah mendengar kabar dari Lao Gao bahwa Luhan akan pulang ke Beijing, Sehun jadi gelisah sendiri. Ia sering bolos latihan dan kabur ke atap gedung demi memikirkan kembali keputusannya menjadi trainee di agensi ini. Bukannya prihatin atas kejadian tersebut, malah mereka semua sibuk memperbaiki reputasi agensi. Artis senior yang sedang naik down dipaksa berkencan demi mengalihkan isu._

 _'Bahkan Tn. Kim tidak meminta maaf kepada kami ataupun Luhan secara pribadi, dia benar-benar mendewakan uang. Ia begitu egois dan hanya sibuk dengan perusahaannya sendiri, kami tidak pernah mendapati Tn. Kim sekedar datang menjenguk sekalipun'_

 _Sepenggal ucapan Lao Gao terus terngiang, sebegitu tidak pedulinya-kah agensi terhadap seorang trainee? Ya, memang mereka seorang trainee. Kalaupun cedera cukup dibawa ke ruang kesehatan saja. Berbeda dengan artis senior yang demi mendapat simpati fans langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sekarang Sehun mengerti, keputusannya untuk mundur menjadi trainee sudah bulat. Biar Yewon sampai marah-marah ia tidak peduli. Hidupnya hanya boleh ditentukan dirinya sendiri._

 _Dengan langkah mantap, ia telah menggenggam sebuah surat pengunduran dirinya. Secara sopan ia mengetuk pelan pintu Tn. Kim Youngmin, dan ia dipersilahkan masuk. Kebetulan Yewon sedang berada disana, sempat Yewon menyela terkejut pada Sehun._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yewon bertanya dengan nada tinggi_

 _Sehun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Yewon, ia membungkuk hormat pada Youngmin kemudian menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya itu dimeja "Saya Oh Sehun, trainee yang dipilih Manajer Yewon langsung. Ingin mengundurkan diri sebagai trainee dari agensi ini. Mohon maafkan saya"_

 _"APA MAKSUDMU, SEHUN!" Yewon menjerit marah, lekas ia hampiri laki-laki itu sambil menarik tangannya_

 _"Maafkan aku Manager Yewon-sshi, tapi ini sudah keputusanku" ujar Sehun dengan santai, perlahan ia lepaskan cengkraman tangan Yewon_

 _"APA KAU GILA?! BAHKAN PELUANGMU UNTUK DEBUT SANGAT BESAR. DAN KAU INGIN MENYIA-NYIAKAN KESEMPATAN INI?!"_

 _"Aku menerima pengunduran dirimu" Youngmin menyela, sontak Yewon menoleh terkejut pada sang atasan_

 _"Presdir, dia sangat—"_

 _"Aku mengeluarkannya. Sebelumnya dia pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan sesama trainee, bahkan sepertinya kau homo kan? Youngmin melirik Sehun sambil menyerigai "Tidak ada yang kuharapkan darinya, pergilah!"_

 _"Aku permisi" Sehun membungkukkan badan dan keluar dari ruang itu dengan perasaan lega._

Dan kini Luhan-lah yang membisu, ia tidak percaya Sehun melakukan itu karena dirinya.

"Bukankah debut adalah impianmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Bibi Sooyoung dan teman-teman kita?" Luhan berujar lirih

"Mereka mendukung keputusanku, jangan khawatir. Aku masih bisa ikut sebagai anggota tim teater musikal dan sebagainya, peluangku masih banyak" tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan

"Kau pasti memilih mundur karena aku _hikss..._ maafkan aku Sehun, aku selalu merepotkanmu dalam segala hal" Luhan memeluk Sehun dan menangis disana

"Aku bahkan tidak merasa begitu. Ini memang pilihanku, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" Sehun menimpali

"Kau bohong _hikss..."_ Luhan sampai memukuli dada Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya

 _CKLEK_

"Manisnya anak Mama..." itu seruan Mamanya, Luhan jadi salah tingkah sampai menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Sehun

"Sudah cukup bermesraannya?" Lao Gao menyahut ditengah-tengah mereka

Luhan lantas menarik wajahnya, sambil cemberut ia protes pada semua orang "Kenapa kalian memberikan kejutan disaat aku baru bangun tidur begini? Ini tidak lucu, aku terlihat jelek"

"Tidak, kau masih cantik" Sehun menyahut dan mendapat delikan tajam Luhan

"Dengar Oh Sehun! Aku tak peduli seberapa banyak kau mengataiku cantik, salau seribu kalipun aku benar-benar tak peduli! Karena Xi Luhan selamanya Manly!"

"Baiklah, kau tetap manly" Sehun menimpali, Lao Gao yang ada disana tiba-tiba terkekeh

"Luhan, kami semua senang melihat senyum ceriamu kembali lagi. Baba sangat merindukan tawa manismu seperti ini, karenanya Baba meminta Sehun datang kemari. Berterimakasihlah pada Lao Gao yang telah mengatur semuanya, dan juga ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan..."

"Apa itu, Baba?" Luhan menyahut semangat

"Baba bertemu seorang producer rekaman, baba ingin cita-citamu sebagai seorang penyanyi terwujud. Biar Baba mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk satu single debutmu, yang penting Baba bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi cukup membuatku senang"

Luhan tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia memeluk Babanya dengan sangat erat sambil terus menggumam "Terimakasih banyak Baba, aku menyayangimu"

"Jangan bersedih lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau kecewa karena gagal debut. Lagipula kau sudah banyak berlatih, aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mewujudkan mimpimu" ujar sang Baba sambil terus mengusapi pucuk kepala Luhan

"Tidak! aku tidak ingin debut jika tidak bersama Sehun!" pekik Luhan yang sontak membuat orang-orang disana terkejut

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sehun menyahut

"Baba, bolehkah aku debut bersama Sehun? Kupikir jadi Duo tidak buruk juga, lagipula kami sama-sama tampan kan?" Luhan menggamit paksa lengan Sehun dan mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya pada sang Baba

Sehun disampingnya tercengang bukan main, ia melirik Luhan tajam dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan kecil miliknya.

"Baiklah, Baba akan mengurusnya" Babanya angkat tangan, menyerah dengan segala keimutan dan permintaan macam-macam Luhan

"Yeayyy! Kita akan jadi Duo dipanggung nanti" pekik Luhan bahagia, saking bahagianya kembali ia peluk Sehun dengan erat

"Lu, aku tidak bisa bernapas"

"Ohh maaf, pokoknya kau harus jadi partnerku" kekang Luhan

"Terserahmu saja, _haahh..."_ Sehun akhirnya bernapas lega sehabis pelukan Luhan terlepas

.

.

.

 _Kalian masih penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Review tembus 700+ bakal ada sequel..._

* * *

Kesan pesan penulis: Terimakasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang sudah mengikuti fanfic ini dari awal sampai akhir, yang sudah meluangkan waktu demi membaca ff percobaan(?) ini, yang sudah review favorite dan follow terimakasih banyak. Kalau kalian peka, mungkin kalian akan merasa ff ini dari chapter awal sampai akhir memiliki gaya penulisan yang berbeda. Nah, sebenarnya ff ini memang saya jadikan wadah untuk mengasah kemampuan menulis saya. Jadi kalau terasa berbeda mohon dimaklumi.

Khusus untuk para sesepuh gw dalam dunia perhentaian HunHan :'v makasih udah meracuniku dengan hal-hal berbau ghei di bbm :3. Buat Suster Vaer _–ekhem_ , makasih infonya soal anestesi. Ohh ya, sempet ada yang nanya 'kok gak dilanjutin sampe HunHan beranak pinak?' :3 ya gimana ya? Dari awal aku emang gak menyertakan unsur M-preg disini, jadi kalau mau baca ff HunHan family mesum aku udah ada Naughty Daughter. Dibaca aja walau discontinue :''D seru kok, serius gw :v *promosi

Masih suasana lebaran ya, penulis mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf apabila selama ini aku ada salah sama kalian :D sebagai penulis abal-abal aku juga berusaha yang terbaik demi menghibur kalian semua. Sampai ketemu di sequel ya ^^ Insyaallah sih, wkwk do'akan saja. Bye Bye... :*

.

.

.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

 **COMING SOON**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let You Go And Try To Love Him**

 ** _Hal tersulit dalam hidupku adalah merelakanmu pergi, aku bahkan masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Ketika kita dipertemukan kembali, bodohnya aku malah jatuh cinta pada perusak hidupku sendiri._**

 ** _HunHan is always_**


	17. Good Bye

**Halo semuanya... *bungkuk 90 derajat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan Author yang tiba-tiba menghilang TT-TT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekarang saya... atas nama pena HunHan SeRaXi, ingin berpamitan pada kalian semua. Saya memutuskan untuk hengkang dari dunia FFN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf tidak dapat menepati janji saya TT-TT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak bisa membagi waktu sejak pertama masuk SMA TT-TT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk itu, jangan tagih saya kapan update TT-TT sebagai gantinya saya tidak akan menghapus seluruh FF buatan saya disini. Tapi saya sudah tidak akan menulis lagi mulai sekarang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Tinggal Readers ku...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih telah memberi saya kenangan berupa komentar: saran kalian, makian kalian, penantian (?) kalian, umpatan, kebahagian, dan semuanya... Saya tidak akan melupakannya, dari sini saya banyak belajar, setidaknya kemampuan ejaan yang baik dan benar bisa terasah dengan maksimal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thankyou and Good Bye 3**

 **.**

 ** _-HunHan SeRaXi_**


End file.
